It's a Family Thing
by shuckface9
Summary: She thought it might be weird working with her sister in law every day, they had always had a close relationship but the age gap had usually prevented them working together. Lucy/Sadie now up. Story rated T for language and mentions of self harm in some chapters. Related one shots of the next gen characters relationships.
1. Teddy and Victoire

**Teddy/Victoire**

**Warning I do not ship Victoire with Teddy please respect that not everybody ships the same couples and don't give me negative comments on the fact that I don't ship the same characters as some people.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin was two years old when Victoire Weasley was born and he was instantly jealous. The adults who used to crowd around him now crowded around this baby. They marvelled at her bright blue eyes and perfect blonde locks of hair. Teddy didn't see the big deal, he could make himself look like that if he wanted to. So Teddy avoided the baby as much as he possibly could but this avoidance of the baby didn't go unnoticed by his Uncle Harry. He told Teddy that the baby wasn't loved more than him, she just needed more care than him. So after the talk with his Uncle Harry, Teddy began to help look after the baby. He would bathe her with Aunt Fleur and feed her with Uncle Bill. The adults started to pay more attention to him and slowly she stopped being 'the baby' and became 'Vic' (Victoire was a bit of a mouthful for little Teddy.)

By the time Victoire was five and Teddy was approaching eight the two of them were the best of friends. A whole load more babies had been born but very few of them could keep up with Teddy and Victoire, not that Victoire would allow them to anyway. The two of them would play adventures where they would slay dragons and save lives. However the arrival of James Sirius and a year later Albus Severus meant Teddy was much more interested in his little brothers than his best friend.

When Teddy turned eleven it was time for him to leave for Hogwarts and nine-year old Victoire was not happy that she would not be going with him. Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff which seemed to make everybody proud, everybody except Victoire. She treated him differently after his sorting and he couldn't work out why. The summer before Victoire was due to attend Hogwarts Uncle Harry let Teddy invite his friend Joey over for the last two weeks of the holiday. Victoire was so cruel and unfriendly towards Joey that he asked Teddy what he had done wrong. Teddy knew Victoire was just jealous that he had another best friend but they had a real falling out that summer.

Victoire surprisingly was sorted into Ravenclaw and Teddy discovered she was actually very intelligent. As the years went by more boys began to pay attention to Victoire but she was uninterested. Teddy had noticed her growing crush on him but he assumed it was just a phase that she would move on from. Everybody seemed to think he was in denial about his feelings and that the two of them were destined to end up together. The only problem was Teddy wasn't in denial about his feelings, to him Victoire was just his childhood best friend, nothing more and nothing less. After Hogwarts Victoire became a healer and Teddy trained as a teacher and eventually accepted a teaching position as a professor for Defence against the Dark Arts when he was only twenty – one. He was the youngest professor in history which made the family extremely proud of him.

He still remembers the night well although he wishes it had never happened. It was stormy outside and the rain splattered off the glass echoing throughout the school. They were in his classroom at Hogwarts, she had come to visit him since they hadn't seen each other in a while. He asked the now twenty year old Victoire how Healer training was suiting her. She told him that training was almost finished and that she couldn't wait to be a fully – fledged Healer. She asked the now twenty – two year old Teddy if he was enjoying teaching. He told her that teaching was the best thing that ever happened to him, that he hoped he would be here for a while. She told him that she broke up with her boyfriend and he said he was sorry. Then she uttered the words he hoped he's never hear her say to him.

"I'm in love with you."

Teddy sat there, ridged. He didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't know what to say to her. How on earth could he tell her?

"Teddy, please say something." Victoire pleaded with him. He looked up to see her looking straight at him. He sat there trying to find the right words but they seemed to elude him right now. He had to say something though, so he summoned all of his courage to respond.

"I love you too Vic." She lit up. "Just not in that way."

The smile disappeared from her face and she looked at him with an icy cold glare. He had to explain why, but he knew she wouldn't like it.

"I can't love you like that because my heart belongs to another." He told her. If anything her glare got colder. "Please don't blame her she doesn't even know yet but I will tell her. Someday."

Victoire had launched herself out of the seat. She had shouted at him, cursed at him as well. She screamed that she was the only one in the world good enough for him, the only one who truly understood him. This was another reason he couldn't love Victoire, she was much too self-centred and she was wrong. The girl Teddy loved deserved him, in fact he was of the opinion she was too good for him. She understood him better than anybody, including Victoire. Victoire had stormed out with a sore throat from shouting and a tear-stained face. She left Teddy there feeling awful about himself. He had wanted to tell her the whole truth but he couldn't bring himself to break her heart even more, to make this whole situation worse.

The whole truth was that Teddy was in love with a Weasley. Just not Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**Please give me some reviews to tell me what you think.**


	2. Teddy and Dominique

**Teddy/Dominique**

**Hey guys check out my other stories called Dear Family and This Is Our Time that link to this one. I liked writing this one because I love the close bond these two characters have in my head.**

* * *

Dominique was crying. It was unusual for her to cry but since this was her first broken heart she thought she deserved to cry over it. So she was, she was crying alone in an abandoned corridor after curfew. She was fourth year, only fourteen and she had thought she loved him. Him being Joey Cain, a seventh year Hufflepuff that she had dated for six months. He had asked her out despite the three year age gap and she had been thrilled since she had a crush on him. Teddy however had been less than thrilled about his best friend dating his little cousin but since Dominique was happy he had let it slide. Joey had been so nice and kind, plus he was extremely good looking with his brown swishy hair and blue eyes. Many girls had been jealous that Dominique was on his arm but she hadn't paid them any attention. That may have been where she had went wrong.

"Dom?" She looked up to see her big cousin Teddy Lupin standing in front of her, she hadn't even heard him approach. He was the only person who called her Dom, everybody else called her Domi or Dominque. Joey had tried calling her Dom once but it hadn't sounded right to her and so she told him never to do so again.

"Teddy!" She said wiping the tears away, hoping he hadn't noticed she was crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling the corridors, I am head boy after all I have responsibilities." He said to her.

"Well you best be getting on then, the corridors aren't going to patrol themselves are they." She said hoping an attempt at humour would lighten the mood and send Teddy on his way.

"Dom it's after curfew what are you doing out of Gryffindor tower?" he asked her before taking a closer look at her. "Have you been crying Dom?"

Damn, he had noticed her puffy eyes. "No I'm fine, really Teddy you should get back to patrolling." She told him urging him to leave her alone.

"The corridors can wait, why are you crying?" he asked in a stern voice. To be honest Dominique did want to talk to someone about it but most of her cousins were too young to understand and Victoire was way to self-centred, she'd find a way to make it about her. Teddy would just get mad, so Dominique decided to lie to him.

"I'm failing potions and I just know my parents are going to kill me." She lied to him.

Teddy gave her a sceptical look before taking a seat on the cold, hard floor next to her. They both sat there leaning against the wall in silence before Teddy spoke up.

"I know when you're lying to me Dom. What's really wrong? You can tell me." Teddy pleaded with her. He looked her straight in the eye, she couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well.

"Joey and I broke up." Dominique said to him before bursting into tears once more. She felt Teddy place an arm round her shoulder and pull her to him. She just sobbed into his chest, soaking his uniform with her tears.

"What happened?" he asked. That was Teddy, always wanting to hear the story, never jumping to conclusions. That's what made him such a good Hufflepuff, and a good friend. There was the other thing. Joey was Teddy's best friend but Dominique was his family.

"He told me it was over." She started talking in between sobs. "He said I wasn't mature enough for him, that I was too clingy, and that I was just a little girl." Teddy's hold on her tightened. "There were other girls Teddy, not just one but a whole bunch of them. He practically rubbed it in my face."

Dominique felt Teddy start to shake and looked up to find his face red and his eyes filled with anger and hatred. She shouldn't have told him. Teddy may be in the house of the kind but it's also the house of the loyal and when anyone hurt his family Teddy got very angry.

"I'll kill him with my own bare hands." Teddy shouted and got up. "Nobody upsets my family like that especially my sister."

Dominique who had just gotten to her feet froze. Teddy had always introduced her as his cousin, he had never referred to her as his sister. He always called James, Albus and Lily his brothers and sister but never Dominique.

"Dom, are you okay you seem a little pale?" Teddy asked her. She looked up to see anger still in his eyes but also concern.

"I'm fine, you've just never referred to me as your sister before." Dominique replied to him and it seemed it had just dawned on Teddy that he had said that.

"Oh, I've always seen you that way I've never said it aloud in case it bothered you. It doesn't does it?" Teddy asked looking embarrassed.

Dominique smiled up at him. "Of course not."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I must destroy the guy who broke my sister's heart." The concern in eyes was gone replaced by rage. Dominique had to stop him.

"No Teddy don't" She said grabbing his arm to restrain him. "Besides I already took care of it.! I hit him with a bat bogey hex."

Suddenly the anger from Teddy's face vanished, replaced with laughter. He started laughing so much that it was contagious and soon enough Dominique joined him. By the time their hysterics had died down they were sat back on the floor again, sore from all the laughing. The bat bogey hex was a tradition in the family, when of the girls turned thirteen Aunt Ginny would teach them the bat bogey hex, she said it was something every teenage girl should know. Now Victoire, Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne knew and many of the male cousins stayed out of their way because of it.

"You deserve better Dom. I should have known he was an asshole." Teddy told her.

"Thanks Ted."

That night he walked her back to Gryffindor tower and bid her goodnight. The next day it did not go unnoticed by Dominique or anyone that matter that Joey was sporting a black eye, and Teddy a bruised fist. It also didn't go unnoticed that Teddy was no longer speaking to his best friend. In fact the two were never friends again after Joey and Dominique's break up. Dominique was just glad that she had a brother there in her time of need.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Teddy and Cody

**Teddy/Cody**

**Cody Finnigan is an original character, he is the son of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. He has a sister called Sadie who is in Louis year. Cody is in the same year as Roxanne and Lucy.**

* * *

He was running late. It was his first day and he was running late, his mum was going to kill him when she found out. Cody Finnigan took his seat at the Gryffindor table this morning excited for his first day. Dominique and Roxanne had sat with him and they all piled their plates high with food, they were Weasley's after all. Head of Gryffindor house Professor Longbottom, or Uncle Neville as Cody was used to calling him, handed out timetables and obviously since they were the same house Cody's and Roxanne's were the same. Roxanne had asked him if he was ready to go to their first class Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. He however had declined due to the fact he was still eating and they had twenty minutes until classes started, he told her and Dominique to go ahead and that he would see Roxanne in class. He now regretted choosing his stomach over an early start to class because he was late, and utterly lost. Just then he heard footsteps coming towards him and turned around to see the caretaker filch coming his way. A look of absolute terror was etched on Cody's face and just as he was about to run Filch transformed into a young man with bright blue hair dressed in Hufflepuff robes. Teddy Lupin.

"Wow Finnigan, you should have seen your face. It was priceless." Teddy said to him in between laughs.

"Yeah it was real funny Lupin." Cody spat out at the older boy. He didn't find this funny in the slightest, in fact if Teddy wasn't bigger and more advanced in magic Cody probably would have hexed the guy.

Teddy wiped away the tears that had formed from laughing so much and looked at Cody. The boy looked worried, he was clearly distressed about something. "What's wrong Finnigan?" Teddy asked him.

"None of your concern Lupin." Cody said before turning on his heel and walking down the corridor.

"Hey, Shouldn't you be in class Finnigan?" Teddy shouted after him, taking long strides to catch up to him. It was then he realised why Cody was so frazzled. "You're Lost."

It was a statement not a question and Cody turned to give the fifth year a piece of his mind but stopped once he saw the look of concern in Teddy's eye. He wasn't making fun of him, he was concerned about him.

"Yeah." Cody admitted. "I'm late for Transfiguration with McGonagall." Teddy just smiles and places a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got lost on my first day too." Teddy confessed. "Transfiguration's this way. Who do you share it with?"

"The Ravenclaws" Cody replied.

Teddy led Cody down a series of corridors, there were so many there was no way he would ever be able to navigate around this school, it was like a maze.

"So I saw your little incident at dinner yesterday." Teddy said referring to how Cody managed to accidently blow up his dinner, he was way too much like his father for his own liking.

"Yeah you and the entire Great Hall." Cody replied bitterly. His father had shared the same ability to accidently set things on fire, Cody hated how alike h was to his father sometimes.

"I think it's pretty cool." Teddy told him. Cody looked up at the prefect in shock. How on earth could he think accidently blowing stuff up was cool? "My Uncle Harry was telling me that your dad did the exact same thing when they were at Hogwarts. It's something you inherited from him, like I inherited my metamorphic abilities from my mother, and her clumsiness."

Cody saw Teddy's face harden at the mention of his mother. It must have been hard to grow up without either of your parents, although he's sure Harry and Ginny Potter did a fine job raising Teddy. Before he knew it they were outside the Transfiguration classroom. Teddy knocked lightly and then ushered Cody inside where everybody stared at him including Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Lupin what is the meaning of this interruption?" McGonagall asked him.

"Finnigan here got a little lost so I brought him here personally. It's my fault we're so late, I talk a little too much, don't you agree Finnigan?" Teddy replied to McGonagall. Cody watched as the Professor's faced softened and she nodded her head to Teddy.

"Thanks." Cody whispered to Teddy.

"No Problem Cody." Teddy said and made a swift exit closing the classroom door behind him.

Cody looked around desperately trying to find a place to sit for the lesson. He glanced over to find Roxanne already seated next to a fellow Gryffindor, the traitor, so that option was ruled out. In fact there was only one option left, a seat at the very front of the class. He walked down the aisle and took his seat pulling his Transfiguration textbook, parchment, quill and ink out of his bag. Unfortunately he had left his ink in the boys' dormitories in Gryffindor tower so he turned to ask the person sitting next to him if he could borrow some. He found an extremely pretty, blonde Ravenclaw sitting next to him and she was no stranger. He was sitting next to the one and only Lucy Weasley.

"These will be your seats for the remainder of the year." McGonagall announced.

Cody smiled, maybe being late wasn't such a bad thing after all. Thank you Teddy was all he could think.

* * *

**I don't know if Lavender was a hatstall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but that's how I imagine her. I put Lucy in at the end because I ship these two characters together. Please read some more of my stories and leave some reviews, thanks guys.**


	4. Teddy and Roxanne

**Teddy/Roxanne**

Teddy and Roxanne didn't speak. It wasn't that they hated each other, they considered one another cousins, they were just both very different people who were busy doing other things. Obviously the said 'hello' to each other when they were in the corridors and occasionally asked how the other was if they were at the same table. Then there were the 'Happy Birthday's" and 'Merry Christmas' but apart from those greetings Teddy and Roxanne barely uttered words to one another. That was until one day in the Gryffindor common room when Teddy was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Roxanne was in her second.

"Hey Teddy." Dominique shouted to the sixth year Hufflepuff who just entered the Gryffindor common room. She didn't take her eyes away from the intense game going on. Teddy had a habit of wandering into the Gryffindor common room despite being a Hufflepuff. At first the other Gryffindors had complained, but Dominique and Roxanne set them straight, now Lucy would also join them occasionally.

"Hey Dom, hey Roxanne." Teddy replied slumping down on the couch. This drew Roxanne's attention away from the chess board for a second in order for her to give him a polite nod as a greeting before turning once more to the game. Dominique had her tongue sticking out in concentration however it wasn't much use, Teddy could see Roxanne was winning, by a long shot. Within two moves Roxanne had won the game with a triumphant smirk and Dominique huffed in annoyance. She then turned to face Teddy who sat on the couch looking sullen.

"Teddy, why the long face?" Dominique asked whilst tilting her head in curiosity. Teddy's usually handsome face was slouched much like his body was on the couch, maybe her sister had tried to make a pass at him again. That usually put them both in a bad mood. Victoire because she would be rejected and Teddy because he didn't want to upset her but she was being quite annoying.

"Alyssa and I broke up." Teddy replied to her keeping his eyes on the dancing flames in front of him. Alyssa Crane was a fifth year Hufflepuff that Teddy had been dating for a few months, they looked good together despite what Victoire said.

Dominique looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry Teddy I know you liked her." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two of them had always been close, close enough to make Victoire jealous. But it wasn't like that, they were like brother and sister.

"It's fine, it wasn't a serious relationship. It's just I got us tickets to see this awesome muggle band we both love for her birthday but now I have no-one to go with. Waste of money that was." Teddy groaned in frustration.

"Why not take one of your friends instead?" Dominique asked even though she knew he would have already thought of that option.

"They've never heard of 'The Fratellis'. Alyssa liked them, said their best song was 'Vince the Lovable Stoner'." Teddy told her with a sigh. They both heard a snort and turned to see it had come from Roxanne who had just finished clearing away the chess board. For some reason she refused to use magic for little things like cleaning or fetching something.

"Clearly it's a good thing you're done with her because 'The Fratellis' best song is so clearly 'Creepin up the backstairs'. Roxanne said shocking the other two into silence.

"You- What- The Fratellis- I can't believe." Teddy spluttered. Dominique's jaw was still hanging in shock and Roxanne was just smirking at their facial expressions.

"Close your mouth Domi you're not catching flies and Teddy I'm afraid I only speak English." Roxanne told the two of them. Dominique closed her mouth at the comment however her face still looked shocked.

"You've heard of 'The Fratellis'? Teddy managed to get out. Roxanne just turned to look at him with a look that said 'duh'. "I can't believe you know who 'The Fratellis' are."

"They're one of my favourite bands." Roxanne replied taking a seat next to her cousins on the couch.

"You're right by the way 'Creepin up the backstairs' is their best song." Teddy said.

"I like Mistress Mable too, the guitar in it's brilliant." Roxanne said and Teddy burst into a grin.

For the next hour the sixteen and twelve year old discussed the muggle band in question and had been told to shush by other students several times when they got too excited. It's never a good thing if a Gryffindor's telling you you're too loud. Dominique just watched the two in amusement, for two people who never really spoke to one another they were very chatty tonight.

"That's it you're coming with me to the concert. I'm owling Uncle George and Aunt Angelina the minute I get back to the Hufflepuff dorm. Teddy looked excited about taking Roxanne to see her first concert ever. "We're going to have a blast little cousin!"

"I don't doubt that." Roxanne said whilst grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Have you heard of a band called 'The Kaiser Chiefs'?"

Teddy's jaw dropped and once again the two of them launched into a very loud conversation about another band. Dominique laughed and left for bed without either of them noticing she was gone. All they could think was they definitely needed to talk more.


	5. Teddy and Lucy

**Teddy/Lucy**

**Hey guys sorry It took me so long but i've been super busy for the past month with work and college. This story is about Lucy and Teddy who happen to be polar opposites, I quite like this take on their relationship.**

* * *

It was tradition. Teddy had been head boy, Victoire had been head girl, and even Dominique had been chosen as head. There was a tradition to uphold amongst the Weasley/Potter family and Lucy would most certainly abide by it, since she had broken the tradition of being sorted into Gryffindor. This is what the last six years had been about, this is all she's ever wanted. Her father, who was also a former head boy of Hogwarts, told her that only the best in the school are worthy of being considered for Head boy and girl and from then on Lucy had strived to be the best. Lucy had always been daddy's pride and joy and she wanted to live up to the expectations he had for her, that everybody had of her. That's why as the rest of her family (and honorary family of course) were outside in the sunshine playing Quidditch or pulling pranks, Lucy who had just turned seventeen the day before was inside studying, even if it was the Easter holidays. Grades were important to her, especially as a Ravenclaw, and they were also important for obtaining her goal as head girl so this meant that studying during the holidays was essential. Quidditch, or any sport for that matter, didn't interest her in the slightest. Telling jokes were plain silly and pulling pranks was just unacceptable behaviour. Maybe she was a bit too much like her father.

"Studying again?" A voice from behind her said startling her slightly. She was sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow surrounded by her books. Regaining her composure she turned to face Teddy Lupin, blue hair included.

"I'm always studying." Lucy replied returning her attention to the work set out before her. She and Teddy had never seen eye to eye, she saw him as lazy and nosey and he saw her as stuck up and a little boring. But they were civil, mainly for Roxanne and Molly's sake. Lucy's best friend had always been her slightly older cousin Roxanne, they had grown up together so it was only natural, even if they were two very different people. In her second year Roxanne had bonded with Teddy over muggle music. Teddy and Molly had been practically inseparable since Molly's first year at school, their friendship puzzled the entire family and annoyed Victoire to no end. Lucy had never really liked Teddy but she tolerated him. She also knew the feeling was mutual.

"I've noticed." Teddy snorted. He moved to take the cookies that Grandma Molly had made for Easter out of the cupboard before stuffing his mouth full. "You should take a break Lucy, all this studying could give you a mental breakdown." He said whilst spitting cookie everywhere.

Lucy had a look of disgust on her face, she would never stuff her face like that and she most certainly would never talk with her mouth full. "I can't afford to take a break Teddy, if I'm going to be head girl I'm going..." Lucy sighed but was interrupted.

"Being head girl isn't just about the grades you get Lucy, there were far smarter people than me in my year but it was me that got head boy not them. Teddy explained to her hoping it would help her realise that life isn't just about grades.

"Yes but you're a Hufflepuff, you're judged on how loyal and kind you are. I'm in Ravenclaw I'm judged by how logical I am and the grades I get." Lucy replied to him failing to see his point.

"You're wrong." Teddy stated. He walked over and took a seat next to her. Lucy just stared at him. No-one ever told her she was wrong and that's because she's never wrong about anything. She had a reputation for being a know it all, much like her father and her Aunt Hermione.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a tone that was so menacing that Teddy considered leaving the kitchen to avoid her wrath, he knew that Aunt Ginny had taught her and all of the other Weasley girls her famous bat bogey hex and that they were all very good at it. All of the Weasley women are terrifying, especially when they're angry. But he knew he had to explain to her.

"The house doesn't define you Lucy, you define the house. Being head girl isn't just about your grades it's about who you are as a person." Teddy told her whilst looking straight into her eyes. "You need to be smart and kind and responsible and good with people. It's not just about how well you do in class."

Lucy couldn't actually believe Teddy Lupin was giving her genuine advice, and it was actually helpful. It was weird but kind of nice.

"That was actually pretty wise advice Teddy. Thanks." Lucy said smiling at him warmly which Teddy returned.

"No problem, think of it as a gift from a former head boy to a future head girl." Teddy replied.

"I haven't actually got it yet Teddy." Lucy told him rolling her eyes at him. She expected to look over at him and see a childish grin on his face but what she saw shocked her slightly. Teddy was looking at her with pride, something he had never done before.

"But you will." Teddy said confidently before getting up from the seat to go back outside with the rest of the family.

"Teddy wait for me." Lucy said vanishing all her work from the kitchen table. It was a nice day outside and maybe she could play a little Quidditch, even if she wasn't very good, or just cheer her family on, Molly was a very good Quidditch player. Studying could wait, right now she was taking a much needed break, to avoid any future mental breakdowns.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to leave some reviews please.**


	6. Teddy and Sarah

**Teddy/Sarah**

**Happy New Year guys! So for those of you who don't read my other stories Sarah Wood is the daughter of Oliver Wood and another quidditch player. In this story she's eleven and she's younger than Lucy and Roxanne but older than James, Fred and Molly. She is my own character but I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sarah Wood couldn't get up. She had tried her hardest but she felt dizzy every time and had to lie back down. The older group of Slytherins had come out of no-where and hit her with some sort of spell that sent her flying backwards into the wall. They had laughed at her expense and then run off leaving the first year to lie on the ground in pain. Her father had warned her that some Slytherins would act this way towards her, especially since she's a Gryffindor. She wasn't sure whether this was to do with him fighting during the war or her father's Quidditch career. It might just be the fact that she's Gryffindor, or that she got sorted faster than the speed of light. He had also told her to defend herself if the situation arose however Sarah didn't stand much of a chance against four third year Slytherins, certainly not on her second day at Hogwarts. She knew had to get up and go to class, they would have noticed her absence by now.

"Wood?" Sarah glanced up to see two Teddy Lupin's standing in front of her, damn double vision. She tried her hardest to focus on the sixth year Hufflepuff but her head was spinning. "Why are you lying on the floor?" he asked her.

Sarah didn't want to tell him about the group of Slytherins, the whole situation was quite embarrassing to her, but she really didn't have much of a choice since she could barely see. This was the first time Teddy had really spoken to her, the age gap separated them at parties, but she knew he would never leave her lying defenceless on the floor. He'd never leave anybody lying defenceless on the floor.

"A group of third year Slytherins." Sarah started saying whilst attempting to sit up. "They came out of nowhere and hit me with a spell that sent me flying into the wall. I didn't even have time to get my wand out and defend myself. I hit my head against the wall and now I feel funny."

Teddy knelt down beside her, concern filling his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of her head and moved it around, which hurt like hell for her.

"There's no blood so that's a good thing but I still think we should take you to the hospital wing, you could have a concussion and I'd rather Madame Pomfrey take a look." Teddy explained to her.

Madame Pomfrey had been the nurse at Hogwarts when Sarah's father had attended, in other words the woman was ancient, and seriously how was she still alive after all these years. But Sarah had decided Teddy was probably right and made to get up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked her with a stern look on his face, the kind of look her mother gave her when she was clearly doing something wrong.

"I'm trying to get up obviously." Sarah stated. What else would she be trying to do?

"Oh no you don't. You've hurt your head, you could have a concussion. There's no way I'm letting you walk anywhere in that state Wood." Teddy told her.

"First of all Wood is my father. You call me Sarah or you call me nothing." Sarah said through gritted teeth, she hated being compared to her father. "Secondly I am perfectly capable of standing up." She hadn't meant to snap but he was getting on her nerves. Teddy was just rolling his eyes at her.

"Very well _Sarah. _No wonder the hat sorted you straight into Gryffindor, you're both stubborn and stupidly brave, Dom had told me you were like this." Teddy replied. He offered her both of his hands to help her up and she reluctantly accepted his help. She got to her feet only to collapse into Teddy's arms.

"Now I'm definitely not letting you walk." Teddy told her.

He swept her feet from beneath her and began to carry her bridal style towards the hospital. Sarah by this point had lost the ability to argue with the Hufflepuff prefect and just settled into his arms. She wondered how many girls in the school wished they were in her position right now, certainly Victoire. Sarah looked up to find Teddy's handsome face focused on looking ahead and decided most girls in the school would be very jealous right now. She had seen old photos of the order and couldn't believe how much Teddy looked like his father, the only difference being Teddy preferred his hair to be some very wild colour. She was grateful he was willing to help her, he was definitely made for Hufflepuff. The next thing she knew Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her and looking at her head. Teddy stood in the background waiting to hear some news.

"She will be fine Mr. Lupin, you should go inform her teacher that she's in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said. Teddy looked reluctant to leave her when she was injured.

"I was supposed to be in charms with Mr. Flitwick." Sarah told him hoping it would encourage him to leave, she was fine and didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Okay I'll let him know, I'll see you later on." Teddy told her before leaving her alone in the hospital wing and leaving her with her first ever crush.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the way I ended the story I wasn't sure about it myself, please leave some reviews to let me know.**


	7. Teddy and James

**Teddy/James**

**Hi guys i'm so glad you're still reading. This is the oneshot of James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Teddy hated when people said he was an only child. Not because he was in denial but because it simple wasn't true. Sure his mother and father hadn't had a chance to give him siblings but his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had. They had given him two brothers and a sister and Teddy could not be more grateful to them. It also made him very protective of them, he was scared of losing them, scared of being an only child once more and up until James was born that's exactly how Teddy had felt. Sure he had Victoire and his other cousins to keep him company but he didn't have any brothers or sisters. He felt a lump in his throat when he saw Victoire and Dominique together, when he saw what Victoire was taking for granted, the love of a sibling. Victoire never appreciated her sister and that hurt Teddy because that's all he wanted. However one day his Uncle had sat him down and explained that Teddy would have another cousin, only this time it would be Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's baby. Teddy was so excited, he had helped decorate the baby's room and buy it new clothes. But the day Teddy's life really changed was the day his first brother was born.

"Come and sit down over here Teddy." Grandma Molly told him whilst patting the empty seat next to her.

Aunt Ginny had woke up in the morning, very early mind you, in pain. Uncle Harry had told Teddy that the baby was on its way, Teddy jumped for joy. Today was the day he had been waiting ages for. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had brought Teddy with them to St. Mungo's but insisted he stay with Grandma Molly and Grandad Arthur while the baby was being delivered. Teddy wasn't sure what was taking them so long, surely they just collected the baby right?

"Teddy do as your Grandma says." Grandad Arthur told him. Teddy made his way over to his grandparents and sat between the two of them waiting patiently for the baby to be delivered, he always listened to his Grandad because he usually always had something interesting to say. He had decided to go with black hair to match his Uncle Harry's for this occasion, he really hoped the baby had black hair too.

"Did we miss it?" A voice shouted from down the hall. Teddy looked up to see another Aunt and Uncle making their way toward them. The excitement was too much and he jumped out of his seat and ran towards them.

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron!" Teddy shouted. Next to his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were his favourite Aunt and Uncle. He loved his Uncle Ron because he would take him to Quidditch games and teach him to fly on a broom, and his Aunt Hermione would tell him stories of his parents. "Don't worry the baby isn't here yet!"

"Good, we didn't miss anything." Uncle Ron said lifting Teddy into his arms and spinning him around with ease. "Your Aunt Hermione would have my head if we missed our Nephew being born."

Teddy giggled at his Uncle's silliness as they made their way back to where his grandparents sat. They greeted each other and then sat in anticipation, Teddy settled on his Uncle's lap. About ten minutes later Uncle Harry walked toward the group with a large smile on his face.

"Glad you guys could make it, don't worry you'll all get a chance to see the baby. Teddy do you want to come first?" Uncle Harry asked him.

"Yes Please!" Teddy replied jumping out of his Uncle Ron's arms and taking hold of his Uncle Harry's hand.

When they got to the room Aunt Ginny was sitting up in the bed holding something in her arms. She looked warm and tired, Teddy would probably suggest she take a nap. His Uncle led him towards the bed and sat him on top of it. In his Aunt Ginny's arms was a sleeping baby, he had black hair just like Teddy had hoped but not a lot of it.

"What's his name?" Teddy asked as he stared at the baby in awe. He was just so tiny and in that moment Teddy knew he would do anything to protect this baby and anything to make him happy.

"James Sirius Potter, after your Uncle Harry's dad and godfather." Aunt Ginny said smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. "Would you like to hold him Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and Aunt Ginny placed the baby into his arms. He wasn't very heavy Teddy noted. He looked up to see his Aunt and Uncle smiling proudly at the two of them.

"So Teddy what do you think of your new cousin?" Uncle Harry asked him.

"Oh he's not my cousin." Teddy replied. He looked up to see his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny look slightly confused and a little hurt. "He's my brother."

Aunt Ginny let out a sob and Uncle Harry's smile had never been so big. "Yeah he's your brother Kiddo." Aunt Ginny said whilst ruffling his hair.

This is why Teddy Lupin hated when people stated he was an only child, because the day he became a big brother was the proudest day of his life. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood, he would do anything to protect James, Albus and Lily. And Teddy couldn't have been happier when he added Dominique to his list of siblings. Teddy Lupin did have siblings, four of them to be exact and he loved each and every one of them with all of his being, but the day James was born was the day Teddy finally felt at peace with his family and he could never thank his brother enough for that.

* * *

**I would love to hear some reviews from you guys and any suggestions. Fred and Teddy are next.**


	8. Teddy and Fred

**Teddy/Fred**

**Hey guys so glad you're still reading, my other two stories have just finished so this one shall be my sole focus for now.**

* * *

Fred Weasley II was exactly like his namesake. He was always pulling pranks, getting into trouble and making people laugh. It was very rare to see Fred without a smile plastered on his face, or not running away from some unfortunate and very unhappy pranking victim. However today he sat in one of the armchairs in the living area of the burrow without that trademark smile on his face. It was the Christmas holidays and all of the family were at the burrow, it was also usually Fred's favourite time of year. The sixteen year old sixth year Gryffindor was usually putting up mistletoe to trap unsuspecting couples or giving people exploding presents but not this year. This year there were no unsuspecting couples under the mistletoe, no exploding presents and no normal, happy Fred. Everybody had noticed his change in mood but when asked if was okay he just nodded, so the rest of the family had just left him assuming he would return to normal over time.

"Hey Freddie, how goes it?" Twenty – two year old Teddy Lupin asked him as he sat in the opposing arm chair to Fred. He had gone for festive green hair which only reminded Fred more of why he was sad in the first place.

"Fine." Fred said though gritted teeth. He just wanted to be left alone, usually everyone was complaining about his pranks and now he wasn't pranking they were suddenly all concerned.

"You don't seem fine Freddie. Is this about that detention I gave you because one you know damn well you deserved it and two just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean as your professor I can just let you off scot free, I have to…" Teddy explained to the teen but was interrupted.

"Not everything is about you and your new bloody career Teddy!" Fred shouted and abruptly vacated the seat next to the fire and made his way out onto the porch despite the freezing cold weather. He had noticed the rest of the family staring at him because of his outburst but he honestly didn't care. He felt someone stand next to him and turned to find Teddy looking at him with concern.

"What's going on with you Freddie, because this just isn't like you at all?" Teddy asked him gently. "You know you can trust me right? I'm not going to tell anybody else."

Fred sighed and leaned on the wood of the porch. He knew he could trust everyone in his family, he was just embarrassed about his predicament. He didn't want everybody to laugh at him.

"It really doesn't matter Teddy, it's just me being silly. Go back inside with the rest of the family where it's nice and warm." Fred encouraged Teddy hoping the man would go inside to leave Fred to wallow in his own misery.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. You've been too quiet, you haven't pulled any pranks and you've barely even cracked a smile. Clearly it's not something silly, whatever it is must be important to you or you would be enjoying your favourite holiday right now instead of being angry at the world. What's wrong?" Teddy asked him. Fred muttered a reply under his breath. "What was that Fred?"

"She thinks my pranks are stupid, she says I'm immature and that I don't have a future the way I'm going. She said it in front of everybody." Fred told Teddy only louder and clearer this time.

Teddy was just confused at this point. "Who are you talking about Freddie?"

"Emily." Fred replied however sensing Teddy's lingering confusion he continued to explain." Emily Green, she's a sixth year muggleborn Ravenclaw. She's tall, but not too tall mind you and she has long brunette hair down to her waist. She has these deep brown eyes that are stunning and a smile that can light up any room. I could stare at her all day Teddy, some days I do. And she's smart, second in our year. She can crack a joke too, she's just perfect and way, way out of my league."

Teddy just stared at Fred in shock, not that Fred could blame him. Fred had had girlfriends in the past but had never expressed serious feelings towards them. His joking nature made him seem like a player rather than boyfriend material. Emily Green was the first girl to really enamour him, like she had done with many boys.

"So why exactly did she say all those things to you?" Teddy asked still reeling over from the shock of Fred actually having feelings for a girl.

"I didn't mean to hit her, I was aiming for John Hughes the stuck up seventh year Ravenclaw prefect but she moved in the way and it hit her instead. It was supposed to be a Christmas prank but she didn't take very well to her hair being changed to green and red, I thought it was festive. Anyway she marched over to the Gryffindor table and screamed to the whole great hall that I was immature, that my pranks were stupid and that I was going nowhere in life." Fred sighed. "Sure people have said those things to me before but I've never really cared until Emily said them. God I'm a sap, one girl has turned me into a pansy."

"You have to show her your serious side and before you say you don't have one I know you have that side to you because I'm witnessing it right now." Teddy explained.

"So how exactly do I show her my serious side? Because I certainly ain't telling her what I just told you." Fred said snorting slightly.

"Work harder in class, get better grades and maybe help a few first years. Show her you can be a mature and responsible person and she'll begin to notice you for better reasons Freddie."

Fred thought about the advice Teddy had just given him. He could certainly work harder in class and if he worked harder in class then he would achieve better grades, maybe Molly would be willing to tutor him. Helping first years wasn't completely out of the question either.

"I'll give those things a go, Thanks Teddy."

"No problem, now please can we head back inside I'm freezing my but off out here." Teddy pleaded and Fred just laughed at him calling him a cissy.

The next day Fred pulled a grand total of seven pranks, making up for lost time and he never stopped smiling. However what really shocked everyone was for the first time ever, Fred Weasley II did his homework over the holidays.

* * *

**Shock Horror, thanks for reading leave some reviews on your way out.**


	9. Teddy and Molly

Teddy/Molly

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, I've been super busy with work and college but to reward you for your patience this one is longer than the others. This is probably my favourite of the stories i've written so far as Molly is my fav character. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He first introduced her to people as his little cousin. When any of his friends from Hogwarts came to stay for the summer he would tell them the sneaky young girl was family. His friends grew to love her just as much as Teddy did because she was Molly, she was her own person. Teddy watched for years as his Uncle Percy constantly ignored Molly and gave all his attention to Lucy. He knew how much it upset her but he also knew she didn't want people to notice. She would usually floo over to his house where he stayed with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus and Lily because she felt welcome there, she felt wanted for once. Teddy, and the rest of them for that matter, loved having her around, she was fun and intelligent especially for her age. Years later it came as no surprise to Teddy when she was sorted into the house of the cunning, and it didn't make him love her any less, unlike a certain brother of his. That had been his final year at Hogwarts and he was slightly concerned about not being able to protect her once he left, not that she ever needed his protection. She was resilient and didn't let anyone order her around.

By the time she had reached third year at Hogwarts he introduced her to his student friends as Molly his friend. She had looked a little stunned for a second before regaining her composure and shaking all his friends' hands. She had obviously expected him to introduce her as his cousin but honestly he saw her more as a shoulder to cry on. It hadn't escaped teachers or the adults in the family's notice that most people went to Molly when they needed someone to listen to their problems and offer advice. She may be a Slytherin but it's because she's a Slytherin that she's so understanding of almost anything. Over the holiday's Teddy spent the majority of his time avoiding Victoire and talking to Molly. By the time she was fourteen and he was twenty the two had an extremely close bond.

When he began teaching at Hogwarts as the Defence against the Dark Arts professor he introduced her to people as his best friend even if she was his student. The student body was well aware of their friendship but nobody dared call them out on it. Molly was fourteen now and had grown into a very beautiful young girl and many of the boys at Hogwarts had noticed her good looks. However Molly showed no interest in boys and in return got the reputation of 'Ice Queen'. Teddy was relieved, he wasn't ready for his best friend to grow up and he certainly wasn't ready to share her with some other guy. If she wasn't dating it meant he could spend more time with her. When Molly wasn't studying or pulling pranks in her spare time she could be found sitting with Teddy in his classroom chatting and having a laugh. Despite the age gap and the fact that he was her professor they remained best friends.

In her fifth year he introduced her to people as Molly. That was it. People took notice of the fact that they were no longer spending as much time together. Molly couldn't understand what had happened to their friendship, but Teddy had to put some distance between himself and the teen. He had realised over the summer that his feelings for the fifteen year old were less platonic than he had originally thought. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he dreamt of her all the time and he saw her everywhere, even when she wasn't there. When her fifth year had started he avoided her like the plague in order to get over his inappropriate feelings for his friend. But Molly wasn't someone who was going to just lay down and take it, she shouted after him in the corridors, tried to intercept him on his way to the great hall, she even attempted to set up traps around the school. Teddy was careful to watch out for her but one day she cornered him in his classroom, she demanded to know why he was distancing himself from her. He had given her some fake reason about being busy and walked away. But by Christmas he realised he couldn't live without Molly in his life even if it was just as her best friend. The two only grew closer after that year.

In her seventh year he introduced her to people as the Head Girl of Hogwarts with absolute pride. He and the whole family had beamed at her when she received her letter despite her telling all of them that it wasn't that big a deal. Being Slytherin she was very ambitious which led to her being top of her year. Even with NEWT's and Head Girl duties she still found time to spend with Teddy. Every night at eleven she would show up at his classroom and talk about their days, their dream's and just about anything. Then at half past midnight she would hug him, kiss him on the cheek and sneak back to the head's dorms. Sometimes the two of them would lose track of time and it would be two in the morning before she left. But she was the master of cunning and never once got caught. One night they were sitting in his classroom when she asked him a question.

"Is there something wrong with me Teddy?"

Teddy looked up at her stunned into silence. She was petite but she made it work and in no way did it make her weaker than others, people practically jumped out of the way to avoid her wrath. Her curves were defined an in all the right places in his opinion. Long wavy red hair that framed her face perfectly and stunning deep blue eyes that drew him in like a moth to a flame. And it wasn't just her looks that made her desirable. She was highly intelligent, almost a genius much like many of the women in the family. Lucy, Victoire, Aunt Hermione, Lily, Rose and Molly all possessed the brains of frigging Albert Einstein. She was also extremely funny and knew just what to say when someone needed to laugh. She was sneaky and cunning especially when she wanted something. Slytherin seeker and Quidditch captain made her the queen of her house. She was brave, kind, caring and so much more. How on earth could she think there was something wrong with her?

"What do you mean?" Teddy found himself asking her. He should have been more reassuring or said something comforting but he was just so confused by her question.

"These guys keep asking me out even though I've turned them down before and I told myself all those times that I was too busy to date or I wasn't ready for a relationship but I've ran out of excuses to say no. Something's holding me back Teddy." She replied.

Teddy had come to grips a long time ago with the fact that he had fallen in love with the beautiful red head sat across from him. He had also come to terms with the fact that his best friend would never feel the same way, and he had accepted that. But it still didn't' make talking about her dating other guys any easier for him.

"You sound like you already know what's holding you back Molly." He said to her. She gave a slight nod to indicate that he was correct. "Then what is it? What's holding you back from dating one of the many guys chasing you?" He hadn't meant to sound so cruel but it came out that way. He looked over to see her looking back. However the look in her eyes was foreign to him, he had never seen her look at him that way before. Like she was in pain.

"I have to tell you something Teddy." She managed to whisper to him. "And once I've told you I want you to try your best not to hate me." She ran her left hand through her wavy red locks, there was a nervous look across her face.

"Nothing you could do or say could make me hate you Molly. You're my best friend." Teddy told her hoping it was comforting. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her until the pain stopped but he couldn't do that without giving away how he felt about her.

"That's just it Teddy." Molly began to explain. "My feelings for you are more than friendly. I know it's wrong because you're my professor and my best friend but I love you…" Molly kept going but Teddy had stopped listening once she uttered her confession. She loved him. The girl of his dreams loved him back.

He looked over to see her arms were now making frantic gestures in the air and he smiled at how much she reminded him of her namesake in these moments. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her silencing her. He heard her gasp from the unexpected contact but responded to his kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"I love you too Molly, how could I not?"

She smiled and kissed him again, he was more than happy to oblige. That night she didn't make back to the Head's dorms until four in the morning, but she still didn't get caught.

At her graduation he introduced her to people as his girlfriend. The family looked understandably shocked at the announcement and stood frozen for a minute or two, well apart from Trisha who gave them that knowing smirk. Teddy was thankful for his Uncle Harry at that moment as he stepped forward and shook Teddy's hand congratulating the couple. Most of the family followed his lead and shook hands or gave hugs. The men in Molly's life threatened to hurt him if he made her cry but they were still happy for the two of them. The two people who were the most trouble was Victoire and Molly's dad. After Teddy promised he loved Molly and he was going to take care of her Uncle Percy accepted the relationship. Victoire however was not happy that her cousin beat her for Teddy's affections, not that there was any real competition. It's just as well neither of them cared.

Four years later Teddy introduced Molly to people as his wife and it was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

**I know some of you will have opinions of this ship but I really like them together, let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Teddy and Trisha

**Teddy/ Trisha**

**So for those of you who haven't read my other stories Trisha is the daughter of Theodore Nott. She's best friends with Molly Weasley II. I rather like this story and I hope you guys will too.**

* * *

"I Know."

Teddy turned around to face the voice at his classroom door. He found none other than Trisha Nott, Molly' best friend, standing there staring at him. Because Teddy happened to be Molly's other best friend he and Trisha were forced together more than once, not that they minded now they were close friends with many things in common. However sometimes Teddy felt like he didn't understand the seventh year Slytherin, she remained a bit of a mystery to him, to most people in fact. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk across her face that screamed 'I'm a sneaky Slytherin'. It was never good news when Trisha was smirking, that meant she was up to something.

Teddy put the test papers her was holding down and leaned against his desk where he could see her clearly. "What exactly is it you think you know?" he asked curious as to what she was referring to.

"Oh I don't _think _I know anything. I'm one hundred percent sure of what I know. You don't seem to get it Teddy, I _Know._" She replied to him her voice oozing confidence. The smirk was still present, as if permanently stuck on her face and her brown eyes shone with a hint of amusement. She was definitely up to something.

Teddy thought about all the things she could possibly know about him that would make her smirk like that, and there was only one thing that came to mind. His eyes widened at the thought of her knowing his secret. "She told you?!" he shouted, shocked that Trisha knew that about him.

Trisha in response tossed her head back and released a very loud laugh at Teddy's reaction. He couldn't understand how she found this funny, he was under the impression that no-one knew and that it would stay that way until the end of the school year.

Trisha walked further towards him and stopped a good five feet in front of him. "She didn't tell me anything, she didn't have to. You and I both know Molly's good at sneaking around without getting caught and keeping secrets, but she's not good enough to fool me." Trisha explained.

In November Molly and Teddy had both admitted they were in love with each other. Despite the six year age gap, the fact that they were practically family and that he was her professor they had decided to give their relationship a go. It was now January, they had been together for just over two months and frankly Teddy had never been happier. Usually they met his classroom and occasionally in the room of requirement, they had both agreed they would keep the relationship a secret until she graduated.

"So you followed her and saw us together?" Teddy asked trying to make sense of how exactly Trisha had found out about his relationship with Molly.

"Yes. She had been acting suspiciously happy for the past couple of months and so I assumed she was secretly dating someone. So I waited outside the head dorms one night and followed her to your classroom. At first I was slightly disappointed that she was just making a late night visit to you and wasn't hooking up with a hottie. But then you kissed her and my what a kiss it was. I stood there for about a minute trying to process what was happening. She doesn't know that I know and it's going to stay that way. I assumed she would tell me when she was ready but then I realised you were probably waiting until graduation to tell people and by then it might be too late." Trisha said to him.

"Too late for what exactly?" Teddy asked her in confusion.

"By then you might have already broken her heart into millions of tiny little pieces." Trisha told him. By now she was standing only two feet directly in front of him and was looking him straight in the eye.

"I would never hurt Molly. I love her." Teddy confessed.

He was surprised by Trisha's lack of surprise. "I know. I see the way you look at her, like she's the only girl in the world. That special smile you have that only she can bring out, that's reserved just for her. The way you search the room for her, always making sure she's in your line of sight and that's she safe. I've known that you're in love with her for about a year, I had no idea the feeling was mutual. But just because you love her doesn't mean you're incapable of hurting her, in fact it makes it more likely because she loves you back."

"So why exactly did you come here Trisha, because if you're asking me to stay away from Molly then I can assure you now that's not going to happen. I spent a long time trying to avoid her, avoid these feelings and it just didn't work. I was miserable without her, I was lost without her. I won't stop seeing her just because you ask me to. I will fight for her." Teddy told Trisha.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Teddy looked at her confused. "I came here to tell you that since the family don't know it's me you'll have to deal with if you hurt her. And I can tell you now when it comes to Molly, Who's practically my sister, I can be scarier than all of the Weasley's combined."

Teddy thought back to the time he witnessed Trisha duel James. His brother had to stay in the infirmary for a week because of a hex she had sent his way. Teddy gulped at the thought of that being him.

"However after your little speech I can see that my threats might not be necessary. But just know this, if you hurt Molly I will castrate you with a blunt meat cleaver." Trisha gave him a wide smile before turning around and walking out of his classroom leaving Teddy there with his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of the Slytherin castrating him. (He would not put it past her to stay true to her word.)

Five months later at Molly, Trisha, James and Fred's graduation Trisha congratulated the couple however she also gave Teddy an even more colourful threat, just for good measure.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, her insult is actually what I said to a guy who was dating a friend of mine, he didn't last haha. Give me some reviews please.**


	11. Teddy and Lysander

**Teddy/Lysander**

**So you know who Lysander is, he's sixth year in this one shot. I'm not sure how I feel about this story so please let me know if you liked it.**

* * *

Lysander Scamander hated Teddy Lupin. They just couldn't get along at all, and it only got worse when Teddy took a job at Hogwarts because they had to see each other more often. Lysander hated Teddy for many reasons, the man had beautiful women like Victoire pining after him, he had a gorgeous best friend in Molly and he had a job he loved. The man had everything and so there were plenty of reasons to hate Teddy Lupin but the biggest reason Lysander hated the older Hufflepuff was because he understood his brother better than he did. For years Lysander had tried to figure out how his brother's brain worked. He had analysed, he was a Ravenclaw after all, every part of Lorcan's mind and still couldn't work out how he thought. But Teddy Lupin had come along and instantly understood exactly where Lorcan was coming from whenever he voiced one of his obscure thoughts. At first Lysander had told himself it was a Hufflepuff thing (and that he didn't care about the bond his brother and the Lupin boy had formed.) But soon enough Lysander realised that this was deeper than house relations, Teddy actually understood Lorcan's bizarre ideas (and Lysander admitted to himself that he hated that someone understood Lorcan better than he did.) And it wasn't just bizarre thoughts the two shared, whenever Lorcan didn't understand his school work Teddy Lupin was always his first port of call. It wouldn't have bothered Lysander if Lorcan had asked Rose for help, hell even Scorpius would be better. Lysander was a Ravenclaw, third in his year with only Rose and Scorpius beating him for top marks, why wouldn't his brother come to him for help instead of the young Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Lysander understood all the subjects, well apart from Diviation but that really didn't count, there was hardly a question he couldn't answer. Yet his brother never asked him for help. And so Lysander found himself staying behind after to class to talk to Teddy Lupin, a man he hated with all his being, and ask him for help.

"I need your help." Lysander announced once the class had emptied of the other N.E.W.T. level students including his brother who had headed out with his Hufflepuff mates.

Teddy froze upon hearing the words come out of Lysander's mouth, not that Lysander could blame him. He had always been very hostile and cold towards the professor, asking for his help must be quite the shock for him. Teddy turned to face the sixth year Ravenclaw who didn't look happy about the situation.

"What can I help you with Lysander?" Teddy asked confused as to what help the boy could possibly need from him.

"I want to understand my brother." Lysander admitted looking nervously at the floor, he wondered if Teddy would laugh in his face and tell him he didn't deserve his help.

"What do you mean exactly?" Teddy asked confused as to what Lysander was actually asking of him.

"My brother has a strange mind and whenever he says something weird you instantly understand him. He's my brother and I don't understand him but you do and that infuriates me. So I want you to help me, I want you to tell me how Lorcan works." Lysander said to Teddy voice raised slightly.

"I can't." Teddy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Can't or won't?!" Lysander seethed.

"Can't." Teddy replied unfazed by Lysander's anger. "It's not something you can teach Lysander, not that you need to be taught. Your brother is unique, he sees the world a different way to you, in a way we all do. Your mind is very linear, things are black and white to you. Things either are or are not, there is no between. You're highly intelligent but you lack imagination. Lorcan sees the world as a playground, there's always something to explore and there are no right or wrong answers. You're an analyser, Lorcan's a dreamer. In a way you're two sides of the same coin. Everything you're not, he is and vice versa. So whilst you might not think you understand Lorcan, truthfully you understand him better than anybody."

Lysander stood there in shock at what Teddy had just told him. The words didn't make sense, if he understood his brother better than anyone then why did Lorcan's thoughts confuse him?

"Then why does his thoughts confuse me?" Lysander asked.

"Because you need to see the world from his perspective to understand them."

And suddenly everything made sense, every strange thought, every bizarre idea his brother came up with, he understood.

"Answer me one more thing." Teddy looked at Lysander expectantly. "Why doesn't he ask me for help with his homework?"

"He looks up to you. He thinks you'll think he's weak if he asks for your help. You're his older brother and he doesn't want you to think he's stupid." Teddy explained.

"I would never think he's stupid." Lysander replied as if it were obvious.

"Yes I know that but does Lorcan?" Teddy questioned.

Lysander's eyes widened at that statement, he'd never actually told his brother how smart he thought he was or how creative he was.

"I have to go!" Lysander said suddenly grabbing his bag and running out the classroom. Teddy laughed at the boys antics and began to clear the room, when he heard footsteps coming back to the classroom. He looked up to see Lysander once more.

"Teddy?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, you're not a bad bloke."

Teddy gave the young man a polite nod before he ran out again. That was the first time he and Lysander had actually gotten along.

After that day Lysander and Lorcan did all of their homework together every night. And because of a guy Lysander used to hate with all of his being Lorcan was never afraid to ask for his brother's help again and Lysander was never afraid of not understanding his brother, after all they were two sides of the same coin.


	12. Teddy and Scorpius

**Teddy/Scorpius**

**So Scorpius, Rose and Albus are all fifth year in this one shot and the three of them are best friends although more Rose and Scorpius now than Albus.**

* * *

"Scorpius could you wait behind please, and you too Rose." Teddy asked as his O.W.L Defence Against The Dark Arts class vacated his classroom.

Albus Severus Potter gave his Slytherin and Gryffindor best friends a confused look before shrugging his shoulders and telling them he would meet them for lunch. The boy may be a Potter but he was still half Weasley and absolutely loved his food. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy stood by their desk looking slightly confused, Teddy hated having to do this to family.

"What is this about Ted- I mean Professor Lupin?" His cousin Rose asked him. Teddy would have to do his best to remain professional at all times.

"It's come to my attention that Scorpius here is failing my class." Teddy said as Scorpius groaned and Rose gasped in shock.

Rose turned to face her best friend assaulting him with questions. "Did you know about this? Are you even trying to pass? Why didn't you tell me about this? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you will give me an answer! NOW!" Teddy had to stop himself from laughing at how much Rose reminded him of her mother, she would kill him if she knew he thought that.

Scorpius just stood there avoiding Rose's glare and looking ashamed of himself. Maybe it had been a mistake to ask Rose to stay behind also, she can be a little too much at times.

"Maybe it would be best if you joined Albus for lunch Rose, Scorpius and I can settle this matter." Teddy knew Rose liked to eat as much as her father but she looked like she was about to protest. Teddy sent her a sharp look that silenced her immediately.

"Fine. But we are talking about this later Scorpius." Rose hissed before grabbing her stuff and leaving the two men alone. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief that Rose had spared his life, for the moment.

"You two are so adorable, how long have you been married?" Teddy joked trying to lighten the mood although it did nothing to ease the tension. "So do you want to explain why on earth you're failing my class that you used to be second top of? Even Lorcan's doing better than you for Christ sake and he doesn't know stupefy from expelliamus. Why don't you want to learn the spells used during the war?" Scorpius only ever came second to Rose when it came to academics. Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders to signify he didn't care and looked around the classroom trying to avoid looking Teddy in the eye. Clearly this approach wasn't working. "Scorpius it's me. I'm your friend, and you can tell me anything." Teddy pleaded him to talk.

"It's not that I can't do the work it's just that I don't like learning about it." Scorpius admitted.

"That's even worse, you're practically failing on purpose Scorpius. I have tried to make my lessons as exciting for you kids as possible." And he had. He had told stories of Dobby the Elf, the Marauders sacrifice. He taught them the triumph of his Uncle Harry and how he would had gotten no-where without his two best friends. He even told the class about his Parents sacrificing themselves so Teddy could live in a better world. And he didn't just teach about the good side of the War, no he taught them about Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew and Draco Malfoy-. A look of realisation must have crossed his face because Scorpius nodded his head in understanding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable during lessons."

"Teddy its fine. It's just when we talk about the war I can feel everybody's eyes on me even when they aren't looking. Like they're judging me, blaming me. But it's not your fault Teddy, I know you would never attack my family." Scorpius replied.

"My family too." Teddy mumbled.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked.

"My family too." Teddy said louder to the young boy. "My grandmother is your grandmother's sister so yeah they're my family too. You're my family."

The two men sat in comfortable silence for a while just processing the conversation they just had.

"I can change it." Teddy suddenly spoke up.

Scorpius gave his cousin a strange look. "You can't change history Teddy, what's done is done."

Teddy let out a small chuckle at his cousin's stupidity. "I don't mean change what our family did idiot, god I'm not The Doctor Scorpius."

"I understood that Reference." Scorpius said with a smile. Rose and Molly had told the two men all about the great Doctor and his adventures with his companions. The two girls loved it often dressing up whilst watching episodes. Rose in a stripy scarf and Molly in a bow tie and a fez, he has no idea where she got a fez, and Teddy absolutely refuses to admit she looks cute. The things muggles come up with, time traveling in a blue box. As if.

"I meant I could change the lessons, we could do something other than the war, something that has nothing to do with death eaters." Teddy explained. "I was going to ask Rose to tutor you before I found out why you were failing."

Scorpius was touched his cousin would go to all that trouble to make him feel better, but it was time to suck it up. "No Teddy changing your lesson plan won't be necessary, I'm just being silly. Plus I don't think the rest of the class would appreciate it either. You can carry on telling us about the war. And thanks for thinking of Rose at least she wouldn't have made fun of me although the shouting might be worse."

"Are you sure? Teddy asked. He didn't want Scorpius failing this class just because he was too stubborn and proud to admit he can't handle what his family had done.

"Yes the shouting is definitely worse than the ridicule." Teddy gave the student a look. "I'm sure. It's time to face up to what my family did."

"You should go to lunch, talk to Rose. Tell her what's going on, she won't judge you for it." Teddy urged him.

"I know, she would never judge me. I just don't want her to think I'm weak." Scorpius admitted looking down at his feet.

"She won't. That's not who Rose is."

"I know."

Teddy watched the younger man leave and thought that no matter what he would never let Scorpius feel ashamed to be a Malfoy again. That's why the next day students in his O.W.L class got a big shock when Teddy went on to explain how he was related to the Malfoy family and how they weren't as bad as people made them out to be. All the while Rose and Scorpius smiled their thanks from their seats.

* * *

**Hope you liked let me know.**


	13. Teddy and Albus

**Teddy/Albus**

Albus Severus Potter was named after two of the bravest men his father ever knew and he was nothing like either of them. Here he was sobbing on the floor. Eleven years old and he still cries like a three year old. He was being silly, he knew he was being silly but it still hurt. It hurt him enough that he was alone sobbing in an empty classroom he had stumbled across. It was the end of his very first week at Hogwarts and everything had been going great. Molly had shown him around the Slytherin dorms, Trisha had introduced him to some of the older students in his house, Scorpius sat with him at meals and Rose always made sure to sit next to him in class whenever she could. She even made friends with Scorpius so the three of them could hang out together. Everything had been going so well however Albus knew his brother had a disdain towards Slytherin. Before their sorting Molly, James and Fred had been inseparable, always pulling pranks together but now James would barely utter a word to his Slytherin cousin. Albus just hadn't thought his own brother could be so cruel.

"Why so glum chum?" A voice came from the doorway to the classroom. Albus looked up to see his other brother Teddy Lupin walking towards him.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Albus said surprised to see his bother whilst quickly wiping away his tears so Teddy wouldn't ask why he was crying. When Teddy left Hogwarts he decided to pursue teaching like his father had before him. The whole family was so proud of him when he announced it. Albus' dad the famous boy who lived even shed a few tears at the thought of Teddy teaching like Remus Lupin had.

"I asked good old Minnie if I could observe in some classes to decide what I want to teach." Teddy told him with a smile across his face. Teaching made him so happy and Albus couldn't be prouder of his brother.

"Don't let her hear you call her that or you won't be observing much longer." Albus joked although it was half hearted at best. Teddy still laughed even though he could sense something was off with Albus.

"But that's not important right now Al, Molly wrote just the other day saying that despite being sorted into Slytherin you were very well this first week."

"Why wouldn't I cope?" Albus shouted as he stood up in anger. "Am I not strong enough to cope with being sorted into Slytherin? Is me being sorted into Slytherin a bad thing? Poor little Al can't handle being a big bad Slytherin like Molly, is that it?"

"No of course not, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just you were happy and making friends despite the expectations and now you're sobbing on the floor in an empty classroom. I'm not judging, I just want to help you." Teddy said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anybody's help!" Albus yelled at the top of his lungs, it felt good to vent his frustrations. "I'm a Slytherin, I'm not supposed to show emotions. I'm apparently supposed to be cruel and evil because nobody who gets sorted into Slytherin is nice and polite. So no I don't need your help to stop the stares, no I don't need your help to stop the judgement and no I don't need your help to stop the comments even when they come from my own brother." The last sentence sent Albus back into sobs and he slid down onto the floor, head in his hands.

Teddy looked on at his brother's despair and felt two things overcome him, his own despair at not being able to help his younger brother and anger at his other brother for making Albus feel worthless. So he did all he could do, he sat next to his brother and hugged him until the crying stopped.

"I have a newfound respect for Molly. She went through this too." Albus stated to Teddy which made him laugh. Molly had taken being sorted into Slytherin in her stride and walked the halls with a proud smirk on her face not caring what people thought of her, the first Weasley ever to be sorted into Slytherin. "She never would have broken down into a sobbing mess like me."

"Yeah but you're not half as terrifying as Molly, she would put anyone who dared make a comment in their place, James included. And Lucy looked out for her, she's also bloody terrifying. Did you know she wrote to Uncle Percy threatening to fail her exams if he wasn't supportive of Molly?" Teddy told Albus laughing at the thought, he wished he could have been there to see the look on Uncle Percy's face when he read that letter.

Albus' eyes almost fell out his head in shock. Exams were Lucy's life, she lived for them, and the idea of her failing them – especially on purpose – was completely foreign to him.

"Look at me Al." Albus turned to face his brother. "James is arrogant, selfish and judgemental. He's not particularly bright and can't quite comprehend Slytherins being caring human beings. But he will learn and plus he's still pissed that he was almost placed into Slytherin.

The idea of his brother – the self-proclaimed king of Gryffindor – being placed in any house but Gryffindor was impossible to Albus. He just seemed so Gryffindor, but then again Slytherins and Gryffindors really weren't that different, that's why they butted heads so often.

"Anyway once you join the Quidditch team people will start to accept you like they did with Molly."

"Yeah but Molly happens to be a naturally amazing Quidditch player." The whole family had been shocked when Molly wrote to them two weeks into her first year at Hogwarts telling them she had been selected at the new Seeker for Slytherin, the first first year to make any house team since Harry potter. Uncle Percy had proclaimed it was a waste of time but Albus' dad had shut him up and attended every game that year cheering Slytherin on. James had been seriously pissed off that Molly was playing Quidditch and he wasn't but this year he was trying out to be the Gryffindor Chaser. "I swear to god that girl has everything, intelligence, good friends, red Weasley hair, Quidditch skills, good sense of humour…"

"Everything except her parents' support which I might point out you have buckets of." Albus smiled at that because his parents had been nothing but proud and supportive of him. However once look at Teddy and Albus could see he was thinking about Molly and her relationship with her parents. No-one could explain what they were so Albus settled for unlikely friends.

"Maybe I could lend her some of my support and she could lend me her Quidditch skills."

"We'll train you up over all the holidays and then you can show James what you're made of and earn his respect, although you really shouldn't need to." Teddy told him.

That plan would go ahead but for now they were just two brothers sitting on the floor in an empty classroom enjoying each other's company, as brothers should.


	14. Teddy and Frank

**Teddy/Frank**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while i've been busy, anyway this is the story between Teddy and Frank with a short appearance from Molly, enjoy.**

* * *

Frank Longbottom II was always popular amongst his peers, especially the Gryffindors. He enjoyed the fact that people liked him but he couldn't understand why they did. He wasn't charismatic like Fred, he wasn't handsome like James, he wasn't particularly smart like Rose, and all in all he didn't think he was anything special. Over the years he came to the conclusion that people liked him because of who his father is. The head of Gryffindor house is clearly the most popular professor in Hogwarts and he also happens to be a war hero. Frank was in his fifth year when he came to the conclusion that he was popular because of his last name and it had an effect on him. People noticed him withdrawing from conversations and spending more time isolated in his dorm. Many people including James, Molly, Alice and his father had tried to get through to him, tried to work out what was bothering him but he refused to talk to anyone about his problem.

One day over the summer holidays before he entered his sixth year with Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander he found himself spending the day at the burrow with the Weasley's and all the honorary Weasley's. He had tried to refuse but his family wouldn't hear of him missing Uncle Harry and his father's birthday party. Every year they have a joint party at the burrow since they're only a day apart. The party starts in the evening and carries well into the morning to cover both birthdays and it's a huge affair with well over three hundred people attending. Once again Frank finds himself at the burrow attending the party of the year, but instead of being in the centre of attention like he usually is he's sitting down by the lake at the bottom of the garden, on his own. Being alone with his thoughts can be dangerous but he can't help it now, being around others just seems so fake, do they like him or him or for his name?

"What are you doing all the way over here junior, shouldn't you be the life of the party?" Teddy Lupin asked Frank. He sat next to him handing him a glass of butterbeer. Frank nodded his head as a thanks. He hated that Teddy called him Junior, luckily the nickname had not caught on and it was only Teddy that stuck to it. He usually felt weird around Teddy now because he was the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts but tonight he couldn't care less about the company.

"I could say the same to you." Frank said to him looking out at the water. Teddy despite being a Hufflepuff knew how to party like a Gryffindor, the guy loved to party but recently he spent less time drinking and partying and more time staring longingly at his best friend (he's thinks he's being subtle but Frank sees it).

"Touché." Teddy says whilst raising his glass and taking a small sip from it. Frank couldn't help think that the two of them probably looked pathetic sitting at the lake moping around whilst three hundred guests enjoyed the lively party.

"So why exactly are you hiding from everybody?" Teddy questioned Frank both men still looking out at the water rather than at each other.

"Well I would ask you the same thing but I already know why you're down here." Teddy turned to give Frank a confused look to which Frank rolled his eyes and continued. "You think you're subtle but you're not, I see the way you look at her. You think the way you feel is wrong because she's your best friend and younger than you and you're her professor, which is a little weird, so you're avoiding her but that's not going to work because you are hopelessly in love with her so why not do something about it?"

Teddy just gaped at the teenager in front of him telling him to chase the girl he loves. "Who are you and what have you done with junior?"

"You have something real, what you have with Molly is real. Don't ever let go of that."

"What happened to you? When did you become Gandalf the great, although it's more like Gandalf the depressing?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I discovered something a couple of months ago. Have you ever had this moment of clarity when you've realised everything around you was fake?" Frank asked his older cousin.

"No, what are you talking about Frank?"

"People only like me for my second name. They only like me because I'm a Longbottom, because my father is a war hero. For years I've been deluding myself that people liked me for me, but why would they? I'm not smart, I'm not charming and I'm not good-looking so why would they like me?" Frank sighed and looked back over at the lake. And then he heard Teddy laugh, and not just chuckle but full on laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You don't realise just how likable you are Junior. You have this nice guy thing going on. You have this nerdy look that quite a few of the chicks in your year and below find cute and you're funny without meaning to be. You're an all-round nice guy and people love you for that. You're name isn't the reason people love you, it's you being you." Teddy said smiling at his younger cousin and his delusional thinking.

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

The two guys went back to drinking their butterbeer and staring at the lake.

"Teddy, you coming back to the party?" The two men turned to find seventeen year old Molly standing in a green summer dress, her house colours that she wore just to piss her dad off, holding a glass of fire whisky. Frank watched as Teddy's entire face lit up at the sight of her and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the two oblivious fools.

"Of course Molls." Teddy got up and patted Frank on the back. "Maybe I'll just have to take your advice junior."

"Maybe I'll just have to believe everything you said about me is true Teddy." Frank replied smiling at the older man. He watched Teddy walk towards the girl he loved and almost wished he could have that someday.

"Oh and Frank, if people like you for any member of your family, It's your sister." Teddy said smirking. And with that he took Molly's outstretched hand and began to walk away.

"Oi Frank, I meant are you coming too you big clown!" Molly shouted back to him. Frank broke into a grin and got up to join the rest of his family at the crowded party, because they loved him for who he was.

"Want to hold my hand too like my other clown?" Molly asked and both Frank and Teddy couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter, he took her hand anyway.

* * *

**Please leave some reviews if you can and I will try to get the next one up soon.**


	15. Teddy and Rose

Teddy/Rose

**Sorry I have't uploaded anything in a while I've been extremely busy but I will hopefully make time to write more stories.**

* * *

Teddy loved teaching, he couldn't believe he had scored the job as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts straight from studying. He was the youngest DADA teacher in history, his family couldn't be prouder. He knew his cousins and siblings must feel weird about calling him 'Professor Lupin', he knows Molly finds it hilarious and often refers to him as 'Professor Lupin' in private just to annoy him. Teddy always made his lessons practical, or at least he tried his best to. This lesson would be no exception. It was his third year DADA class with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins including his brother Albus, his cousin Rose and his honorary cousins Frank and Scorpius. Teddy had listened to all of his Uncle Harry's stories of his father teaching at Hogwarts and his personal favourite had been the one to do with the Boggart. So Teddy decided to get himself a Boggart and teach his class about them.

"Who can tell me what a Boggart is?" Teddy asked and before he'd even finished asking the question two hands went up. One shot straight up into the air as if its life depended on answering the question, the other lazily joined it as if it had better things to do than answer questions.

Rose and Scorpius may be the best of friends despite being in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively but they were also academic rivals. Scorpius fought for top grades to prove himself to be more than a second name and people began to respect him for that. Rose fought for top grades because nobody expected anything less from Hermione Weasley's daughter. Whilst Scorpius put a lot of time and effort into studying Rose barely had to open a book which infuriated Scorpius to no end because Rose had been top of their year three years running without really trying leaving second place to Scorpius.

Both hands were still in the air and Albus and Frank who sat at the desk behind them rolled their eyes simultaneously. Teddy chose Scorpius knowing Rose was less likely to care. "Mr Malfoy?" Scorpius smirked at being chosen and Rose just shrugged her shoulder and went back to doodling on a piece of parchment.

"A Boggart is a creature that imitates a person's biggest fear. If you have more than one biggest fear it will cycle through them. Boggarts don't have the same strength of magic as other magical creatures for instance if your Boggart was a Banshee the scream wouldn't be fatal." Scorpius replied confidently.

"Correct Mr Malfoy, ten points for Slytherin." There were a few Gryffindors who groaned and some Slytherins who smirked. "Today you will all face your worst fear." Half the class looked ready the other half unprepared.

Soon enough the desks and chairs were pushed to one side and everyone was grouped together in the middle of the room, almost as if they were huddled together for safety. Next to Teddy was a chest that held the Boggart at the front of the classroom.

"In order to defeat a Boggart you have to concentrate and push past the fear. The charm I'm about to teach you doesn't actually repel a Boggart, it just changes it into something you will find comical thus eliminating you fear and eliminating the threat. Now the spell you are going to use is 'Riddikulus' but remember it's not enough to say the charm and do the wand movement right you have to push the fear away." Teddy surveyed the room for a volunteer. "Mr Malfoy please step forward."

Scorpius reluctantly stepped forward and Teddy walked over to his unfortunate student. "Now Scorpius what is your biggest fear?"

The thirteen year old looked hesitant to reveal his answer before muttering something incoherent that Teddy nor anyone in the class could understand.

"What was that?" Teddy asked straining to hear him.

"My Grandfather." Scorpius said a little louder this time. A couple of people in the class snorted and chuckled at this but with a quick glare from Rose they quickly ceased. Teddy had sort of hoped Scorpius would say that, ever since his Uncle Harry had told him the story with Uncle Neville Teddy had wanted to do this.

"Scorpius" Teddy whispered in his ear so nobody else could hear them. "When your Grandfather climbs out that box I want you to imagine him in Grandma Molly's clothes and say 'Riddikulus' can you do that?"

Scorpius looked at him as if he were completely mad but nodded all the same. This was going to be good. With a mutter of 'Alohmora' the chest opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped out with his cane and formal attire looking very intimidating, it's safe to say nobody was chuckling now they had seen the man. Scorpius paled when he saw his Grandfather but raised his wand in defence.

"Riddikulus!" Scorpius shouted and Lucius' outfit transformed into Grandma Molly's favourite frock. The entire class, including Scorpius, burst out laughing and soon enough everyone was in line to have a go. The usual ones cropped up, Spiders, Snakes, Rats and they were all transformed. Frank stepped forward and the Boggart turned into a huge wave, the fear of drowning was less common. With a mutter of the spell the wave turned into a puddle on the floor. Albus stepped forward and the Boggart changed to James standing there telling him he was a 'worthless Slytherin' and other insults, a wave of the third years wand and his brother was standing there in a strait jacket with his mouth taped shut. Finally is was Rose's turn and Teddy's interest was piqued. Nothing scared Rose, many people had tried. She captured spiders for her father, she didn't care what others thought of her and no-one could bully Rose Weasley. So what could possibly be her worst fear?

Rose raised her wand, but faltered when she saw her worst fear in front of her. There lay her brother Hugo lying on the floor completely still. Rose couldn't move, she was frozen on the spot. She then whispered 'Riddikulus' and the Boggart changed but not for the better, instead there lay Albus in the same position as Hugo had been. Rose let out a sob this time and desperately tried again. Scorpius lay dead on the ground. Everybody looked on in shock, nobody had ever seen Rose cry before not even after her nasty Quidditch accident. She tried again. Lucy lay there unmoving. Again. Then Lily. Then Alice. Then Frank. Teddy saw the look of terror on Rose's face and stood in front of her protecting her from the Boggart which changed to Molly lying unmoving on the ground. Teddy stared at his best friend for a second before muttering 'Riddikulus'. The Boggart changed to Molly standing in her Slytherin Quidditch robes with the snitch in her left hand laughing at something, Teddy always loved her laugh. Teddy sent the Boggart away and dismissed the class except a sobbing Rose. Teddy allowed her to collapse in his arms and he soothed her until it stopped.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't think it would affect you so much." Teddy apologised to his little cousin.

"God it was horrible Teddy." She said through sniffles. "He was just lying there on the ground, my little brother, and there was nothing I could do. I tried to think of him happy but it didn't work, the image of him lying there dead was just stuck in my head. Then Albus took his place and I just felt more helpless. It would have gone through everybody I cared about until I had no more wouldn't it have?"

"Probably." Teddy replied.

"When you stepped in front of me the Boggart changed to Molly. Does that mean you have the same fear as me? You fear losing the ones you love the most? Rose asked curiously. Her big blue eyes were red and puffy from arguing but she still looked adorable.

"Yeah something similar anyway." Teddy replied

Rose considered his words carefully before replying "It's just her for you isn't it." She whispered almost as if she were saying something forbidden. Teddy stiffened at her statement, he knew it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Teddy whispered back. He cleared his throat and kept going, just slightly louder. "At first it was everyone like yours, with James and Al and Roxie. But in my first year of studying and we had to face a Boggart and it was her, lying on the floor, not moving. I broke down just like you did. Losing Molly, losing my best friend is my worst fear."

"Don't worry I won't tell James." Rose replied with a snort. Teddy chuckled at that, if James found out Teddy cared about Molly the most in the family he would never forgive him.

"Rose, you're a smart girl and you're very strong and capable but not everyone conquers their Boggart first time. I didn't. Uncle Harry didn't. Our fears are more profound and personal and therefore harder to tackle." Teddy explained.

"You're right Teddy." Rose replied and Teddy smiled. "Let me try again."

Teddy frowned. "Now?"

"Now." Rose said defiantly and Teddy knew there was no arguing with Rose when she was determined to do something.

Teddy watched Hugo lying on the floor, he watched as Rose turned stony eyed and cast the spell, he watched as dead Hugo turned into very much alive Hugo smiling and playing with his cat. He watched as Rose smiled at her brother's happiness. He watched his little cousin with pride.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and leave any comments you might have. Thanks guys.**


	16. Teddy and Lorcan

Teddy/Lorcan

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The sights were spectacular. Eleven year old Lorcan stood in the forbidden forest with a sketch book in awe of everything around him. Spring was slowly creeping in and the forest had come alive, flowers were growing, trees were in full bloom and the sun illuminated the space beautifully. Professor McGonagall had warned students after the sorting that the forest was forbidden for a reason, Lorcan hadn't intended on breaking her rule but the forest just called out to him. He couldn't help it. He had been on his way to visit Hagrid and show the friendly half giant some of the sketches he'd been working on when he heard noises coming from the forest, almost like galloping. His curiosity had got the better of him and he followed the noise which led him to 'paradise'. He was stood in a circular clearing that was around fifty meters in diameter. He took a seat in the middle and began to sketch the sights that surrounded him, he didn't want to miss anything.

"Lorcan?" A voice came from behind him. Lorcan turned stunned slightly. The Hufflepuff had been so caught up in his own world and the beauty of the forest that he hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, he hadn't expected anybody else to be in the forest. There stood former student Teddy Lupin in jeans, a black hoodie, his hair his natural mouse brown with a green beanie covering it. Even though he didn't attend Hogwarts anymore he still wore the Hufflepuff colours with pride. "You shouldn't be in here, it's against the rules."

"I know." Lorcan said looking down at the ground. "I hadn't intended to come in here but I heard a sort of galloping noise and just had to check it out and then I stumbled onto this and thought it was beautiful and decided to draw it."

"It is isn't it?" Teddy replied making his way over to Lorcan and sitting next to him. "It was around this time of year I discovered it too. I was second year though and it was a dare. I had to spend a whole hour in the forest and I found this place and it just struck me. So every now and again I would return."

"Are you going to tell on me?" Lorcan asked.

"That would be hypocritical now wouldn't it?" Teddy asked with a laugh. "No I'm not going to tell on you, you're probably the only person who sees what I see."

"My mother loved the forest. She used to tell me 'the misunderstood things are the most beautiful' and I never knew what she meant until now. Everybody goes on about how dark and dangerous the forbidden forest it, but it isn't. It's just misunderstood, and that makes it beautiful."

"Your mother is a wise woman." Teddy told him

"Not everybody thinks so." Lorcan replied slightly bitter. He hated the people who judged his mother for being different and open minded.

"Doesn't that make her a misunderstood but beautiful thing?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I guess it does." Lorcan replied with a smile.

"Besides who cares what other people think? Aunt Luna certainly doesn't. Aunt Hermione told me once that whilst she's a bit eccentric your mother is one of the smartest people she's ever met." Teddy confessed.

"Aunt Hermione said that!?" Lorcan asked in shock.

"Yep. Don't tell anybody else though. She'd kill me." It's true his Aunt Hermione had told him his Aunt Luna was one of the most intelligent and open minded people she had ever met, her intelligence was just misdirected in her opinion. In Teddy's opinion his Aunt Luna's intelligence was in just the right place. He glance over to see Lorcan's sketch and his jaw dropped at the sight of it. "Lorcan you are extremely talented."

Lorcan beamed at someone apart from Hagrid loving his artwork. He had always been under the impression that his art was average but seeing Hagrid and now Teddy flick through his sketch book with interested looks Lorcan couldn't help but think maybe he was better than he first thought.

"I'm sorry I stole this spot from you." Lorcan apologised to the older Hufflepuff.

"That's not a problem from now on we can share it, as long as you keep drawing it and I get to see them." Teddy agreed.

And it became their place. Every so often when Teddy visited Hogwarts as a university student he would meet Lorcan in their spot and look at his sketchbook. When Teddy began teaching at Hogwarts his visits to the spot became more frequent as did Lorcan's drawing, which were always amazing. And it was in that spot that Teddy suggested Lorcan chose art as a career path. And it was in that spot that Lorcan decided to listen to Teddy.

* * *

**Please leave some reviews and constructive criticism behind thanks guys.**


	17. Teddy and Louis

Teddy/Louis

**Hey Guys sorry it's been so long I've been really busy but now I have a few days off so I should be posting a lot more. This is set in Louis fourth year so he'll be about 15 and Teddy's teaching so he'll be about 22.**

* * *

Louis just couldn't understand it. It didn't make any sense to him. Victoire was beautiful with her bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, gorgeous smile and slim figure. She was ridiculously smart, top of her year in fact, studying to be a healer and she was a woman you could actually hold an intelligent conversation with. Her fashion sense was impeccable, she always had her wardrobe filled with the seasons latest looks (both muggle and wizard) plus she was part Veela, making her irresistible to most men and being half French didn't hurt either. Yes, Victoire Weasley was every man's dream, well every man's dream but the one she wanted. Despite all her attributes Teddy Lupin showed no interest in Louis' sister at all and he just couldn't understand why. Victoire could have any guy in the world and she chose Teddy, yet he wouldn't give her the time of day. The two used to be childhood best friends but the minute Victoire wanted more Teddy pulled away.

Louis, now a fourth year Gryffindor, sat in Defence against the Dark Arts glaring at his professor. Why you might ask, because that professor just happened to be Teddy Lupin. For years all Victoire had talked about was she and Teddy finally progressing in their relationship. Recently she had come to Louis crying, she had told him how she finally told Teddy she loved him and how he had said he didn't feel the same way. He had also told her there was someone else, but Louis reckoned that was an excuse. He had comforted his older sister, told her that eventually Teddy would see what was right in front of him. He had to. Louis would make him. So now Louis sat glaring at the older man who broke his sister's heart. Teddy dismissed the class but Louis stayed behind to have a conversation with his 'cousin'. Teddy looked at him eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Why?" Louis asked angrily. Teddy just looked confused. "Why don't you love her the way she loves you?"

Realisation washed over Teddy's face and he looked at the younger boy almost ashamed of himself. "I'm sure she told you everything about that night. I have feelings for someone else."

Louis' face screwed up further with anger. "Victoire's been in love with you since she could walk. You're the only guy she's ever had real feelings for and yet you keep hurting her like this. You say you have feelings for someone else, I think you're lying." Louis shouted in Teddy's face. He noticed the professor wince at the volume of his voice or maybe it was his choice of words.

"You think I like this?" Teddy asked in an almost whisper. "You think I like hurting her? I hate it. I hate that she looks at me like I'm her whole world whilst I'm looking at someone else the exact same way. I hate that she cares about me that way, that she cries over me. I hate that she sees me as the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with and all I see is my childhood best friend. I hate it. But I can't change it Louis."

Louis looked at Teddy who now looked thoroughly upset and thought about going easy on him. But then he remembered Victoire crying in his arms and got even angrier.

"You're not sorry. You lie about loving another girl. You broke my sister's heart, give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your sorry ass right here, right now?" Louis shouted.

"I can give you two." A voice said from the door. Both Louis and Teddy turned to see Molly Weasley II, a sixth year Slytherin standing at the door with a murderous look on her face. "One, you'll be suspended for attacking a professor and two I would kick your scrawny ass."

"This doesn't concern you Molly." Louis told her.

"Oh but it does." She replied walking toward Louis. "That's _my_ best friend you're threatening and if you so much as raise your fist I'll smack you so hard your eyes will literally roll out of their sockets."

Louis knew he couldn't win. Years of playing Quidditch had made Molly very strong despite her height and she could probably knock him out with one punch. Plus Molly was terrifying, and pretty good with spells, Louis knew to pick his battles with his older Slytherin cousin. So Louis decided the smart thing to do was to walk away. So he gathered his school bag and walked past his older cousin who was glaring at him. He paused at the door, turning to say one last thing when he froze at the sight in front of him. There stood Teddy looking at Molly like she was his whole world. Teddy hadn't been lying about loving someone else and Molly had been right, this did concern her, just not in the way she thought. Yes perfect Victoire was every man's dream, but rebellious Molly was Teddy's dream. Teddy couldn't love Louis' sister because he was in love with Molly and with that thought Louis left Teddy's classroom, finally understanding why he couldn't love Victoire, not whist Molly was his everything.

* * *

**I hope you like it and yes Teddy and Molly are one of my favourite pairings, i'd love to know what you think. I also see Louis and Victoire as very close siblings.**


	18. Teddy and Sadie

**Teddy/Sadie**

**Hey Guys two chapters in two days I am spoiling you aren't I. For those of you who don't know Sadie Finnigan is an original character of mine and is the younger sister of Cody Finnigan who's in one of the earlier chapters. Anyway let me know what you think of her.**

* * *

"Hey Firewhiskey." Teddy Lupin said to the now sixteen year old Sadie Finnigan as he took the seat next to her, grinning like a teenager.

God she hated that nickname. Her boyfriend had given it to her, he meant to be affectionate but that didn't quite work for him, and she would have broken up with him on the spot but he was just too damn lovable. So, as the good, tolerating girlfriend she is she let it slide but then everyone started calling her it, and Teddy Lupin was the worst of all of them. Despite being her professor he went out of his way to call her 'firewhiskey', even in class. She can't remember the last time Teddy Lupin actually called her Sadie. She didn't need reminded that she had an affinity for accidentally setting things on her fire like her father and her brother, she didn't need to be reminded of her fiery personality and temper scary enough to terrify even the most badass Gryffindors and she certainly didn't need to be reminded that her red hair just happened to be the same shade as firewhiskey. People had even joked that she was a real Weasley because she had the hair to match. Sadie had told these people over and over again that she hated that damned nickname but they all laughed in her face said 'good one Sadie', because that's who she is, she Sadie the girl who's always making jokes and so nobody takes her seriously. Then she'd get angry and they would just laugh even more because they thought she was kidding. But this time she was going to make her point, with Teddy.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Sadie growled at Teddy, just knowing she hadn't made her point and he would probably think she was just having a laugh.

Proving her right Teddy tilted his head back, his laughter echoing around him just like they all did. "Good one Sadie, you almost had me fooled."

"You are a fool. I'm serious Teddy I hate that fucking nickname." Sadie almost shouted at the older man.

The laughter on Teddy's face disappeared when he saw how genuinely serious Sadie was about hating the nickname and Sadie congratulated herself on finally convincing someone.

"You really hate being called 'firewhiskey'?" Teddy asks disappointment dripping from his words and his face. For a second Sadie reconsidered telling Teddy the truth, he looked so upset over the fact that she hated the nickname but she shook those thoughts from her head, she couldn't let it go this time.

"Yes. It's demeaning calling me an alcoholic drink as a nickname." Sadie had to laugh at the irony of the situation. "Do you know I used to hate my name, Sadie, it just sounded so plain, but now I kind of miss the sound of it. Just once I wish someone would call me Sadie." Sadie replied.

They sat out on the burrows porch watching the rest of the Weasley's (real and honorary) having fun together in the sun. Teddy now stood in front of her put out. It was the summer before her sixth year and her boyfriend had just finished his last year of Hogwarts and was going to train as an Auror just like his father. The whole family was celebrating the graduation of James, who was becoming an Auror, Fred who was joining his cousin in Auror training much to his father's disappointment, Molly who surprised everyone by turning down five Quidditch team offers and England team's offer and decided to follow in her Uncle Bill's footsteps and become a curse breaker and finally Trisha who decided wand making was cool and would be Oliverander's protégé. Sadie had been enjoying the party until the dreaded nickname had come up.

"I had no idea you felt that way." Teddy said whilst taking his original spot next to Sadie.

"I've told everybody so many times but they just laugh and assume I'm joking." Sadie explains to him.

"That's because you're always making jokes." Teddy smiled at her. It's true she's always trying to make someone laugh but that's only because someone always needs cheering up. "I can't just stop calling you 'firewhiskey', who do you think gave your dumbass boyfriend the idea for your nickname? Nicknames are my thing."

Also true, Teddy often referred to Albus and Alice and the two Al's or Al squared, Rose and Lily were respectively flower and petal. Lucy much to her liking was Athena, only Lucy would like that nickname, and Frank much to his dislike was Junior. Roxie was often called chef which could be quite funny, anytime she asked anybody to do something in the kitchen they replied with 'yes chef'. Trisha was often called Loki, the girl was a bit of a trickster and Teddy had always called Molly _his _Slytherin Princess, the reason behind that became clear at the graduation ceremony when Teddy and Molly announced their relationship. And those were only some of the nicknames, there were plenty more that Teddy had come up with.

"I know, but 'firewhiskey' doesn't amuse me." Sadie confessed to him.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you 'Firewhiskey' if it pleases you." Teddy relented and Sadie smiled her thanks. "Can I at least give you a new nickname?"

"If I like it you can use it." Sadie told him and Teddy grinned in appreciation.

"Can it be fire related?" he asked hopefully.

"Possibly." Was all he got in return but that was enough to set him off and Sadie already regretted letting suggest new nicknames.

"Blaze!"

"Nope."

"Inferno!"

"No."

"Disco Inferno!"

"God no."

"Flaming hot!"

"Absolutely not!"

Sadie and Teddy sat and bickered for the remainder of the party before finally settling on 'The Heat' which Sadie thought sounded badass. Nicknames are cool.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave some reviews if you can please.**


	19. Teddy and Alice

**Teddy/Alice**

**This is probably my favourite one so far just because of the banter between Alice, Teddy and Neville. For those of you who don't know Alice Longbottom II is Neville's daughter and is in the same year as Lily and Hugo. In this story she is a fourth year in Hogwarts.**

* * *

Alice couldn't believe the nerve of her father. She was fourteen years old now, she wasn't a child anymore, why couldn't he see that? He had no right to dictate her life, he had no right to intervene whenever he saw fit and definitely had no right to give David Stratford a detention just for asking her to Hogsmeade this weekend. Alice was now storming through the halls of Hogwarts with a face that clearly said 'stay away' as most people were scurrying out of the fourth year Gryffindors way even if they were older. Alice was very scary when she wanted to be, she even scared her father sometimes. Alice thought back to her Herbology class that had just taken place, she had been sitting quite peacefully in class working with Hugo when fellow Gryffindor David Stratford had approached her during the lesson and asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. Alice had been elated, David was every young girls dream, he was good looking, smart, funny and played Quidditch and he was asking _her _out, well until her father had so rudely interrupted. He had stated that because David was out of his seat without permission he would serve detention on Saturday, which just so happened to be Hogsmeade day. At the end of class David had told her that it was fine and they could go next time to which she politely agreed. Now she was storming towards Ravenclaw Tower so she could vent to Lily, it was not fine. How dare her father do something like that? Alice was so pissed off she didn't even notice the person she proceeded to walk into before they crashed together.

"Alice?" A deep and familiar voice asked her. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Alice looked up to see her older cousin/professor Teddy Lupin staring at her concerned. She planned on just stating she was fine and running off to fine Lily but her anger got the better of her and she exploded on the poor man.

"No I am not alright." Alice practically shouted at Teddy. "My father has obviously deemed me a child to irresponsible to make my own decisions and decided to give David Stratford a detention for 'moving out of his seat without permission' which actually translates to 'had the gall to realise my daughter is actually a teenage girl and ask her out to Hogsmeade'. So now David has detention with my father on Saturday which just so happens to be the Hogsmeade day which completely ruins our plans. He was the first guy to ask me out, every other guy was too scared of my dad, of my entire war hero family. So to answer which is quite honestly a stupid question, no I am not okay!"

Teddy stood silent for a moment in shock of Alice's outburst, he had never heard her yell like that. He quickly shook himself out of the shock before asking. "David Stratford asked you out?"

Alice gaped at Teddy. "That's what you took from that!" She yelled at the top of her lungs earning the two cousins strange looks from people walking down the halls. Teddy decided to lead Alice into his more private classroom to talk.

"Look Alice, David Stratford is a prat why on earth would you agree to go out with him?" Teddy asked disapprovingly.

"God you're just as bad as my dad. I don't have to explain myself to you or my father, it's my decision. And for the record David is a nice guy, not a prat." Alice replied to Teddy with an air of authority.

Teddy knew he couldn't win this battle, Alice was way too stubborn so he decided to take the high road and let her live her life the way she wanted to live it. "Fine, you're right. It's none of our business if David Stratford asks you out. It's your decision and we trust you to make the right choice. Just know that your father and I are just trying to protect you."

"I know and I appreciate that, I do but I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need you to protect me I need you to support me." Alice replied. She constantly surprised Teddy with her level of maturity.

"Okay, I support your decision and I'll talk to your dad and see if I can get him to see reason, let David out of detention on Saturday in order for your date. How does that sound?" Teddy asked almost regretting the words already, he wasn't ready for Alice to be dating. Because if Alice was dating that meant his sister was also at the age for dating, Teddy didn't have the stomach for that.

Alice felt the grin grow across her face at the thought of spending Saturday with David. She launched herself at Teddy in a huge embrace. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're the best Teddy."

"But make no mistake that if that prick hurts you I will make his life hell." Teddy warned her, but Alice was already skipping out of his classroom giddy about Saturday.

On Saturday afternoon Alice had come storming back into Teddy's classroom raging on about 'that prick David who stood me up for bloody Angela Gode.' Teddy wasn't surprised David had gone off with a fifth year Slytherin instead of spending the day with Alice, the guy was a complete prick. After calming her down and sending her on her way, Teddy and his Uncle Neville had come up with a revenge plan. David Stratford may have had a detention every Saturday for the rest of the year, even for the most minor things like tapping his quill. He got picked to answer every question asked in DADA and Herbology, and was ridiculed if he got it wrong which was often. He even got bitten by a couple of, non-lethal, plants in Herbology and hit 'accidentally' with a few jinxes in DADA. Alice found the entire thing hilarious and never once complained about her overprotective family again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it, leave some reviews is you could please and any suggestions you may have are also welcome.**


	20. Teddy and Lily

**Teddy/Lily**

**Hey Guys thanks for continuing to read, this ones a little shorter.**

* * *

Most People would have complained, but not Teddy. Most people would have scoffed at their parents and left to spend a Saturday with their friends or stared at disbelief that they were being trusted with this task, but not Teddy. When his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry told him they had a ministry party to attend that night and rather than have one of his many Aunt's and Uncle's babysit him and his siblings he would be left in charge, which Teddy happily accepted. Most eleven year olds wouldn't be trusted with such a big responsibility, but not Teddy. He would be attending Hogwarts in a month and despite pulling the occasional prank he was a very well behaved young man and the eldest of the new generation of Weasley's. His Aunt and Uncle had left him a few minutes ago with clear instructions, the boys were to be fed at five o'clock, only one hour of television then bath time, a story and bed time at half seven. Five year old James claimed he 'didn't need a babysitter' or a bath for that matter, four year old Albus was happy to do anything his brother asked of him and would likely go straight to sleep. Lily who was just shy of two years old was to go to bed after the boys, she always slept soundly through the night because she went to bed at eight. The boys currently sat eating their dinner nosily whilst Lily sat quietly in her high chair. It frustrated everyone that despite the fact she was almost two Lily still hadn't said her first word yet, the Weasley's were notorious for great first words, none of the generic 'mummy' or 'daddy'. Teddy's first word had been a strange jumbled version of 'Dumbledore' when Aunt Hermione was reading to him, Dominique had called Victoire a 'Poo-head' which still made Teddy laugh to this day, James' had been 'beetle' after he had eaten one, Lucy's had been 'Raven' which was impressive. Quite possibly the best was Molly who had shouted 'stupid' at the top of her lungs when her father walked through the door, it took months for Uncle Ron and George to recover from laughing at that one. But Lily still hadn't uttered a word yet, she was walking around, but not talking. Before Teddy knew it was bath time for the boys so he placed Lily in her playpen with her ratty Teddy bear and wrestled James into the bath with Albus. That night James wouldn't go down with a fight, it took two bedtime stories and the promise of pancakes in the morning for him to sleep. It was half eight when Teddy made his way down the stairs, he half expected Lily to be asleep but she was exactly where he left her, sitting in her playpen. She swivelled round at the sound of him on the stairs.

"Teddy!" She said excitedly.

Teddy stopped in his tracks and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. For ages the whole family had been trying to get Lily to say their names but nobody had succeeded yet. And now Lily sat content with the biggest grin on her face after saying her first word which was his name! Teddy ran over to his sister and lifted her into his arms spinning her around in joy. "Yes that's right, Teddy. Can you say it again?"

Teddy was beyond elated, he couldn't wait to tell his parents that Lily had said her first word to him and couldn't wait to rub in the faces of his other family members who would be very jealous.

"Of course I can you idiot."

Teddy froze in shock. He turned to look at his sister who was looking at him as if he were an idiot. Wait did that sentence just come out of her mouth? She had this serious look on her face that reminded him of Lucy and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What did you just say?" Teddy asked trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Lily in turned rolled her eyes at him which only shocked him more.

"I said of course I can you idiot. I can say more too." Lily replied to her older brother. Teddy would never live this down.

At Sunday dinner the next day Teddy told the whole family of how had said her first word, followed by her first sentence and once again it took forever for Uncle Ron and Uncle and George to stop laughing. After that day the trick was really trying to get Lily to shut up because she never stopped talking.

* * *

**Thanks and leave some reviews please.**


	21. Teddy and Hugo

**Teddy/Hugo**

**So this is the final chapter with Teddy but don't worry there will be more chapters. It's just my personal opinion that Harry, Hermione and Ron represented Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in Gryffindor, I know it doesn't happen in the book. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hugo was scared. Sure his father had sounded fine, proud even in the letter about Hugo being a Hufflepuff. But that could have been his mother covering for his father, the reality could be a lot grimmer. His father had been beyond proud of Rose when she was sorted into Gryffindor although his shouts could be heard from space when he found out she had befriended Scorpius Malfoy. Hugo knows his father would never treat him differently on purpose, he wasn't Uncle Percy, but subconsciously he might. Hugo had thought about breaching the subject with Lily or Molly but he thought better of it, they'd just tell him he was being an idiot.

He currently sat on the Hogwarts express on its way to Kings Cross Station for the Christmas break, and the carriage was pretty full. There were people of all different houses, the Gryffindors, Alice, James, Fred, Frank, Sadie and Louis. The Ravenclaws Lily and Lysander and the Hufflepuff's himself and Lorcan. The Slytherin members of the family, including Scorpius and Trisha who were joining the Weasley's for Christmas, preferred to avoid the carriage mainly due to James' disdain of Slytherin. Rose was widely accepted by the Slytherins and so joined them in their carriage. A game of exploding snap between James and Fred was ongoing as was a wizard's chess game between Lysander and Louis who was holding his own against the Ravenclaw. Alice, Frank and Sadie were debating Quidditch, Lily was reading a book and Lorcan was sketching leaving Hugo to his own thoughts. In fact he was so caught up in his worries that he hadn't noticed the others pack up until they were pulling into the station and they were ushering him out of the carriage.

A whole pile of Weasley's and honorary Weasley's practically fell out of the train onto the platform. So many greetings and hugs were exchanged that it gave Hugo a headache and soon everyone was heading for the cars after saying goodbye to friends and promising to see each other soon. Everybody drove to the station now and so each child was assigned a car. Hugo noticed that his father wasn't terribly happy at having to drive Scorpius along with Rose and Albus although he didn't look nearly as unhappy as Uncle Percy who was taking Lucy, Molly and Trisha. This left Hugo to ride alone in Teddy's car, not that he minded, Hugo's mother had drove it here since Teddy was on the train as a Professor.

"What's on your mind?" Teddy asked. He had noticed Hugo had been distracted all term but today it was worse. "You've been out of it for ages."

"I'm fine." Hugo waved off his concern.

"No you're not, please tell me what it is, maybe I can help." Teddy pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand." Hugo replied sounding very much like a whiney teenager.

"Try me."

"Fine." Hugo sighed giving up. "I'm scared that when I get home my dad might start to treat me differently because I'm a Hufflepuff. I mean we used to play Quidditch together and build things but what if he thinks because I'm not Gryffindor I won't be up to it. I mean I know it's stupid and that he would never treat me differently on purpose but he might to it without meaning to and I don't want him to think any less of me."

"He won't." Teddy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do _you _know that?"

"Because I was you. I was sorted into Hufflepuff whilst I was expected to be a Gryffindor and I was terrified that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would be disappointed in me. Even worse I was worried I had let my father, a notorious Gryffindor, a Marauder down. And I walked into that house not knowing what to expect and there Uncle Harry stood with a yellow and black scarf around his neck telling me he was proud of me and that Hufflepuff was the house everyone should aspire to be in. Because whilst Gryffindor accepts the brave, Ravenclaw takes in the intelligent and Slytherin embraces the cunning, Hufflepuff accepts anyone who wants to learn. It was then I realised that it doesn't matter what house I'm in, it's the things I do in that house that's important." Teddy explained. "Your father is going to be just as proud of you as he was Rose, I promise."

Hugo just looked at Teddy. He hadn't realised that Teddy had been just as conflicted and insecure as he was about being a Hufflepuff. He's almost glad he was because seeing how strong and good-natured Teddy is now makes Hugo hope for the future. Soon he'll stop being just and insecure Hufflepuff and will grow up to be hopefully just like Teddy.

Turns out not only was Hugo's father proud but he had almost been a Hufflepuff as well. The hat was torn between the two houses but had he been a Hufflepuff he would have been just as happy. His father also told him that some of the bravest people he knew were Hufflepuff's, including Teddy's mum. Hugo was just glad to have a cousin like Teddy in his life, without him he probably never would have been completely happy with himself.

* * *

**Next we're onto Victoire and the family, please let me know what you think.**


	22. Victoire and Dominique

**Victoire/Dominique**

**So just so you guys know Victoire can be a very nasty character as you'll discover in the next few chapters but i though i'd start with a nice one first.**

* * *

Dominique couldn't believe he had asked her out. She was just a fourth year and he was in his final year, she thought the gap would be too much for them. Teddy hadn't been happy about it at all but after Domi had pleaded with him he had let her go to Hogsmeade with Joey, although it took a lot of convincing. So today was the day she would be meeting Joey for their first date and Domi sat on her bed frustrated at having nothing to wear. How could she own all of these clothes and have nothing suitable to wear for a first date. She was no good at this stuff and she needed someone who was.

Domi ran out of Gryffindor tower in a blur making her way to the other side of the castle. She passed Teddy on the way but just muttered a quick excuse and continued running. She was glad she played Quidditch or she'd be out of breath by now. Finally she reached her destination and saw the bronze eagle knocker on the door when she came to a stop.

"What does a poor person have that a rich person wants?" The door asked. Domi forgot that Ravenclaws had to answer riddles to enter the common room. But Domi was in a hurry and didn't have time to answer silly riddles.

"Listen here you smart arse door I don't have time for this crap. I have a date in less than two hours and nothing to wear and the only solution to my problem happens to be a Ravenclaw so you need to let me in." Domi shouted at the door which didn't budge causing her to groan in frustration.

"Domi?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to find the exact person she had been looking for. "Why are you arguing with a door?"

"Vic thank god I was looking for you but this door." She sent it a menacing glare whilst walking away from it and towards her sister. "Wouldn't let me in."

"Why exactly are you looking for me?" Domi could understand why Vic would be confused. Whilst they were sisters, they didn't always get along and they certainly didn't seek each other out, but Domi was in the middle of a crisis.

"Joey asked me to Hogsmeade and I have nothing to wear. I'm supposed to meet him at eleven!"

"And you're coming to me with this now!" Victoire shouted at her. "You have come to me sooner, come on." Victoire grabbed Domi's hand and pulled her back towards the door.

"What do poor people have that rich people want?" repeated the door.

"Nothing." Vic replied and the door swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room which Vic continued to drag Domi through.

"Seriously it was that easy?" Domi shouted earning her a few glares from many Ravenclaws who were trying to study. Vic just kept dragging her until they got to her room where she proceeded to rake through her clothes tossing random ones at Domi.

"Put the Hollister jeans on with the Louis Viton shirt, see if they work together which I doubt they will with your complexion." Vic told her forcefully.

Domi looked down at all the clothes in her arms confused. Whilst Louis and Vic both kept up with the latest fashion Domi really couldn't care less and so had no idea what Vic was going on about. "The what jeans with what shirt?"

"Honestly how are we even related?" Vic said whilst picking two of the items from the pile in Domi's arms and holding them up. "This and this."

Domi dropped the rest of the clothes and changed into the two that her sister had picked. "And don't think I didn't hear that jab at my complexion, I didn't understand it but your tone sounded negative so I take it an insult."

She turned to face Vic who looked in deep thought about the clothes. "What do you think?" Domi asked.

"It's too posh kid from rich family, although Joey would probably love that!" Victoire replied throwing a tank top and skirt at Domi to change into.

"Hey I came to you for fashion advice and fashion advice only. If I need your help relationship wise I'll ask for it." Domi snapped, she just didn't understand what Vic's problem with Joey was, he was a great guy.

"He just rubs me the wrong way, I don't trust him especially when he's asking my _fourteen year old sister _out on a date." Victoire admitted.

Domi finished changing at looked at her sister who looked genuinely concerned. "Look I get it, he's older and you're scared he's going to hurt me but Teddy wouldn't be friends with Joey if he didn't think he was a good guy." Domi said and put her hand on top of her sisters. She was touched that Vic worried about her but she really liked Joey and nothing would stop her from dating him.

Vic smiled at her. "Wear the tank top and the skirt, you're Quidditch figure helps you pull it off better than I would."

"Wow really, that was easier than I thought. I thought I would be here for ages." Domi replied still reeling from the fact that Vic had actually complimented her.

"I still have to do your hair and make-up." Vic replied pulling out all sorts of sharp objects and even though she was wearing a skirt, Domi ran for her life.

* * *

**Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. thanks for reading guys.**


	23. Victoire and Cody

**Victoire/Cody**

**So this shows a slightly meaner side of Victoire and the start of future ship of Cody and Lucy.**

* * *

"Oh come on Lucy you're not going to get a boyfriend with that sort of work ethic." Victoire told her younger cousin as she worked in the Hogwarts library. Whilst she said the words she knew they weren't true. Although intense and studious, Lucy was very pretty and had caught the eye of many guys in school. The sixth year Ravenclaw was attempting to convince the fourth year to join her at a party later on.

"I have no interest in boyfriends or parties." Lucy replied bluntly not even taking her eyes off her homework. "I have exams to study for and I have to pass with outstanding's if I'm going to make my dad proud and work with him in the ministry.

"That's not for years yet and your OWLS are next year, please come to the party it will be fun even if it's just to see Lysander moon over you." Vic replied with a laugh.

"That's cruel, he has a slight crush on me and you making fun of him for it is not amusing. I will not be going to the party but I am going to the common room now to get peace and quiet from you." Lucy replied packing up her stuff and heading for the door to the library.

"Fine!" Vic shouted after her cousin. "I was the only one to invite you! Everybody else thinks you're boring!" The shouting earned her a few glares from studying students.

Sighing in defeat she decided to make her way out and start getting ready for the party when she heard a voice speak to her from behind. "Why do you treat her like that?"

Vic spun on her heel to face possibly the only person in Hogwarts who has a bigger crush on Lucy than Lysander Scamander. Cody Finnigan had tried for four years now to get Lucy to notice him but she barely tolerated the Gryffindor. Victoire loved making fun of Lysander's crush on her cousin because he blushes and blunders when caught out, Cody however looks her right in the eye and just agrees. Part of her thinks it's because he's a Gryffindor, he's just braver than Lysander but the other part of her thinks that whilst Lysander has a school boy crush for Cody it's much more than that, its love. Vic thinks it's pathetic, Cody's a good looking bloke and he could have his pick of girl and instead he chooses to moon over her cousin. Lucy's never going to feel the same way about him, he'd be better off with someone else.

"Excuse me?" She replied sounding as always demanding and in control. This matter didn't concern him and Vic had years of practice getting what she wanted. Today would be no different, Cody would shrink back in fear of her wrath. "I don't think this is any of your business."

"Oh but it is." Cody said standing to meet Vic's height, he actually wasn't far off even if he was two years younger. Vic was stunned, this kid was standing up to her on something he knew nothing about. "You walk around this school like your god's gift to the frigging world when in fact you're just a bitch. You treat your family like crap especially Molly and even though Lucy and I aren't friends I care enough to defend her."

Vic took a few intimidating steps towards the fourth year who didn't look remotely concerned for his safety like people usually did. "I underestimated your bravery Finnigan and I respect you for it, you don't look like your about to back down. But you will. Lucy is _my _cousin, she's _my _responsibility and I'm only trying to get her to loosen up a little."

"Lucy is just fine the way she is, she doesn't need any help from you. God knows what we'd do with another Princess Victoire Weasley waltzing around like the fucking Queen of Hogwarts. And another thing Lucy is not _yours, _she is her own person." Cody replied venomously.

Now he was really starting to piss Vic off and she had inherited the famous Weasley temper. She was only trying to make her cousin a little more fun, where was the harm in that?" "Yes well she'll never be _yours_ either will she?" Vic hissed at him. "You've pined over her for four years and she's barely glanced in your direction unless it's a disappointed glare and when she actually does communicate with you it's usually yelling. _You_ need to move on. _You_ need to get over her. _You_ need to find someone else because Lucy will never love _you_."

Vic almost surprised herself with how cold and harsh that sounded as she stared at Cody who looked less like the brave, confident young man he was moments ago and more like a broken little boy. But she was Victoire Weasley and tearing people down was what she does.

"I know that she will never love me. She's too good for me but that doesn't mean I won't defend her when you treat her like shit." Cody replied in almost a whisper.

The Vic had a cunning idea, an idea that would break him away from Lucy for good. "Why don't we drop this silly little fight and you can accompany me to the Ravenclaw party. Imagine how cool you'll look if you show up with me on your arm?" Vic said sweetly whilst batting her eyelashes. Flirting came naturally to her and flirting with Cody was easy, he was a good looking guy and he should fall her Veela charms just as easy.

Cody shook his head at how far Victoire was willing to go. "You didn't just underestimate my bravery but my love for Lucy. It doesn't matter that she doesn't love me back or that she never will, I love her. With all of my might, with all that I've got I love her. Can you understand that? Can you even comprehend what it's like to be in love? To see someone as your whole world? Because of that, as long as you're there taunting her I'll be there defending her. Because that's love. It's giving everything you've got and not expecting anything in return. But you don't know what that's like do you because people love you out of necessity, they love you to be popular, not out of actual feelings. Goodbye Weasley."

And with that Cody left Victoire Weasley as the broken child, because she realised he was right. What is love?

* * *

**Victoire is a character that really does develop over time, she takes a little longer to grow up. Please let me know what you think of the ship Cody/Lucy.**


	24. Victoire and Roxanne

**Victoire/Roxanne**

**So another slightly mean Victoire but i promise as we go on she will become nicer, she's a very complex character despite the fact she seems shallow.**

* * *

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Victoire enough!" Roxanne Weasley's voice rang out through the burrow. The whole family had gone silent in shock. Roxy was the calm Weasley, the peacekeeper, she was one of the few who hadn't inherited the Weasley temper. Yet here she was sitting at the dinner table telling _Victoire_ to stop talking. _Nobody_ told _Victoire_ to stop talking. The entire family had sat around the table for Christmas dinner. It was the first time James, Fred and Molly had been home since attending Hogwarts for the first time a couple of months ago. Uncle Percy was treating Molly like a stranger despite the glares he was receiving from Lucy, James was silent whenever anything to do with Slytherin was mentioned and Victoire wouldn't shut up about Molly's new best friend. "Molly can be friends with whoever she wishes and you've got no say in it. You haven't even had a conversation with Trisha, so how could you know what she's like?"

Fifteen year old Victoire stared at Roxy like she'd grown an extra head. The adults didn't interject, Uncle Harry and Roxy's father both looked a little proud. Uncle Bill was just shaking his head at his daughter, Aunt Fleur looked like she'd rather leave and both Molly and Lucy, who always sat next to each other just looked grateful for Roxy. No doubt Lucy had probably had this argument multiple times with Victoire already and was sick of it. When Victoire had brought up Trisha over Christmas dinner Lucy had groaned in frustration which quickly turned to anger, Molly looked even more furious. So Roxy had made the decision to step in this time, she's less likely to get violent. She was very much like her grandmother, sweet and caring but dangerous when angry.

"She's a Nott for Merlin's sake. I don't need to have a conversation with her to know she's no good, it's practically in her blood to be evil!" Victoire hissed back and Uncle Bill actually winced at his daughter's words and tone. Aunt Fleur looked outraged that her daughter could even act that way. Roxy turned to see Lucy's hand in Molly's, trying to calm her sister down. Molly may be small but you will feel her wrath, and Victoire's pretty face might not be so pretty when Molly gets a hold of it.

"And being a hero is in yours? Because so far I haven't seen you do anything the least bit heroic Victoire, in fact I think it's safe to say that you are a bully." Thirteen year old Roxy replied. She heard Teddy snort next to her although she knew he was torn with being angry at Victoire and laughing at Roxy.

"I am not a bully!" Victoire shrieked at her. She was becoming defensive which meant Roxy had hit a nerve.

"The other day you called Lucy a boring bookworm because she wouldn't let you do her hair." Fred piped up eagerly from the other end of the table, he must of felt safe through the distance because he didn't stop smiling when Victoire glared at him for grassing her up.

"You told Gregory Paul that you'd rather kiss one of Uncle Charlie's dragons that him, whilst breaking up with him." Lucy added, still trying to calm Molly down.

"Oh, what about the time you slapped Katrina Swanson just for looking at you the wrong way." Seventh year Teddy added nodding enthusiastically, he was clearly enjoying this way too much.

"Bitch deserved it." Victoire muttered under her breath. Aunt Fleur looked ready to explode at her daughter however what happened next shocked everyone.

"Victoire Weasley how dare you speak like that about another person!" A very angry Bill Weasley screeched at his daughter. Victoire looked shocked, probably because she was daddy's girl and he had never yelled at her before. This was the first. "You have behaved appallingly towards your cousin and her friend. Trisha may be a wonderful person who you've judged on a name. Now apologise to Molly for insulting her house and her friend, apologise to your family for disturbing a lovely dinner and thank Roxy for pointing out your disgusting behaviour!"

Victoire sat gaping at her father in shock, he had never spoken to her like that before. First Roxy and now her dad, what the hell was going on?

"Victoire I do believe I asked you to do something." Uncle Bill ushered her to get on with it so they could return to dinner.

Victoire scowled but turned in Molly's direction. "I'm sorry for insulting your house and your friends, I will try to keep my opinions to myself in the future." She then turned to look at the whole table. "I'm sorry for disturbing our delicious Christmas dinner." Finally she turned to face Roxy. "Thank you Roxy for pointing out the error of my ways."

And then the conversation went back to normal, the adults discussed work and the kids discussed pranks, but Roxy knew it wasn't over. Victoire had been humiliated and she was a vengeful person, she'd most likely take it out on Molly or Lucy, her favourite victims. Roxy would do her best from now on to protect those two, her cousin and her best friend. Watching them now discussing the latest prank Molly and Trisha had pulled, which in all honesty had been spectacular, they looked happy just to talk to one another. Roxy normally avoided confrontations but she and Victoire would definitely be butting heads in the future.

* * *

**Review please and thanks for reading.**


	25. Victoire and Lucy

**Victoire and Lucy**

**Thanks for continuing to read, I promise in future chapters you're going to get to know Victoire better but Hogwarts is kind of her bitch phase do bear with me.**

* * *

"Lucy over here!" Vic's voice rang out through the great hall. Lucy looked over at the Ravenclaw table where an assortment of Victoire friends, weighed down by a lot of make-up, and Vic herself waved her over. Roxy gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand knowing what poor Lucy was going to have to endure.

"I'll come and get you before class starts." Roxy told her cousin before walking over to the Gryffindor table and taking her place beside Domi and Cody. Lucy watched her go and for the first time since she had been sorted two nights ago she wished she had been sorted into Gryffindor like her father rather than being a Ravenclaw. She'd barely been at Hogwarts forty-eight hours and Vic was already driving her up the wall. She took a breath and braced herself before making her way towards her cousin and her friends at the Ravenclaw table. God she hoped Molly wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, they could barely stand each with the distance never mind being in the same house, someone would die. Lucy took a seat and started plating scrambled eggs onto her platter.

"So little cousin how was your first few nights in the Ravenclaw dorms?" Vic asked her and all of her friends seemed eager to hear her answer.

"Everything was fine thanks." Lucy replied before beginning her breakfast.

"Really? I thought for sure someone would have picked on you by now." Vic replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy looked at Vic and her friends confused. "Why on earth would you think that?" She asked.

Vic's friends giggled before Vic replied. "Well it's just you're a bit of a nerd Lucy and nerds are at the bottom of the food chain but not to worry we're going to teach you to be cool." There were nods of heads and murmurs of agreement from Vic's friends.

"No thanks." Lucy replied.

The murmurs stopped and Lucy could feel all eyes on her. "Don't you want to be cool and popular little cousin." Vic asked her, disbelief in her voice.

"Does cool and popular mean be exactly like you?" Lucy asked.

All heads in the group nodded. "Of course it does silly. Vic is the coolest girl in Hogwarts." One of Vic's followers said.

"And the most popular, even over senior students." Replied follower number two.

"And she's by far the prettiest too." The last follower added to the conversation.

"Then definitely no thanks," Lucy replied venomously before turning back to her breakfast.

Every one of them looked at Lucy as if she had grown a second head. "You have to make sacrifices to be popular Lucy." Vic told her.

"And do these sacrifices include my personality, my looks, my friends, and my bookworm ways? Why not just take my soul, bottle it and be done with it?" Lucy spat out at her cousin.

"I guess it was stupid of us to think we could make you cool, I mean _you_ are literally the most boring person to exist, well maybe you're a little more exciting than your dad!" Vic spat back.

"How dare you insult my father. He may not have the most exciting job in the world and he may not be the most accepting person ever but at least he doesn't treat me like an entitled little princess like your father treats you." Lucy said her raised voice attracting attention from fellow Ravenclaws.

"My father does that because he loves me."

"No he does that because he's scared of losing your love, you see Vic, and love with you is conditional. You only love if you get a benefit from it. He's scared that if he doesn't give you want you want then you won't love him anymore, my father knows that no matter what I will still love him." Lucy lectured her cousin. "And do you know what Victoire, you may be popular and cool but do you know what else you are? A bully. You make those around you feel small and insignificant because it makes you feel important. You think its bully or be bullied but you're wrong, if you just took the time to get to know people you would see that. And what have you done to these poor girls." Lucy gestures to Vic's three followers. "They've lost their independence, their ability to think for themselves because they're too busy following you, agreeing with you. That's not friendship that's employment, friends tell you the truth even if you don't want to hear it. You employ these girls to make you feel good and I will not be one of them, I will not be a part of it and I won't change who I am to please you or anyone else. Goodbye Victoire." Lucy practically shouted before getting up from the Ravenclaw table and walking away.

She was aware of the many people in the hall staring at her after the argument but she didn't care.

"Lucy where are you going?" Victoire yelled after her.

Lucy turned to find Victoire glaring at her. "To sit with my _real_ friends." She yelled back.

She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Domi and Roxy next to Finnigan who looked like he was hyperventilating over something. Many of the Gryffindors gave her strange looks, the kid next to her was burning a hole in her face. She turned to him. "What the hell are you staring at?"

The kid quickly averted his eyes in pure fear and many of the others staring did the same. Lucy turned to face her cousins. "From now on I'm sitting with you three at breakfast okay?" And with that statement Cody Finnigan promptly passed out next to her.

"What's with him?" she asked not too concerned.

Roxy and Domi just shrugged and they continued to eat their breakfast until it was time for class.

* * *

**A little Lucy/Cody ending, hoped you liked it.**


	26. Victoire and Sarah

**Victoire/Sarah**

**For people who can't remember Sarah Wood is Oliver Wood's daughter, she is featured in my other stories Dear Family and It's Our Time. Victoire is still mean but I promise soon you'll see the other side of her.**

* * *

She loved the attention. Blending into the background was for nobodies and with her second name it wasn't hard to stand out. People sought her out, wanted to get to know her, they wanted to be her friend for all the wrong reasons, and she didn't care. They were using her and she was using them, what was wrong with that? Her father's name was a shining beacon for her, everywhere she went people knew the name. She loved the chaos that came with it. She wished she could keep the second name Weasley forever.

_She didn't like the attention, in fact she loathed it. She preferred to blend into the background but that was difficult with her second name. People sought her out, wanted to know her, they wanted to be her friend for all the wrong reasons and that pissed her off. She wanted real friends not fake ones, what was wrong with that? Her father's name was a curse for her, everywhere she went people knew the name. She couldn't get any peace from it. She wished she didn't have the second name Wood._

Her father is an extraordinary man, she can't deny that. He's a curse breaker at Gringott's bank, one of their best at that, and she's proud of him. Everyone expects her to be just like him even her herself, but she isn't. She's sorted into Ravenclaw not Gryffindor and that disappoints her because she desperately wanted to be in her father's house but none the less she embraces it. She tries out for Quidditch but she just can't get the hang of flying and DADA is not her strong suit either. She decides to become a Healer because her father's always wanted her to help people and so she does. Everyone accepts this right away and eventually they and she herself realise she is not her father.

_Her father is an extraordinary man, she can't deny that. He was a Quidditch sensation, the best keeper England had ever seen, and she's proud of him. Everyone expects her to be just like him but she's not, and she never will be. She may have been sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even touched her head but she has no intention of following in her father's footsteps and joining the Quidditch team. She knows that whilst her father is disheartened at her lack of interest in his sport that he just wants her to be happy. Archery makes her happy and she trains to be on the Olympic team. It takes time for people to accept that but eventually they realise that she is not her father._

She doesn't understand the other girl. Her father is famous, people queuing throughout Hogwarts to be her friend and yet she only spends time with Domi, Roxy, Cody and Lucy. She could be one of the most popular girls in school with Wood as her second name and yet she chooses to stick to her real friends. Her crush on Teddy is completely laughable and her grades are a joke, why doesn't she use the threat of her second name to get a better grade. She just doesn't understand the other girl.

_She doesn't understand the other girl. Her father is a good man, a few people actually care about her and yet she only spends her time tearing people down and making them feel bad. She could be a good person with the second name Weasley and yet she chooses to be a bully. Her feelings for Teddy are obviously real but a relationship will never happen and many of her grades are fake, why does she feel the need to use her second name to get a better grade, why not just work harder, she obviously has the intelligence. She just doesn't understand the other girl._

They don't get along. It's clear to anyone who sees them in the same social space that they don't, and they see each other a lot. They don't argue as such, but they glare, they make snide remarks and gossip behind each other's backs. Most people thought it was over Teddy but that wasn't true, neither of them stood a chance with him. They hated each other because they didn't understand each other, they were too different and yet too similar. They were both being compared to their fathers but dealt with the pressure in a different way. It's funny to think that just maybe they could have been good friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, some reviews would be much appreciated.**


	27. Victoire and James

**Victoire/James**

**Hey Guys this one's more of a drabble but it shows the softer side of both Victoire and James as I promised.**

* * *

Many people saw them as the same person just different genders. James and Victoire both notorious Hogwarts bullies just in slightly different ways. Victoire used her words, she would tear people down with her keen observations and sharp insults, like a knife stabbing you in the back, your own flaws would betray you. James liked a fight, he like to assert his dominance physically, so he would ambush you in the corridor or play aggressively on the Quidditch field, either way you were bound to have a bruise. So one left physical bruises and the other psychological, but they were widely considered the same person.

This was untrue.

They may not have been the most sensitive people in the world but they had insecurities too, but it was very rarely anyone saw them. James was afraid he could never live up to the legacy of the Potter family. He was afraid his father wouldn't be proud of him, he was afraid that he wouldn't be good enough. Victoire was afraid that if she was too friendly people would walk all over her, that if she let people in they would eventually get sick of the real her. So they both put on the same arrogant façade but deep down were buried in their own insecurities. And the only people they ever shared these with, were each other.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be longer thanks for reading.**


	28. Victoire and Fred

**Victoire/Fred**

**As Promised we're starting to see a new side of Victoire where she's a lot more insecure than we first thought.**

* * *

Fred just couldn't seem to escape the beast. Now in his third year he, and a few of his cousins, was becoming legendary for his pranks. His biggest achievement so far had been dying the deputy's beard pink for a whole month. However pranking was becoming increasingly difficult now due to Hogwarts new head girl who just happened to be chasing him right now. Fred ran down the corridor as fast as he could trying to escape the head girl who had caught him in the middle of pranking a member of her house (Ravenclaws were such easy targets.) However he knew she was gaining on him and fast, damn her and her long legs. His best option would be to hide, he just had to find the right spot. At just the right time he came to the transfiguration corridor which just so happened to have five doors on each side, he could hide here. He picked the last door on the right, hoping that the head girl would run past them but if that failed she would have to check all the other classrooms before the one he was in, maybe then he could sneak out.

"Fred I know you're in one of these classrooms." The head girl shouted. Looked like it would have to be the second option. However his hopes were dashed when the door to his hiding spot was opened and the head girl stood there seething at him.

"Oh hey Vic, didn't see you there I was just looking for a quiet place to think but if you're using this classroom then I'll just be on my way." Fred said whilst trying to slip past his older cousin. Victoire however was having none of it and grabbed the thirteen year old by the shirt holding him in place.

"Don't play dumb with me Fred, it doesn't suit you." Victoire growled at him. "Now you and I both know that you were about to prank Lydia Copper so I guess that will be thirty points from Gryffindor."

"What? That's ridiculous, one I didn't actually prank her and two thirty points is very excessive!" Fred shouted in protest.

Victoire smirked and let go of her cousins shirt, he wouldn't go anywhere without protesting his case. "One you would have pranked her had I not shown up and two your attitude stinks so if you're not careful I may just up the points to forty."

"You are the worst Weasley ever! We were born to prank, it's practically in our DNA and you are just a stick in the mud about it, god even Lucy's a better Weasley than you!" Fred shouted in his cousin's face. Then he saw the look in her eye and knew he had touched a nerve. "Vic I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry!" She yelled back. "Just because you're a Weasley through and through and I'm not doesn't give you an excuse to throw it in my face. You think I don't already know that I'm an embarrassment to the family? You think it doesn't bother me? You think that I'm happy about it? Because I'm not."

After she had finished her rant she leaned against the open door with tears in her eyes. Fred never normally got along with his cousin but he couldn't help but feel bad for her right now, especially since he was partially the cause of those tears. He stepped forward and placed both his hands on Victoire's shoulders.

"I am sorry." He began. "I crossed a line and I should have known that you felt insecure about this. I was wrong to say it and you're wrong to feel insecure about it because you are a Weasley through and through. You have Aunt Hermione's brains and Aunt Ginny's strength and Grandma Molly's bravery. You are a Weasley and a damn good one at that, don't let anyone especially yourself tell you anything different."

Victoire stared at her younger cousin wondering wear his impassioned speech had come from because this was not normal for Fred. But she was thankful for everything he had said because she felt better about herself and maybe he was right.

"Thanks Freddie, I needed to hear that." She said quietly as she placed her arms around him in a hug which he reciprocated.

"No problem." He said, muffled by her robes as she was quite a bit taller than him. "You know as a reward for my kindness you could let me off scot free, no detention or missing house points."

"Nice try little cousin but you'll still have to be punished." Victoire said whilst pulling out of the embrace. "Although I may be persuaded to reduce the house points."

She ended up giving him a Saturday detention and docking fifteen house points which wasn't so bad for Fred. Even though they kept up the chase and the arguing and the detentions Fred never ever accused her of not being a real Weasley again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please let me know what you think of Victoire's development.**


	29. Victoire and Molly

**Victoire/Molly**

**A longer chapter I think the relationship between Molly and Victoire is really interesting because they are very similar both smart, strong and popular in their own way. Molly is what Victoire could be if she was nicer and Victoire is what Molly could be if she was prejudice. I think both these characters learn a lot from each other and I think the reason Teddy falls for Molly rather than Victoire is because she is nicer in a way, she's more accepting. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Victoire was going to do this one right. She would be nice, she would be gentle, and she would let him down easy. She didn't want to break up with him at a family party but he was just so damn annoying that she couldn't put up with him any longer. Nox Jackson is extremely handsome, wealthy and intelligent; every girls dream. He works as a consultant for Gringotts, Victoire had met him two months ago whilst arguing with a goblin about her vault, Nox had fixed the situation and they hit it off immediately. However after two months of dating Victoire discovered something disturbing, she's dating herself. Nox is very arrogant, self-centred and can be very cruel, snapping at waiting staff and making quick judgements about people. It's like looking into an obnoxious mirror and Victoire knows she has to break up with him, there's no way she can continue to date someone she can't stand. In the past she's been pretty harsh whilst breaking up with someone, she had been dismissive and impatient and dating Nox had opened her eyes to how awful a person she could be and has to do something to change that, step one is breaking up with Nox. So this time it's going to be different, she'll be nice.

Nox is currently standing talking to her cousin James about his job in Gringotts which James looks bored by, but there was no getting away from Nox once he'd started talking about himself. They are all gathered to celebrate Louis and Sadie graduating from Hogwarts, with Louis choosing to go into fashion and Sadie deciding to work alongside Lucy in the Law department in the Ministry. There are a lot of people gathered in the garden of the burrow, tents have been pitched up, there's a huge table filled with food made by Roxanne, Grandma Molly and Molly II and even a few teachers had arrived. Nox had insisted that it was time for him to meet her family, Victoire wished she hadn't caved. She took him by the arm and led him towards the edge of the party where they can talk privately.

"Where are we going? I was talking to James about the importance of having me as a consultant in Gringotts!" Nox complained.

"Yeah it seems you never stop talking." Victoire muttered under her breath still dragging her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend with her.

She comes to a spot far enough away from the party that nobody could hear their conversation but close enough people could still see them, Victoire hoped this would be enough to not cause a scene.

"Nox we need to talk." Victoire said to him trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Nox furrowed his brow in confusion. "Talk? Talk about what?"

"Us." Victoire replied. She tried to remember everything Lucy told her about breaking up with someone. Despite having her head in a book for most of her seven years at Hogwarts many boys asked Lucy out, by the time she was fourteen she had a routine for how to turn them down. One, eye contact. Two, neutral expression. Three, take his hands in comfort. "Nox, one day you are going to make someone very happy, but that person isn't me I'm afraid. We're just too similar and I don't think I can be with someone who is so like to me."

That was good right?

Nox smiled and squeezed her hands and Victoire thought she had finally had a decent break-up.

"Oh Vic. There's a perfectly simple solution to the problem. You can just change." Nox replies smugly as if he's just saved their relationship. Victoire's face fell and she drops his hands. He's suggesting she changes to suit him, and that does not please her, and apparently it doesn't please someone else because before Victoire can reply and voice comes from behind her.

"You prick! How dare you even suggest that?" Victoire turns to find her cousin Molly Weasley II standing seething at Nox. Molly knew Nox, not well but enough to know how obnoxious he is. She has to put up with the idiot a lot. As a Curse Breaker at Gringotts the nineteen year old sees Nox regularly and can't stand him or the way he treats the goblins, as if they were beneath him. When her twenty-four year old cousin had announced she was dating Nox, Molly had to fight a groan. When she saw Victoire lead Nox away from the party she had detached herself from Teddy's side and followed them, she had seen Nox lose his temper and wasn't about to let Victoire be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"All I'm suggesting is a few tweaks here and there." Nox said looking straight at Molly. "Maybe your fiancé should take note."

"My fiancé loves me just the way I am thank you very much and Victoire is fine just the way she is. She may be a little arrogant and sometimes downright mean but at least she has some redeeming qualities unlike you." Molly growled at the older man.

Victoire was slightly shocked by Molly's defence of her. The two women had never gotten along despite being related. But right now Molly was defending her like she would Lucy and acting as if nothing in their past had happened. Like Victoire hadn't bullied her for being a Slytherin, like Molly hadn't targeted Victoire in the majority of her pranks, like they hadn't fallen out over Teddy.

"I'm intelligent." Nox boasted.

"Victoire's smarter than you, she's a Ravenclaw, she was top of her year and now she's a healer." Molly argued.

"I'm good-looking." Nox replied this time with more venom in his voice.

Molly gave a snort of laughter at his response and Victoire stepped back to stand next to her cousin. In war always pick the strongest side. "Please Victoire has Veela blood you cannot beat her in the looks department"

Nox looked slightly more afraid now the two women had taken a stand against him. Victoire was tall, intimating and cold and whilst Molly barely even met Victoire's shoulder she was strong, feisty and scary. However he was not going to give up this battle.

"Fine, I'm charming." Nox practically shouted and now the trio had the attention of almost everyone at the party.

"Victoire has practically everyone she's ever met in the palm of her hand, you have nothing on her. Face it Jackson my cousin is way too good for you." Molly told Nox before turning to Victoire. "You're nothing like this guy. You're not too similar you just realised he's a twat."

Then Nox snapped. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Molly, but he wasn't quick enough. Both Molly and Victoire pulled out their wands and yelled 'stupefy' in unison. Nox fell to the ground unconscious.

Every party goer was now staring in their direction. One look at an unconscious Nox and then a look at each other was all it took for the two women to burst out laughing. The had to clutch onto each other for support and when their laughter died down the crowd had obviously deemed them mad and returned to having a good time.

"I'm sorry." Victoire said wiping at the tears of laughter rolling down her cheek.

"What for?" Molly asked sobering up.

"For being the wrong version of me for all those years." Victoire apologised.

"Well in that case I'm sorry too." Molly replied.

"For what?"

"For letting you be a bitch for all those years."

This earned another laugh between the two before they turned to Nox.

"What should we do with him?" Victoire asked her cousin.

"I say we stick him up a tree and then wake him up." Molly said with no hesitation.

Nox got a big surprise when he woke up.

* * *

**So despite that they've had their arguments they still protect each other. Read and Review please.**


	30. Victoire and Trisha

**Victoire and Trisha**

**Hey Guys so just to refresh your memory Trisha Nott is the daughter of Theodore Nott and Molly's best friend. This chapter kind of reverts back to Victoire in her earlier years when she wasn't a good person.**

* * *

Trisha was extremely glad to have been placed in Slytherin, it was the end of her second week at Hogwarts and being friends with Molly Weasley II was the only thing that got her through. If they hadn't both been sorted into in Slytherin Trisha never would have met her and probably would have been bullied horribly, however Molly walked around like she owned the house and no-one messes with Molly so no-one messes with Trisha. She knows her parents, especially her father, are not going to approve of this friendship. She also knows Molly's family aren't particularly keen on Trisha being friends with her but Molly doesn't seem to give a damn. When Trisha wrote to her parents telling them she had made Slytherin she had conveniently missed out the part where she befriended a Weasley and also the part where she was almost Gryffindor.

Currently Trisha was walking to the Slytherin common room from dinner, Molly was spending some time with her sister and so Trisha hadn't wanted to intrude even though Lucy seemed to like her. So Trisha was heading to spend some time with the other Slytherin girls, well the ones that liked her. Then she saw Molly's older cousin Victoire, a fifth year Ravenclaw, turn the corner coming towards her. Victoire had made her dislike of Trisha well known by constantly glaring at her whenever she saw her. Molly didn't get along well with Victoire and had told Trisha just to ignore her, but when Victoire Weasley glared at you it was hard to ignore. Trisha expected the Ravenclaw to glare at her on the way by and then walk away but apparently she wasn't getting away that easy. A hand grabbed a hold on her upper arm pulling her to a stop and she turned to look up at a very tall Victoire Weasley.

"Listen here Nott, I know what your family did in the war and it disgusts me. Whatever your plan is leave my cousin out of it." Victoire Weasley sneered at her.

"I don't understand." Trisha said completely confused. What plan? What was she talking about?

Victoire let out a shrill laugh obviously meant to mock Trisha but she didn't know why. "Why else would you befriend Molly, she's part of your plan to humiliate my family. But I'm onto you Nott and it's not going to work." Her grip on Trisha's upper arm had increased and was beginning to hurt, but not as much as her accusation.

"You're all the same, apart from Molly." Trisha pulled her arm out of the blonde's tight grip. "How can there be so many of you and only one of you isn't prejudice? Molly is my friend because she knows that I am not accountable for my family's actions during the war, the same way she isn't responsible for her father abandoning his family for a while."

Victoire practically growled at her. "You have no right to even mention my family, you have no idea of their situation."

"And you are so knowledgeable of my family are you?" Trisha growled back. "I am ashamed of what my family did, of who they sided with, of what they stood for. And even now I'm not particularly fond of them but I am not responsible for any of those actions because I wasn't even born yet."

"The apple never falls far from the tree." Victoire shouts at the young first year.

"Evidently it does because you and Molly are worlds apart." Trisha shouted back. "She is the only one of you who's made any real effort to move on from a war that we weren't even part of except maybe Lucy. She's the only one who accepts Slytherins as reformed, she is Slytherin through and through."

"She is not a Slytherin, no Weasley belongs in Slytherin." Victoire hissed.

"No, Weasley's belong in Gryffindor, but you couldn't get that right either could you?" Trisha was actually beginning to enjoy this. "Do you know the hat wanted to put _me _in Gryffindor but I requested to be put in Slytherin?"

"The Hat was wrong."

"This is the first correct thing you've said all night, because I'm actually starting to enjoy fighting with you which is so Slytherin of me. But if you'll excuse me I'm heading back to my common room. It's been horrible speaking with you."

And she walked away without daring to look back at Victoire Weasley's face which she's sure is probably shocked. She would also never mention this to Molly, in case the girl lost her temper. But in that moment Trisha couldn't help but think her father would have been proud of her for how she spoke and that scared her more than Victoire Weasley's glare ever would. The day her father was proud of her would be the day Trisha would become a horrible person, let's hope that day never comes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	31. Victoire and Lysander

**Victoire/Lysander**

**Hey Guys glad to see that all my stories are getting hits, really appreciate your time for reading. This is another story which showcases Victoire's softer side in fact the majority of the stories featuring Victoire will now show her to be a better person. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lysander Scamander was her first. To see her softer side that is. He was shocked to say the least especially considering he was her favourite target. She was constantly teasing him, mostly about his crush on Lucy, but also about his nerdy tendencies. He practically walked around with a bullseye on his back that said 'Victoire's favourite target.' So when he was walking back from the library to the Ravenclaw common room he didn't expect to find the head girl of Hogwarts curled up into a ball in an empty corridor sobbing. He froze, it was unanticipated in so many different ways. Victoire Weasley never cried, she didn't feel sad, she didn't feel guilty in fact Lysander had been of the opinion she didn't feel anything but spite for everyone around her. So he was frozen on the spot with a dilemma. He could walk past her and hope she didn't notice, turn around and go another way or see what was wrong. He didn't like any of those options. She would hear him if he walked past, the echo in these halls were ridiculous. Going another way would mean breaking curfew and another ten minutes on his journey. However comforting her would mean actually talking to her, which he had never done without her insulting him. Lysander thought about his little brother who wouldn't hesitate to comfort even his worst enemy. A person who had humiliated, degraded and angered him on more than one occasion. He wasn't Lorcan, but that didn't mean he had to be heartless. She was obviously hurting over something and Lysander couldn't just leave her cold and crying on the ground. His mother had raised him better than that. So his feet carried him over to where the blonde sat crying and the second year lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

Victoire looked up bewildered. "Scamander? What do you want?" she sniffed.

That was a good question. What did he want? To see her hurt like he was every time she talked to him. To see her as weak as she left him after a bad humiliation. No, he wasn't that person even if those were the first things that came into his mind. His mother always told him the first thought that came into your mind was what society taught you to think, you're second thought was what you taught yourself to think.

"I want to know what's bothering you." That was his second thought.

Victoire didn't lose the bewildered look and why would she? She probably thought he hated her and he did. But not enough to ignore her if she was hurting. Her eyes narrowed and she looked angry.

"So you have some leverage?"

"No. I'm not that kind of person." Lysander replied truthfully. "I'm the kind of person who doesn't leave a girl crying on the floor on her own despite the fact she makes my life hell. I'm a bigger person than that."

Victoire almost looked guilty for a second but then her face went back to her usual stony expression, a permanent look for her. She didn't trust him, but he didn't care.

"Look either I can sit here with you until you're ready to tell me what's bothering you or I can get up and leave and never mention this to anyone. But in my experience it's best to talk to someone about you're problems."

"What experience? You're thirteen years old." Victoire snorted in laughter. Lysander raised an eyebrow at her, she wasn't in any position to be making fun of him at the moment.

Victoire sighed and took a breath. "It's Teddy. We used to be so close. Best of friends. When I developed my crush on him I just assumed he would feel the same way about me, you know like in those muggle movies where the two best friends fall for each other eventually."

Lysander had no clue what she was going on about but he nodded anyway and she continued.

"But he just kept pushing me away, so I kept pushing back hoping that he would realise that he loved me too. He doesn't though. He sees me as the kid who followed around, his childhood friend nothing else. It kills me inside so much so that I can't even be his friend anymore. I miss him. I guess you kind of understand how I feel."

Lysander did know how she felt. He cared about Lucy and held out constant hope that someday she would see him as more than just a boy with a crush. One day she would see him as a man, one she could have fun with and yet feel safe with. He was still hoping, even if he was only thirteen.

"Then don't give up." Lysander insisted.

"What?"

Lysander put both his hands on Victoire's shoulders. "Don't give up. Keep holding on. Maybe one day he will wake up and realise that he feels something more, and if you really love him then you can wait for that day. It's not over yet Victoire." He surprised himself with his speech.

For the first time he got a genuine smile from Victoire.

"Promise me you won't give up either then Lysander." Victoire replied. "You're only thirteen, there's still time for Lucy to see you grow up. You're a great guy and she could do with a great guy."

Lysander almost fainted. A smile and a compliment. This was unheard of. They sat and smiled at one another for a few more minutes before heading for Ravenclaw tower.

Victoire didn't stop humiliating him but he was the only one who noticed that the malice in her voice was missing when she did so. Occasionally she would catch his eye and give him a brief smile and Lysander didn't feel so dead inside every time she talked to him.

On Lucy's wedding day they stood next to each other in silence. They had both held on hope only to be disappointed. It didn't hurt as much as they both thought it would. Lucy was dancing with her husband, she was happy that's all he ever wanted for her, plus Lysander had someone else now. Teddy stood with arms wrapped around Molly, but Victoire was fine with it, she had been for a while. They didn't say sorry, they didn't even speak. Lysander offered his hand to Victoire who followed him onto the dance floor. They were odd friends.

* * *

**Let me know what you think I'd love to hear some feedback, thanks.**


	32. Victoire and Scorpius

**Victoire/Scorpius**

**Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate the feedback. I promise that James' character much like Victoire's in the future. For now here is Scorpius and Victoire's story.**

* * *

It was an instant dislike between the two of them. Victoire hated him because of his second name, because of the way he looked. He just looked too much like a Malfoy to be anything but evil, she hated him because he represented the bad side of the war. Scorpius hated her because of the way she acted, like she was greatest thing since Harry Potter himself. He hated her because she represented the bad side of the Weasley's. Rose tells him to ignore her and tells Victoire to treat him better, but it doesn't work for either of them.

His first encounter with Victoire Weasley left him trembling in his Slytherin robes. He was undeniably lost and Albus had gone on ahead of him when he saw her. Tall, blonde and beautiful, she didn't remind him of Rose because there were barely any similarities. She sort of reminded him of Molly, they shared an air of authority. But she was related to Rose so he thought she must be nice but when he'd asked for directions she had uttered insults of his family and his house. By the time she was done he was no less lost but he realised not every Weasley was rainbows and unicorn stickers.

At the end of his second year he was invited to spend a week at the burrow by Harry Potter himself. He was beyond excited and Albus and Rose introduced him to their entire family. When he came across Victoire again he froze in fear but all she did was glare at him and walk away. By the end of that week he came to the conclusion that none of the Weasley's were rainbows and unicorn stickers, after encountering Molly's temper, witnessing Lucy's spell work and seeing them all play Quidditch. However he knew deep down that Victoire was the worst of them.

By the time Scorpius had reached third year his hatred for Victoire was less like a flame and more like a burning fire. Thankfully she had left the Hogwarts halls for St. Mugos to become a healer, unfortunately his grandmother took ill at Christmas time. When Scorpius went to visit his grandmother who should he find himself faced with, none other than Victoire Weasley. She treated his grandmother as if she were Voldemort and before either of his parent could say anything Scorpius was using the most vulgar language he knew. Weasley was transferred to another case but Scorpius could still hear her muttering traitor in his mind.

Over the years Scorpius witnessed how Victoire treated the people around her, how she deemed herself more important than others. He then witnessed her change. She became more humble, and mended fences with family she had upset. He listened to her apologise to Molly for offending her house, apologise to Lucy for bullying her and apologise to himself and Trisha for judging them without really knowing them. He watched as the old Victoire he knew grew up, slightly later than everybody else, and found that even though he thought he'd hate her forever, she was easy to forgive in the end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short and not my best but hope you enjoyed it.**


	33. Victoire and Albus

**Victoire/Albus**

**I Know some of my chapters have kind of short lately but I've honestly been struggling to take some ideas further so have settled for short and sweet. We're kind of rewinding to bitchy Victoire, however we have feisty Albus to make up for it.**

* * *

Victoire couldn't believe it had happened again. Albus wasn't supposed to be a Slytherin. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor like his brother, or a Ravenclaw like herself, merlin even a Hufflepuff like Teddy would have been better. And then he had to go and befriend a Malfoy. It was like Molly all over again. So now Victoire was marching down the corridors trying to find her little cousin in order to put a stop to this madness. Just as she was about to give up the search Albus walked around the corner ahead of her, his Slytherin tie loose around his neck.

"Albus Severus Potter." Victoire bellowed his full name to gain his attention. Sure enough Albus looked up with a terrified look across his face and made to turn around. "Don't you dare run from me."

Albus stopped in his tracks and adapted the 'if I don't move she can't see me' approach instead. Victoire grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"I guess there isn't much I can do about you being in Slytherin but I can tell you right now that your friendship with a Malfoy will not be tolerated." Victoire hissed at the first year.

"That's not your decision to make Vic, dad wrote to me and told me he was proud of me and he couldn't wait to meet Scorpius." Albus retorted.

"Like hell he is. Your dad isn't going to meet Scorpius because the friendship between you two will be terminated immediately." Victoire countered closing the gap between the two of them.

Now a sixth year Victoire towered over little Albus who was small even for the age of eleven. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to be but Albus was not going to give in on this. Scorpius was a nice guy, a bit reserved much like Albus himself. He wasn't going to stop being friends with the guy just because his prejudice cousin said so.

"Actually I'm sure Scorpius could take your place in the family, he's got the blond hair, the good looks the only difference is he'd be a pleasure to be around." Albus said not quite believing what he was hearing come out of his own mouth. He usually kept quiet during family arguments, preferring not to take a side. He was a peace keeper like Roxanne just less involved.

"We are not opening our doors to strays. It's bad enough that Molly befriended the Nott girl and now you want to skip the yellow brick road with Malfoy."

"You know Victoire at least Scorpius is actually my friend, he knows my favourite colour, what foods I like and what books I like to read. I know his favourite colour is yellow, he loves to eat vanilla flavoured anything and his favourite book is 'Tales of Beedle the Bard.' Tell me what your friends' favourite colours are?" Albus probed her.

Victoire was suddenly lost for words. She tried to think of everything she and her friends talked about, their favourite colours, their favourite book. But she couldn't because they never talked about them. They only talked about her, they knew her favourite colour and favourite book but she had never asked about them. A strange feeling struck Victoire, something she had rarely felt before. Guilt.

"You can't can you? Because if the conversations not about yourself then you're not interested are you? It always has to be about you. Those girls you call friends are more like slaves."

"Enough!" Victoire screeched.

"Oh I'm sorry have I offended you because you've been offending me this entire conversation. Leave Scorpius and Trisha alone, you don't know them so you don't get to judge them. Maybe you should be judging yourself for once." Albus said before stalking off down the corridor angry but satisfied.

Victoire stood there thinking about what her little cousin implied. Maybe she did think too much about herself and not enough about others. Maybe Trisha and Scorpius are nice people, okay maybe that's too far. Victoire began to head back to Ravenclaw tower, as she entered the common room she found the place almost deserted apart from one person, her friend Erica.

"Hey Victoire, how was your cousin, did you make your point." Erica asked.

"Yes I did, but so did he." Victoire muttered flopping down on the couch next to her friend. Erica glanced at Victoire confused by what she was implying. "What's your favourite colour Erica?"

* * *

**Victoire making up for her mistakes at the end. Leave some reviews please, thanks for reading.**


	34. Victoire and Frank

**Victoire and Frank**

**Another short one sorry. Again we see the change in Victoire towards the end of the chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

They have absolutely nothing in common and because of this they don't speak. She's a Ravenclaw and he's a Gryffindor. She has her circle of followers and he has practically everyone in his year as a friend. Her friends are fake, he knows that much. His friends are true, she knows that much. They're not even in the same year and despite his honouree Weasley status they don't talk at parties. So Victoire Weasley and Frank Longbottom II don't speak unless they have to.

The first time he speaks to Victoire is his fifth birthday, they had known each other their whole lives because their families were close. But Victoire was a very active and flamboyant child whilst Frank clung to his father. Anyway Frank was celebrating turning five with a party which all of the Weasley family were invited to. His little sister held his hand tight and wouldn't let go, so Frank did what every good big brother would do and held on just as tight. Alice followed his every move around that party until they found themselves standing in front of nine year old Victoire who stared menacingly at them.

"Didn't realise your brat of a sister would be here Frankie boy."

At age five, Frank didn't understand much but he understood when someone was insulting his baby sister and that did not please him.

"She's not a brat Victoire and if you don't play nice I'm going to make sure you don't get any cake."

So Victoire Weasley and Frank Longbottom II don't speak unless they have to.

She remembers the first time she ever felt respect for him. He came across as quite pathetic even if the entire school loved him. He was such a nerd. Sometimes she couldn't understand why she was a Gryffindor. She was on her way to give Rose a piece of her mind about the Malfoy boy. Three years on and she still wouldn't stop being friends with that boy. When she found her little cousin she hadn't expected Longbottom to be with her, but the head girl didn't let that deter her.

"Rose how many times have I warned you about the Malfoy kid, he's no good I can feel it in my bones."

Longbottom let out a snort. "I overheard you say that divination was a lot of nonsense so how on Earth can you feel that Scorpius is a bad influence."

Victoire directed her glare at the young Gryffindor. "Not that this is any of your business Longbottom but he's a Malfoy it's in his blood to be bad."

"Scorpius is my friend so it is my business, and my father was also a war hero but you don't see me out slaying snakes do you?" Longbottom replied. Victoire tried to think of some snappy comeback but her brain wasn't functioning properly. "I also don't believe in divination, but you're no good either Victoire, I can feel it in my bones."

And he had walked away with her cousin following behind and instead of being furious Victoire actually felt respect for the kid.

So Victoire Weasley and Frank Longbottom II don't speak unless they have to.

Frank remembers how she was at his wedding. She was the perfect maid of honour and did everything she could to make the day special, Frank was beyond elated. He watched as his bride and his father danced on the dance floor and then turned to see Victoire standing next to him.

"Thank you for everything Victoire." Frank said with genuine kindness.

Victoire smiled warmly at the young Longbottom. "No problem Frank, after all, what is family for?"

"Would you care to dance?" Frank held out his hand and led her to the dance floor with a smile where his father and his bride continued to dance.

So Victoire Weasley and Frank Longbottom II speak now, especially considering he married a Weasley.

* * *

**I promise you will find out which Weasley Frank marries soon, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought. Thanks guys.**


	35. Victoire and Rose

**Victoire and Rose**

**Thanks for continuing to read my story I really appreciate and I really appreciate the feedback from the reviews. You all know the drill about Victoire by now, she starts off horribly but changes.**

* * *

Victoire was like a tornado that collided with anything in its path. It became clear from a young age that she wouldn't be likable, but that didn't mean she wasn't popular. Rose was like a storm chaser obsessed, following Victoire wherever she went. All she wanted to be was a force to be reckoned with like her older cousin, Victoire revelled in the attention. So Rose was Victoire's dust devil, until she wasn't. Victoire was mean, and so that meant that Rose had to be mean. So when her brother Hugo who was only five at the time stumbled over to her, she pushed him. The crying had woken the eight year old up and she had instantly apologised to her brother, scooping him into her arms and soothing him until his sobs evened out. She told Victoire she didn't want to be her because that made her brother cry. The thirteen year old pretended not to care, but that was the first time someone had told her they didn't want to be her.

"I don't want to be you, I made Hugo cry and it felt terrible."

"Fine. God if you can't even stand your brother crying then you can't be me, I make everyone cry."

"This isn't a good person to be."

"It's none of your concern anymore."

When Rose started her first year she was like a sunny day that everyone basked in. Always smiling at people, telling jokes, pulling pranks. Victoire however was like a stormy day that people tried to hide from but still occasionally got stuck in it. She bullied, degraded and humiliated people. They clashed, repeatedly, like Victoire did with almost all of her cousins. Rose demanded she treat her Slytherin friends with respect, and Victoire decided she didn't need to treat anyone with respect.

"He is a perfectly nice guy."

"He is a _Slytherin_ and a _Malfoy_ Rose."

"Those are just a house and a name, they don't define him!"

"Like the name Weasley doesn't define you?"

"It doesn't actually, and it doesn't define you either."

After leaving Hogwarts for St. Mungos Victoire was like a choppy ocean, it was all up's and downs with her. Rose was like a placid lake, steady and in control. She was still fighting for Scorpius to be accepted by her older cousin, she was still fighting to make her cousin a better person. Victoire was still of the opinion that a Malfoy and Slytherin couldn't be any good, and that she was always right. Their fights increased, but so did their angry silences. There was no putting aside their differences for Christmas. There was no wishing's of happy birthday. If they weren't fighting then they weren't speaking at all.

"How did you become this horrible person?"

"I'm honest not horrible."

"Actually Victoire there's a difference between being honest and just being a bitch, guess which one you are."

"Don't be so dramatic Rosie."

"I can't believe I ever wanted to be you."

A few years on and Victoire was like thick forest, kind of scary looking but once you explored you find the beauty. Rose was like a wide meadow, free and open. She wore her heart on her sleeve and always fought for what she thought was right, what you see is what you get. She couldn't believe when she finally got through to her older cousin. Victoire had evolved, she had realised the error of her ways and apologised to everyone for the way she had acted. Rosie looked like she was going to faint of shock.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said you were right, I was being a bitch and I'm sorry."

"Can you repeat that once more?"

So they ended the way they had begun, together. They lost each other along the way and the journey back was long and hard. But in all honesty they weren't that different at all.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I promise we'll be back to longer chapters soon. Please leave some reviews.**


	36. Victoire and Lorcan

**Victoire and Lorcan**

**Another short one I'm afraid but this one doesn't paint Victoire so badly and we get a small insight into Lorcan. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The term polar opposites comes to mind. Victoire was coarse and rough, you had to be careful or she'd cut you open, usually with her words. Lorcan was polished and smooth, there was no chance of cutting yourself on his words because everything that he said was polite and pleasant. The five almost six year age gap kept them apart a lot, they didn't socialise at parties, they didn't talk in the halls at Hogwarts, and they were polar opposites. The only thing they had in common was the eldest Weasley, Teddy Lupin. Sure Victoire and Teddy had grown apart over the years but she still cared about him. Lorcan and Teddy had this bizarre mentor/mentee relationship that nobody really understood. But yes Victoire and Lorcan could best be described as polar opposites.

Victoire thought him weird. He always seem to have his head in the clouds, his mind constantly daydreaming. He looked at the world as if it were a magical, no pun intended, haven. Lorcan was nothing like Lysander, and nothing like anyone she had ever met. Different in Victoire's eyes wasn't normally a good thing but Lorcan kind of made it work. She didn't like him, but she didn't hate him either or treat him with indifference. She was oddly intrigued by him, no-one else seemed to notice his artistic side. The artist inside of him that for some reason he never seemed to share with anyone. But Victoire had worked it out, she saw the way he looked at things, his head to the side his eyes taking everything in. Like he was trying to memorise it, and then she noticed the charcoal marks on his hands and put two and two together. Lorcan was a different kind of intelligent, Lucy was book smart, Molly was Quidditch smart, Rose was spell smart, and Victoire herself was observational smart but Lorcan was almost Wise. Kind of like Aunt Luna. So Victoire noticed Lorcan, more than anyone else but she never said anything because it wasn't her place, and just once Victoire figured she should honour her place.

Lorcan thought her weird. She acted like a bitch, like she was better than everyone. She put on this mask to cover how she really felt. Lorcan saw her. The hurt behind her eyes, the almost sad look on her face when she thought no-one was looking. He understood why she felt the need to pretend. Everyone was of the opinion that she was that person, they would probably think she was faking but Lorcan knew better. He knew what insecurity looked like, he knew she dragged others down because she wanted them to feel the same way she did. She didn't want to be alone in that feeling, so she made others feel the same way. He didn't approve of her methods, she could talk to someone or she could work on changing her image but instead she takes the easy road. So Lorcan watches as she dies inside when calling Slytherins evil, he watches as she hides her sadness when she teases his brother and he watches as her heart breaks when she makes snide remarks to Teddy and Molly. But he only watches because it's not his place to point out that she's just an insecure little girl.

It's strange how different they are and yet they notice each other for what they really are, but they don't mention it. Because it's not their place.

* * *

**For the last few chapters on Victoire they'll be focused on her good points and her transformation. Please leave some reviews and thanks for reading.**


	37. Victoire and Louis

**Victoire/Louis**

**So we're exploring Louis and Victoire's relationship and it's one I absolutely adore. I've always seen them as being close and Louis being the one person to accept his sister is mean and not care because she's nice to him. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Louis adored his eldest sister. Sure he loved Domi too but Victoire was his favourite. Victoire was almost seven when Louis was born and she took particular interest in her baby brother. She helped change him, feed him, look after him in general and in turn Louis always wanted his big sister Vic. She had to read him a story at night, and she was very good at all the voices. She had to help him choose his outfit in the morning, and she always knew what went together. She had to help him with his reading and writing, and she was an excellent teacher.

Louis was four when Victoire left for Hogwarts. She had told him all about it, what her favourite classes were going to be, all the friends she was going to have and how she was finally going to be near Teddy. With Victoire gone Louis didn't have anyone to read him a story, or pick his outfit or help with his reading and writing. When Victoire grew up and left for Hogwarts Louis grew up too. Victoire and Teddy came home for Christmas and Victoire returned to find that her little brother had been spending too much time with James and Fred. He was constantly playing pranks, annoying people, making a mess and Victoire didn't like that. Over the next few years it was clear that being apart because of Hogwarts was taking its toll on their relationship.

When Louis entered his first year at Hogwarts he wasn't thrilled that his eldest sister would be head girl. He loved Victoire but she was a bit of a stick in the mud when it came to pranks, as his cousins had told him. Over the course of his first month Victoire had given him three detentions and docked merlin knows how many points off his house and Louis was pissed. He had confronted her, told her she was too harsh especially on him. She had argued that he shouldn't be pranking, he was better than that and it was her responsibility as a prefect to dock house points. They both saw the others side of the argument, they made a compromise. Louis wouldn't prank as much as he used to and Victoire would loosen up a little. For the rest of the year they met in the library where Victoire would study for final exams and Louis would do his homework. Louis finished his first year of Hogwarts closer than ever to Victoire.

Louis was aware that Victoire wasn't perfect, in fact she could be downright mean. But she was never mean to him and she was certainly never mean to Teddy so when she came crying to him about the older Hufflepuff damn straight Louis was going to give him a piece of his mind. He couldn't understand why Teddy didn't love his sister, until he saw him with Molly an observation he hid from Victoire, not wanting to upset her. And once again he found himself comforting her over Teddy Lupin again after Molly, James, Fred and Trisha's graduation ceremony.

She was the first person she spoke to about his sexuality. He had suspected for a while that he wasn't just attracted to girls and that it didn't matter what they looked like. He was fifteen when he sat down and told Victoire that he thought he was pansexual. She looked at him strangely and then left the room. Louis broke down, if his older sister couldn't accept his sexuality how would the rest of the world, how would he himself? But she returned with her muggle contraption that had internet and she sat down next to him. She told him how she had never heard of pansexuality and had to search it in order to fully understand it. She told him that it was okay and no matter what he identified as she would love him completely, plus now they could check out guys together.

He was the first to know of her engagement. She came into his flat and tackled him in a hug gushing about her boyfriend Kevin Fitch, a muggle, had proposed. He was elated for her, she deserved to be happy especially after how she'd grown. She had become nicer over the years, realising the way she treated people was wrong. Of course her words could still slice you open sometimes but less often. She asked him in tears of laughter if he would be her maid of honour and he told her as long he didn't have to wear a dress then absolutely.

So Louis was of the opinion that soulmates existed. He was also of the opinion that soulmates didn't necessarily have to be a romantic partner. To Louis his soulmate was his sister Victoire, and Louis was Victoire's soulmate. Simple as.

* * *

**Quite a few of the next gen characters in my story aren't heterosexual so that's coming up. Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, it's always much appreciated.**


	38. Victoire and Sadie

**Victoire/Sadie**

**So this has been my favourite chapter on Victoire to write so far, I really like the relationship between these two characters and I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

* * *

"I think I might want to be a healer." Sadie almost laughed at her own words. The thought was ridiculous. She was the funny one, the one who got the grades but nothing spectacular, the one who took over from Roxanne as beater for the Gryffindor team. She expected her to laugh like everyone else had. She expected her to say 'good one Sadie' like she was joking like everybody else had. But instead Sadie saw a kind smile and warm eyes.

"I think that's great Sadie." Victoire said to the sixteen year old, and she was genuinely pleased. Sadie was intelligent, much more intelligent than most people gave her credit for. Becoming a healer required discipline, hard work and guts all which Sadie was very capable of.

They were in the burrow during the summer holidays as Sadie was preparing to go into her sixth year at Hogwarts. Victoire, already a fully-fledged Healer, had been sitting outside when the young girl had sat down next to her. They got along fine but never really talked much in the past. The fact the girl was telling her she wanted to be a healer made Victoire's heart swell up.

Victoire hadn't laughed like her boyfriend had. She hadn't said 'good one Sadie' like her brother. She hadn't even looked at her in disbelief like Rose had. She had been encouraging, and that was certainly something from Victoire Weasley.

"You'll have to work hard at N.E.W.T's but I know you're smart enough to score well, what subjects have you taken?" Victoire asked the younger red head.

"DADA, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration." Sadie replied.

Victoire looked at the other girl in shock, seven subjects was a lot to take on. Victoire had struggled with five, Lucy had passed with six. The only person she knew who had taken seven N.E.W.T's and passed was Molly. "Why so many subjects Sadie? I mean History of Magic and Arithmancy are hardly required to become a healer."

Sadie looked down at her lap not sure of how to reply to that. Part of her wanted to prove that she was more than just the comic relief and passing seven N.E.W.T's would certainly do that. However part of her was still unsure whether she would make a good healer, what if she just took those five subjects and didn't get accepted to be a healer? "I might fail to get into Healer studies, if I have more subjects then I may have more options."

Victoire nodded with this. It made sense, becoming a Healer was hard and you're never guaranteed to be accepted for training even with the top grades. It relied on the interview and how good you were with people also, not that Victoire thought Sadie would struggle with that. Having back up was good.

"So what else are you thinking of then Finnigan?"

Sadie had considered working with Lucy. The older girl was badass in the court room and rumoured to be working towards her own Law firm. However law was not an easy thing to study either.

"Possibly law, like Lucy." Again Victoire's jaw dropped. This girl was not making life easy, in fact she had chosen two of the hardest careers to pursue. Sadie looked at the older woman and cursed herself for being so stupid. "God you think I'm biting off more than I can chew. You're right I'm nothing Lucy. She's intelligent, confident and great at arguing her point. And I'm nothing like you either, I can't charm people the way you do."

"You don't have to be like me or Lucy. You only have to be you. I happen to think that whether you pick Law or healing as your career you'll be brilliant. I'm just shocked that you're so ambitious, it's a new side of you. If you work hard and with a lot of determination there's no doubt in my mind that you'll achieve the grades you need to become a healer or lawyer. All you have to do is decide which one is your real dream." Victoire explained to Sadie.

"Thank you Victoire."

"For what, telling you what you need to hear?"

"No." Sadie once again looked down at the ground. "For being the first person who didn't think I was kidding. For being the first person to encourage me. Thank you."

Victoire smiled. "Well for what it's worth I think everyone else is stupid for underestimating you. They won't be laughing when you're healing people or kicking ass in the court room that's for sure."

Even though Sadie eventually decided on Law rather than healing, Victoire was proud to say she was the first person who believed that girl could be more than just the comic relief.

* * *

**As I said all the Chapters from now on will feature Victoire as nicer or be more in depth view into her character. Please give me some feedback I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading.**


	39. Victoire and Alice

**Victoire/Alice**

**Another short one sorry but with so many different characters it can be hard to find an interesting relationship between them all. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

There was an admiration on both parts. They didn't like each other, they barely even tolerated each other. Ever since the day Victoire Weasley had called Alice Longbottom II a brat at Frank's fifth birthday party they had been at odds with one another. That's what caused the admiration. Alice was younger, a lot younger, almost seven years younger than Victoire but unlike others, even some of her family she wasn't scared of her. Not once had Alice shrunk away, she stood tall and proud. She hadn't kept her mouth shut, in fact she wouldn't stop talking once she got going. She definitely wasn't afraid to get physical, the Gryffindor Quidditch team should really consider her as a player. Alice was possibly one of the bravest people Victoire had ever met. She encountered every harsh comment with an equally unforgiving retort, she never walked away from an argument and if it resulted in her getting slapped, punched or pushed you better believe she would tackle you to the ground. Victoire has only once gotten into a physical altercation with Alice and it ended with the small girl being dragged away by her brother whilst Victoire lay shocked on the ground with a bruised face and a bruised ego. Victoire made sure never to get physical with Alice again, because whilst she was small she was also mighty, this also led to Teddy calling Alice Persil but that's a different story. Victoire never liked Alice and it was probably because the young girl was everything the Ravenclaw was supposed to be. She was strong, smart, and fearless and best of all a Gryffindor, she was more Weasley than Victoire. So Victoire didn't like Alice but she admired her for who she was and who Victoire wanted to be.

She didn't like Victoire. The girl treated people like her slaves, forcing them into what she called friendship but was actually employment. She had this constant need to tear other people down, maybe because she felt so lowly of herself. Alice could see the similarities between them, which is probably why they clashed so often, and it scared her. They shared their strength, stubbornness and insecurities. Alice knew the other girl had them, she just hid them well. She didn't want to be like the Ravenclaw dictator and she wasn't fond of her either. But she did admire the older girl. She had this charming way with people, she could wrap anyone around her finger and although it was in a slightly cruel way it reminded Alice of her father and brother's same ability. The ability she had always wanted to possess but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't be as charming as them. And then there was the effortless poise. Victoire walked like she was royalty, Alice just rushed around. She had tried to stop admiring the older Ravenclaw but then she realised the things she admired about Victoire were the few good qualities she had. So Alice didn't agree with the way Victoire treated people, or how she got her good grades and she certainly didn't like her. But she admired her for the few good qualities the girl had.

* * *

**I know it's not much and it's not great but it's the best I could do. Thanks for reading.**


	40. Victoire and Lily

**Victoire/Lily**

**As promised a longer chapter. A warning before you read there is mentions of self harm and may be disturbing even if the self harm isn't actually written in there. I'm really proud of this chapter and really hope you like it.**

* * *

She was the quiet one, the shy one, the observer and maybe that's why she saw it when no-one else could. She saw the fear behind those pretty blue eyes, the frown that followed the smile and worst of all the cuts just hidden by the girl's summer shorts. She didn't understand, but then again she didn't have to understand. All she had to do was help. She wasn't even a first year yet but she was smart enough to know that Victoire was hurting herself. So ten year old Lily Luna Potter found herself following her seventeen year old cousin into the bathroom at the burrow and closing the door behind her making the older girl jump.

"Merlin's beard Lily you scared the crap out of me!" Victoire shout/whispered at the younger girl whilst clutching her hand to her chest. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders and moved to the cabinet above the toilet. "Thought you might want someone to bandage you up once you do it, it can't be easy to bandage yourself." The ten year old said casually as if this was a normal conversation. Victoire stood there looking at Lily. She couldn't possibly know. "Using your legs was a smart move, nobody would suspect anything, however wearing shorts may have been a mistake."

Victoire subconsciously pulled at her denim shorts hoping Lily hadn't noticed, but she knew it was too late. "Are you going to tell?"

Lily had fished out the bandages from the cabinet and closed it. She didn't need to turn around to see Victoire. In the mirror she could she the other girl, that nervous look on her face, the frown. "Who would I tell? You're seventeen Victoire, you're an adult and plus it's not my place to tell anyone."

"Then why are you here?" Victoire almost shouted in frustration. If not to tell her parents or worse her grandparents about her problem then why would the red head be in here?

"Like I said, it can't be easy bandaging that area. It would help if someone else did it and even if I don't particularly want to see you hurt yourself I can handle it if I can at least help you afterwards." Lily replied looking Victoire in the eye.

Victoire however was looking everywhere but at her younger cousin. She hadn't planned on anyone finding out, however she hadn't planned on continuing to hurt herself either. Maybe a little help just this once would be okay.

"I didn't come in here to hurt myself." Victoire looked up to see her cousin's look of disbelief. "I promise. It's just one of my earlier cuts won't stop bleeding so I need to change the bandages."

Lily took a step forward with the bandages. "Then please Vic, let me help you. I promise I'm not going to tell anyone. I just don't want to see you in pain."

Victoire could feel the tears building up and the need to grab her blade and relieve herself was growing too. She looked down and pulled her shorts down. She expected Lily to gasp or maybe even groan at the sight of her legs but when she looked up she saw an expression that matched her own.

"Oh, Victoire. What have you done to yourself?" Lily said in a whisper as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She took the older girls hands and guided her to sit down. The offending cut was still bleeding as Lily removed the old bandage and she came to the conclusion that placing another bandage might not be enough. She returned to the cabinet and pulled out a cloth and some savlon that her grandmother swore by. She ran the cloth under warm water before returning to her teary eyed cousin.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand this Vic. But why do you do this?" Lily asked as she ran the cloth over the other girl's leg. The ten year old desperately wanted answers, but she was not going to push Vic to tell her anything.

"Sometimes it's just too much." Victoire whispered like it was a secret. "Life. The pressure of being this person I created for myself. This person who thinks she's better than everyone else but in reality she's the lowest of the low. This person who bullies and judges when in reality she's the one who should be judged. It's like there's two of me Lily. The one that berates people and acts like the Queen of the world and the other one that gives into the darkness and runs a blade across her thigh and I don't like either one of them. But at the same time I don't want to give either of them up. I don't want to be this evil queen or this weak little girl, but I just don't know who I am anymore. And then the urges come along and sometimes they're so sudden. They're just there and I have to take a minute to breathe because all of a sudden all I can think about is burning myself. Usually I can feel them getting stronger, slowly egging me on, and telling me to take out the blade and every time I give in. I'm just weak Lily."

As she finished applying the cream Lily looked up at her older cousin. She should have noticed this inner crisis earlier. She should have been there for her sooner because seeing the usually confident young women like this was killing her inside, and knowing she didn't want to be either of those people just made Lily feel worse.

"Look at me Victoire." Lily pleaded as she reached up and forced Victoire to look her in the eye. "You are not weak. This is not weak. This is admitting you need help and admitting you need help is the biggest act of courage that someone can do. So you are not weak, you've been too strong for too long and it's time to let someone else carry the burden, let me carry the burden for you."

Victoire burst into sobs holding onto her younger cousin for dear life. "Thank you Lily, thank you so much." She sobbed.

"Don't thank me yet, I've still to apply the bandage." Lily said as the older girl pulled out of their hug.

She grabbed the bandages off the floor and began to wrap them around Victoire's leg. "I know I can't be there at Hogwarts with you but promise me something."

"Anything."

"Whenever you get one of those urges you told me about I want you to write to me. I don't care if it's three in the morning or if you're in class or even an exam. Write to me. Tell me what you're feeling and maybe the urge will go away." Lily begged as she finished tying the bandage and stood up.

Victoire smiled up at her cousin. "I promise, and thank you. You're a pretty wise ten year old."

Lily held her hands out and pulled Victoire to her feet. "Now wipe away those tears, we can't have the new head girl of Hogwarts crying now can we?" And with that the two girls left the bathroom and joined the rest of the family.

That certainly wasn't the last time Victoire cut herself but every time she had the urge to do it she would write to Lily and the day Lily got sorted into Ravenclaw was the last day Victoire ever cut herself. Lily couldn't have be prouder.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews, thanks.**


	41. Dominique and Cody

**Dominique/Cody**

**The first of Dominique's lot. Some of the facts may be a bit off but please forgive me if they are. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

At sixteen Cody had pretty much exhausted the possibility of her ever loving him back. She was entirely too good for him with her intelligence, creativity and her unequivocal beauty. All he had was his humour. Sure he was good looking but nothing compared to her, he was smart but no-where near her intelligence level. She could and would do so much better than him. So Cody sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at the blonde Ravenclaw who would never love him back. She came to Gryffindor tower a few nights a week to spend time with her family. She was surrounded by Sarah, Roxy, James, Fred heck even Molly was allowed into the Gryffindor common room, mainly because nobody had the guts to say no to her. Cody who would usually be over there basking in Lucy's bright smile, listening to every word she had to say was sitting in a secluded corner reduced to watching.

"God you are pathetic." A voice came from next to him. Cody turned to find a different blonde sitting next to him, not the blonde he wanted anyway.

"Careful, you're beginning to sound like your sister." Cody warned his fellow Gryffindor. The head girl just laughed, only because they both knew he was wrong. Victoire and Dominique were polar opposites and Dominique could barely muster any malice to make her mocking sound cruel. "However you are right. I'm pathetic. You're probably going to give me some big speech about how I should move on, how she's too good for me. I know all of it, I tell myself it all the time and I am trying to move on."

"Actually I wasn't going to say any of that." Dominique looked over at her cousin who was laughing at her sister. Cody glanced at Dominique only to find she was being completely serious. "You are pathetic I was right about that part however you shouldn't move on and you most definitely aren't too good for her. You two deserve each other, if only my cousin wasn't a blind idiot."

Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dominique was rooting for him. "You think I still have a chance?"

"I'm going to tell you a story my Uncle Harry told me." Dominique said thinking back to a time when she was young and her uncle had told her stories of his parents and their friends. "My Uncle Harry's father was called James Potter and when he attended Hogwarts he had three best friends by the names of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Together they called themselves the Marauders and they pulled the most epic pranks. Now from my Uncle Harry's description of his father he seems quite like you. Secretly very intelligent, funny, good at Quidditch and quite popular with the ladies."

Cody blushed slightly at that part. He had accepted some dates to Hogsmeade but none of them ever came of anything. He didn't feel anything for those girls, no matter how many he took out.

"But James also had an unrequited love named Lily Evans. Now Lily Evans was the pinnacle of intelligent, brave, kind and responsible. Remind you of anyone?" Dominique asked referring to Lucy. "Lily didn't like James at all, she found him to be immature, too laidback and a bully especially towards a certain best friend of hers. It's safe to say they started off on the wrong foot. However as the years went by Lily began to warm up to James, she began to see the good in him and James well his feelings for her started at the end of his fifth year and just kept growing. So by their sixth year Lily was firm friends with all the Marauders. In their seventh year Lily and James were named Head Boy and Head Girl together and although Uncle Harry isn't exactly sure how, that was the year they started dating. After they graduated they got married and by the time they were twenty my Uncle Harry was born. Don't give up just yet Cody, Lily Evans went almost six full years hating the man she eventually had a family with. Lucy doesn't hate you, she just hasn't quite realised you are a viable option yet."

"So how do I make myself a viable option?" Cody asked intrigued. He was amazed by the story he had just heard and although Lucy didn't outright hate him, she wasn't particularly fond of him either. If Dominique had an Idea of how to make Lucy notice him then he would sell his soul to her, although he hoped that wasn't the price.

"Well I have an idea but it won't be easy for you. It will require a lot of studying, random kind acts and extra responsibility." Dominique smirked knowing Cody wouldn't enjoy doing any of those things.

Cody sighed knowing this was going to be hard work. "I'm willing to do anything, but how exactly are those tasks going to help?"

"Because my dear Finnigan we are going to make you Head Boy." Dominque said clapping her hands in excitement.

Cody's head snapped up to look at his blonde friend. She couldn't be serious. He was far from Head Boy material and besides he didn't even want to be head boy.

Dominique noticed the man's alarmed look. "Think about it Cody. Head Boy and Head Girl share dorms, she'll have no choice but to get to know you better and we have seven months to make you Head Boy material, so when do you want to start?"

Cody looked over at the beautiful blonde sitting talking animatedly about something, seeing the way she lit up. He was going to do this. "Immediately."

So Dominique helped Cody study to improve his grades. She pointed out the first years who needed help finding their way or with their homework. She gave him all his prefect duties with a certain blonde cousin of hers. When August rolled in and Cody received his Hogwarts list with a letter of congratulations and a badge to go with it he couldn't help but think that this could finally be his year.

* * *

**I'm still on the Cody/Lucy bandwagon and I hope you guys liked it, please leave some reviews and thanks for reading.**


	42. Dominique and Roxanne

**Dominique/Roxanne**

**A slightly shorter chapter, I really feel like these two would be close especially since they're only a year apart. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The smell of her grandmothers cooking is what woke Dominique Weasley up at seven in the morning at the burrow. It was Boxing Day and the twelve year old would usually lie in till the afternoon if she could get away with it but whatever was cooking smelt too good to pass up. So the Gryffindor slowly moved around the room avoiding waking her roommates for the Christmas break, Victoire, Rose and Lily and made her way towards the smell. Her Grandmother's cooking was something Dominique looked forward to whenever she got to come home. Hogwarts feats were great, don't get her wrong, but Grandma Molly's cooking was to die for. She didn't want to wake anyone else up, if she could get some of Grandma Molly's cooking to herself then Dominique would seize that opportunity. As she entered the kitchen though she stopped in her tracks. Where she expected to see her grandmother in her old tatty dressing gown, stirring something in a bowl whilst flipping pancakes she found something different. There stood eleven year old Roxanne, minion pyjamas and all, on a stool over the stove surrounded by various ingredients from Grandma Molly's cupboards.

"Roxy what on earth are you doing?" Dominique asked startling her younger cousin who had to fight her balance to stay on the stool, startled slightly by Dominique's sudden presence.

"Cooking breakfast, duh." Roxy replied raising her eyebrows at the other Gryffindor. She had cooked with Grandma Molly before, many times. She enjoyed helping with Christmas dinner and making cakes and she had missed the opportunities she used to have to cook at Hogwarts. She cooked alone in her own house before, but never in Grandma's kitchen, never in front of her cousins.

"Yes I can see that Roxy but shouldn't you wait for an adult or something?" Dominique was only concerned about the younger girl's safety. She knew that Roxy knew her way around a kitchen, she helped make Christmas dinner every year since she was five, but without having an adult there it made Dominique nervous.

Roxy rolled her eyes and turned to face her food again. "I'm perfectly capable of cooking simple dishes on my own Domi but thank you for your concern." Roxy loved cooking with her grandma but sometimes she wanted to try something new and different, what better opportunity than when everyone was sleeping, well everyone bar Dominique. "Why are you up anyway, usually you wait until the sun is setting."

"The smell woke me up, what are you making? Whatever it is smells incredible." Dominique asked moving closer to the stove to see. Roxy then stuck the pan she had on the stove under the grill and Dominique got a look at the omelette she was making.

"It's Pumpkin, halloumi and chilli omelette. Making it's simple, it's getting the balance of flavours right that's hard." Roxy replied whilst moving to clear up some of the mess she had made. "I got the recipe off the internet, it seemed easy but I found it quite challenging."

Dominique snorted at that. "Yeah because you're ten, this was meant for adults to cook. But I tell you what cuz it looks amazing. How long till it's ready?"

Roxy looked at the omelette under the grill and saw the colouring. "Another minute. Sit down at the table and we'll half it." Roxy then grabbed two plates out the cupboard whilst Dominique took a seat. She wasn't going to say no to this for breakfast.

Cutting the omelette in half Roxy felt quite proud of herself. She had made this all on her own, no help from Grandma, just her following a recipe. She just hoped it tasted good. As she sat the plate in front of Dominique she couldn't help but feel nervous. This was the first time she had cooked on her own for somebody else, what if Dominique didn't like it? Dominique wasted no time tucking in and after the first bite of omelette, she seriously doubted she would ever stop.

"Merlin's beard Roxy this is amazing." Dominique said with omelette almost flying out her mouth. "I'm definitely going to campaign for you to cook at Hogwarts, I mean if this is what you can do with eggs I can't wait to see what you can do with beef."

Roxy beamed at her cousin's comments. Whilst she was never unhappy with anything she was certainly most happy when she was in the kitchen cooking. It calmed her, it made the world stop turning for a little while and Roxy never wanted to stop cooking.

"You should never stop cooking Roxy." Dominique said with a smile. Her plate was cleared and she couldn't have been prouder of her little cousin and her talent. "You could definitely make something of this talent."

And that's just what Roxy did.

* * *

**I promise their will be more on Roxy's career choice in later chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	43. Dominique and Lucy

**Dominique/Lucy**

**Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up I was having trouble uploading. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Entomorphis!" the yell came out of no-where and the hand that had been holding onto Dominique's arm let go. Joey was no longer standing in front of her, and the crowd that had surrounded them gasped in surprise. Joey was down on all fours, unable to speak and had antenna sprouting from his head. Dominique took three steps back from her ex-boyfriend almost joining the crowd who were beginning to see the funny side of Joey's predicament. "Got what he deserved if you ask me." The voice who shouted the hex earlier came from next to her and Dominique looked down to see a pretty young blonde standing there.

"Lucy?" Dominique asked in shock. This spell was pretty advanced, no third year should be able to cast it so easily.

"Yes Domi it's me Lucy, we've been cousin's for thirteen years." The girl retorted sarcastically. She was extremely bright for being so young, and a spell like that was only a little tricky for her to cast. Being so angry also helped cast it. She had seen through the crowd and what she saw angered her. There was Joey's hand holding tight onto Dominique's arm and the most awful words coming out of his mouth, something inside Lucy had snapped.

Joey was now trying to ask for help but to no avail. The spell had effected his speech and he was only succeeding in looking very idiotic. Dominique and Lucy finding the whole situation very amusing joined in with the laughter of the crowd.

"What on earth is the meaning of this!?" McGonagall's voice rang out down the corridor. The laughter died out completely and both cousins turned to look at each other with identical looks of fear.

"Lucy, I know this is going to go against everything you've ever stood for." Dominique said to her cousin whilst grabbing her hand. "Run."

Suddenly Lucy's body lurched forward and she was running past insect Joey towards the transfiguration corridor. Dominique's height and stamina from Quidditch allowed her to be much quicker on her feet however Lucy wasn't slow either and with McGonagall being so old they assumed they could outrun her easily, they were wrong.

A ginger cat appeared at the end of the corridor bringing the two girls to a halt. Still holding each other's hands they watched in terror as the tabby cat turned into a very scary McGonagall. Whilst the headmistress was a close family friend and their favourite teacher, she was terrifying when she was angry.

McGonagall stepped towards the two girls with a straight face, no anger, no disappointment, practically no emotion at all. "Which of you two used the Entomorphis spell on Joey Cain. I would assume Dominique as she is older however if I've learned anything over the years it's never to underestimate the power of the brightest witches." McGonagall looked at Lucy whist speaking the last sentence. She would have been proud had she not been scared shitless.

"It was me." Dominique said looking McGonagall in the eye, praying she wouldn't call her bluff. Lucy looked at her older cousin knowing she was covering for her so she wouldn't have to serve detention, and disappoint her father. But if there was one thing Lucy's father had taught her the importance of, it was honesty and she wouldn't let Dominique take the blame for something she hadn't done.

"No Professor it was me." Lucy confessed also looking the professor straight in the eye. McGonagall looked at the two cousins, knowing exactly which one had cast the spell. Lucy much like her Aunt Hermione possessed extreme intelligence and a brilliant work ethic, there was no doubt in the headmistresses mind that Lucy was capable of such a spell. Dominique whilst also intelligent wasn't as powerful as her younger cousin. McGonagall wasn't sure that the Gryffindor chaser was capable of the spell yet.

"Rather conflicting confessions." McGonagall took a step towards the two girls. "I guess since I didn't actually witness the incident then I cannot punish either one of you. Run along." She walked past the two girls with a smirk on her face knowing full well that Joey Cain deserved what he got.

The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor both let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding. "I can't believe she didn't punish either of us." Dominique said with a shaky voice, she was honestly surprised by the headmistress's dismissive attitude towards the incident.

"Thank you Domi." Lucy said looking up at her older cousin. "You didn't have to take the blame for what I did but I know you did it so I wouldn't have to disappoint my father."

Dominique smiled back at her younger cousin. "I should be thanking you for hexing Joey in the first place, although I am curious as to why you did it."

"He was touching you." Lucy said dropping Dominique's hand and looking away. "He isn't allowed to touch you after what he did. His grip on you was so tight I thought he might be hurting you although probably not as much as his words did. How dare he call you those awful things, he was the one who cheated so has no right to call you a slut."

Dominique was surprised by how angry the young girl was and how protective she was over her. Lucy and Dominique were close especially since they're only a year apart, but she had never witnessed Lucy to be so devious and protective.

"Well I'm pretty sure after you hit him with that hex he won't ever touch me again in fear of your wrath. That was worse than the bat-bogey hex that I hit him with." Dominique replied. "Thank you for having my back Lucy."

"Always Domi."

Joey Cain never approached Dominique again and whenever Lucy happened to be nearby he would mysteriously make himself scarce, he would rather have Teddy punch him and Dominique hit him with a bat-bogey hex again before crossing paths with Lucy Weasley ever again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave some reviews.**


	44. Dominique and Sarah

**Dominique/Sarah**

**This is just a short one but I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Dominique cursed as the arrow shot passed the target, again. She hadn't hit the target yet and was beginning to get frustrated. The target was only 50 meters away from her but actually hitting it was proving a problem. They were on the Quidditch field, one of the few times it was empty, trying to accomplish archery. Domi heard a snigger followed by some giggles behind her and turned with a glare.

"Cut it out." She growled.

"Or what you're gonna shoot us?" Cody gasped through laughter. "Quick let me find cover in case it comes within ten feet of me!"

Rose, Roxy, Molly and Sarah all collapsed in laughter from Cody's comment and Domi just scowled at them. She glared harder at Sarah, her makeshift coach was no help at the moment.

"Surely that's a reflection of my _teacher _and not my lack of skills." Domi snarled at them. Sarah looked up from her place on the ground and sighed. Why was it always the teachers fault? She got up and walked towards Domi. It had taken them years to actually convince her they were responsible enough to try archery. Fifteen year old Domi was easily frustrated which made Sarah less than anxious to teach them, she knew that she should have stuck to her guns on that one. So far Cody had almost killed Molly, Molly in turn slapped him, Roxy couldn't get the stance and Rose had struggled to even hold the bow right. Sarah was definitely regretting agreeing to this entire endeavour.

"Okay, so feet apart." Sarah kicked Domi's legs further apart. "Hold the bow up higher." She lifted the bow a little higher. "Take into account the wind, like when throwing the quaffle in a Quidditch game." Domi aimed slightly right. "And breathe out as you release the arrow."

Domi released the arrow and watched as wavered to the left and stuck in the very edge of the target. Sarah sighed, stepped back and braced herself for the cursing, violence and temper tantrum she thought was coming.

Domi's eyes widened as the arrow hit the white edge of the round board. They had been out here for hours all attempting to do what Sarah made look suspiciously easy as she would hit the bullseye every time. None of them, not even Molly had managed to hit the target yet and now Domi stared at her arrow lodged into the target.

"YEESSSSSS!" Domi yelled, dropping the bow and arrow and throwing her hands up in the air in celebration. Yells of celebration from the others erupted soon after with Cody embracing Domi.

"Congrats Domi you are the first of us to hit the target." Molly said slightly disappointed it wasn't her, that girl was too used to being good at everything.

Sarah looked on in utter shock. She honestly had never seen anyone so excited about hitting the edge of the target, the fact that the others were equally excited was just as shocking. "Hey Sarah aren't you proud?" Cody asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

She looked over at the five of them standing there with smiles on their faces proud of Domi's achievement and all she could think was amateurs. But those smiles, the way they all held onto each other and supported each other in the smallest of achievements stopped her from voicing her thoughts. This is what family felt like. So Sarah smiled.

"Of course, congratulations Domi you are officially by best student." And whilst the others laughed at her joke Sarah couldn't help but think this was the happiest she had ever felt.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read guys, it means a lot.**


	45. Dominique and James

**Dominique/James**

**In this chapter Domi's in her final year and is head girl, James is in fourth year. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I've made a mistake."

They weren't the words Dominique was expecting to hear, especially from that voice. She turned in her chair situated in the Hogwarts Library to see James standing there looking guilty. James wasn't usually one for concern or guilt, he mocked and offended but never really cared how it affected people. What made him different from Victoire and other bullies was his belief that he was actually right, that he was better than everyone because of his biology. Victoire, Domi sensed, knew that she wan't better than everybody else, she just thought it was too late to change.

"You've made many mistakes James, wanna be more specific? Which one are we talking about?" Dominique half joked. James had mistaken treated many people badly, Dominique had never approved of his attitude. At least Victoire seemed to understand that she wasn't actually better than everyone, she just acted that way. James was under the impression because he was the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, that he was better than everyone else.

"Albus." James muttered under his breath. "I've treated him horribly just because he's a Slytherin. He's my brother, and I should have supported him but I was selfish and prejudiced."

Domi nodded and James looked at her expectantly. Domi's widened. "Oh you expected me to give some advice now?" Domi asked and James nodded as if that were obvious. "I'm not sure what you want me to say James?"

James groaned in frustration and began pacing in front of his older cousin. "I want you to tell me how to fix it. Tell me how to make it better."

"I think you've come to the wrong Weasely-Delacour for this?" Domi replied with a raised eyebrow. James glared at his older cousin, Victoire had treated many people badly and continued to. She wasn't quite in a position yet to help him, and Roxy had glared at him when he asked for her help. Domi was the next reasonable choice to the fourteen year old boy.

"I asked Roxy but she just glared at me, and she's the nice one. Fred just rolled his eyes at me. You are my last resort." The younger Gryffindor stated.

"Oh that's nice, good to know how needed I am as head girl." Domi snorted. She watched her little cousin as he paced in front of her, a look of worry etched onto his face. "Why now? Why apologise after three years?"

James stopped pacing. He turned to face Domi completely. "He's my brother. I can't lose him just because of a house. Because of my own prejudice, because of my mistake. He's already pulled away and I can't blame him. I need to fix this, and I need your help."

"Well then you'd better apologise to Molly too whilst you're at it." Domi replied.

James let out a slight growl at the mention of his Slytherin cousin's name. "Don't even start with me Domi. Molly is the reason Al's in Slytherin in the first place. If she had just chosen a different house then Al wouldn't have been encouraged to accept a place in Slytherin!"

Domi raised an eyebrow at her younger cousin. "Let's avoid talk like that shall we." Domi said and James nodded in agreement. "You know you can't blame Molly forever, not that there is anything to blame her for. But let's take one step at a time then."

"So where do I start?"

"Sorry is always a good place. Explain that this is genuine. That you don't want to lose him as your brother, or your friend. That you have been wrong in your judgements of him and his house. And that you ask for his forgiveness." Domi replied turning back to her work.

"Okay let me just write that down." James took a bit of parchment a quill from his cousin.

"You can't just take those words James. They have to be your own. They have to come from your heart of he just won't believe you." Domi explained.

"You know this whole apologising thing is harder than people make out."

"Well next time try not being a giant prat and then there will be no need to apologise." Domi stated, losing her patience slightly.

"That's helpful advice, thanks Domi." James replied sarcastically. "I guess I'll just wing it." He didn't like planning, so usually he would just go with the flow.

"Of course you will." Domi said as she watched her cousin swagger off, yes James swaggers, but she knew that his little brother would forgive him. Because Albus was always the bigger person.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, some reviews would be great.**


	46. Dominique and Fred

**Dominique/Fred**

**This is one of my few chapters so far that takes place out of Hogwarts, Domi is 28 and Fred is 25 in this chapter. Ava Pritchard is an original character of mine and will be 26, she'll be featured in later chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She wasn't quite sure when she became the go to for advice on how to get the girl – sometime between helping Teddy with his first girlfriend and helping Cody with Lucy – but here stood another one of the Weasley's begging her for help. Hogwarts was years ago for the both of them and whilst Domi had settled quite nicely into a journalism career, Fred had opted to go for a more demanding auror job.

"Please Domi you have to help me get this girl to like me." Fred begged his older cousin. Domi didn't know why people came to her for help. Despite her Veela blood and looks she hadn't dated that many people, her husband being only around the fifth.

"Who is this girl?" Domi asked, she obviously had made quite an impression on Fred.

"Ava Pritchard." Fred said with a grin and it was suddenly so clear why he had chosen Domi to help him. Ava Pritchard was the Quibblers top writer and one of Domi's rivals. It wasn't that Domi didn't believe in the same things as the Quibbler – she didn't – it just so happened that Ava Pritchard used to date her husband, so she couldn't exactly be nice to the girl. She had to admit that Ava was appealing with her beauty and talent and she could see why Fred would be attracted to her, she just didn't particularly want to help.

Domi groaned at her cousin. "Really, Fred. Ava Pritchard, couldn't you have at least picked someone who worked at the Prophet with me and not for my rival paper?"

Fred rolled his eyes. He knew before he asked that Domi would react this way. After seeing Ava with her husband – before they were married obviously – she just didn't like the girl, however reporters often ran in very similar circles which meant Domi knew more about Ava than anyone, except maybe her husband.

"Yes it has to be her, now are you going to help me or should I ask your husband. I'm sure that he remembers Ava very well." Fred said with a grin. That comment earned him a very sore slap over the head.

"Fine. I'm in, but every time you make a comment like that I'm gonna hit you again."

* * *

So she sat outside a café, sipping on hot tea watching a small bakery across the street. Ava frequented this place as she had mentioned to Domi in passing a few times. Fred was around the corner awaiting a text from Domi. She was having second thoughts about helping him. On the one hand she wanted Fred to be happy, but she really didn't want to have to see her husband's ex at every family gathering for the rest of her life. No. She was helping Fred get the girl, because that's the kind of person she is. As she watches Ava head into the bakery she shoots a quick text to Fred before getting up to leave.

* * *

It's not cold outside, but it's not warm either. Domi doesn't care, she'll sit here all night if she has to. She screwed up big time, and now there's a chance her cousin will never talk to her again. She's lost count of how many times she's knocked on his door with no answer, so she sits and she waits and she won't give up until she has a chance to apologise.

"He's not coming out." A female voice comes from behind her. Pritchard.

"I know." Domi replies, and then it hits her that it's not just Fred she needs to apologise to. "I'm sorry." Ava takes a seat on the step next to her and tilts her head to indicate she's giving Domi a chance to explain herself. "What I said in there was horrible and cruel and it didn't come from me, well not the real me. It came from that insecure me that I keep locked away. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for calling you names and I'm sorry for accusing you of dating Fred to steal my husband. The truth is before me, you were the most serious he had ever been about anyone and you coming back into our lives scared me, but that's no excuse for what I said. And please don't judge Fred on my actions, he really likes you. He even asked me to help him get you to notice him."

Ava giggled. "Oh I know, there was no way he just happened to be in a little muggle bakery that I frequented that was no-where near his house. I knew it must have been you. Give Fred some time and he'll realise you didn't mean any of it." Ava gave Domi a pat on the shoulder before getting up. "Go home Domi, he'll be round tomorrow I'll make sure of it. And I accept your multiple apologies."

* * *

"Ava said I had to come here." Fred stated glumly when Domi answered the door. "Which I don't really understand because you insulted her."

Domi ushered Fred into her house and onto the couch in her living room.

"I'm sorry Fred, for offending your girlfriend and you and for not trusting your judgement better, Ava is wonderful and if she makes you happy then I fully accept her. I know I can't make what happened just go away but if you give it some time I know you can forgive me." Domi pleaded.

Fred just took her hand and nodded.

Two days later Fred was on Domi's doorstep begging her to help him pick the perfect engagement ring for Ava. Domi just smiled and grabbed her coat, knowing that their previous argument was long forgotten.

* * *

**Ava is the character Fred marries in my fic, I hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	47. Dominique and Molly

**Dominique/Molly**

**This chapter introduces a new ship, Domi's husband mentioned in the previous chapter however this chapter takes place before they get married.**

* * *

"I think I'm in love with him." Domi said as she sat down next to Molly in the burrow. Molly who had been writing furiously looked up at her older cousin, Domi looked anxious.

"Of course you are." Molly said looking back down at her paperwork. Domi had been in love with the guy for too long, Molly was wondering if she was ever going to admit her feelings.

Domi in turn watched in shock as her cousin went back to her paperwork like she was just stating the obvious. "What do you mean of course I am?"

Molly sighed and pushed her parchment to the side knowing that she wasn't getting any more done tonight. She and Teddy were staying with their grandparents until they moved into their new house, Domi stopped by a lot when she wasn't playing Quidditch. The house was also holding the object of Domi's frustration.

"Domi you've almost glared a hole into poor Pritchard's head, she's a nice girl. Sweet, funny, smart, everything you should want for him. But you don't like her because you are in love with him. Because it hurts you to see him with someone even if he's happy. You're not as subtle as you think you are, mind you neither is he."

Domi's head snapped up to meet Molly's hearing the last part. "What do you mean neither is he?"

Molly had to fight to hold in her laughter. They were both so hopelessly in love with each other but just didn't realise it. They were an odd pair. Domi with her stunning veela looks, her athletes body and bubbly personality and him with his glasses and tank tops, the nerd of Gryffindor. On paper they don't make sense, but seeing them together it made sense.

"He's in love with you too idiot." She replied rolling her eyes. Domi looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. The twenty four year old couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No he's not. I would know." She argued back.

"I thought you would be happy to hear that he returned your feelings." Molly rolled her eyes. "Like I said he's not subtle either. His eyes follow you around a room, he's always protecting you even though you're probably stronger than him, and he practically lights up when you walk into a room. Trust me Domi, he's in love with you too."

Domi let herself smile at the thought. They had known each other so long she couldn't believe it had taken her this amount of time to realise the extent of her feeling towards him. And then the smile disappeared when she remembered Hogwarts. "Molly he's four years younger than me. Four years is a big difference."

"Yeah and Teddy's six years older than me. Some women marry men old enough to be their great grandfathers. Four years is nothing." Molly laughed at Domi's epiphany.

"He's twenty. He's practically still a baby." Domi hissed in a whisper so he wouldn't hear.

Molly let out a giant laugh that made Domi glare at her. "He's only six months younger than me Domi, hardly a baby. Look I of all people know that age is just a number, it doesn't matter what other people think. I mean people looked at Teddy and me weird when they saw us holding hands but did I care? No. I'd hold his hand a little tighter to prove to them that I don't care. What they think doesn't matter, it's what you think. Eventually you'll find more flaws with each other than a four year age gap, and it will become insignificant. If you let something as small as a number dictate what you think then you must not love him as much as I thought you do." Molly got up from the kitchen table and moved to leave the room. "It's your choice Domi, make sure you make the right one."

Domi watched her younger Slytherin cousin leave. Conversations with Molly were always strange. She might hide behind all that humour but when it comes down to it she always makes you think, about a lot of things. That's why Domi had come to her with this conversation, and now she was thinking.

About a certain messy haired, nerdy looking Longbottom who just so happened to be in the next room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys let me know what you think of the Domi/Frank ship.**


	48. Dominique and Trisha

**Dominique/Trisha**

**Sorry guys I've been on holiday but I promise to update more often now.**

* * *

She had never been so nervous in her life. She'd rather be sorted in front of all of Hogwarts than do what she was about to do. But Molly had pleaded with her, and looked at her with those bright green puppy dog eyes and insisted that her Uncle Harry and her Grandparents were looking forward to meeting her. She assumed this was a lie to get her to agree. She had told her parents she was staying with a friend but hadn't specified which friend, and had taken the knight bus and found Molly waiting outside the burrow for her.

"I'm so glad you came." The eleven year old said whilst hugging her best friend. "You'll be here for my birthday."

Trisha clung to Molly for dear life, knowing the younger girl would sense her dread. She was entirely grateful for Molly's friendship, the girl was as kind as she was cunning and had no judgement on Trisha's last name. "I'm not sure about this Molly, I'm a Nott they're going to hate me."

Trisha felt Molly push her out of the hug but keep a hold on her shoulders. "Hey they're not all like that. I'm not going to lie it's not going to be plain sailing. You've already encountered problems with Victoire and James but then there's my Uncle Harry who accepts anyone and my sister who didn't judge you straight away like the others did. It's not going to be perfect but it won't be as bad as you're thinking either."

Trisha nodded and grasped Molly's hand as she led them towards the house. The feeling of dread in Trisha's stomach didn't relent but it didn't get worse either which she took as a good sign. As Molly pushed the door open Trisha took a deep breath.

"Hey guys this is my best friend Trisha Nott." Everything went silent and suddenly all eyes were on Trisha. Why did Molly have to say her second name? She could see James and Victoire at the back whispering to each other, probably about her. There were two tall red headed men at the back as well who looked slightly weary of her, one was unmistakably war hero Ron Weasley and the second thinner man was obviously Molly's dad. However what shocked Trisha more was the fact that most of the other Weasley's had warm smiles on their faces and were nodding in greeting. Still she closed her eyes wincing at the use of her last name.

"You don't need to be ashamed." A voice opened her eyes. "Not of your last name. Not in this house." Trisha locked eyes with Dominique Weasley, the blonde Gryffindor fourth year. She hadn't even had a conversation with Dominique yet, Molly wasn't particularly close with her and the older girl hadn't sought her out to warn her away from Molly.

"I am ashamed of my second name though." Trisha whispered and looked down at the floor. She felt Molly squeeze her hand a little tighter to remind her that she was still there.

"What your family did in the war was not your fault and it's not your punishment to take, in this house we don't judge people for their actions during the war, how can we?" Dominique replied getting up from her seat at the table and making her way towards the two Slytherins. "Uncle Ron over there left my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry to find the horcruxes on their own. He left for months. Uncle Percy worked for the ministry under Voldemort's control up until the start of the final battle. He believed the ministry over his own family. The point is this family's actions during the war were not perfect either. So I promise you that there is no shame in this house. Okay?"

Trisha looked up at the older girl thankful that someone was willing to stand up for her even when she wasn't willing to stand up for herself. She took a second to wonder why Molly and Dominique weren't closer. They both stood for similar things, they were willing to fight for what they believed in and they weren't afraid to stand up to their family. Dominique reminded her of Molly. "Okay, no more shame. I promise."

Dominique smiled, glad that she had gotten through to the young girl. "Welcome to the burrow kid."

"Thank you Dominique." Trisha finally dropped the safety of Molly's hand and raised it to shake the other girls. She was surprised to find her hand pushed away and to be dragged into a hug.

"You're family now, so call me Domi."

Trisha smiled, as now she had a family to be proud of.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	49. Dominique and Lysander

**Dominique/Lysander**

**Thanks for still reading. I have this head canon that the Ravenclaws all gather in the library to study, not always academic sometimes just cause they want to learn, and the others have to drag them out for food and sleep.**

* * *

He scribbled on the piece of parchment furiously trying to get all the information down as quickly as possible. He had so much studying to get done before the exams at the end of the year, even if third year exams weren't considered that important he still wanted to do well. His brother had already tried dragging him out of the library twice and Rose hadn't had any such luck either. He had so many subjects to cover in such a small space of time.

"What's up Scamander?" Dominique Weasley sat down in the seat across from Lysander, grimacing at the state of the young Ravenclaw. His tie was half undone, his shirt crinkled, his hair all over the place and bags under his eyes. "Have you slept?"

Without looking up from his work he replied. "What day is it?"

Dominique was taken aback. When Lorcan had come to her explaining that his brother wouldn't leave the library she knew his studying had become obsessive but this was a whole new level of compulsion.

"It's Wednesday Scamander." Lysander seemed to hesitate in order to think.

"I slept on Monday." He replied going back to his work.

Dominique sighed. This was worse than she thought, worse than Lysander had described. Domi grew up with Hermione Granger as her Aunt, Lucy Weasley as her cousin and Scorpius Malfoy as her friend and she had never seen a studying obsession this bad before.

"That was two days ago Lysander, you need sleep to function properly. You of all people should know that." Domi said leaning over the table. She had known Lysander practically all his life and he'd always been obsessed with being the smartest, but he seemed to have ramped it up this year.

Lysander looked up at the head girl. "I appreciate the concern Domi but I need to study, I need to pass all my exams with outstandings."

"I know that you want to do well Lysander, but if you don't sleep, if you don't take care of yourself, you're going to burn out. You can't pass all your exams with outstandings if you fall asleep in the middle of the exam."

Lysander stopped writing and looked up at Domi with a horrified expression. "I would never fall asleep during an exam."

"Listen to me Lysander, I know how important doing well in exams is but you also have to remember that exam results are not everything. When you leave this place people are not going to remember you for all the outstandings you get."

Lysander snorted in mock laughter. "Well I don't see me being the life of the party any time soon."

Domi snorted in mock laughter. "Me either kid. But that's not I meant. They'll remember you for how kind you were, or how funny you were, and brains don't always come out of a book Lysander." Lysander just stared at her. "I don't ever remember you as smart Lysander. I remember you for your perseverance, whether that be with Lucy or with exams. I remember you for that rare, real smile that usually only happens when you're relaxed which is not very often."

"I don't have time to relax, I have to study." The parchment was pulled away from him and it took him a second to realise what was happening. "What the hell Domi!"

"I am done playing nice with you Scamander. Now I am taking you back to Ravenclaw Tower to get some sleep and then after at least four hours of good shut eye I'm taking you to the kitchen to eat a proper meal and then you are spending at least an hour outside in the fresh air." Domi demanded.

Lysander could only stare at the older Gryffindor sitting in front of him. She looked angry, like she did when someone hit a bludger at her in a Quidditch game. He couldn't work out why she cared so much, and he certainly didn't understand why she thought he needed her help. He turned away from her and looked out the window and gasped when he caught his reflection. He looked tired, exhausted actually. His usually slicked back hair was everywhere and his uniform wasn't in a much better state. Domi was right, he needed a break.

"Okay let's go."

Domi smiled at him, glad that someone had finally gotten through to him, and then dragged his tired ass out of the library for some real rest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	50. Dominique and Scorpius

**Dominique/Scorpius**

**Just a short one today, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He's not what she expected. The Malfoy boy. He was supposed to be arrogant, rude and self-righteous like the stories her Uncle Ron had told her of his father. He was supposed have hair so blonde it was almost white and a smirk that was unrivalled. But he wasn't what she was expecting. He was kind and humble and funny, his hair was more a sandy blonde because he's not his father and he smiled so brightly you'd think he was the sun.

He predictably gets sorted into Slytherin but Dominique soon figures out pretty quickly that he's not fully suited to be a Slytherin. The ambition is there but he lacks cunning and charm, the usual devious Slytherin traits just aren't there. He probably asked to be a Slytherin in order to please his predominantly Slytherin family, Hufflepuff Teddy still counts, but Dominique sees the intelligence and creative side and senses the inner Ravenclaw. So he's not what she was expecting.

He befriends Albus, Molly and Trisha which she sorta saw coming but Rosie was unexpected. She was bold and loud and honestly she was slightly worried about poor Scorpius because he may not be able to handle that. But he takes that in his stride and he may be the quiet one, the harder worker, maybe not the smarter one but they work as best friends.

He's extremely polite. He says hi to her whenever they pass in the hallways, he asks her how she is when they sit near each other and congratulates her on Quidditch victories even if it's against his house. He's annoyingly perfect and even Uncle Ron can see past his second name, Victoire and James take a little longer to come around.

As he gets older she begins to see his Slytherin side, probably the effect of being around Molly for so long. Occasionally she sees a smirk on his face, when he pulls a good pranks or he'll use a particularly cunning Quidditch move. She likes his Slytherin side, just as much as she likes his Ravenclaw side. Domi can't help but befriend him too.

He works hard for his grades which tells her that as naturally smart as he is, he still needs a lot of studying. She sees his compulsion, Rosie doesn't share it. Her work ethic is far more like her fathers, with her mother's brains. So he takes residence in the library with the other nerds of the family Lucy and Lysander occasionally joined by Rosie when she feels like studying. They all take turns with the study buddies, dragging them out of the library to eat, sleep and actually get some fresh air. Lysander is actually the most stubborn one, they thought it would be Lucy.

His father is not what she expected, in fact he's the opposite. She grew up on stories of the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy with a permanent smirk on his face and an unrivalled malicious streak. That must have been the boy because the man is much different. She now understands where Scorpius got his polite nature from. He's in Hogwarts for business with the headmistress and Scorpius lights up when he sees his father. She doesn't expect Scorpius to run to hug his father and she certainly doesn't expect Draco to hug Scorpius as if it were his first time. He introduces himself to Domi stating he is in awe of her Quidditch skills. So Draco Malfoy, much like his son is not what she expects.

What she did expect was a friendship that lasted a lifetime.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	51. Dominique and Albus

**Dominique/Albus**

**Hey Guys, I have this headcanon that Albus would take over as Care of Magical Creatures professor and even crazier than Hagrid was. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Albus wondered how it was that his family members always managed to find him in times of distress. There was Teddy who found him crying in the corridor in his first week at Hogwarts, and Molly who found him in the corner of the Slytherin common room, he could go on. It was the day before he left for Hogwarts, entering his seventh year. He hadn't got Head Boy, not that he wanted or expected it, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for his final year. And so he was sitting with his feet in the lake wishing he knew what he wanted to do with his life, and that's how Domi found him.

"Talk to me Al." No hello. No are you okay? There was no need. Albus liked to think of himself as a mood ring, his emotions always on show. You could tell immediately how he was feeling just by reading the expression on his face.

"Teddy's a successful professor, James is going to be a very successful Auror, and Lily's a freaking genius with numbers. Mum and Dad are so proud of all of them and I can't even make a decision on what I want to do, Mum and Dad are going to be so disappointed in me."

Domi sighed. She had gone through the exact same turmoil when Victoire had graduated and decided to become a healer. How was she supposed to compete with that? How was she supposed to make her parents proud when Vic was off saving lives and Louis was going to be ruling the runway any day now? "I went through this too Al. Victoire was always smarter and more ambitious and had no way of topping that. But then I realised it wasn't about that. There was no need to be better than Vic and Louis, my parents were proud of me because I choose to do something I love. Something that made me happy. That's all they ever wanted for me."

Al thought over, not having to compete with James and his other siblings made him feel better. "But I still don't know what I want to do with my life."

Domi chuckled. "Al, you're seventeen, you have your whole life to decide what you want to do. You could travel, you could work in the joke shop, you could teach like Teddy."

Al brightened at the thought of teaching like his older brother. He could inspire younger people, he loved learning, surely it would stand to reason that he would love helping others learn. "Teaching sounds like fun."

Domi nodded. "Okay, well what are your favourite subjects, remember you have to be passionate about the subject or teaching it would be pointless."

Al thought for second. "I like Herbology, oh and Care of Magical Creatures."

Domi's smile widened and she tugged Albus to his feet and ran with their hands connected back towards the burrow.

"Domi!...Slow Down…My shoes are…What is so Important?" Albus Spluttered, trying to keep up with his older cousin, damn her Quidditch muscles. Domi didn't reply, just tugged him into the kitchen where she came to a stop.

"ello, Albus." Hagrid stopped his conversation with Grandma Molly to greet him. Hagrid was like a Grandfather to Albus he loved the man deeply.

"Hi Hagrid." Albus greeted back hugging the half giant.

"Hagrid was just telling me that he was thinking of retiring in the next few years, weren't you Hagrid?" Domi asked the older man.

He was now fully grey, but still as big and hairy as always. "Well ye see, am getting' on a bit an once young Hugo, Lily and Alice leave that'll be all you lot gone. So a won't really hav' any reason tae stay."

Albus saddened at the thought of Hogwarts without Hagrid, it wouldn't be the same.

"Have you thought about a protégée Hagrid? Al is very interested in teaching Care of Magical Creatures, aren't you Al?"

Hagrid was the only person to call Al, Albus and he was the only person allowed to. Anybody who called him Albus got a glare and corrected to Al, not Hagrid. Al nodded at Domi's statement and then he saw Hagrid's face. The man was beaming with pride, tears of joy in his eyes and Al was once again embraced.

"Oh ye'll be brilliant Albus, I'll show ye the ropes and ye'll be the best teacher there."

Albus knew then that making his parents proud and beating his other siblings was nothing compared to the feeling of making his Grandad Hagrid proud.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**


	52. Dominique and Frank

**Dominique/Frank**

**The Domi/Frank ship is about to sail, I've had a couple of people comment on how much they like this ship so here you go.**

* * *

She was beautiful, no doubt about that. It wasn't just her veela good looks and her muscular Quidditch body, it was her gorgeous smile and compulsion not to live up to anyone else's standards. Frank could spend all day looking at Dominique Weasley, but he knew when someone was out of his league, and Domi was the definition of too good for him. So he settled for being her friend, he just hadn't expected them to become such good friends. He had known her since he was a toddler, she was heaps nicer then her sister which made her much more likable. It didn't take long after their friendship got closer for Frank to realise that he was in love with the journalist, but she would never love him back.

Rose Weasley watched as her cousin pushed the man she loved away from her and towards another woman dancing. Rose saw the frown on Franks face, he didn't actually like the blonde dancing, and his feelings were focused on the blonde pushing him away. Domi was trying to battle her feelings for the younger man. Rose shook her head, soon they would admit their feelings, but she would not interfere.

Teddy Lupin loved his sister Dom with all his heart. He had met many of her boyfriends, with him being at Hogwarts with her it was hard to avoid, but had never actually approved of any of them. There was Joey Cain, his ex-best friend, who cheated on her. Followed by Grayson Patrick's, sexist, Jason MacArthur, too full of himself, Jackson Lewis, plain twat. Teddy could go on but he'd rather not remember all the idiots, not that he didn't trust his sister he didn't trust the guys with his sister. He liked Frank, he trusted Frank with Dom. He was brave, funny and worshipped the ground Dom walked on. He made her happy. Teddy just wished that one of those Gryffindors would utilise their bravery to tell the other how they felt. They'd end up together, but Teddy wouldn't interfere.

Cody Finnigan was fond of Frank, he was like a slightly annoying younger brother. He was everything girls show want, smart, funny, good looking in a nerdy sort of way, but they all wasted their time on the 'bad boys'. He watched as Frank struggled to tell Domi how he felt but could never quite do it. One day he would tell her, but Cody wouldn't interfere.

Victoire Weasley didn't see what Domi saw in the Longbottom boy, but he was kind and bold and funny and if that's what her sister wanted then she should have it. But Domi was too worried about age gaps and unrequited feelings to notice how lovesick Frank was. They were made for each other, but just this once Victoire wouldn't interfere.

Frank broke up with Ava Pritchard. He didn't feel anything for her romantically, and as it turns out she was aware. She told him to go after Domi if that's what would make him happy. They split mutually, with a kiss on the cheek and a promise of keeping in touch.

He took Domi to Dinner at a fancy muggle restaurant, food was the only thing that Domi considered luxurious, that she loved. They talked and laughed all night, splitting the check and ending with Frank walking her home. Domi kissed him on the corner of his mouth before bidding him goodnight, he smiled for days on end.

It became tradition. He'd take her to dinner, or a muggle movie every week and then he's walk her home, Frank referred to it as 'date night' in his head, only in his head. One day he decided to be brave and took her back to the first restaurant they'd gone to. They enjoyed good food, good wine and good conversation. Before he could talk himself out of he asked the question.

"Domi are we dating?"

Her laugh, from his previous joke, stopped suddenly and she stared at him wide eyed. For a scary second he thought she was going to freak out on him.

Then she smiled that smile he loved so much. "Of course we are Frank."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief and laughed awkwardly. "Thank God or else this next move would be really weird!"

Domi furrowed her brow in confusion and Frank got up from his seat opposite her to stand next to her. He proceeded to get down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket, making Domi gasp.

"I've loved you since I was fourteen years old. For so long I've wanted more than to have you for myself as selfish as that sounds. We've wasted enough time dancing around in each other, so I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dominique Weasley. If you'll have me?"

The whole restaurant was silent watching the couple. Domi could hardly breathe, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Oh Frank, yes of course I'll have you."

Frank placed the ring on her finger as the diners clapped and then he pressed his lips to hers in their first kiss.

He was handsome, in an unconventional way, with his messy black hair that was trying to behave, his bowtie that was slightly crooked and his chocolate brown eyes. She never thought he'd be the one to steal her heart, the nerd of Gryffindor but he did it so easily that she almost didn't notice. Her father kissed her on the cheek before shaking Frank's hand. They stood next to each other ready to start the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**It may have been a weird way to get them together but I like to think it works, let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	53. Dominique and Rose

**Dominique/Rose**

**So another thing I absolutely obsess over is Doctor Who and I love the thought of some of the next gen kids loving, Domi, Rose and Molly. I have this headcanon that Domi and Rose Cosplay and that Rose introduces Scorpius to the tv but he can's quite understand it. So I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Scorpius looked at the two girls who he was now completely convinced were mad. They were sitting on the couch in Rose's house facing the television thing Rose had introduced him to. That wasn't what was strange, no what was strange was that Rose was wearing a stripy scarf and a brown fedora whilst Domi was sporting a red bowtie and a red hat that Scorpius hadn't seen before. "What in the name of Merlin have you got on your head Domi?" Scorpius asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Without even taking her eyes off the screen Domi replied. "It's a Fez, I wear a Fez now, Fez's are cool."

That didn't help Scorpius at all. He looked at the screen and saw an older man with very angry eyebrows who seemed to using some sort of device. Hugo came into the room and groaned at the two girls.

"Is it seriously Doctor Who night again?" he asked rhetorically. He walked into the kitchen and Scorpius followed, the thirteen year old obviously knew what he was talking about. Maybe he could shed some light on the whole fedora/fez thing.

"What is this Doctor Who?"

Hugo began walking around the kitchen making some cereal. "It's a TV show, been going for over fifty years. The Doctor is a time traveller, a time lord from a different planet. He always has a companion, in the episode they're watching its Clara. This guy's an alien who saves the universe pretty much every episode."

Scorpius followed most of Hugo's explanation. "And this is popular, with muggles I mean?"

"Oh yes!" Hugo snorted, possibly at Scorpius' obliviousness. "One of the most popular shows out there, certainly the most popular science-fiction show. Science fiction is a genre. Rosie and Domi have been watching it together for years."

Scorpius nodded. "But if Rosie's so obsessed with it why hasn't she roped me into watching it yet?"

"Because it's Rosie and Domi's thing. They only ever watch Doctor who together, nobody else is allowed to join in, not even Molly who's also a fan. At first I thought it was just a 'bonding' thing, as cousins but I think now it's more a comfort thing. They're familiar with each other. Rose knows is she wears her fedora that Domi will wear the Fez, if she quotes something Domi won't laugh at her. It's a trust thing, they trust each other not to be cruel and mocking."

Scorpius thinks this over, when Domi graduated Hogwarts Rose was a little lost for a while. The two cousins were really close and Rose was afraid the distance would ruin their close relationship. It didn't of course, Rose wrote to Domi almost every day of her fourth year and Domi replied every time. It was now the summer before Scorpius and Rose's fifth year and Rose had invited Scorpius to stay at her house the week before Hogwarts started. Yesterday she had informed him Domi would be there the next night so they could watch something and would he be okay on his own for a night?

He glanced over through the kitchen door seeing a Fez and a Fedora and couldn't help but be thankful that he was part of this family now.

* * *

**I want to make it clear that in no way do I believe that Draco is a bad father, I think Scorpius fears his grandfather not his father. He loved his mum and dad and his grandmother however they're still not as warm and crazy as the Weasley's. I will also keep mixing the muggle and wizarding culture because i think it's interesting. Thanks for reading.**


	54. Dominique and Lorcan

**Dominique/Lorcan**

**Thanks for continuing to read. I feel like Hogwarts is missing a school newspaper and since after Hogwarts Domi becomes a journalist I thought it would be great to have her start one, with the help from Lorcan.**

* * *

Domi couldn't believe Rita Skeeter was still alive and allowed to write. She was sitting in the great hall reaching an article on her family, well article isn't the right word, and bullshit is closer. She felt someone sit next her and turned to find first year Hufflepuff Lorcan Scamander.

"Hello Domi, anything good in the paper?" Lorcan asked whilst helping himself to some to toast, not realising how wrong that question was.

"Well apparently my Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione are involved in a very illicit affair, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron are understandably devastated. Molly's school Quidditch career is ending early, second year must be too much for her and Uncle George is broke and closing down the joke shops." Domi said, her tone full of anger.

"Well that's not good." Lorcan replied in a tone that reminded Domi of her Aunt Luna. "Rita Skeeter at it again? My mum always said that woman was full of nargles."

"It's all blatant lies. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are brother and sister, that's practically incest. Molly's twelve years old and already a better seeker than Victor Krum. And Uncle George's joke shops have never been more successful. I have no idea where she gets this shit, and people lap it up, they actually believe it." Domi closes the paper and tosses it to the side. "If only there was a paper out there with a writer that knew what they were talking about."

"Then why don't you?" Lorcan asked whilst taking some more toast.

"Why don't I what?" Domi asked holding her head in her hands. As much as she loved Lorcan sometimes it was too early for his particular brand of weirdness.

"Why don't you start a school newspaper? You know the truth about your family. You could interview people and I'm sure a lot of the students would read a school newspaper. I certainly would." Lorcan suggested.

Domi's head snapped up. Why hadn't anyone ever started a school newspaper? That's something that should have happened years ago. That was a genius idea.

"Lorcan you absolute genius, that's exactly what Hogwarts needs. What a great idea." The fourth year was excited. "But I'm not sure I'm qualified to run a newspaper."

"Why not?" Lorcan asked Domi, shrugging. "You're intelligent, you have good opinions, the ability to be objective and you're good with people. Why wouldn't you be qualified to run a newspaper?"

"I am?" Domi asked, doubting most of that was true.

"You are." Lorcan replied. "And you don't have to do it alone. You could advertise for help, certainly Lucy, Lysander and possibly Albus would help out. They're all very smart too."

Later that day Domi took Lorcan to see McGonagall with her and asked if together they could start a school newspaper. A paper that every student could read, and participate in if they wanted. A paper that would tell nothing but the truth but wouldn't be too invasive in anybody's private life.

"You want me to be a part of it." Lorcan sounded astounded.

"No, I don't just want you to be a part of it. I want you to help me run it, it was your idea Lorcan. We can be co-editors." Domi explained.

McGonagall thought a school newspaper was a brilliant idea, and so on that day The Hogwarts Insider was born.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm currently reading the Cursed Child so don't spoil anything. I'm not sure whether I'll incorporate elements of it into the story so we'll see.**


	55. Dominique and Louis

**Dominique/Louis**

**So guys I finished reading the cursed child like two minutes ago and it was amazing, don't worry I won't spoil anything for you. I may use some aspects of the pay in later chapter so I will put out a disclaimer that I don't own the cursed child or it's characters. Now onto Domi and Louis with a subject that i'm pretty sure everyone can connect to on some level.**

* * *

"You don't know anything about me!" Fourteen year old Louis Weasley yelled in the living room of Shell Cottage. Domi had only been a concerned sister, she wanted to help her brother however it seemed to have backfired slightly. Now they were standing in the living room across from each other yelling at each other. "So stop pretending you do!"

"I know a lot more than you think I do, Louis Weasley!" Domi yelled back. They weren't yellers, not usually but today they were certainly trying to be. Their parents had poked their heads through but decided against intervening. "I know that you love Quidditch, you love watching it and playing it but you love fashion more. You'd much rather go to fashion week in Paris than a Quidditch game."

Louis blinked in surprise from hearing this. He was a Weasley and he was expected to enjoy Quidditch, his father expected him to play it. So he joined the Gryffindor team last year as a chaser, he's good but not brilliant. He supports the Harpies, because his Aunt Ginny used to play for them, he watches the games on the muggle telly thing. But he's much more interested in fashion, watching the models on the catwalk, seeing the behind the scenes. Every year his mother and Victoire would accompany him to muggle London for fashion week, Paris was his dream though. He hadn't told anyone this, but Domi just knew.

"I know that you're struggling with your sexuality and you're not ready to admit that yet. And that's okay. Whatever conclusion you come to, I'll still love you no matter what."

That was also true. He found himself attracted to both sexes, personalities rather than the way person looked, he wasn't ready to tell anyone because he wasn't quite sure how it worked or what it was called. He hadn't told anyone this yet, but Domi just seemed to know.

"I know that you were almost sorted into Ravenclaw with Victoire, because you are a lot more intelligent and creative than you let on."

The sorting hat had suggested Ravenclaw as a good fit for him, stating that he was creative enough to do well in the house. He got decent grades, he didn't work particularly hard but he did love to learn. He had only spoke about this once, three years ago. Domi had listened, and remembered.

"I know that sometimes you sneak out of Gryffindor tower when you can't sleep, and walk around the castle until you're tired. I know this because I used to want up to make sure you got back safely."

He suffered from terrible insomnia. Talking to the many pictures around the halls of Hogwarts was usually a good cure. He'd always felt like someone was watching him when he'd returned but he'd always shrugged it off. It must have been his sister, checking on him.

"I know that when you want something, like money for new clothes, you go to dad but when you need something, like advice, you go to mum."

His father whilst his heart was in the right place but he always jumped to the quick solution, handing out money or giving a hug. His mother just got him. She always knew when he didn't just want something, that he needed it. He hadn't realised that it was noticeable, but Domi had noticed.

"And lastly I know that you Louis Weasley are many things but you are not a bully. So explain to me what's going on?"

Louis took a seat on the couch. Domi was right, he wasn't a bully, and he wasn't Victoire or James. He was Louis, a prankster, a fashion designer, not the guy who called people names.

"Mum and Dad got a letter Louis, it said that you were verbally abusing others. That's not you Louis."

"It started small. They'd call me gay, or camp and soon it got worse. Faggot, stuff like that. I just got sick of being the victim, so I decided to pick on someone else." Louis replied sitting down on the couch, Domi sat down next to him.

"I've seen this before Louis, it's like a chain. Someone got pushed around so they push someone else around to gain back that feeling of control, and so on. Why didn't you tell someone like me or James or Sadie?"

"Because it's my problem, not anybody else's."

"You don't have to do this alone. You can tell someone, however if you don't want anyone interfering then defend yourself. Hex them if you need to."

Louis chuckled at that.

"I'm serious Louis, you're creative. Come up with some good ones. But please, I beg you, don't become a bully because you're a victim, apologise to that kid and stand up for yourself.

Louis did apologise for his behaviour, the boy Seth actually ended up being one of Louis closest friends. Louis never again accused Domi not knowing him well enough again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please let me know what you think.**


	56. Dominique and Sadie

**Dominique/Sadie**

**Hey guys. I see Sadie and Domi having quite a good relationship with each other so I hope this captures that.**

* * *

"I'm mad at your brother." Sadie proclaimed loudly, entering the Gryffindor common room. The second year looked comical to the head girl as she stomped to a stop in front of her. Sadie was tiny, with her red hair flying everywhere and her hands on her hips, it was hard not to find funny, she held in her laughter.

"Okay, you're mad at Louis, why exactly?" Domi asked.

"Because he made me the target of his most recent prank." Sadie turned around and that's when Domi saw it. How could she miss it, it's impossible. "I have a tail Domi. Let. Me. Repeat. That. I HAVE A TAIL!"

Domi tried to hold in her laughter, but the sight of Sadie with a long, thin, grey tail was too much. She exploded with laughter. Sadie turned around glaring at her older cousin, who was almost rolling around on the floor.

"This is not funny Dominique Weasley, I have a tail and you need to fix it, get rid of it."

Dominique sobered up quickly at the use of her full name. "I think you're missing a word, rhymes with cheese."

Sadie shot her cousin another glare but wanted rid of the tail more. "Please."

"That's more like it, only problem is I'm not sure I know how. It may take a while for me to figure it out." Domi admitted.

"I know, we'll work it out together."

Domi cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Why did you come to me and not Lucy? Lucy is far more intelligent than me and you're closer to her."

"Because I also need to retaliate and you and far better at pranking than Lucy, and far more willing to help me prank. Had I gone to Lucy she would have gotten rid of the tail but then it would be an hour long lecture on how I should take the high road, not retaliate, talk to Louis about not pranking. I don't have time for that." Sadie reasoned. "But let's focus on getting rid of the tail first."

It took a grand total of an hour and a half to figure out how to make the tail disappear and another hour to figure out how exactly they were going to get revenge on Louis.

"What about bugs in his bed?" Sadie suggested. "No Louis is actually fond of insects for some strange reason." Dominique shot down the idea.

"Itching powder in his shower gel?"

"James already done it three years ago."

"Sticking him on a floatable on the lake without his wand, so he can't get back without paddling or swimming."

"Oh I love it."

At five in the morning the two Gryffindors met in the common room and snuck up to the boy's dormitory. Domi levitated her brother and Sadie stole his pillow. Sneaking through the corridors with a levitating Louis but they managed to get down to the lake in one piece. Down there Domi talked Sadie through the difficult spell to transfigure Louis pillow into a lilo and Domi lowered her brother onto it, pushing him out onto the water. The two girls high fived and turned around for the second part of the prank. Domi awoke both the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's and Sadie took the Hufflepuff's and the Slytherin's. By seven o' clock the entire student body was standing waiting in anticipation of Louis waking up.

Sadie pulled out the air horn and pressed down. Louis awoke suddenly, falling straight into the lake. The whole crowd erupted in laughter and cheering whilst he swam towards the shore where Sadie handed him a towel.

It's safe to say Louis never pranked Sadie ever again after that stunt, however he did recruit her for several pranks afterwards. Lucy still ended up giving Sadie a lecture, however she did admit seeing Louis having to swim at seven o clock in the morning was funny.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	57. Dominique and Alice

**Dominique/Alice**

**Hey guys thanks for reading. This is set after Dominique and Frank are married, Alice is going to take over The Leaky Cauldron because I can totally see her fiercely kicking people out if they're too drunk. **

* * *

For sisters in law they weren't particularly close. They loved each other but the six year age gap meant sometimes they didn't feel like they connected well. Domi had decided to change that. She had been married to Frank for six months but she had hardly spent any time with Alice in that period. The younger twenty year old was working in the Leaky Cauldron, preparing to take over the business. It took up a lot of her time. Domi asked her sister in law to ask her to lunch, so they could have time together. Now the young girl was sat across from her.

Alice had been shocked when Frank had entered the Leaky Cauldron gushing about his engagement to Dominique Weasley. She hadn't even known they were dating. Domi had made her a bridesmaid at the wedding along with Victoire and Rose. She's never seen her brother so happy and that was enough for her. She was surprised to be invited over lunch with Domi, but accepted anyway. Frank had been encouraging them to spend time together, anything for her brother.

So Alice sat across from her brother's wife, in their lovely home, in awkward silence. There was a cup of tea in her hand and a plate of sandwiches waiting to be consumed. Just as Alice was about to break the silence, Domi beat her to the punch.

"I think I might be pregnant!" Domi blurts out.

Alice looks at the older woman in shock. She wasn't expecting that and a grin broke out on her face. "I'm going to be an Auntie?"

Domi matched the grin. "Yeah. Possibly. I mean I've only done one muggle test and it was positive. I have an appointment with a muggle doctor to get confirmation."

"When?"

"In an hour." Domi replied. "Would you, maybe come with me? I don't want to go alone and I haven't told anyone else yet."

Alice went back to being shocked. "You haven't told anybody else?" Domi shakes her head. "Not even Frank or Victoire?" Another shake of the head. "I'm not the first to know?"

"Yes." Domi admits. "I wanted to tell you first. I feel like we never get a chance to talk, I want us to be closer, it would mean so much to me, and Frank. I thought telling you about the pregnancy first and asking you to come to the appointment with me would help. That and I'm pretty sure Frank and Vic would freak out."

Alice laughed. "I agree. Of course I'll come with you."

Alice was a constant throughout Domi's pregnancy, and she proved to be very useful. She read all the pregnancy books, and the parenting books, helped pick out baby clothes and decorated the nursery. Domi couldn't have asked for better help.

Alice was with her when her waters broke. Before Domi could even ask for help Alice had picked up her maternity go bag, phoned Frank and got Domi off the couch and into the fire place. Frank was at the hospital quicker than the mother to be but was at her side instantly. The healer got Domi into a room and asked everyone else to leave. Domi parents, Frank's parents, Victoire, Louis, Alice and Teddy all turned to leave.

"Alice stays." Domi says through short breaths and a lot of pain. And stay she did, for the whole eight hours of Labour and Frank fainting, which she would never let him forget.

When Domi held her daughter in her arms, she realised it was all worth it. And once all the family had gathered they revealed the name.

"So what's the little one's name?" Her father asked and everyone was silent.

"Everyone meet Alice Longbottom III." Domi announced proudly as she handed her daughter over to her namesake.

"Welcome to the Family Alice Longbottom III." Alice said to her niece, vowing to always protect the bundle of joy in her arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**


	58. Dominique and Lily

**Dominique/Lily**

**This chapters set during Domi's last year, when she's head girl, and Lily's first year. I want to stress that in no way do I think Ravenclaw is a bad house and in no way do I think Ginny and Harry put too much pressure on their kids, Lily in my head just feels pressure because of who her family is and their legacy not because they need her to be a Gryffindor. **

* * *

She saw a lot of herself in Lily as she watched her getting sorted. Never mind her bet, her little cousin looked absolutely terrified, especially since the hat dwarfed her poor little head. Domi had been scared during her sorted, scared that she wouldn't make Gryffindor, scared she would let down her father, her sister, everyone. Lily was smarter than most people gave her credit for, especially with numbers and when the hat sends her to Ravenclaw, Domi isn't surprised or disappointed.

She sees her cousin sitting at the Ravenclaw table the next day, on her own. Lucy tried to speak with her but Lily sent her off to her friends. Lysander attempted to converse with the first year but she was uninterested and he was to easily distracted by Lucy. Many people approached Lily, she was Harry Potter daughter after all, but she didn't speak to any of them. Domi made a note to keep an eye on the eleven year old.

Domi holds out for a week before sitting at the Ravenclaw table opposite Lily and helping herself to breakfast.

"Uh Domi, this is the Ravenclaw table." Lily points out.

"Yes and for the majority of the first year Lucy sat at the Gryffindor table, occasionally Rose eats with the Slytherins. What's your point?" Domi replies putting jam on her toast.

Lily sighs. "I don't need your company Domi, especially your pity company."

"Why would I pity you? And you hardly need pity company, you've been surrounded by people clamouring to be your friend, you are the one turning it down." Domi pointed out.

"Because I'm a Ravenclaw, not a cool Gryffindor. These people don't want to be friends with me for any reason other than my lineage, and the only two people I actually care about being friends with are at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table." Lily replied.

"Is that what this is about, being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor with Alice and Hugo won't sit next to you. You don't want to be a Ravenclaw?" Domi stopped eating.

"No." Lily sighed once more. "It's just, the hat didn't even consider me for Gryffindor. I mean both my parents are Gryffindors through and through and I'm not even good enough to be considered. I'm nothing like them."

"It was Domi's turn to sigh. "Lily you're more like your parents than you think. Your mother is actually very intelligent, much like you and you have Uncle Harry's humble nature, his kindness."

Lily still didn't look convinced.

"Look let's put it this way. What do you value more bravery or intelligence?"

"Intelligence." Lily replied without having to think.

"Courage or creativity?"

"Creativity."

"Assertiveness or Knowledge?"

Knowledge."

"That's why the hat didn't consider you for Gryffindor. You value intelligence bravery, creativity over courage and knowledge over assertiveness. That doesn't mean you aren't brave, courageous or assertive. It just means they're not traits you think are important."

Lily thought this reasoning over and smiled. "I guess you're right. Ravenclaw's where I belong." She smiled. "As for Alice and Hugo, we could always swap tables every so often, so we all get to sit together."

Domi made to get up and leave Lily to her new found acceptance. "And for the record, I think Ravenclaw is a pretty cool house."

The next day Domi sat down at the Gryffindor table for her breakfast. She looked over at the blue and bronze table and was greeted by the sight of her little cousin Lily with Alice and Hugo on each side of her and a few new first years surrounding them. Domi knew that Lily would be fine, but she would continue to pay close attention to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please let us know what you think.**


	59. Dominique and Hugo

**Dominique/Hugo**

**Short Chapter on the differences between Hugo and Domi, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He was notorious for being the quietist and often the kindest of the Weasley's and Domi could understand why. Hugo was all about family, all about putting others before himself, making sure people understood that they were loved and accepted for who they were. When Molly returned for her first Christmas after being sorted into Slytherin Hugo handed her a homemade green and silver card to tell her that he didn't care that she was Slytherin. His quiet nature however allowed people to walk all over him, to take advantage of his kind nature. This annoyed Domi.

She wasn't the loudest Weasley, which was most certainly James or Victoire, but she was brash and didn't think before she spoke. She loved her family but didn't feel like she owed them anything, she didn't have to please their every need. When her mother told her she could be a little more feminine Domi lectured her mother on how the views of feminist society are changing and how she doesn't need to conform to gender stereotypes. Sometimes she could be selfish and this annoyed Hugo.

Sometimes she just wanted to give him a shake. Grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he understood. He was far too passive, too calm, and too nice. But she always stopped herself, because he was Hugo. These things made him who he was, who he wanted to be. He shouldn't have to change for anybody if he didn't want to, especially for her.

Sometimes he just wanted to have a heart to heart with her. Take her to the side and talk to her until she understood. She was far too direct, too bold, and too harsh. But he couldn't do it. She was who she was, who she wanted to be. Domi would never change simply because someone asked her to. She would only change if she felt she needed to.

She watched him tug uncomfortably at the collar of the shirt, no doubt his mother had forced him into. Well not forced, his mother would have told him to wear the shirt and instead of expressing his distaste for the shirt or refusing to wear it, he'd agree. If it made someone else happy but him miserable then he'd still do it.

He watched her walk down the aisle in a simple light blue sundress. She looked absolutely beautiful, how could she not but he could see Aunt Fleur's tight frown, Louis glare and Victoire's wince. No doubt they had all suggested big white dress after big white dress and watched Domi go for the simplest not white dress she could find. Even if it would've pleased her Domi still wouldn't do it.

She admired him for doing what she couldn't, conforming to please their family. He admired her for doing what he couldn't, opposing to please herself.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, this is the last chapter directly involving Dominique so I hope you liked her as a character. Thanks for reading.**


	60. Cody and Roxanne

**Cody/Roxanne**

**So we've moved onto Cody's chapters now, I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

One thing Roxy had learned in her first year of Hogwarts, Cody Finnigan is not a morning person. He enters the great hall fifteen minutes before breakfast ends and class begins. His brunette hair usually hasn't been touched, his tie is always wonky and he's always rubbing sleep out of his eyes. So when one morning half way through first year Roxy sits down at the Gryffindor table across from a very awake Cody she's understandably shocked and confused.

"Cody it's seven thirty. Why are you up?"

Cody stopped eating his breakfast and gave Roxy a grin. "Because my parents said they had a surprise for me in the mail this morning and it could be a broom!"

Roxy rolled her eyes, first years weren't allowed brooms unless somehow they made the team. "How are you so awake?"

Cody's eyes lit up and he turned to glance at the Ravenclaw table before turning back. "Lucy shoved some coffee into my hands and told me to drink it, that it would wake me up a bit. She was right."

Incidentally it's also when Roxy discovered Cody's caffeine addiction.

The owls delivering the days mail began to swoop into the hall dropping letters and packages to kids in the hall. Roxy's owl Patrick dropped a bunch of letters from cousins and Aunts and Uncles along with a bunch of her father's products in front of her. She was always her father's guinee pig, she looked up to see Cody staring at his small brown package with disappointment.

"Maybe it's a foldable broom?" Roxy joked, Cody glared.

He opened the parcel and a note fell out, he read it aloud. "Dear Cody, Headmistress McGonagall owled us recently to let us know that you're struggling with your time keeping skills and as a result often turn up to class late. This is unacceptable, here's something to help you keep time. Love mum and dad."

When Cody unwrapped the Dora Explorer watch Roxy fell off the bench laughing.

By the end of his second year at Hogwarts Cody learned that Roxy could eat. Like a lot. She wasn't tiny, but still it wasn't natural for someone that size to put away that amount of food. He shouldn't be surprised, she's related to Ron Weasley after all.

"Roxy, are you inhaling your food?" Cody asked whilst he watched Roxy shove a whole slice of toast in her mouth.

"I grew up with loads of cousins all of which ate a mountain of food, you learn to fit in. Plus Grandma Molly constantly telling me to 'eat up' and 'there's plenty more', you just develop a big appetite."

The only thing that beats watching Roxy eat a whole slice of pizza in one bite can only be beaten by watching Molly 'it's only dessert if it's covered in chocolate' Weasley II eat a whole chocolate cake on her own.

During third year Roxy learned that Cody was smarter than most people realised. Despite the Dora the Explorer watch Cody still barely made it to class on time and she had never actually seen him study, so she was a little surprised when he got O's and E's on his assignments.

"Keep up the good work Mr Finnigan." Professor Marvel said whilst handing back a charms essay. The O marked in bright red at the top of Cody's parchment.

"Miss Weasley, room for improvement." A smaller A on hers.

Roxy stared at Cody astounded. "What's with you? Today an O in charms, yesterday an E in Transfiguration. I thought McGonagall was gonna hug you."

Cody merely shrugged and muttered something about putting some effort in.

Fourth year was the year Cody discovered Roxy's love of the colour blue. He had seen her wear it and write with it but it had never struck him as Roxy's colour. He was in her room after it had been redecorated.

"It's blue." Cody started looking around.

"Yes. Blue's my favourite colour." Was Roxy's reply.

"It is?"

"It is."

Cody made a mental note to remember Roxy likes blue, but not dark blue or pale blue, more of a sky blue.

In fifth year Roxy realised just how deep Cody's feelings for Lucy actually were. She like everyone with eyes and ear in Hogwarts knew he liked her but she just hadn't realised just how much until now.

"Cody calm down." Roxy yelled as she dragged the larger boy away from another Gryffindor in the locker rooms.

"No." Cody yelled back trying to shake Roxy off. "He has to learn he can't say those things about her without consequences."

The other Gryffindor boy already had a broken nose and as angry as Roxy was and as much as she wanted to help Cody teach him a lesson she knew she had to be a grown up about this. "I know." She told him. "She's my cousin and my best friend and trust me he will pay, but not like this."

They had just gotten in from Quidditch practice, Cody was a chaser along with James and Dominique, Roxy a beater with Fred, Rose was the keeper and Rory McGuffin, the only non-Weasley on the team was the seeker. He wasn't brilliant and Dominique was trying to replace him especially since he was an asshole. He had stupidly decided to let the entire Gryffindor team how attractive he found Lucy and everything he would like to do to her. Despite being in the presence of five Weasley's it was Cody who had snapped, punching McGuffin in the face before Roxy and Fred pulled him back.

He broke free again and punched McGuffin up against a wall holding him there firmly, the seekers feet no longer the touching the ground. "Listen here you piece of shit, don't you ever say anything like that about any woman especially Lucy Weasley. She is not hot, she's beautiful. And as for your list just know that anything you try on her, I will try on you. That should be enough to deter you."

So yeah, Roxy realised Cody was in love with Lucy.

In sixth year Cody noticed that Roxy had only ever had one boyfriend and that was in fifth year. She was attractive, smart and funny. Boys are jumping at the chance to date Roxanne Weasley, she however turns down every one of them.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Cody asked her one day at dinner.

"I thought you were in love with my cousin Finnigan or are you finally declaring your undying love for me?" Roxy teased in a joking manner.

"Ha ha bloody funny." Cody replied. "But seriously why no boyfriend?"

Roxy looked at the guy who was certainly her closest guy friend and thought for a second about telling him.

"Spoilers." She said cryptically.

On the day the two graduated, along with Lucy who delivered a great head girl speech with Cody, they came to the conclusion that they couldn't live without each other. They weren't in love with each other, that was laughable, and they weren't brother and sister. They were just two friends who didn't want to grow apart, so they didn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	61. Cody and Lucy

**Cody/Lucy**

**So guys, Cody and Lucy are endgame and I hope you really like the ship. This is set in their seventh year.**

* * *

She hadn't quite believed it when Cody informed her that they would be head boy and head girl together. Cody Finnigan was not head boy material, he wasn't particularly intelligent or responsible or nice. So how on earth did he get head boy?

After a week of working with him Lucy began to understand what McGonagall had seen in Cody, why he had been selected as head boy. He had an enormous heart, helping first years find their way, defending people who couldn't defend themselves, he was actually a really good guy. This wasn't the Cody she recognised, although now that she thought about it he had been changing for a while, but it was the Cody she liked.

Cody was surprised to find that he didn't make these changes to impress Lucy, he did it because it was time to grow up. Soon he'd be out in the real world and he would have to be more responsible. The changes he made were for his sake, the fact that Lucy seemed to warm to the changes was a bonus.

Head boy and head girl lived in a shared dorm with two separate bedrooms, a common room and a bathroom. The bathroom caught them out a couple of times. Catching Lucy in a towel coming out of the bathroom almost made Cody faint the first couple of times, quickly however it became a game to him.

"You know Lucy we could save time and water by showering together."

"Piss off Finnigan."

Soon enough Lucy became a second player.

"Nice towel, Weasley. I'm sure whatever's underneath is even better."

"Doubt you could handle it Finnigan."

He never took it too far, Cody was a feminist and never wanted to make Lucy feel uncomfortable. If Lucy was in a bad mood the last thing she wanted was one of lines he always settled on 'good morning' those days.

Studying with Lucy was like a military operation with her own common room, they were careful and allowed Molly to know the password, and she choose to study there instead of the library. Cody watched in amazement as she laid her books out in a circle and she studied around them, taking fifteen minutes for each subject. Cody actually found this technique very useful and so began to study with Lucy, with his grades becoming constant E's. Whenever he noticed Lucy burning out he'd drag her by the hand to the kitchens or Hagrid's for a break. They were good for each other.

Whenever they fought it was always Lucy who would leave. Sometimes she wouldn't return to the heads dorm for days, Cody had always assumed that she stayed in the Ravenclaws dorm rooms.

"Alright asshat, what did you do to piss off my sister?" Molly Weasley II asked taking a step into the heads common room.

"I don't even know anymore." Cody replied rubbing his temple, he just wanted her to come back.

"Well clearly it's important if I've been sharing a bed with her for three nights. Fix it."

So as it turned out Lucy slept in the Slytherin dorms with Molly when she was mad at Cody.

On the night before they graduated Cody snuck the two of them some firewhiskey. He'd expected Lucy to lecture him about rules but instead she took the bottle and poured two drinks. They weren't drunk, just tipsy, sitting on the floor talking in the common room.

"Whatever happened to Gina Ronan, I thought you guys were good together." Lucy asked.

"Too full of herself."

"Lara McClaggen?"

"Cheater."

"Cindy Madson?"

"Loud chewer."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and looked at Cody. He was lying. He chewed his bottom lip and glanced to the left like he always did when he lied.

"And the truth?" Lucy asked smugly.

"They weren't you." Cody admitted not breaking eye contact.

Lucy had known of course that he liked her, the whole school knew and she had waited for him to ask her out. He never did, not once, she was surprised.

"That could have been avoided if you had just asked me out." Lucy pointed out to him.

"And you would have said…"

"Yes." Lucy cut off his sentence. "Had you asked me out in sixth year I would have said no, heck if you had asked at the start of this year I would have said no. But had you asked me instead of Gina, Lara and Cindy I would have said yes."

Cody sat in stunned silence. The woman he loved was telling him he stood a chance with her. This was a lot for his brain to process.

"Cody." Lucy startled him out of his silence.

"Yes."

"This is the part where you ask me out." Lucy replied with a smile. And so seven years after he fell for her Cody Finnigan asked Lucy Weasley out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys let me know what you thought.**


	62. Cody and Sarah

**Cody/Sarah**

**Hey guys thanks for still reading. So Cody and Sarah view each other as brother and sister, and call each other that. He's super protective.**

* * *

"Hey Paulson." Fifth year Cody Finnigan shouted down the corridor. Stracken Paulson, a fourth year Slytherin stopped and turned to face the older Gryffindor. Both boys were muscular from playing Quidditch with Cody being slightly taller. Soon the two boys were face to face. "Hear you were thinking of asking Sarah to Hogsmeade."

Stracken remained stoic, Cody had to admire that. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well." Cody took a step closer to the Slytherin fourth year. "Think of me as Sarah's older, protective brother who's here to tell you that you won't be asking her to Hogsmeade unless of course you want to be on the receiving end of a nasty hex."

Stracken seemed to mull this threat over before taking another step forward. "I happen to like your sister, it's going to take more than a hex to make me reconsider asking her out."

Cody took another step forward. "Oh yeah, how's about me following you around Hogsmeade hitting you with random spells and hexes. How does that sound?"

Stracken nodded. "Okay, you win. For now." And with that the young Slytherin walked away from Cody, who would have to ensure that for now, meant forever.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sixth year Cody Finnigan said whilst leaning against the wall. Drake Parish, a sixth year Hufflepuff, was walking towards Sarah when he stopped after hearing Cody's warning.

"Why not?" Drake asked curiously.

"You see Hardy over there?" Cody pointed to another sixth year Hufflepuff, one of Drake's friends. "He also likes Sarah. Now asking out the girl your close friends likes, would be a betrayal to him. You wouldn't want to betray Hardy now would you?"

"But if Hardy liked Sarah why wouldn't he tell me, we're friends?" Drake asked Cody trying to make sense of his logic.

"What, you mean whilst braiding each other's hair and painting your toenails he didn't tell you about Sarah?" Cody said teasing the younger guy.

Deflated Drake shook his head and walked away. Cody had no idea if Hardy liked Sarah, he was just trying to keep the boys away from his sister.

Sarah was furious. The sixth year had just been informed by Rose why nobody ever asked her out. The poor girl had no idea that it would set the older girl off in a rage. She had wondered if something was wrong with her, she'd only been asked out twice and both were terrible dates. When Rose shed the light on the situation, Sarah had to go find Cody. She entered the Gryffindor common room, scanning it to find her target. Cody was sitting at one of the tables talking to a few girls.

"Cody Dean Finnigan!" She yelled, he froze. "You are dead meat!"

He looked up meeting her eyes, got up and bolted for the dorms. Sarah got there quicker, grabbing him by the ear, she hauled him back to the centre of the room not caring who's watching.

"You." She hits him on the arm. "Absolute." She hits him again. "Arsehole." She hits him again. "You have be hunting down any guy who dared to ask me out and threatened them so they wouldn't!" Sarah confronted him.

Cody put his arms up to protect himself and took a step back from her. "I'm your brother Sarah, I need to make sure that they're good enough for you, and none of them were even worth your time. Those two you did date slipped through my radar."

Sarah just looked at her brother, for the first time ever she was actually furious at him. "I don't care if you are Merlin himself, it gives you absolutely no right to decide whose good enough for me and who isn't. That is for me, and me only to decide. You are not my keeper Cody, you need to trust me and my decisions. You're my brother and I love you but this has to stop."

"I'm sorry." Cody admitted. "I thought I was doing what's best for you but I was wrong. You know what's best for you, not me. It's understood."

"Thank you."

So Cody stopped threatening boys before they asked Sarah out, he'd wait until she introduced them to threaten them within an inch of their life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	63. Cody and James

**Cody/James**

**So this one explores all the different Hogwarts houses and the next generations prejudice against certain houses, James is young in this chapter and like Victoire he takes a little longer than the others to grow out of his prejudice but later chapters will show James in a better light. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hufflepuff's the house where all the rejects go, you know the ones that aren't good at anything. Slytherins for the evils ones obviously and Ravenclaw's full of snobs."

"Enough!" Cody shouted slamming his hands on the kitchen table and stood up so he towered over the boy. James had been sitting boasting to all the next generation Weasley's and honorary Weasley's about the Gryffindor's being the best house and putting all cousins and siblings down for not being sorted there. "For god's sake James you are thirteen now, you should be old enough and wise enough to realise what you're saying is nonsense. You're hurting the people around you."

James replied with. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"No you're not." Cody continued on with his lecture. "Hufflepuff's are friendly, just, honest and loyal. When Godric Gryffindor said 'I'll take the brave ones', Rowena Ravenclaw said 'I'll take the intelligent ones' and Salazar Slytherin said 'I'll take the ambitious ones', Helga Hufflepuff said 'I'll take anyone who wants to learn. Hufflepuff's can be brave like Cedric Diggory and mischievous like Nymphadora Tonks, they're not just rejects. Hufflepuff's is the house that accepts that that bravery, intelligence and ambition are all admirable traits but they do not define them."

Everyone in the kitchen was quiet, but Cody wasn't done making his point. "As for your stance on Slytherins how can you say that about your cousin and you're brother. Molly and Albus are hardly evil, neither are Scorpius or Trisha. Severus Snape was a Slytherin and even though he wasn't a nice man he was one of the people who saved your father. Regulus Black died in order to defeat Voldemort, Draco Malfoy was just a scared kid who managed to turn his life around and Narcissia Malfoy saved your father's life. Slytherins are not evil, they're selfish sometimes but fiercely loyal to those they care about. They're brave, but not to the point of stupidity. When the some of the first years couldn't make it out on time during the battle of Hogwarts they hid in the Slytherin dungeons, and were protected by the older Slytherins. That is not evil that is admirable. They're ruthless and cunning and have more ambition that any one person needs and if you tell them they can't do something, they'll do it just to prove you wrong. Slytherins are the ones who solve the problem."

James was now shrinking back in his seat, but Cody wasn't finished yet.

"Ravenclaws are intelligent, creative and witty. That's not to say they're all concerned with getting the best grades. Ravenclaws just want knowledge, they want to learn everything they can and if they get bored with a subject they will lose all interest in it. However some are obsessive like Lysander and Lucy and often closed minded like those two. However then there's Ravenclaws like Aunt Luna who are weird and wacky and plain wise when it comes to life and the ones that aren't particularly opinionated like Lily. They aren't snobs who think they're better than everybody else. They put learning before grades."

James looks like he wanted to say something but Cody put his hand up to signal that he wasn't done with his speech yet.

"As for Gryffindors they're not always brave, Peter Pettigrew gave up his best friends to the dark lord in order to save his own skin. Sometimes they're more studious than mischievous, Aunt Hermione, Lily Potter. Sometimes they're cunning and resourceful, Uncle George and Lee Jordan and sometimes they can be so arrogant that they're prats, your Grandfather and you. You James Sirius Potter are arrogant, judgemental and unworthy of all of the houses at Hogwarts."

Cody finished off his rant and looked at the boy in front of him hoping that he had got through to him. James got up out his seat and walked out the room. The rest of the room erupted in cheers, clapping Cody on the back.

"Thanks Cody, I was ready to him." Molly said clapping him on the back. Weasley's and honorary Weasley's continued to thank him.

"You're smarter than I thought Finnigan." Lucy Weasley said before walking away. Cody grinned and planned to continue proving that he's smarter than he looks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought.**


	64. Cody and Fred

**Cody/Fred**

**Hey guys, not particularly happy with this chapter but it's all I could really think of for these two characters.**

* * *

"I'm sick of this." Fred Weasley burst into the Gryffindor common room, closely followed by his cousin James Sirius Potter. "You can't stop me James."

"You were fraternizing with the enemy." James yelled back. The two of them stopped to face each other. Cody put the chess game he's playing with Roxanne on hold to watch the interaction.

"It's Molly, she's not the enemy, and she's our cousin James and our friend."

"She is a Slytherin. She is best friends with the daughter of Theodore Nott, a known death eater, she is no longer one of us." James replied.

"Listen to yourself James you're talking about someone we grew up with. Molly was always there, for every prank, every bad day, every good day and we all loved each other. We were a package deal up until the moment she was sorted into Slytherin and then all of a sudden it's like you're Antarctica freezing her out completely. I have had to sneak out to meet her so you can't see it and I'm sick of it. From now on I will be meeting with Molly and you can't stop me."

Cody watched twelve year old Fred walk up to the first year dormitories angrily. Cody turned to see Roxy getting up to follow him.

"Roxy." Cody grabbed her hand. "Let me."

Roxy looked at Cody curiously but nodded her approval and made her way towards the other first year who looked rapidly terrified. Cody climbed the stairs to the first floor and opened the door without knocking. "Fred? You wanna talk about it"

Fred was sat on his bed staring out the window, he stayed silent. Not receiving an answer Cody entered and sat down on the bed opposite Fred's. The weight on his young shoulders was heavier than ever, Cody had been noticing it for a while. Every time James insulted someone Fred's shoulders would sag a little more. Every time Molly retaliated against James, Fred was burdened with the rant from his best friend. He was the go between and for a twelve year old it was a lot to take on.

"If you don't want to talk can I?" Cody asked. Fred met his eyes and nodded before turning to look back out the window. "You are right by the way, the way James treats not just Molly but all Slytherins. You should be allowed to hang out with Molly and there's nothing James can do about it. So tell him, tell him you're going to be friends with Molly and that some of your time will be spent with Molly."

Fred looked up at Cody. "But it's not just Molly. I want to be able to talk to people in Hufflepuff without James calling them spineless, or hang out with some Ravenclaws without James telling me they're snobs. I want to be able to choose my own friends, I want to be able to talk to people in houses other than Gryffindor, and I want to be able to talk to Molly without James telling me she's the enemy."

Cody switched to sit next to Fred. "Then tell him. Let him know he doesn't control you or who you see. No more meeting Molly in secret, in fact you can sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast tomorrow and it will have nothing to do with him. As for his insults tell him you don't want hear it, tell him that it's nothing to do with you and if he wants to speak like that then he has to do it away from you."

"I can do that. I mean, it's my choice right? And if he really cares about me and wants to be my friend then he will because I can't do it anymore." Fred admitted. "Thanks Cody, you've been really helpful."

"You're welcome, but I better get back down there. When I left your sister was headed for James and that can't be good for him, we both know your sister can be as scary as your Grandmother."

"Yes she can." Fred agreed. "Go, I'll be fine. Send James up, we need to talk."

Cody could honestly say he never fully got along with James, but Fred was a completely different story, he was just and brave and the only thing for the next few years that kept James in line was Fred.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I promise the next chapter is much better.**


	65. Cody and Molly

**Cody/Molly**

**As promised this chapter is longer and much better, sorry about the last crappy chapter.**

* * *

It was the knocking, it was fine at ten in the morning or five in the afternoon but at four in the morning the knocking was annoying. Teddy groaned in his sleep pulling his pillow out from under his head to cover his ears. Molly wished she could copy her husband's actions but someone had to answer the door. So the twenty three year old dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs. Molly opened the door to see her brother in law leaning against the wall, looking extremely tired.

"Cody." Molly said whilst yawning. "You better come in considering its four in the morning. You want some Tea?"

"Tea would be great." Cody said stepping inside the house, his shirt was untucked, tie undone and hair was wild. "Or maybe something stronger. Nice Pyjamas."

"Don't get smart with me Finnigan, you're the one who's shown up on my doorstep at four in the morning whilst my husband and I are sleeping." Molly replied only half joking as she led Cody into the kitchen.

She took out two mugs and put the kettle on whilst Cody slid into a seat at the table. "You make a good point sis although it's Weasley now remember I took Lucy's name, sorry that I keep showing up like this but I couldn't stay in that house for another second, the yelling and then the cold shoulder, I just had to get out and when I need to get out and talk to someone you are always number one on my list."

"I'm honoured to be the top of your list at five in the afternoon, not so honoured at four in the morning." Molly replied as she poured the tea.

"Oh Merlin, Molly I'm so sorry." Cody said putting his head down on the table. "Teddy must hate me, this is the third time this month."

Molly placed the mugs down on the table and moved over to another cupboard. "Yes I know, but don't worry about Teddy, he understands." Molly poured firewhiskey into the two mugs and sat down opposite Cody. "But you're right this is the third time this month Cody, is everything okay with you and Lucy?"

Both took several drinks of their firewhiskey tea. "I don't know Molly. It just seem like some nights we can't stand each other, we fight about something and then we just keep moving on to new things. We'll start off talking about her working too much and then we'll move on to how I'm unsupportive and it just keeps going on and on. But then there's those nights when it feels like how it did in the early days, we click, we laugh and I just wish it could be like that all the time. And I know that it's not all her fault, and not all mine either but I don't know how to get out of this pattern."

Molly looked at her brother in law, he looked sad. She had seen him like this several times over the past six months, she couldn't help but wonder if this was normal. She certainly hoped not, she had been married to Teddy for three years and they fought but never like this. She didn't want her marriage to turn to that. "Cody you know I love you. And you know I love my sister more than life itself but are you sure that you can keep doing this. I know that you love my sister and I know she loves you but you have to be sure that it's what's for the best. Maybe, and I'm not saying this lightly, maybe it's time to split up."

"Lucy's pregnant."

Molly almost chocked on her tea, the statement was quite unexpected. She just stared at her brother in law and for the first time since he had started these visits she could see a whisper of a smile on his face, no doubt he would make a great father.

"I'm not entirely sure how to react to that to be honest. Is that what the fight was about?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Cody replied, the small smile dropping from Cody's face. "I came home and she was sitting on the couch upset, when I asked what was wrong she told me about the pregnancy and Merlin Molly I was so happy. I mean a baby, a baby that's made of me and Lucy, it would be smart like her and have my Quidditch skills and a baby that would be perfect. But then she started going on about how she didn't want a baby this soon and how this was going to hurt her career. It was like it was nothing, not a baby, our child, like we were talking about a house plant and I just lost it."

"I can understand that." Molly replied. "But I can understand her logic also."

Cody grimaced at Molly's words.

"You know better than anyone how hard Lucy's worked to get where she is and having a child, carrying it for nine months, it's a not an easy thing to do and no offence to you or any other man but you will never understand that burden. Not that it's always a burden, some women see carrying a child as the best thing they will ever do but you have to realise it's the woman who has to do all the hard work therefore her opinion is slightly more important."

"You're right." Cody replied. "And I know it's earlier than we wanted but still we the funds, and I know we'll make amazing parents. This doesn't have to affect Lucy's career at all, I'll be there to help her through the pregnancy and once the baby comes I can stay home and raise it whilst Lucy works. My career isn't that important to me and Lucy makes enough money for us to live on."

"Did you tell her that?" Molly asked downing the last of her tea.

"Tell her what?" Cody asked mirroring Molly's actions.

"Did you explain that you would be raising the kids and that she wouldn't have to give up her career?" Molly asked topping the mugs up with firewhiskey.

"I didn't get that far." Cody replied. "I was too angry."

"Then why on earth are you sitting here with your sister when you should be at home with your pregnant wife telling her about how after she carries the baby for nine months and goes into labour for fourteen hours you will be there to get up at odd times in the morning, which I already have great experience with thank you by the way, and feed it and bathe it."

"Fourteen hours!"

"That's what you took from that?" Molly exclaimed. "Go home to your wife, explain yourself, don't yell."

"You got it sis." Cody downed his firewhiskey. "Thanks again, hopefully I won't have to make any more early morning visits, unless of course I bring Molly jr with me."

It was five thirty in the morning when Molly fell back into bed, exhausted. Within seconds Teddy's arm was across her waist clutching at her.

"What did Cody want?" Teddy's tired voice asked.

"Cody and Lucy fought because she's pregnant." Molly replied closing her eyes.

"That's exciting." Teddy replied. "Just think we'll have a baby Weasley and a baby Lupin crying at the same time. Cody and Lucy will make great parents."

"Yeah." Molly placed her hand on top of Teddy's. "Let's hope we'll be as good as them."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please leave some reviews.**


	66. Cody and Trisha

**Cody/Trisha**

**I quite like this chapter but let me know what you all think.**

* * *

He couldn't help it. He didn't hate her, on the contrary he really liked her. She was cunning, humorous and intelligent. He didn't care what her second name was, she didn't live up to her family name, however her first name was too funny not to make fun of, so he did. Constantly.

"Hello Patricia." Cody said sitting down across from the first year Slytherin. Molly and Trisha occasionally sat at the Ravenclaw table with Lucy, Cody liked to join them on those days.

"How many times have I told you Finnigan, you call me Trisha or you call me nothing, or do I have get creative?" Trisha threatened him yet again. This had been going on ever since Molly had let it slip to Cody that Trisha's real name was Patricia, and Trisha hated it.

"Cody." Lucy warned. "Leave poor Trish alone. She doesn't like that name so don't use it."

Cody chucked at the defensiveness, Lucy always had to protect Trisha. "Okay I'm going back to my own table." Cody stood up taking his toast with him. "Bye Lucy, Molly, Patricia."

"Ugh, I'm gonna hex him." Trisha groaned.

"Hello Patricia." Cody said as he slid into the seat next to her. She sent him a glare, which was pretty solid for a thirteen year old, and looked back over at the party. "Enjoying the party?"

"Any day away from the Nott mansion is paradise." Trisha said with barely any emotion in her voice. Looking at the Slytherin Cody saw for the first time, how damaged Trisha was by her family. He could see the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, the reaction to the name her family gave her, the way she flinched when anyone raised their hands too fast. Living with her parents was hell for her.

"You know if you want to talk, I'm always available. You can tell me anything, I won't judge." Cody said placing his hand on her shoulder. Trisha looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head but nonetheless nodded in agreement. "Goodbye Patricia."

Cody ran off hearing Trisha's scream of frustration in the background.

"Hello Patricia."

"Hello Sebastian."

Cody stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the fifteen year old. "What did you call me?"

Trisha smirked. "I sent a letter to your parents, who were delightfully helpful, and they let me know that you do indeed have a middle name. What a great middle name it is, Sebastian. Like the red sea thing from that Disney muggle film. Sebastian, merlin just saying it makes me happier."

Cody couldn't believe his parents would do that to him, although something tells him that Sadie had something to do with it. The smirk on Trisha's face only seemed to get bigger, as she realised she had got him good. "I can't believe they told you my middle name."

"And it's a gem, I wonder why you didn't tell any of us earlier?" Trisha replied, enjoying making Cody squirm. "Maybe because you knew how bad it was and also knew that we would take the piss out of you for it?"

She was winning, he needed to leave. He needed to come up with some sort of retaliation. "Goodbye Patricia."

"Goodbye Sebastian."

"Hello Patricia."

"Hello Sebastian."

By the time she was seventeen Trisha was no longer in contact with her parents, a long but hardly shocking story. She was happy, there was no abuse with the Weasley's, no making her feel bad, no pressure. With the Weasley's she was just Trisha, except to Cody. He was an odd one, always insisting on using her full name instead of her preferred nickname no matter how many times she hexed him for it. Finding out his middle name had given her leverage for some time, but soon she figured out that when it came to dislikeable names, Cody was much more resilient. In fact he grew fond of the use of his middle name. What Trisha hadn't expected was to also grow fond of her name. She didn't feel her usual anger towards the name Patricia and it felt strange. But then it clicked, Cody was the first person to say Patricia with happiness, humour and kindness. His voice was soft when he used it, comforting almost. Trisha was so used to hearing her name said with malice and authority that she hadn't realised that she actually liked it. She would never admit that to Cody thought, but her small smile when he used her name probably gave her away. So Cody, and only Cody, was allowed to call her Patricia, and Trisha, and only Trisha, was allowed to call him Sebastian.

"Goodbye Patricia."

"Goodbye Sebastian."

* * *

**Trisha is going to be a really interesting character and I can't wait to write more about her. Let me know what you think.**


	67. Cody and Scorpius

**Cody/Scorpius**

**Hey guys, this is a really short crappy chapter so I do apologise.**

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Finnigan."

Their tone was neutral, always neutral. They were indifferent towards each other. Cody was aware that Scorpius wasn't like other Malfoy's, he seemed like a nice guy. Their paths rarely crossed, usually seeing each other in the corridors, or passing at parties but again he seemed perfectly nice. There was just one problem. He didn't like how he looked at Rosie. Rosie wasn't all innocent, he was aware of her great pranking ability, but she was young and Scorpius looked at her like she was his entire world. That to Cody was even more dangerous than looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Scorpius was lovesick and Rose had no idea. Cody knew it wasn't his place so he didn't interfere, and he treated the Malfoy boy like any other.

"Malfoy."

"Finnigan."

He wasn't sure why the tone was neutral but he followed Cody's lead and would nod politely. He was Rosie's friend, so he stayed polite for Rosie's sake. But he was intimidated by the older Gryffindor, he was protective of Rosie and always watching him. Cody never said anything, never told him to stop, never told him he wasn't good enough just left him to it but under a watchful stare.

"Scorpius."

"Cody."

The tone was still neutral, however they were now on a first name basis. Lucy and Rose had insisted and Cody could never refuse Lucy and Rose, it was probably dangerous to refuse Lucy and Rose especially together. So on the rare occasion that he saw the Malfoy boy, he used his first name. They talked more and he realised how funny Scorpius actually was, Lucy had told him this previously but he hadn't thought it to be true.

"Scorpius."

"Cody."

Rose had told him to be less intimidated, that Cody didn't bite and Lucy had pushed him to call the man Cody rather than Finnigan. Cody was surprisingly smart, Rose had told him this but he had found it hard to believe. They got along.

"Scorp."

"Cody."

Their tone had upgraded, Cody said it with happiness and love. The Slytherin was now considered a good friend, however they stayed of the topic of Rose and Lucy, it was dangerous if they found out. Quidditch, news and parents were always great topics.

"Malfoy."

"Finnigan."

It was said out of jest, it was there way of teasing each other. The tone was light and full of humour. The two men got along well and even strayed away from the topic or Qudditch, news and parents even sharing deeper stuff eventually. They considered one another family, in a way. Because once you married into the Weasley clan you just had to get along.

* * *

**Sorry for the rubbish chapter I promise the next one will be better.**


	68. Cody and Albus

**Cody/Albus**

**So I'm sorry for the last crappy chapter but I hope this one makes up for it. This takes place after Hogwarts.**

* * *

The younger man looked uncomfortable, squirming in his seat across from Cody. He didn't know why the Slytherin was nervous, or why he hadn't answered Cody's question. It was a simple question, Cody had proposed to his girlfriend Lucy just last week and whilst they were in no hurry to start planning, his mother and Grandma Molly were already on that, he wanted to get one thing sorted straight away. Lucy had already selected Molly, Sadie, Roxanne and Sarah as her bridesmaids and all Cody had to do was select a best man.

"Are you sure you want me as your best man?" Albus asked rubbing his hands together, a nervous habit he had. The eighteen year old had never been particularly confident or talkative, he probably considered himself a weird choice as Cody's best man.

"I wouldn't ask you to be my best man Al, if I wasn't sure." Cody replied chuckling at the younger man's reaction. When his mother asked who his best man was going to be he had to admit that Al was not his first thought. He thought about asking Roxanne to do it, even if she was a woman, but Lucy had claimed her as a bridesmaid. His sisters, Sadie and Sarah were also claimed as bridesmaids a long with Molly. Cody didn't have many close male friends, Frank was considered but then Lucy had mentioned how she was saddened that Al couldn't be a part of it, which sparked Cody's visit to Al's flat.

"But why me?" Al asked. He considered it a good question, he and Cody weren't particularly that close, with an almost four year age gap and two different Hogwarts houses it was Rose and Lucy the two had in common. Rose and Al had grown up together, best friends throughout all of Hogwarts. Cody and Rose shared pranks, they shared a house, and they shared a laugh. They were close friends. Lucy was the love of Cody's life, had been since first year, Al was what kept Lucy grounded. He made sure she didn't overdo it on studying, that she ate properly and got enough sleep. "No offense but we're not exactly close."

"No we're not." Cody agreed. "But I want to change that. You see I know how important you are to Lucy. You took care of her at Hogwarts, you wrote to her everyday once she left. She expressed great disappointment when she realised you couldn't be a part of the wedding so this is a great idea. We have plenty of time to get to know each other better and it will make Lucy very happy."

Albus looked at Cody. "I don't know Cody, I mean the job of the best man is to get the groom down the aisle, every groom has a moment when they doubt they're doing the right thing, and it's the best man's job to convince him to go through with it. I don't know if I'm capable of that."

"I'm sure you are, we could practice of you want. I'll pretend to freak out and you can calm me down." Cody replied laughing.

* * *

Albus walked into the room he had been sharing with Cody and James to find the groom pacing backwards and forwards mumbling to himself. He had spent a lot of time preparing for this very situation, he knew that Cody would have doubts, Al just wished those doubts could have come sooner, he only had five minutes to get Cody outside for the wedding.

"So, how are you feeling?" Al said clasping his hands behind his back.

Cody froze from his pacing and turned to face Al his face looking panicked. "How am I feeling? How am I feeling?" He walked towards Al and grabbed him by his suit jacket. "I'm about to get married Albus Potter. I am twenty-two years old and I'm getting married. Once I do this, there's no going back. I'm selling my soul to the devil and you ask me how I'm feeling!"

Al wasn't very comfortable being this close to the older man, but he had to admit that this was quite funny. "I would hardly say Lucy is the devil, Cody."

"This is so not the time for jokes Al." Cody let go of the suit jacket, and paced once more running his hands through his hair. "I can't do this, I seriously can't do this."

"Yes you can." Al told him. "Why did you pick me as your best man?"

"You know why." Cody replied continuing to pace.

"Yes I do." Al took a few steps forward. "Humour me, tell me again why you chose me as your best man."

"Because." Cody started but stopped, breathing hard. Al nodded at him to continue. "Because Lucy. Lucy wanted you to be involved, she was disappointed and I wanted her to be happy so I came to talk to you and I asked you to be my best man."

"Yes, you did." Albus agreed. "Why did you try so hard to get head boy?"

"Let me guess, I've to humour you again." Cody's breathing was beginning to even out, and Al nodded at him once again to continue. "I wanted to better myself, I wanted to become more responsible, I wanted Lucy to notice me for the good things rather than the bad."

"Exactly." Albus replied. "Why did you propose to Lucy?"

"I love her. I wanted to be able to use the word wife when I described her. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I wanted to see her smile, I wanted to be the cause of that smile." Cody began smiling again. "I wanted to give her the fairy-tale wedding, I want to make her happy, and I want to start a family. With Lucy."

"You're smiling now." Al pointed out. "You're smiling because of Lucy, because she makes you happy. If she makes you so happy, if you love her so much then why on earth are you having doubts?"

Cody looked up at Al. "I don't know."

There was a knock at the door and Seamus Finnigan in dress robes entered the room. "It's time for you guys to head down the aisle. Are you ready son?"

Cody let out a deep breath, stood up buttoning his suit – opting for muggle attire – and walked towards his father with Al following him. "Yes, Dad. I'm ready."

As they stood at the front of the gazebo, Cody turned to Al. "That back there Al is why I asked you to be my best man. Any other person would have told me that everyone has these doubts and that once I got married it would all be better. That speech would never have gotten me down the aisle. But showing me that Lucy was the reason for everything in my life, that's what I needed and only you would have thought to do that. So thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter, so I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	69. Cody and Lysander

**Cody/Lysander**

**Sorry guys I just realised that I was missing Lysander's chapter with Cody, it should be before Albus and Scorpius. Anyway here it is, only a small chapter.**

* * *

The boy infuriated him. Many reasons came to mind but at the moment he wasn't eating. The younger Ravenclaw was sat at the Gryffindor table pushing his food around with his cutlery like he had done for the past three meals. It was frustrating to Cody, even if he didn't always get along with Lysander Scamander but he cared enough to make sure the boy ate properly.

"Would you stop playing with your food and eat it." Cody told Lysander. The latter looked up surprised at being scolded by Cody.

"What does it matter to you Finnigan?" The Ravenclaw said coldly. He continued to push his peas around his plate, staring into space.

"Because." Cody replied yanking the fork out of Lysander's hand. "You haven't eaten a proper meal all day, and I'm concerned. Is something bothering you?"

Silence fell in the group surrounding Cody and Lysander. In all the years Cody and Lysander had known each other never once had they expressed concern for each other, Lysander looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"I'm sorry you're concerned, about me?" Lysander asked his surprise increasing. "You've never been concerned about me before."

"Not true." Cody told him placing the fork down and looking anywhere but Lysander. "I was concerned when you got an A on that History of Magic essay, I thought you were actually going to cry. Then there was that time you stayed up for about two days straight, you looked like the walking dead I had to get Lorcan to drag you to bed to get some sleep. Or that time you claimed that James wasn't that stupid I thought you maybe hit your head or something. I've been concerned about you many times, this is the first time I'm voicing my concern."

"I'm fine. Just not particularly hungry, I'm sure my appetite will be back again tomorrow." Lysander said standing up. "Thank you for your concern Cody."

* * *

"Hey Cody, I hear you're dating Lucy." Lysander appeared right next Cody standing outside the burrow. Cody froze at his words, Lysander had been one of the many people he had been dreading finding out about his relationship with Lucy. They had only been together for a month and due to an unfortunate moment concerning less clothing than he'd hoped and Roxy covering her eyes. Cody had known about Lysander's feeling for Lucy, he respected the younger man who reminded Cody of himself. He had respected Lucy enough to understand that no means no and had admired her from afar much like Cody.

"Yes, yes I am. I sure hope Roxy didn't give you all the details." Cody said, blushing a deep red. Although the laugh that Lysander let out told Cody that Roxy had told him everything, she had probably told everybody everything judging by the glare Percy Weasley shoots him constantly.

"Look you know how I feel about Lucy. I've had a crush on her since my first day at Hogwarts and I know how amazing she is and how much she deserves. I'm also aware that you've been in love with her since your first year and that you are going to be really good for her." Lysander admitted.

"Not what I was expecting you to say but thank you."

"What were you expecting?"

Cody chuckled. "A threat, concern for Lucy, possibly the statement that I'm not good enough for her."

"I could say all those things, you better not hurt her or I'll hurt you. I'm concerned that you're not good enough for Lucy." Lysander laughed. "I'd be lying. However I am concerned that Lucy will be so busy being, well, Lucy that she'll hurt you. So be careful Finnigan."

Cody smiled at the Ravenclaw. "Thank you for your concern Lysander."

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry about the skewed chapters.**


	70. Cody and Frank

**Cody/Frank**

**I know this chapter is short but I really liked writing it. It's a dad fic with Frank and Cody's kids.**

* * *

Frank didn't understand. He had tried everything. He had fed her, bathed her, changed her, heck he had even sung to her in French like he had seen his wife do many times but nothing was having any effect. This was the first time Domi had left him alone all day with baby Alice and after four hours of alone time with his daughter, Frank was losing his mind. His daughter had a great set of working lungs, Frank knows this because for the past hour baby Alice has been demonstrating her working lungs. The crying was frustrating because Frank couldn't stop it, and he was getting desperate. He refused to call his wife, after giving birth to Alice two months ago today was her first day back at work and Frank was not going to drag her away.

Cody was surprised to receive a call from Frank. He was home alone with his baby daughter, much like Frank, and it was nice to hear that someone else was struggling with fatherhood as much as he was. Every time he picked up Molly Weasley III, or Molly Junior as they called her, she cried. Lucy said it was just a matter of time, just a phase that Molly Junior is going through. She was only three months old but still it bothered Cody that his daughter didn't seem to like him very much, he thought that was supposed to happen later on in life. So when Frank called panicking that he couldn't get baby Alice to stop crying Cody bundled his own daughter up and headed for the Longbottom household.

Frank thought calling Cody would be helpful, but in reality they now had two screaming babies in the one house, and it was loud.

"Maybe we should swap?" Cody suggested.

Franks head snapped up to look at Cody. "SWAP! We can't just exchange children."

Cody laughed at the younger man's reaction. "Not permanently, just let me hold baby Alice for a while, you can hold junior."

"Okay." Frank didn't see how swapping for a while could hurt.

Turns out swapping took a lot more strategy than they first thought, it took five minutes before Cody had baby Alice and Frank had Junior. The crying continued.

"God, what if they're doing on purpose, they're planning something." Cody sounded frustrated.

"Planning something." Frank said through laughter. "They're months old Cody, what on earth could they be planning?"

"I don't know, maybe they're going to slowly destroy their fathers so that they can find better ones." Cody replied chuckling at his own joke. "Or a heist."

"A heist!" Frank said still laughing. "They're months old."

"Hey kids start early these days."

They both erupted in uncontrollable laughter. Once their laughter began to subside they notice that their daughters crying had also subsided.

"Laughter." Cody said shocked.

"That's all it took to stop the crying, they just wanted to hear their dads laugh." Frank said also shocked. "Laugher, is the best medicine."

"Hey Frank."

"Yes Cody."

"Which baby do I have?"

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you thought.**


	71. Cody and Rose

**Cody/Rose**

**Really short chapter here. Not meant offend just to make people laugh.**

* * *

Rose was not about to just let this happen. He couldn't win, not without a fight from her. She was a good, no she was an epic prankster, but she would need help to pull this prank off. This was advanced magic and as intelligent as Rose was only thirteen and she would need more experienced help. Her first thought had been Lucy, her cousin didn't get along particularly well with James however she didn't approve of pranks. Molly was an avid prankster and highly intelligent, but she was the angriest at James and might actually hurt him. Rose knew who she had to go to.

"I'm in." Cody said as Rose walked towards him with purpose.

Rose stopped in front of the seventeen year old. He had his nose in a book like he had most of his sixth year, no-one knew why but it was a welcome change. "I haven't even said anything yet."

"You didn't need to." Cody said looking up at his little cousin. "James has been parading around claiming to be the prank King and if anyone is going to challenge him it's you Rosie."

"I have a plan." Rose replied, she took a seat across from her older cousin in the Gryffindor common room. "It's good Cody, it will humiliate James completely and cement me as the Prank Queen. But it's advanced magic so I need help."

"Like I said before." Cody smiled at her. "I'm in."

Rose and Cody sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for James to enter the great hall for dinner. His robes had already been charmed all Rose had to do was perform the spell properly, it had to be perfect.

"Here he comes." Cody whispered.

Rose pulled out her wand and thought about the song that she and Cody had agreed on and muttered the spell.

Suddenly music filled the great hall and everyone turned to look at James who stopped in his tracks. His robe seemed to be playing 'I'm coming out' by Diana Ross and changed to colour, actually became multicolour. The entire hall burst out in laughter as James turned red and turned on the spot trying to figure out how to stop the prank. Eventually he gave up turning and leaving the hall.

Rose stood up to take a bow dragging her cousin up with her. Both proclaimed the King and Queen of Pranks for the rest of their Hogwarts Careers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	72. Cody and Lorcan

**Cody/Lorcan**

**Another short chapter, my apologies.**

* * *

A lot of people thought of Lorcan Scamander as a mystery. He was a curious boy, with a strange mind and some wise thoughts. He always seemed older and more intelligent than everyone around them even though the things he talked about weren't considered real. He was much like his mother, day dreamy, seemingly air heady but actually very wise. The mysterious part came from his actual lack of speaking. He spent most of his time listening and thinking more than speaking. And so the whole of Hogwarts had labelled Lorcan Scamander a complete mystery.

A lot of people thought of Cody Finnigan as an open book. He was always laughing, joking, playing pranks and making others laugh. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he made his feeling known, and if he was angry everyone in Hogwarts knew about it. He didn't care about classes but he did about people, his friends were everything to him and he spent the majority of his time with them. And so the whole of Hogwarts had labelled Cody Finnigan an open book.

Cody Finnigan thought Lorcan Scamander was an open book. He was the person everyone could rely on to give some wise advice, it was almost as if the boy had lived a hundred years and bursting with wisdom. He poured himself into writing for the school newspaper, every article was distantly Lorcan with comments that could only come from his brilliant wise mind. When he was thinking Cody could tell what he was thinking about, his facial expressions gave everything away. He had this constant need to share his wisdom, this constant need to help people. Cody understood Lorcan, understood that underneath all that he was a boy who seemed mysterious but if you payed enough attention you could tell exactly what he was thinking. And so Cody Finnigan was of the opinion that Lorcan Scamander was an open book.

Lorcan Scamander thought Cody Finnigan was a mystery. On the surface he seemed like every other Gryffindor, he enjoyed pranks and Quidditch. He let people know what he was feeling, or what he wanted them to think he was feeling. But Lorcan saw the things that others missed. Cody studied, hard. He was smart, not wise, but smart. He helped first years, he cared about kids who got bullied, he pulled pranks and laughed but sometimes he was quiet and solemn. Lorcan just couldn't understand Cody, a man who seemed to be laughing one minute and very quiet the next. And so Lorcan Scamander was of the opinion that Cody Finnigan was a mystery.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, promise the next chapter will be better.**


	73. Cody and Louis

**Cody/Louis**

**This is just a funny one shot, a short one but hopefully a good one.**

* * *

"You were my first." Louis said proceeding to take a sip out of his beer. Cody's eye's bulged and he spat out his beer looking at Louis shocked. Louis let out a huge laugh. "Sorry, I should have put that differently. What I meant was you were my first male crush."

"Dude." Cody said bursting into laughter. "I thought for a second there I missed that entire night."

The two were sitting out in the sun near the burrow with a cooler of beers. It was a warm summer's day and the two men had decided to hang out for the afternoon. The twenty five year old had left Molly Weasley III with her great grandmother in the house and sat outside with the twenty one year old Louis who just can't get enough of his grandmother's cooking.

"But seriously I was your first male crush?" Cody repeated surprised that it had been him. "My dashing good looks and amazing Quidditch body must have been too much for you to handle Weasley. Too bad your cousin got there first."

"You're too funny Finnigan." Louis said smacking his friends head. "Your looks didn't actually contribute to be honest, but they didn't hurt either. I'm more attracted to people's personalities than the way they look."

"Yeah how exactly does this whole pansexual thing work?" Cody asked. "Not that I'm not okay with it, I am, if your happy I'm happy. I'm just curious, what exactly is a Pansexual?"

"Google defines it as a person not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity." Louis replied.

"Wow." Cody took another drink. "I have no idea what that means."

"There are simpler definitions, a person who feels they capable of being attracted to someone no matter their gender or gender identity." Louis explained.

"Yeah yeah." Cody looked at the younger man. "But what I want to know is what it means for you, to be pansexual. What is it that attracts you to a person? What attracted you to me?"

Louis thought about the question. "I like a sense of humour, they have to be intelligent enough to hold a conversation, I like people who have an interest in sport but they don't necessarily have to play anything. It's like how you are attracted to Lucy, the only difference is that the way the person looks doesn't have any effect on me."

"Must be nice." Cody said with a far off look in his eyes.

"What must be nice?" Louis asked curiously.

"To fall for someone on their personality, not that I'm with Lucy for her looks. But they don't hurt either. But I always wondered why she choose me. What if she fell in love with me just because of the way I look? Whomever you end up will always know that you were attracted to who they are as a person not what they look like, you know?" H

"Yeah I guess so." Louis replied nodding. "But Lucy isn't with you for your looks, Lucy is hardly that kind of person. She loves you because your funny, laid back and make her happy."

"You're right." Cody said smiling. "Of course you're right."

"Plus as someone who used to have a crush on you." Louis turned to look at Cody who was smirking at him. "You're not even that good looking."

They both burst out with laughter before grabbing more beers from the cooler.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	74. Cody and Sadie

**Cody/Sadie**

**Updating as often as I can I promise, another short chapter featuring brother and sister Cody and Sadie.**

* * *

"Hey baby sister, how was your first day?" Cody asked as he sat next to his sister at the Gryffindor table for dinner. She had her head in her hands and looked anxious telling him that it probably wasn't great. She stared up at him with her blue puppy dog eyes looking very embarrassed.

"I set my potion on fire." Sadie blurted out. "I don't know what happened. Professor Sage asked us to brew a really simple potion so Louis and I got started and everything was going really well. It was perfect and then I got too excited and it blew up in our faces."

Cody looked at his sister who was red faced with embarrassment, she looked mortified at her incident and Cody couldn't help but find it humorous. He began shaking with laughter at his little sister who seemed to change from embarrassed to angry very quickly.

"How is this funny Cody?" Sadie raised her voice. "All I wanted was for my first day to go really well and instead I ended up making a fool of myself. You can't laugh this didn't happen to you. All I wanted was to be just like you!"

Cody stopped laughing after hearing his sister's last sentence. He had never considered his sister looking up to him in any way. It was natural for younger sibling to want to be like their older siblings, or even just admiring an older sister. He knew his sister loved him, she was biologically programmed to love him, but he never thought she would want to be anything like him.

"Hey, don't fret Sadie. It wasn't that bad at least you made it to class before you showed off your pyrotechnic skills. Mines were on display for the entire great hall to see literally an hour after I was sorted because I got so excited over food." Cody admitted with a chuckle. "On my first day of classes I was late to Transfiguration and everybody stared at me, Roxanne witnessed me receiving a Dora the Explorer watch from our parents."

"Really?" Sadie asked looking less angry and more amused.

"Yes really." Cody replied. "I made many embarrassing mistakes on my first few days here. Everyone makes silly embarrassing mistakes when they're new, us Finnegan's just do it in more style."

Sadie laughed at her brother's confession. It soothed her knowing that his first few days were as awkward as hers. She knew her brother had inherited their father's pyrotechnic abilities but Sadie hadn't realised she had inherited.

"As for wanting to be just like me, I think you've already succeeded on that front although why you want to be anything like me I have no idea." Cody confessed. "I'm hardly anything spectacular Sadie."

"Hey I think it takes someone spectacular to set food on fire." Sadie said laughing, wishing she had been there to see that. "Accidentally. It's every little sister's prerogative to want to be like her big brother despite how idiotic he is. I'll grow out of it eventually, soon you'll be that annoying big brother that I roll my eyes at and tell him to stay out of my life. We can have a normal brother sister relationship."

"Promise?" Cody asked laughing.

"I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.**


	75. Cody and Alice

**Cody/Alice**

**Now this chapter was not in my original plan, I have pretty much every chapter planned out but went a but rouge with this one. I won't ruin the surprise but read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Cody Finnigan had known Alice Longbottom II all of her life and had never seen her cry, even as a small child. She had always been fiercely independent, strong and almost unemotional. When she hurt herself she got angry, she didn't shed any tears, and Cody had never met a kid like her. The thing with kids is they don't stay young forever and before Cody knew it Alice was sixteen and dating boys. Cody had come to terms with Sarah growing up and dating boys and his sister Sadie was in a relationship, not that Cody was happy with her choice, but Alice was a different story. Alice was like a hurricane, she was constantly on the move, constantly befriending people and moving on from others. Cody was always prepared for Alice to date, and he was prepared for Alice to move from person to person very quickly never becoming particularly attached. He hadn't expected her to get heartbroken at sixteen. So when he found her outside the burrow before her final year at Hogwarts, crying for the first time, he knew something had to be wrong.

"Al, what's going on and don't say nothing because I've seen you fall out a tree and brush it off, I've witnessed people yell in your face and you were just a stoic statue of calmness. Right now is the first time I have ever seen you cry, I thought you might be a robot." Cody sat down next to the young Gryffindor and put his arm around her shoulder for comfort. "So please just tell me what's wrong."

"I kissed her." Al blurted out.

"You kissed who?" Cody was slightly confused and slightly taken aback. He wasn't surprised that Alice was attracted to women as well as men it just something she had never mentioned. "Come on Ali, who did you kiss?"

"Lily."

Cody's eyes almost shot out his sockets. Now he could understand why she was so upset. Lily and Alice had been best friends for years along with Hugo and even when sorted into separate houses they remained as close as ever. It almost seemed like nothing could come between them.

"Oh, right. I see why you're upset. You want to take me through what happened, step by step."

"I don't even know what I was thinking. I've had feelings for Lily for so long, it's why I felt so bad about not reciprocating Hugo's feelings. I mean how could I tell Hugo I didn't have feelings for him but had feelings for his cousin who also happened to be our best friend." Alice's tears had subsided slightly. "I guess I've had feelings for Lily for a while now and that's why I've always been able to move on from people easily, just keep moving because the only attachment I seemed to form was to her. My feelings were always suppressed around her, I thought if she found out that our friendship would change. I know she would never cut me out, I know she would never tell me that she hated me but the changes would be subtle."

"Why does it have to change?"

"Because it always does. She'll be guarded, she won't want to share her personal life with me as much because she'll be scared of hurting me. Small things like that only make it worse." Alice replied.

"Okay, all of that is sound reasoning." Cody admitted. "But you haven't actually explained what happened to me and don't think you're getting out of that."

"We were hanging out, listening to music, and having a laugh. And she was just sitting there smiling, her eyes practically shining and she just looked so beautiful and I kissed her." Alice was smiling at the memory before frowning again. "I then I woke up and realised what I had done and I had ran out of there, and now here we are."

"How did she react?" Cody questioned.

"She froze, understandably. And then I ran, like the coward I am." Alice's tears started again.

"Hey, honey it's okay." Cody pulled Alice closer. "Lily is going to be fine, and yeah okay maybe there will be a few small changes with you guys but wouldn't you rather bear those changes than lose her altogether?"

Alice nodded. Cody had a point, she doesn't want to lose her best friend completely. She should take whatever she can get from Lily.

Cody was saddened that Alice's first heartbreak had to come from her best friend, Cody knew about wanting someone so badly but fortunately for him he eventually got the girl.

"Alice!"

Cody and Alice's heads snapped up as Lily's voice echoed around the burrow. Cody watched as Alice's face paled slightly at the thought of talking to her best friend.

"I can go distract her whilst you slip out of sight, if you want?" Cody asked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Alice said with a grateful smile. "I have to face the music eventually, sooner rather than later is always the better option."

Cody watched as Alice bravely walked towards the yelling voice. He couldn't help but think that there could be a big change, neither of them had considered the possibility of Lily feeling the same way about Alice.

* * *

**I have quite a few LBGT characters in this story and I hadn't planned on making Alice or Lily one of them but at the end of this chapter I quite like the idea of them together. Please let me know your opinion so I know which way to go with these characters and thank you for reading. P.S the reason I know so much about this friends having feelings for each other and it going wrong is because I have experienced it.**


	76. Cody and Lily

**Cody/Lily**

**Hey guys, a really short crappy chapter so sorry but with so many characters I sometimes struggle coming up with ideas for interactions.**

* * *

"Hey there Little Lucy."

She hated it. The first year Ravenclaw glared at Cody Finnigan as he sat down next to her at the Ravenclaw table. He began calling her this at the start of the week when she began studying like crazy. She hated it, and she was sure Cody knew that but he didn't seem to care much or it the hatred of the nickname only fuelled his need to put it to use.

"I'm almost certain we've discussed the topic of the nickname, Finnigan, enough is enough." Cody chuckled at the red head. "What?"

"That's exactly what Lucy would have said."

Lily could only make her glare more intense as an answer to that, knowing that Cody wouldn't stop.

* * *

"Hey there Little Lucy."

At thirteen Lily still hated the nickname. She loved Lucy, who couldn't love Lucy as intense as she was but being compared to her wasn't easy. Lucy was incredibly smart and whilst Lily wasn't stupid, she was nowhere near as intelligent as her older cousin. Hearing that nickname was hard knowing she could never quite live up to it.

"Finnigan, enough with the nickname or I will hex you." Cody chuckled. "And don't you dare say that's what Lucy would say or that will earn you a another, more painful hex."

"Fair enough potter."

She preferred her second name to that nickname.

* * *

"Hey there Little Lucy."

"Stop it Finnigan!" Lily yelled at the older Gryffindor. Cody was silenced in shock. "I am nothing like Lucy. Lucy is perfect, Lucy doesn't make mistakes, and everybody loves Lucy. I hate when you compare me to her because I will never measure up to her, I will never be as perfect as Lucy."

"You're wrong, Lily." Cody replied. "Lucy is not perfect, she's often close minded, and sometimes she's cold and can even been selfish. But you see I love her for all her imperfections as well as all her assets. You remind me of her sometimes, you know you're detached but you're intelligent and strong and you don't take any messing around. I'm proud to call you little Lucy."

And for the first time in forever Lily actually felt good about being compared to her older cousin.


	77. Cody and Hugo

**Cody/Hugo**

**So basically I have this vision of Hugo wanting to be like his dad and so he tries out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team however he needs someone to train him first so he asks Cody. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Try again." Cody shouted to the young fourteen year old Hufflepuff.

Hugo was beginning to get impatient. This should be easier, it should be in his blood. His father was keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his sister is the keeper for the current Gryffindor team so he should really be better than this. He had tried every position in Quidditch and sucked at all of them, maybe he had inherited his mother's lack of Quidditch abilities. He was grateful that Cody had given up his afternoon to help him train, the eighteen year old had just recently graduated from Hogwarts and had been a chaser for the Gryffindor team.

"I'm done Cody." Hugo stated as he landed just outside the burrow on the makeshift Quidditch pitch. "Let's face it, I'm no good at Quidditch. I'm more like my mother than my father, I won't ever make the team."

Cody landed beside the younger boy, frowning at his decision. Sure enough it didn't seem like Quidditch came naturally to the Hufflepuff, he had failed to catch the snitch, save any goals, he was scared of the bludgers and he dropped the quaffle. But Cody could work with rubbish, he couldn't work with lazy.

"Hugo Weasley what kind of Hufflepuff are you." Cody raised his voice at the young man. "Hufflepuffs don't give up, Hufflepuff work hard to get what they want, they do not let lack of skill or intelligence deter them. And you are like your mother, however she was uninterested in Quidditch. You love Quidditch and when it came to something she loved your mother never gave up, she studied hard to get her grades, and she worked hard to become what she is today. If you are anything like your mother, if you are truly a Hufflepuff then you will get back on that broom and you will keep trying."

"You're right." Hugo replied before mounting his broom again and taking off whilst Cody watched.

* * *

"_And Weasley makes a great save for Hufflepuff, I'm telling you guys this fourth year is shaping up to be the greatest keeper that Hufflepuff has ever had!"_

Cody was dressed in Hugo's Hufflepuff scarf cheering his cousin on, Rose had called him a traitor to Gryffindor but Cody hardly cared. Hugo was on form, he hadn't missed a save for the entire match, and Hufflepuff was slaughtering the competition and looking good for possibly winning their final match against Gryffindor.

"_Harper has the Quaffle, she's heading towards Weasley at the Gryffindor goals. Having two Weasley's as keepers is real confusing, Harper goes to shoot and Weasley knocks it away, Potter picks up the Quaffle, he passes to Longbottom, Longbottom loops around Harper, She drops the Quaffle and Finnigan picks it up and she heads for the goals. She shoots and… WEASLEY SAVES IT AGAIN, WHAT A MAN THAT KID IS."_

Cody clapped wildly, he had never been prouder of Hugo than in this moment. He looked happy and whilst his talent hadn't been natural to start with his instincts began to kick in and he became an amazing Keeper.

"_And Johnson catches the snitch but it doesn't matter because Hufflepuff has won the match and it's all thanks to Hugo Weasley who is possibly the best keeper in all of Hogwarts. I am astounded by the talent of this kid, he saved every shot that came towards him. And so the match ends with Gryffindor on 150 points but Hufflepuff wipes the floor with 360 points."_

Cody cheered louder than ever, never had Hugo imagined he could have been that good but Cody knew the boy had it in him. Now he even had the possibility to go professional if he wanted to. Looking at the boy celebrating on his broom Cody couldn't help but realise how grown up Hugo looked, and it wasn't Quidditch wasn't what had turned the boy into a man, but the work it took to get there.

* * *

**I really hope you liked Cody as a character as this was the last story with him as the main feature, now we move onto Roxanne.**


	78. Roxie and Lucy

**Roxie/Lucy**

**Roxie and Lucy are born the same year and so are best friends. I also have a headcannon that by the time they're in their final years everyone in the family knows how to get into all the other houses.**

* * *

Lucy loved being a Ravenclaw, she could express her opinions freely and no-one would look at her as if she was too young to know that, in Ravenclaw people gathered around her to listen to her comments. The common room was, contrary to popular belief, always noisy. But it was alive with friendly debates and intelligent conversations that anyone was allowed to join in. Not everyone was crazy about grades but everyone loved to learn whether it be the class syllabus or about the Roman Empire. Ravenclaw was the perfect place for Lucy, but it lacked one thing and that was Roxie.

Gryffindor was loud, Roxie discovered that very quickly and sometimes she missed the quiet. But it reminded her of home where James, Fred and Molly ran around pranking people, and dares were constant. Everybody was friends was everyone and everyone talked behind everyone backs. Out of the three houses Roxie could have belonged in this one reminds her most of home and she likes that. But Gryffindor doesn't have Lucy, and Roxie misses her the most.

Roxie and Lucy had been best friends since they were born, only a month apart which is why they spent so much time together. Roxie always decided what they did, Lucy decided how they did it. They worked well together, like a well-oiled machine, which made them great friends. When you spend almost every day growing up together it makes it hard to separate. Classes together only did so much and the two of them were going through serious withdrawal symptoms.

"I miss you." Roxie whispered to Lucy during Charms. Normally nothing could distract Lucy during class time but today Lucy put her quill down and turned to look at her best friend with a saddened look. "I miss us, being so close and spending so much time together. The library is too quiet for us to actually talk in and it's too cold outside to talk there."

"I miss you too." Lucy admitted, she was never particularly good with feelings or telling people how she felt. Her father was usually so stoic and unemotional and so Lucy had learned that she was supposed to be too. But in this moment she wanted to tell Roxie exactly how much she missed her. "I miss falling asleep in each other's beds because we've stayed up too late reading to each other, and I miss turning to you to laugh at something because now I have to stop myself because you're not there. I miss you telling me all about the latest recipe you cooked and then you'll listen to the latest book I read. I miss you too Roxie."

Roxie smiled at Lucy, she had never really expressed her feeling before and she's glad that she wasn't alone in this feeling. They would have to work something out because she couldn't keep missing her best friend this much.

"You can come to the Gryffindor common room." Roxie said as she sat down next to Lucy at the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next day. "You already eat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and if anyone says anything they can talk to me and Domi about it."

"Okay, your always welcome in the Ravenclaw common room too you know." Lucy replied smiling.

"Thank you." Roxie returned the smile. "But I don't think I'll get passed the door to be honest."

"So tonight, I'll stop by the Gryffindor common room and we can read until we fall asleep." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan."

For the remainder of their time at Hogwarts Lucy and Roxie ignored people who told them that a Ravenclaw couldn't stay in Gryffindor tower. They started their own tradition of letting their family member jumping around houses, breaking down barriers. By the time Roxie and Lucy graduated Hogwarts house relationships were much better, all thanks to two best friends missed each other so much.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	79. Roxie and Sarah

**Roxie/Sarah**

**Another short little chapter but a good one I hope.**

* * *

If there was one Weasley to look up to it was Roxanne in Sarah's opinion. Roxie was intriguing for so many reasons, she didn't have an incessant need to talk like almost every Weasley. Sometimes Sarah liked peace and quiet, but you didn't get a lot of that in the Gryffindor common room. Sarah often found Roxie in the kitchens, just sitting alone drinking hot chocolate and when Sarah joined her there was no need for an invitation or conversation. They would just sit and enjoy one another's company. The kitchen was their safe haven, a place of quiet, it didn't need to be ruined by conversation.

Roxanne was strong, not just because she was beater, Sarah was talking inner strength. It almost seemed like nothing phased her, it didn't matter what people said about her Roxie was able to shrug it off as if it didn't matter. Sarah had never been able to do that, to switch off comments about her life but Roxie never seemed to even react, she was the most even tempered Gryffindor Sarah had ever met.

There was an almost soothing presence when Sarah sat next to Roxanne. Nothing was ever hurried or rushed, she oozed this calm aura and it helped when mixed up with all that Weasley energy. It practically washed over her the second she sat down next to the older woman, it amazed Sarah just how powerful it was to her anyway.

But the thing Sarah admired most about Roxanne Weasley was her need to go after anything she wanted, no matter what it cost. That determination factored into every piece of Roxie's life, she was determined to get good grades not please others but because her grades were important to her. She was determined to be herself and she wasn't about to let anyone stop her, and she certainly wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of her dream. When Roxanne Weasley wanted something, nobody got in her way.

Roxanne had told Sarah about her dream of opening her own restaurant with a huge grin and Sarah had no doubt that if anyone was capable of achieving this goal then it was Roxie.

So when Sarah said. "I'm sure you'll get there Roxie." And Roxie replied with "Of course I will." Sarah knew that Roxanne was easily the most determined person she had ever met.

Roxie gave Sarah a private tour of the restaurant before the grand opening and Sarah can remember the proud smile on her face and how at home she was in this place she had created. And in that moment as Roxie cooked her a special dish Sarah realised just how heroic this woman was. She had done this all by herself, no special treatment, no borrowing money. Roxanne named each dish on her menu after a member of her family, she ran the business, she cooked the food, and she was fiercely independent.

So if there was any Weasley worth looking up to, it was Roxanne Weasley.

* * *

**Roxie in my eyes is the most rational Weasley and I'm looking forward to writing more of her chapters. Let me know what you think.**


	80. Roxie and James

**Roxie/James**

**I hope that when I get another chance to write James we'll see the nicer side of him. He always has this way of rubbing people the wrong way but fixing it in the end.**

* * *

She was livid at him. Roxie considered herself a very even tempered person, it took a lot to get her angry and today she was furious. She stood in the kitchen of her restaurant glaring at James Sirius Potter who had the audacity to be sitting in a booth with some of his friends in _her_ restaurant, like nothing had happened between them, like he had done nothing wrong. He had insulted her, he had insulted someone she loved and now he was sitting in her restaurant.

He had told her that the person she loved had no place in their family, that they would never be a right fit for her and that she had no right to bring the person she loved into their family. He had tried playing god all because he didn't like the love of her life, because their last name wasn't approved of in the wizarding world. She had screamed at him, Roxie couldn't remember the last time she had screamed at anyone, she had told him that it was none of his business and that she was free to love whomever she pleased, not that she thought love was a choice. Love was insane and unpredictable. Nobody fell in love on purpose, Roxie didn't believe it was possible to choose who you would fall in love with. She had fallen hard and fast but she wouldn't have it any other way but to have her cousin stand in front of her and judge the person she fell in love with, that was tough. So she had lost her cool, she yelled and cursed and kicked him out of her flat. So now she glares at him as he laughs at his friends and inspiration strikes. This is her kitchen, her business and she can do whatever she likes.

"Hey Ali?" Roxie shouts to one of her waitresses.

"Yeah boss?" The perky blonde now stood in front of her waiting for instructions.

"You see the table with the group of guys, one of them is my cousin." Roxie asked.

"Yeah he's cute."

Roxie chose to ignore that comment. "Do you know what he ordered?"

"Yeah." Ali replied. "He ordered his own special."

"Thanks." Roxie watched the waitress walk away. She was hoping that's what he had ordered. She named each dish on the menu after a member of her huge family, James included.

She found herself marching towards his table quickly formulating a plan in her mind. James would be pissed but to be honest she was kind of looking forward to it. She stopped in front of the table with James and his friends who stopped their conversation to look at her, James with his usual smirk.

"I'm sorry but there's been a mistake with your order, the James special has been discontinued." Roxie told the group with a smirk as she watched all of their obnoxious smiles disappear of their faces.

"You mean you changed the James Special?" Her cousin asked referring to her routine of changing the specials to keep things different. James' special had started as a burger and most recently was a pizza however there would be no James special for her cousin today.

"No." Roxie replied firmly. "I mean that there is no longer a James special on the menu, so I'm afraid you'll have to choose something else."

At that moment James stood up, Roxie was tall but James had a couple of inches on her. He used his height to intimidate others but Roxie was hardly easily intimidated so she stood looking at him.

"What the hell?" James raised his voice. "You can't do this, Roxie."

"Actually_ I_ can." Roxie said with a chuckle at her cousin's childish behaviour. "In case you forgot, _I_ am the owner of this fine establishment. _I_ decide what goes on the menu, _I_ decide what's taken off the menu. And best of all, _I_ decide who we refuse service too. So unless you want to be kicked out of my restaurant I suggest you lower your voice and sit your ass down."

"What is this actually about Roxie? Is this about our fight the other day?" James asked, his voice had gotten slightly quieter and he had taken a step back from her.

"Fight! You call that a fight?" Roxie said with mock laughter. "I call that an attack. An attack on who I am. An attack on the person I love. You came into my home, the place I'm supposed to feel safest, the place where I'm supposed to be allowed to be who I am and you attacked me with your hateful words. So yes, this is a punishment. If you are ashamed of who I love, then I am ashamed of you and you are no longer a member of my family!"

James stood in front of her the hurt evidenced on his face, but Roxie was far from caring. If anyone had the right to be hurt, then it was her.

"You're right. That was an attack, I shouldn't have brought up my concern like that." James replied, his voice softer but Roxie was not relenting.

"No the right answer is you shouldn't have brought it up at all. The right answer is I shouldn't have brought it up at all. The right answer was that it wasn't my place to say anything. The right thing was to say that I accept you for who you are and who you love. But that was too hard for you wasn't James. It's too hard to accept people who are completely different to you." Roxie raised her voice at her cousin. "So until you become more accepting, until you apologise for what you're supposed to then you are not welcome in my restaurant and you are certainly not welcome in my life."

Roxie turned on her heel to walk away from her cousin, but was stopped by his hand on her arm that pulled her back towards James. "Okay. I get it. I understand your anger towards me, honestly I'm angry at myself. I should be more accepting, and I have been getting better over the years. I'm sorry for how my concern came across, but I promise to try harder in the future. I even promise to try and get along with the person you love."

Looking at James, Roxie could see he was being genuine, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. But he was her cousin, her family and she had to give him a chance, so she nodded.

"Still want that James Special?"

* * *

**In my mind everything in Roxie's restaurant is about her family and so instead of Pancakes it's the Trisha special on her menu, let me know what you think.**


	81. Roxie and Fred

**Roxie/Fred**

**This is quite a shocking character but the point is that even the Weasley's that aren't James and Victoire have dark moments and they're not perfect.**

* * *

She loved her brother dearly, really she did, but sometimes he could be so thick. He was sitting in her restaurant, which was closed, nursing a glass of firewhiskey and looking solemn as hell. He had come in and told her all about his fight with his wife, Ava, which had been completely his fault but he was in denial. Apparently he found solace in the bottom of a drink and in her restaurant whilst she closed up.

"Are you gonna sit there all night and drink yourself away or are you going to go and be a husband?" Roxie asks wiping down the counter, glaring slightly at her brother.

"You're on her side?" Fred snorted. "What kind of sister are you?"

"Oh I'm the best kind of sister." Roxie replied with some venom in her voice. "The kind of sister who tells you when you're being a complete arse, so here it is. You Fred Weasley are an arse and that woman deserves better."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." Roxie replied, yanking the drink out of her brother's hand. "All your wife asked was that you take the night off of work to dine with her parents. You have been working seven days a week for almost two months straight and Ava has been nothing but patient with you. She hasn't questioned why, she hasn't complained, she's been understanding. But I'm not Ava, so tell me why you have been staying late, why have you been working so often and why you wouldn't even go to one measly dinner for your wife?"

Fred lay his hands flat on the bar with no drink to hold onto now. The last thing he wanted was his sister mad at him as well as his wife, but having her pity could be even worse. So he stayed silent, not looking his sister in the eye.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at her brother. "Now you're just being dramatic Freddie. So for merlin's sake tell me what's going on so you can save your marriage because the way you're going bro, your wife is going to get a hell of a lot angrier."

"This isn't something you can fix, Roxie. I know how much you need to fix things, but you can't fix this. You can't fix me, you can't fix my marriage." Fred's words only got louder. "You can't fix what I broke Roxie."

"Your marriage is hardly broken Fred." Roxie moved around the bar to sit next to her brother who had his head in his hands now. "Ava loves you, she's been a brilliant wife, and she's not ready to leave you yet."

"But she will." Fred practically whispered. "You're right Roxie, Ava has been amazing. She's been the best wife, patient, kind. The problem is that I am a shit husband and eventually she's going to realise that and find somebody better."

"Don't be ridiculous Freddie, this is nothing you going home earlier and agreeing to dinner can't fix." Roxie said putting her arm around her brother.

"It was two months ago, we all went out for drinks after closing a case. The weekend was completely free so we drank a lot." Fred had tears flowing from his eyes. "She meant nothing to me Roxie, I was so pissed that I didn't know what I'd done until I woke up the next morning. I swear it only happened once, I never her saw her that way again. But when I tell Ava that, she'll never forgive me not that she should. What I did was unforgivable and it's going to ruin my marriage, not that what I'm doing now will help."

Roxie listened to her brother talking and couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not something she ever thought her brother capable of. "Okay, wow. Um, I'm not sure how to respond to that Fred, I mean obviously you're sorry because you're beating yourself up over this. You made a mistake, and you're right Ava probably won't forgive you but if you want to save your marriage then you have to give her the opportunity to forgive you. You have to tell her what happened."

"She's going to hate me."

"Oh yes." Roxie agreed. "She's going to cry, she's going to scream, she might even hit you. She'll tell you she hates you, that she can't forgive you and maybe that but will be true. She'll move out, or she'll chuck you out. But she might just need time, she might recognise the fact that you never wanted this to happen, she might eventually forgive you. But you have to know that whilst it was a mistake, it's a huge one to make. But she needs to know."

"I know, I will tell her."

That night Fred ended up back with his sister, Ava had cried and screamed and hit him. She had told him she couldn't forgive him, that she hates him and that he had to go. So go he did, he gave her time and it worked. She forgave him, he didn't expect it and she shouldn't have. But he accepted it.

* * *

**I recently had a review that expressed they would like to see James and Scorpius together so that James knows what it feels like to be judged not by his family but by his friends. I like this idea but I do already have plans for both these characters. In my mind neither of them are gay however I have changed plans before and could do so again. Any other ideas are welcome in reviews.**


	82. Roxie and Molly

**Roxanne/Molly**

**So this chapter reveals a little more about both Roxie and Molly. We already know that Molly marries Teddy but we get a more clear view of who she really is in this chapter and why she's the most accepting of the Weasely's.**

* * *

She had to tell someone. It was killing her being the only person who knew. She had known almost her entire life, it wasn't that difficult for her to realise but she hid it well from others. She wasn't ashamed of who she was, this wasn't something she choose but it wasn't something to shrink away from. Her parents she knew would be accepting, she hadn't changed so why would the way they felt about her change. Her brother thought she could do no wrong, and what she was wasn't wrong. She just didn't feel the need to parade this about, when she was ready to tell someone she would tell someone. At seventeen she was finally ready, now she just had to decide who to tell.

She could tell Cody, he was her closest male friend and she could trust him. He'd joke around and tell her how much this didn't change anything. But he'd want to talk about it and Roxie didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to tell someone and move on.

She could talk to her brother, he would be supportive, and he would help her with telling their parents. He would threaten anyone who dared to hurt her for who she was but he was too overprotective, he would want to help her tell everyone and she wasn't ready for that.

Lucy was an obvious choice. She was Roxie's best friend, they grew up together and nothing would change their relationship. However she would have questions, Lucy always had questions about everything, Roxie's personal life would not be off limits.

Eventually Roxie realised there was really only one person for the job, and so she went to find her little cousin.

"Hey Lucy, have you seen your sister?" Roxie asked her best friend who was studying in the room they shared with Domi in the burrow during Christmas.

"She was in the kitchen, you know her favourite room in the house. The one where all the food is." Lucy replied without looking up from her books, knowing that the kitchen was the most obvious place for her to be.

As Roxie entered the kitchen she saw a plate on the table with a solitary cookie, the last of the batch that her grandmother had made earlier that day. Molly stood next to the last cookie looking up when Roxie entered with a smile on her face.

"Hey Roxie, do you want the last cookie?" Molly asked. The fifteen year old could put away just as much food as Roxanne could but was equally good at offering others food. Molly was the person everyone went to for advice, she didn't judge, she didn't ask questions, she just listened.

"Molly can I talk to you about something?" Roxie said hesitantly. She took a seat at the table and Molly followed suit.

"Sure, do you want the cookie?" Molly asked once again.

Roxie took a deep breath, she was about to tell Molly something she had never told anyone. "Molly, I'm gay." She said with a firm voice.

"Okay, that's great but where do we stand on the last cookie, do you want it or can I have it?" Molly asked with a smile on her face.

Roxie had expected Molly to be nonchalant about the confession, that's why she choose to tell Molly over everyone else. But this was a new level of not caring. The fifteen year old was sitting smiling like Roxie had told her nothing near life changing. Since becoming a Slytherin Molly had been known as the most accepting of the Weasley's, someone you could tell anything to and she wouldn't judge you for it. Most of the family approached the fifth year for advice on problems knowing she would offer advice without invading people's privacy.

"Molly, didn't you hear me?" Roxie asked slightly shocked at the lack of reaction. "I'm gay."

Molly's grin only widened. "And I'm bisexual, but that doesn't solve the problem of the last cookie."

"You're bisexual?" Roxie asked. She wasn't entirely shocked, Molly was accepting of all sexualities and Roxie's gaydar wasn't exactly on point, but she liked to think she could spot a couple.

"Yeah, I've known for a while now. Like you it's not something I advertise not because I'm ashamed but because I don't feel like it's something that defines me." Molly replied. "Heterosexual's don't sit their parents down and tell them they're straight so why should I sit mine down and tell them I'm into guys and girls. You are Roxie who likes girls, I love you Roxie regardless of who you love."

"Thanks Molly." Roxie smiled at her little cousin. "You wanna split the last cookie?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**The gay thing was kind of hinted at in the chapter was James and will be in the next chapter. I always had this idea that Molly really wouldn't care about any of her cousins coming out. Plus I feel like she'd be into girls a little. We have quite a few LGBT character, more than I thought I was going to have not that it's ever a bad thing. Let me know what you think.**


	83. Roxie and Trisha

**Roxie/Trisha**

**I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

When Molly first brought home the scrawny brunette Slytherin, Roxie didn't think much of her. She seemed a nice enough girl, a little more timid than she expected, and Molly had a reputation for being the least judgemental of the Weasley family so of course she befriended Theodore Nott's daughter. Trisha clearly cared for Molly, in fact she practically worshiped the ground the red head walked on, and Roxie thought it might be because she was the first friend Trisha ever had, which saddened Roxie slightly. So Roxie was polite and friendly towards the Nott girl, because she seemed nice.

By the time Trisha was fourteen she practically lived with Molly and her family. The two Slytherin's together managed to charm Percy Weasley, who treated Trisha like his third daughter. Roxie talked with the younger girl more often, Molly would drag her friend to the Gryffindor table at breakfast time occasionally. The word nice wasn't really appropriate to describe Trisha, not that she was cruel, mischievous and cheeky was more like it. Roxie noticed the bruises and scars, more so on the Holidays when the girl was forced go home to those people, but even though she noticed the damage on the girl she never mentioned it. She was grateful for the time the Slytherin spent at Hogwarts and with the Weasley's that provided time for the scars to heal, but it always upset Roxie to see new ones. But she never brought it up, when Trisha was ready she would do something about it. Until then Roxie did her best to make the girl feel as loved as possible, she'd make her tea, slipping her extra food at the Weasley dinners or just making her smile. Because they were friends.

In her seventh year Roxie finally admitted her sexuality to herself, and her cousin. It felt good for it to be out there and within a month of telling Molly she had told her entire family. No-one had treated her differently, except Trisha. She was distant, she didn't talk to her at dinner and whenever Roxie sought her out Trisha was conveniently elsewhere. Roxie had given Trisha six months to come to terms with the situation but now she had enough.

"Does me being gay make you feel uncomfortable?" Roxie asked Trisha who had her face buried in a book in Molly's house. Roxie had come here specifically to talk to the sixth year Slytherin, Molly had assured her they would be alone.

Trisha's head snapped up and her eyes widened at Roxie's presence, she thought the brunette might try and run however instead she looked back at her book giving a weak reply. "No of course not."

Roxie snorted and Trisha looked up from her book again. "Yeah right, Trisha. We both know that isn't true. You've been avoiding me, you don't talk to me, or accept my help. When I try to touch you, you flinch almost like I'm going to hurt you. The only thing that's changed in the last six months is that I came out, so it must bother you."

Trisha was now looking everywhere in the room apart from the spot where Roxie stood, with an almost guilty expression on her features.

"So that's it is it?" Roxie snapped her voice raising. "Now you hate me just because I like girls. This doesn't change anything, I am still me that hasn't changed. Molly accepted me straight away, my parents told me they loved me no matter what and my brother hugged me but you. You have done nothing but keep a huge distance between us so the only logical conclusion to come to is that you hate me."

Roxie watched as Trisha flung her book on the couch and got up off the couch, Roxie frowned as she was not about to let Trisha walk out on this conversation, even if it was one sided.

"No Trisha you don't get to walk away from me, not this time I am so…"

Before Roxie could finish her sentence Trisha had reached her pushing her against the wall and pressed her lips against Roxie's in a bruising kiss. Roxie's eyes widened in surprise, this was not the reaction she expected but before she herself react the pressure from her lips had gone and she as looking at Trisha's face who had her boxed into the wall with her two arms.

"I don't hate you Roxie. Up until you came out I was content with these feelings. Every time I looked at you I got these butterflies in my stomach and I'd smile like crazy but it was fine because you weren't into girls and I would get over it but then you tell me your gay and suddenly I realise that I have a small sliver of a chance with you, but it killed me because I knew you'd never see me that way so I avoided you because it hurt." There were tears streaming down Trisha's face but she kept going on." It hurt too much, the butterflies hurt and the smile hurt so yeah I was avoiding you because I couldn't take the pain of you not feeling the same way about me."

Roxie felt a stray tear fall down her cheek and Trisha used her thumb to brush it away. "I had no idea you felt that way. But avoiding me, avoiding the issue wasn't the right way to solve this issue, you could have just told me."

Trisha moved away from the older woman putting her hands on her head in frustration. "It's not that simple." Trisha sighed. "It's never that simple Roxie. I don't even know the word to describe how I feel about you. But I'm aware of the nothing you feel for me, so let's forget this conversation ever happened and move on.

"No." Roxie reached out to grab Trisha's hand pulling her back. "We are not forgetting this conversation because it's important. You've made your feelings pretty clear but you haven't even given me a chance to express my feelings."

"Fine." Trisha gave in. "Go ahead, tell me how you feel."

"I feel alone." Roxie said with a slight chuckle. "Which I realise sounds so stupid because my entire family have been nothing but supportive of me and I should be so happy about that but I can't be happy because you're not speaking to me and that kills me. For some reason you were the person I really wanted to accept me, so for the past sixth months I thought you hated me for being gay. If you had just kissed me like that when I came out then I wouldn't have wasted my time wishing you would talk to me and you wouldn't have been pining after me. We could have been together instead of all this stupid silent treatment."

"You want to be with me?" Trisha asked with disbelief as she looked up from their joined hands to Roxie's face.

"Merlin's beard." Roxie sighed as she pushed forward kissing the younger girl once more, showing her feelings rather than telling.

Later on in life when Roxie opened her restaurant she was glad to have her girlfriend not just by her side but helping her run the business, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I love this ship, and can't wait to see more of it in later chapters. Let me know what you all thought.**


	84. Roxie and Lysander

**Roxie/Lysander**

**I really love this chapter because whenever I just refer to Lyander I always feel like I make him cold and distant but when I write a proper chapter about him we get to see the real him. I have this headcannon that every once in a while all the next gen kids as well as the honorary ones get together for a meal cooked by Roxie. This is also the first time we see Roxie's breaking point.**

* * *

Roxie was like the calm before the storm, she was the last person Lysander Scamander ever wanted to piss off. On the surface she was tranquil, Roxanne Weasley was the peacekeeper of the family constantly stopping fights between family members. But under that serene surface she was a volcano, and eventually she was bound to erupt. Lysander hadn't expected it to happen with such a crowd.

It was a particularly rowdy family dinner, the Weasley/Potter kids and the honorary Weasley's were gathered at the burrow whilst the adults enjoyed a night out. What had started out as a nice family dinner had somehow turned into multiple arguments going on simultaneously. Lysander was locked in a heated debate with his brother and Alice about why Ravenclaw was a better house than Hufflepuff (Alice and Lorcan were on the side of Hufflepuff) but he wasn't entirely sure what everyone else was talking about but the silence was instant.

Roxie stood at the head of the table her hands on the wood and an angry expression on her face. She was seething and Lysander had never been a coward but in this moment he was physically shaking with fear.

"I have toiled over the fucking stove all day for you people, the least you could do is sit and eat a civilianised meal without acting like fucking animals." Roxie yelled. "You have no respect for the shit I do here so fuck all of you."

When Roxie walked out the silence stayed. No-one had ever seen Roxie so angry, not even her girlfriend who was gaping at Roxie's reaction. It became evident that nobody really knew what to do now that they had pissed off the Gryffindor. Before he really knew what he was doing he was on his feet following the path Roxie had set outside the burrow.

"Hey." He said before sitting down next to her on the steps leading up to the burrow. "You doing okay?"

He knew before she gave him the exasperated mixed with angry look that he had said the wrong thing. "You mean after I yelled at my entire family, swore at my entire family and am actually sick of my entire family and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

Lysander should have known that Roxie would still find a way to blame herself for breaking in that moment. "No Roxie you had every right for that outburst, you're right you work hard to make these family nights special for us and we don't treat you properly."

Roxie gave Lysander a small smile grateful for Lysander's effort. "Yes but I didn't have to snap like that Ly, I should have stayed calm."

"Everyone has a breaking point and tonight you found yours and I don't blame you. Sometimes you just gotta get all that anger out, usually not all at once though." Lysander replied placing a comforting hand on Roxie's shoulder.

"Yeah I get that." Roxie sighed. "But I don't get angry, Lysander. And it felt horrible. That feeling I got when you were all arguing I have never felt that before and I hated it. I hated the sound of my voice when it's that loud. I hated the red I saw when I broke and I hated the scared look on everyone's faces when they saw me that way. I never ever want to lose it like that again."

"Then go back in there." Lysander told her.

"What?"

"Go back in there and tell them everything you just told me. Tell them that you aren't going to cook family dinner for them until they learn to get along." Lysander explained. "Put your foot down. Demand respect, because it was us who made you feel that way in the first place."

"You make a good point."

* * *

**Not sure about the ending but couldn't really think of a better one, let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	85. Roxie and Frank

**Roxie/Frank**

**Hey guys thanks for continuing to read and review I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. I like to think that the feelings between Frank and Dominique were really obvious and everyone tries to convince them to just be together.**

* * *

They didn't belong together. Roxie knew that. Frank knew that. Ava knew that. Pretty much everyone knew that. But they were hanging on and Roxie could understand that. It was comfortable for them, there was no love, no passion but there was a familiarity between them that they weren't willing to risk losing. But that wasn't anyway to live your life, Roxie knew what real love could be like and it was totally worth the risk. She just had to show Frank that.

"Hey Frankie." Roxie greeted the younger man as she sat next to him on the couch in the burrow. He had brought Ava over for dinner with the extended family, everyone seemed to really like her. Apart from Dominique. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Frank nodded giving her his full attention. "Anything in particular you wanna talk about?"

Roxie leaned slightly checking that Ava wasn't in hearing distance of the conversation. Whilst Roxie was convinced that Ava already knew about everything Roxie was about to say to Frank she still didn't want her overhearing the conversation.

"Ava." Frank smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. "And Dominique." The smile faded replaced with a look of confusion. "And how you're in love with her."

"Ava?"

"Dominique." Roxie told him. A look of horror passed over his face and he leaned over to check his girlfriend was out of earshot.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Frank shout whispered. "What if Ava hears you?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret." Roxie shout whispered as she leaned closer to her little cousin. "Ava already knows." Frank's eyes widened. "Everybody already knows. Excluding Dominique, the one person who should actually know."

"Everyone?" Frank repeated and Roxie nodded to confirm. "Merlin's beard." Frank put his head in his hands groaning in disbelief. Roxie felt bad for bringing the subject up but someone had to make the man see sense.

"Look Frank, I could beat around the bush but I'm not that kind of person so I'm just going to say it like it is." Roxie explained and Frank raised his head to look at her. "You are an idiot."

Frank opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Roxie's look that clearly said I'm not finished and so went back to looking sheepish.

"Ava's a nice girl. Smart, funny, kind, she's kind of perfect. But not for you." Frank frowned, confused by Roxie's words. "You're smart and funny and kind and you need something else. You need a different kind of intelligence to your own or you're never challenged. You need someone with a sense of humour but with a serious side too. You need someone who doesn't let everyone walk all over them but still has a sensitive side. Now like I said Ava is a lovely girl but dating someone who has the exact same qualities as you. There's no surprises, no learning, no passion. You're comfortable with her and I understand that but comfort isn't enough. You should want passion, excitement. You should want love Frank."

"I could grow to love Ava." Frank replied.

"Could you grow to love Ava as much as I know you love Domi?" Roxie asked already knowing the answer.

Frank thought about Ava. She made him happy, she was constant, and he didn't have to worry about Ava. Thinking about Domi was different. She was different, exciting, she never did what he was expecting. Ava and Domi were two different people and he loved them both but not in the same way.

"I do love Ava. She's always there for me, and I can have good intelligent conversations with her. You're right it's comfortable and I love her just not with a burning passion." Frank explained. "Domi is like a wild fire, there's no control, there's no meeting expectations. It's all spontaneous, and there's no plan. And I love her, with passion, with want, with need. But I can't risk losing her if she doesn't feel the same way, and let's face it why would she?"

"Because she does." Roxie replied, ignoring the look of shock on his face. "She likes nerds don't question it, just do something about it."

"Are you sure she feels the same way?" Frank asked.

"Yes, again she's completely obvious with her feelings, everyone knows apart from you." Roxie explained. "You need to make a decision. You either choose a comfortable life with Ava, where you never argue, never do anything exciting. You'll just live a contented life and you'll love Ava but you'll never be in love with her. Or you could choose a life with some excitement, a life where you never know what's around the corner. You'll argue, she'll scream and you'll yell but it will be words of passion. You'll live an exhilarating life and you'll be in love with Domi."

"A decision?"

"Yes. You need to choose comfort or passion. Ava or Domi." Roxie got up from her place next to Frank on the couch as Ava was entering the room. "Make the right choice Frankie."

Ava gave Frank a weird look as she sat down in Roxie's place. "What was that about?" She then noticed the look on Frank's face. "Hey, you're pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm in love with Domi."

Ava froze not expecting the abrupt confession. She then reached over to take Frank's hand. "I know. I've always known."

"It's not that I don't love you. I'm just not…"

"In love with me." Ava finished his sentence for him. "It's okay. You deserve to be with her, if that's what you want."

"It is."

When months later Domi and Frank announced their engagement Roxie couldn't have been happier for them, considering it took so long. Why choose comfort, when you could have adventure?

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	86. Roxie and Scorpius

**Roxie/Scorpius**

**My apologies guys this chapter was supposed be before Franks chapter, with all these characters I forget the order sometimes. This chapter is one of the ones I set outside of Hogwarts.**

* * *

Food was on the tables. That in itself was a miracle because Roxie was off work ill, chest infection, and on a peak day this wasn't ideal. Her kitchen staff were good, handpicked by Roxie herself but without her in the kitchen leading them on busy days they tended to fall to pieces. Occasionally her cousin Molly would take over as head chef, she was familiar with the recipes that she had helped develop, but the woman was almost full term in her pregnancy and wasn't an option. Her wife had insisted she stay home, assuring Roxie that she could handle their business for a few days, leaving Roxie in bed. As much as she loved Trisha she wasn't fully convinced that was true. So Roxie pulled herself out of bed despite the fact her whole body screamed against the movement, got dressed and walked the five minutes down the street to her restaurant.

She had prepared herself for the worst. She expected messy tables, staff rushed off their feet and customers complaining about waiting. She expected to walk into her restaurant and be needed.

The atmosphere in the place was hectic, but not out of control. The majority of the tables were occupied with customers smiling and eating and the staff were hurrying around delivering plates to tables with smiles on their faces. It was a busy but happy environment.

Roxie locked eyes with her wife who was behind the counter using the tills. Despite how beautiful Trisha was with her hair in a messy bun a few tendrils escaping framing her face, her eyes outlined with black and jeans that fit her snuggly it was the glare that Roxie noticed the most. Her wife walked towards her, glare locked into her eyes and Roxie was ashamed to admit that angry Trisha was hot.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" Trisha said the anger in her voice evident. She took Roxie's hand and dragged her to the counter sitting her down on a stool. Roxie was secretly thankful as she was exhausted just from the ten minutes out of bed. "You are sick Roxanne, you need to get better and in order to get better you need to rest. This." Trisha waved her hand at Roxie. "Is not resting."

Roxie felt the guilt begin to seep into her and knew it probably reflected on her features. "You couldn't trust me to run our business for a few days?"

"No, it's not that at all." Roxie almost yelled, taking her wife's hand to reassure her. "I trust you completely it's just…"

"Order up." A voice shouted from the kitchen. Roxie recognised the voice but it wasn't one of her chef's.

"Is that Scorpius?" She asked staring wide eyed at her wife. "What is Scorpius doing in _my_ kitchen?"

Roxie made to stand but her wife's firm grip on her shoulders held her down. "Yes, that's Scorpius in your kitchen. He's actually an excellent cook and he's the reason the food is getting out on time."

Roxie gaped at her wife. She had never seen Scorpius in a kitchen before this moment. He had watched her cook, asked her questions about what she was adding to the dish, he had a dish of his own on the menu. But Roxie had never witnessed Scorpius cook before.

"Scorpius!" Trisha shouted.

His blonde locks become visible in the small window behind the counter that led to the kitchen and he gave Roxie a sympathetic grin before looking at Trisha. "Yes boss?"

"Could you get my sick wife some of that soup you made? I think it might help her feel a little better." Trisha asked, one hand on Roxie's shoulder in a comforting gesture and the other on her forehead testing her temperature.

"Yeah of course." Scorpius replied before disappearing once more into the hectic kitchen.

"He made soup for the staff pot." Trisha said with a grin letting her hand fall to Roxie's shoulder. "It's almost as good as yours."

Roxie had always liked Scorpius, at first he was reserved at first but once she got to know him he had come out of his shell a lot more. He was nothing like the Malfoy's her family had told her about. He was effortlessly polite and incredibly intelligent but with a playful side to him too. Roxie had never imagined Scorpius to be a good cook and highly doubted he was anywhere near her level. Molly had cooked with Roxie many times and whilst the younger woman excelled with flavours she lacked finesse. Roxie and Molly had both been taught to cook by their grandmother and many of the dishes on the menu are based on her grandmother's recipes.

She had to admit the bowl soup that Scorpius placed in front of her smelled delicious. "What kind is it?" She asked.

"Ginger and parsnip. My specialty." Scorpius replied with a grin.

Roxie slowly tasted the steaming liquid and felt her eyes widen in surprise. It was perfectly balanced, seasoned just right and the flavour packed a real punch.

"Merlin's beard Scorp who taught you to cook like this?" Roxie asked curiously before tucking into the meal.

"My house elf Corrin. She was excellent and whenever I went into the kitchen it always smelled amazing so I asked her to teach me how to cook." Scorpius replied leaning on the counter trying to gauge Roxie's reaction. "Is it okay?"

"Okay?" No it's not." Roxie snorted and Scorpius' face fell. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Scorpius asked, his trademark grin returning to his face.

"Seriously. You cook like a dream Scorpius." Roxie said finishing the soup off. "If you ever need a job you have one in my kitchen."

"I'll keep that in mind." Scorpius replied. "But now you have to get your sick ass back to bed so I'm going to give you some extra soup for later, help you get better."

Three months later Scorpius quit his ministry job to take Roxie up on his offer, and when Roxie opened a second restaurant she had the perfect person to run it for her.

* * *

**What do you think of this career move for Scorpius. Thanks for reading.**


	87. Roxie and Albus

**Roxie/Albus**

**Hope you guys all had a good Holiday/Christmas/whatever you celebrate. Unfortunately I've had to work over the Christmas period like many other people so this is the first chance I've had to update so please do enjoy.**

* * *

The sensation of falling from a great height was not new to Roxie, she often found herself waking up suddenly during the night the fear of hitting the ground in her dreams feeling very real. She wasn't scared of heights or falling because it only ever happened in her dreams but this is not a dream. This is real life and right now she is hurtling towards the ground at quite the speed. The cheering for the two teams on the pitch has abruptly stopped replaced with gasps and yells of fear. In this moment Roxie's fear of falling is very much real.

The bludger had come out of nowhere and Roxie was too surprised to dodge it properly despite being a beater herself. The game had been going in Slytherins favour, as it usually did. Molly had been unbeaten for her entire Hogwarts career and Gryffindor was desperately trying to pull back some points. Roxie was now in her sixth year and captain of the Gryffindor team in place of Domi who was injured, however at the moment she wished she could quit. James was hogging the ball, as per usual, Cody was frustrated and Rosie was distracted and that meant a poor performance so far. Slytherin however were thriving out on the field and had the deserved lead. Roxie's not sure which Slytherin beater aimed the bludger at her but there was some force behind it and as it hit her side she knocked straight off her broom. None of her team was in proximity to her so Roxie had prepared herself for impact. She had witnessed Quidditch players falling from great heights before. Some got away with a few broken bones, others weren't so lucky. Some didn't even survive. Roxie was pretty sure the bludger had already done a number on her ribs and wasn't confident that when she hit the ground the rest of her wasn't going to fare so well.

She felt hands grab her body, an arm under her knees and one behind her back and suddenly the force that was hurtling her towards the ground was gone, replaced by the feeling of floating. Roxie opened her eyes to see Slytherin green robes and looked up to see messy black hair and green eyes hidden slightly by goggles. Albus.

He had never been the best flyer, or player for that matter, but Teddy and Molly had gotten him up to playing standard and now he held one of the chaser positions on the Slytherin team, Trisha and Scorpius holding the other two chaser positions. He was a timid flyer, never picking up too much speed but clearly he had raced to catch Roxie. She had been sure that he was on the other side of the pitch.

He landed safely letting the broom drop but not Roxie, for someone so skinny had could hold quite a bit of weight and Roxie didn't have it in her to tell him she could walk fine, she wasn't sure it was true. She turned her head to see Fred rushing towards them and behind him Molly giving one of her beaters a good dressing down. Roxie could hear her shouting the words, 'that wasn't a clean hit', 'you're off the team', and 'so help me if my cousin isn't okay I'll kill you myself'.

Fred had reached them now and had placed a hand on Al's shoulder. "Nice catch Al, good job you were there."

Albus gave a small smile and continued walking. "You gave us a real scare there Rox." Fred said looking at his older sister.

"Dunno what you're talking about." Roxie said her tone light. "I had the entire situation under control."

They all giggled at her joke and before she knew it Al was placing her on one of the beds in the infirmary. Immediately Madam Pomfrey was fretting over her, attempting to get her Quidditch uniform off to get a better look at her injuries whilst her brother and cousin made themselves scarce.

"Hey Cuz." A familiar voice from the bed next to her began talking to her. "What happened to you, I put you in charge of the Gryffindor with the intention that you would finish the game."

Roxie let out a chuckle hearing the sarcastic tone of Domi's voice knowing that the older woman was actually concerned about her. "The blood is making it kind of hard to see, plus the double vision makes me see two of everyone. So as much as I wanted to finish the game the bludger kind of took me out."

"Bummer." Domi replied. "How high up were you?"

"Pretty high." Roxie said with a shudder remembering the sensation of falling. "Lucky Al was quick enough to catch me or I'd be in a lot worse shape."

"Al?" Domi said sitting up to face her cousin. "I'm impressed, didn't know he had it in him."

"Domi?"

"Yes."

"You can have your captainship back, it almost got me killed."

Her injuries weren't too severe thanks to Al and Roxie only had to wait two weeks before she was back in training. Domi fell back into her position of Captain easily, however Roxie was nervous to take the position over the next year. Her fear of falling was very real now and she was always cautious when flying but she always felt a whole lot safer with Albus flying next to her.

* * *

**I've had a couple of people say they would like to see Scorpius and James together and whilst I really like this idea I have already written some future chapters where I've shipped both characters with other people, however that's not to say I won't write them as having a thing at some point in the timeline. Please let me know what you think.**


	88. Roxie and Rose

**Roxie/Rose**

**Hey Guys as promised I'm updating a little more often. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It wasn't fair. She worked hard to make her father proud. She got decent grades, not the best but good enough to reflect her study effort. She became a beater on the Quidditch team, her father and uncle's position, and a pretty good one at that. And she worked in the shop every summer break from Hogwarts, making sales, stocking shelves, closing up. She knew her father was proud of her, and Fred too, but his feelings for her younger cousin always seemed stronger.

When Roxie came down the stairs of the shop to find fourteen year old Rose in uniform and ready for work, her heart sank. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been her sanctuary, the only uninvaded part of her life. Rose got better grades, without even having to study. Rose was the keeper for the Gryffindor team, a very talented one. Now she was going to come into Roxie's one Rose free zone and make her look bad again. Roxie tried not to blame Rose, it wasn't her fault that she made everything look so easy, but it was hard not to think she was doing it on purpose.

"Hey Roxie, Uncle George gave me my first job. We're going to be working together." Rose said with a smile. "How cool is that?"

Roxie hoped her disappointment didn't show on her face, the last thing she wanted was to realise that Roxie felt bitter towards her. "That's great."

Roxie walked off towards the shelf and Rose couldn't help but sense that Roxie didn't actually agree with what she said.

"Thank you for shopping with us, have a good day." Roxie told a customer as she handed over the bag of products. She heard Rose giggling in the back room knowing she was having fun with Roxie's father making the products rather than dealing with the customers. It infuriated her. Her father never allowed her to help make the products, he never allowed Fred either. Only a week into Rose's second year working in the shop and she was releasing her own products and Roxie barely got a word out of her father.

"Roxie you gotta check this new product out, it's gonna be incredible. Rose did an amazing job." Her father's words rang in her heard and she felt a pang of sadness run through her.

"No thanks, I got work to do." Roxie said without even turning around.

Rose frowned at her cousin's response once again sensing a bitterness that she didn't understand.

Before fulfilling her dream of opening her own restaurant Roxie needed to earn the cash. She had been working three jobs since leaving Hogwarts including full time with her father.

* * *

"Everyone I have an announcement." Roxie could hear her father's voice carrying through the shop. For some reason he had gathered the entire family and many of their friends from the wizarding world were gathered for a party in the shop. Her father had refused to say what the party regarded, only that it was important that they all attend. "In three years I plan to retire happily." The entire room goes silent with shock, George Weasley's laugh is the only sound left. "I'm kidding but I will be taking a back seat within the company and the shop will be under new ownership."

Roxie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always thought of the business as her father's and she couldn't quite imagine anyone else running the shop. Her father would never sell, which meant he was leaving the business to her brother.

"When she reaches the age of eighteen and graduates from Hogwarts my niece Rose Weasley will become the proud successor of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Everyone erupted in cheers and Rose joined her Uncle waving to the crowd. Roxie was stunned silent, her father hadn't chose one of his own child as his successor.

The cool air was embraced by Roxie who had still barely recovered from the revaluation her father had dropped in the shop. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Rose walking towards her.

"Hey." Rose said stepping beside her. "Lost you in there."

Roxie nodded but stayed silent, not really trusting her own words.

"Did I do something wrong Roxie?" Rose asked turning to face her. "You seem to be a little bitter towards me and I'm not really sure why."

"I'm not bitter."

"Don't lie to me Roxie, I'm not stupid."

"Fine." Roxie turned to face her cousin. "You connect with him. He goes on and on about how smart you are, your excellent Quidditch skills and then makes you his successor. He doesn't do any of that with me, or Fred."

Rose let out a slight chuckle.

"What is so damn funny?" Roxie asked angrily.

"You." Rose said with a smile. "Your father adores you. When we're making new products you are all he talks about. When he asked me to take over the business I asked him why me, why not one of his own children? He told me you're going to do great things with your life. You're going to run your own business, you're going to be original and Fred is going to be an Auror. He knew if he asked you to take over the business you'd turn in down in favour of your own dreams."

"Huh." Roxie sighed. "I always thought that he wished he'd gotten you as a daughter instead."

"Merlin no." Rose chuckled. "You're making your own path, I'm just following someone else's. I'm not better than you and your father thinks the world of you. Roxie he's so proud of you."

"God I've been so stupid."

"Don't worry about it." Rose waved her hand. "I would have acted the exact same as you."

"So" Roxie linked her arm through her cousins. "What are your plans for this place? Please tell me you're redecorating."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think.**


	89. Roxie and Lorcan

**Roxie/Lorcan**

**As promised more regular updates. This is only a short chapter but future chapters should be longer.**

* * *

"How do you know when you're in love?"

The question itself was enough to shock Roxie, but to have the question directed at her coming from Lorcan was unexpected. He was always the wisest of them all, always had an answer for every question. Lorcan was never the one asking the question.

"Maybe you'd be better off asking someone else." Roxie replied nervously. Truth is she didn't really have an answer for him but there are plenty of people who would do a better job explaining.

"I already did." Lorcan admitted with a shrug. "Lysander said that love itself is illogical so knowing how it happens is impossible. Cody told me 'you just know' whatever the hell that means. Molly was probably the most helpful, she said whenever someone has taken over every aspect of your life, its love."

Roxie nodded at that. The three answers from those three people made complete sense. Lysander with his somewhat robotic answer, the truth is when he didn't know the answer to something then it had to be impossible. Cody probably hadn't even thought about how he knew because for him it was instant and constant, love was just always there. Molly of course did her best to help, and gave quite an insightful answer. But her love had been her friend at first and had invaded practically every part of her life so her answer wasn't reliable.

"I wanted to know how you knew." Lorcan insisted.

Roxie sighed knowing the man wouldn't back down until she gave him a satisfactory answer. "It's not an easy question Lorcan. Everybody defines love differently, everybody falls in love differently and everybody realises it differently. Love is perspective."

Lorcan nodded his head. "Okay then. How do you define love? Not the dictionary definition or anyone else's. What is your definition love?"

"Love….is fear." She replied with some thought. "Love is feeling so much for one person that terrifies you. But at the same time it excites you. Love is passion, the kind that you cannot deny, the kind that seeps into your every cell. Love is so many different feelings at the one time that it leaves you dizzy and confused. Love is hope and kindness. Love is arguing at three in the morning over the silliest things, and forgiving each other hours later because your differences become inconsequential."

"And how did you fall in love?" Lorcan looks at her curiously, almost hanging onto her every word.

"Without even realising it." Roxie said with a grin. "It was like one day I looked at her and I saw her in a new light. She was suddenly everything to me, the fights seemed insignificant and I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with her."

"Is that how you knew?" Lorcan questioned.

"Yes." Roxie agreed. "That and she stuck straws up her nose. It was hilarious."

Lorcan snorted at Roxie's confession.

"Why did you need to know Lorcan?" Roxie asked her curiosity finally getting the better of her. She didn't think Lorcan was seeing anyone.

"I think I might be in love."

"Think?" Roxie repeated. "You don't know?"

"Not yet." Lorcan admitted. "I'm working on it. But thank you. You have been most helpful."

As Roxie watched her younger cousin walk away she couldn't help but shake her head laughing about how weird he was.

* * *

**I appreciate you guys continuing to read my story and leaving reviews, I love to hear your feedback.**


	90. Roxie and Louis

**Roxie/Louis**

**Hey guys hope you all had a good New Year, mines was pretty quiet this year. Anyway we have a shorter chapter today but hopefully still a decent one. Rita Skeeter is still alive and writing in this fic however she's not taken very seriously anymore. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"It's not a bad thing Louis." Roxie said taking a seat next to a crying Louis. "Who cares what Rita Fucking Skeeter says, no-one takes her seriously anymore anyway."

Louis knew his cousin was right. Since Aunt Hermione exposed her she had continued to write but her creditability was wrecked. Now she wrote gossip column pieces that had no truth to them whatsoever. She had a running story that Aunt Ginny was having an affair with Uncle Neville, they found it hilarious and joked about it often. When Skeeter moved on to writing about the younger Weasley generation they took it in their stride.

"It still hurts Roxie." Louis replied through sobs. "She put that out there for everyone to read. And I know deep down that no-one believes it and that it won't change how people see me but on the surface that still scares me."

Roxie would kill her if she thought she could get away with it. The things that Skeeter said about her cousin were awful and Roxie had experienced a similar backlash from Skeeter. That bitch had attacked her sexuality as if it were a sin against her family, it had hurt like hell but Fred had told her not to get so bothered about it. Now she was doing the same thing for Louis.

"Look if I could skin Skeeter alive and make her into a coat for you then I would." Louis let out a small chuckle coupled with a sob at Roxie's comment. "But you are not the first person to be attacked by Skeeter too and I'll admit that I can still remember certain quotes from that article but I don't let it affect me or the way I view myself."

"_Louis Weasley, son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley, has recently claimed to be Pansexual. I guess some people really will just sleep with anyone." _Louis quoted from the newspaper. "How is this not supposed to change the way I view myself?"

"Because do you really just sleep with anyone?" Roxie asked.

"No of course not."

"Exactly." Roxie stated. "This article is just ignorant. She has no idea what pansexuality even is never mind allowed to have an opinion on it. You can't let this offend you when it's not even an accurate account of your sexuality."

Louis nodded and closed the newspaper, putting it to the side.

"Plus you are incredibly lucky. You fall for people solely based on who they are as a person. You don't care about gender or looks, but intelligence and kindness and that is such a rare and brilliant quality and if that bitch Skeeter or anyone else can't see that then they don't deserve your time worrying over their opinions."

"Thanks Roxie." Louis replied with a smile. "Out of curiosity what is the quote you remember from your article?"

"_Miss Weasley, a former Gryffindor, put on a disgusting display of lesbianism in public humiliating her entire family." _Roxie said with a chuckle.

"Bitch."

"Bitch" They both agreed.

"Maybe we should skin her and make her into a coat."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews and/or ideas for characters.**


	91. Roxie and Sadie

**Roxie/Sadie**

**So this is an early view at how Roxie decided to open her own restaurant as was mentioned in previous chapters. I like the thought of it being Sadie that pushes her to do it because Sadie herself is so uncertain of what she wants to do that helping Roxie decide is kind of out of character for her. So please enjoy.**

* * *

There was something completely natural about seeing Roxie in the kitchen. The seventeen year old was a wiz in the kitchen, everyone had seen her and tasted her wonderful food. She moved effortlessly around the kitchen and Sadie couldn't help but wonder how she did. Today was a different story. It was Christmas day and Grandma Molly had fallen expectantly ill and so it was up to Roxie to cook Christmas dinner this year. However rather than just the Weasley family, which in itself was huge, the honorary Weasley's were also invited. Roxie was cooking Christmas dinner for around fifty people by herself. Sadie had watched person after person enter the kitchen and then come out looking stressed and after much deliberation had decided to pay a visit to Roxie.

The kitchen was chaos and even with the help of magic Roxie was clearly struggling with the workload, not that Sadie could blame her. She couldn't imagine cooking for fifty people on her own, especially with little experience.

"Fuck!" Roxie yelled pulling her hand away from the stove. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

Roxie never swore, so clearly the pressure was getting to her. Sadie walked over to the older girl and took her hand looking at the red inflamed area. "That will be a good burn, you need to run it under cold water for five minutes. It should help with the blistering."

"I don't have time to run my hand under the water for five minutes. I still have the potatoes to finish, the turkey has to be checked in two minutes, turnips have to come off the heat and the table needs to be set." Roxie rushed through trying to pull her hand away.

"Then let me help." Sadie replied. "Run your hand under the tap, what do you need me to do first?"

"Um. I need you to check the temperature of the turkey make sure it's not overcooked." Roxie replied as she put her hand under the tap cringing at the sensation. "Just take the thermometer, open the over door and place the thermometer in the turkey."

"Okay." Sadie followed Roxie's instructions. "Okay we're good, it's cooked. Needs a little longer obviously."

"You know the correct temperature?"

"Yeah." Sadie replied moving towards the peeled potatoes and starting to chop. "I've seen you cook before. I picked things up. You want boiled potatoes, roast potatoes and mashed right?"

"Yeah, that'd be a great start."

"You know it's pretty impressive." Sadie replied looking at the older girl. "Doing this whole thing by yourself. Not many people could take on a challenge like that."

"Yeah I suppose." Roxie shrugged. "Grandma Molly would've been cooking with me if she wasn't ill. Nothing's going to be perfect and dinner is going to be much later than normal."

Roxie dried her hand off on the towel before checking on the food cooking.

"Yeah well they'll have to wait because you're in here working hard and they're out there having fun." Sadie stated. "The least they could do is help. I bet not one of them offered to help you when they came in here?"

Roxie shook her head. They had all come in to thank her for taking over the kitchen but no-one had stayed to help. Molly would have if her hand wasn't in a cast, she punched someone and as punishment had to heal the muggle way, but the rest had just left.

"That's not right Roxie." Sadie replied. "You should march out there and demand help from them."

"You know what you're right."

As Sadie followed Roxie out of the kitchen out to the Christmas gazebo she was almost scared for the others.

"Right that's it." Roxie's loud voice caused silence to fall in the tent. "James you're on potatoes, they need to be mashed, roasted and boiled."

"But..." James started.

"No buts, get your ass in that kitchen and get cooking." Roxie said as James got up and begrudgingly walked into the kitchen. "Lucy you are on the Christmas pudding."

"I'm studying…" Lucy began.

"You're a frigging genius, you don't need to study, so get into the kitchen and studying how to make a good Christmas pudding."

Lucy sadly followed her younger cousin into the kitchen. Molly got up and walked towards the kitchen too.

"Molly your arm is in a cast how are you going to cook?" Roxie asked.

"I thought you might need a taste tester, you know to make sure everything tastes good." Molly replies with a grin walking into the kitchen.

"Lorcan, Lysander you two are setting the table."

"On it."

"Got it."

"And finally Cody, Victoire and Dominique you guys are going to help plate up and serve." Roxie stated as she walked into the kitchen.

With everyone assembled in the kitchen staring at Roxie she couldn't help but relish this. "Well you all have your jobs, get going."

"Yes Chef." Everyone chanted before getting started.

"You know Roxie." Sadie said standing next to her. "I bet you'd be great at running a kitchen. You should open your own restaurant."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

**Thanks for still reading. I had one review in which a reader was interested in a spin off Frank and Domi fic which is an interesting idea, please let me know if that interests you guys.**


	92. Roxie and Alice

**Roxie/Alice**

**Hey Guys sorry I've been absent for a few days. I was in Warsaw and it was awesome but i'm back so here's another chapter. What I love about this story is sometimes I get to tackle issues and sometimes those issues affect me directly and this is one of these chapters. I suffer from Dyscalcula (which I can't spell sorry) and dyslexia and being a writer that's tough and I wanted to write one of the characters that way so enjoy. **

* * *

Alice had never really given a second thought as to how Roxie did it. Running a restaurant seemed to come very natural to her and so Alice just accepted that. It wasn't until her mother sat her down at eighteen and told her that she would inherit The Leaky Cauldron in only a couple of years that Alice realised there was a lot more to running a business than she could imagine. Her mother was good at it but as hard as she tried to explain how the restaurant business worked Alice just couldn't understand. She was fine with serving drinks and making up a menu, it was the books she couldn't seem to handle. The numbers just didn't make sense. So Alice went to Roxie for help.

"You gotta help teach me how to keep the books Roxie." Alice begged her older cousin whilst she took note of stock. "Mum's tried several times but it all just mixes up and I can't tell her I don't understand or she won't let me run The Leaky Cauldron!"

"Okay, I'll help you." Roxie said, as if she would ever turn one of her cousins away. "We'll start of simple."

Roxie handed Alice the stock report and a pen, quills were just so inconvenient, and stood behind her. "Now in this column is everything I can order into stock, the next seven columns are the days of the week that I need them for and that's where I put the number I need and the end column is the price so I can total everything up. So let's say I need fifty chickens for Thursday and they're priced at 1 galleon and 30 sickles each so fifty of them will total?"

Alice tried her best, she did but she just couldn't keep count. She could barely even make sense of the numbers. "Isn't there a spell to do this for you?" She asked with a chuckle.

Roxie gave Alice a strange look, she was acting as if she could barely read the numbers. "Alice do you struggle with arithmetic?"

Alice flushed from embarrassment and looked down at the floor not wanting to see the look on Roxie's face.

"Alice how long have you struggled with arithmetic?" Roxie asked with a sigh.

"Since always."

"Why didn't you say something?" Roxie asked scolding her. "We could have helped you know."

"It's embarrassing."

"Do you sometimes get your numbers mixed up?" Alice nodded. "And you can't do percentages or times tables?" Alice nodded again. "You don't have to be embarrassed Alice. I think you have Dyscalculia. It's a muggle thing where you struggle with numbers. It's not your fault."

"It's not?" Alice said looking up. Roxie put a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"I've got something that might help you a little." Roxie walked Alice out of the fridge. At the counter was some sort of device that Alice was sure she had seen before. "This is a calculator. It's a muggle device used to add up numbers and it might make your life a little easier."

"Oh, cool." Alice said taking the calculator from Roxie and looking at it. "How do I use it?"

"This is not the type of lesson I thought I'd be giving today."

* * *

**So I hope you liked this short chapter, we're almost done with Roxie only two more chapters left with her. Please leave some reviews.**


	93. Roxie and Lily

**Roxie/Lily**

**So guys a short chapter today as i'm taking care of my sick younger sister. I decided that Lily and Alice are totally going to be a thing and I hope you guys like them together.**

* * *

"Love can show up in such unexpected ways Lily." Roxie said as she took a seat next to her cousin outside the burrow. "I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. You don't have to hide that Lily."

Lily watched Alice as she laughed at her brother's joke. Seeing Alice smile like that always made Lily happy. "I know." She replied. "I'm not ashamed and neither is she. But we haven't worked out what we are yet. We need to figure out these feelings first before telling anyone. There are so many reasons not to say anything yet."

Roxie watched as Lily's eye turned towards her cousin Hugo. "Hugo, you don't want to hurt him."

"He loves her too." Lily said looking down at her feet. "I love Hugo, he's my best friend and my family and I don't want him to be heartbroken. How do I tell him that the girl he's in love with is the same girl I'm in love with?"

"Heartbreak is inevitable Lily." Roxie explained. "You won't be doing him any favours by hiding this from him. He's sitting there staring at that girl like there's still hope that one day she will love him back. Telling him will put him out of his misery."

"And put him into a brand new misery. One where he has to watch us be together when he can't be with her." Lily pointed out.

"Hugo is a big boy." Roxie replied. "You are all going to be of age soon and Hugo is going to have to get over that pain and he will. Because he's Hugo, and sure he may be angry and upset but eventually he will be happy for you and Alice. He's always been the kindest of the Weasley's, he will be fine."

"I know." Lily said with a sigh. "But to be the one delivering that pain even for a short while will be horrid."

"I've never delivered that sort of pain." Roxie said looking out at the sunset. "But I did receive it."

Lily turned to look at her cousin. Sometimes she forgot what a mystery Roxie could be. She was always so stoic and unemotional that Lily forgot that she probably had a first love too, she had always assumed it was Trisha.

"She was a friend from Hogwarts. I loved her with all my heart. It wasn't meant to be. She was in love with someone else and Merlin it hurt." Roxie explained. "For a while it left me angry and upset but eventually I realised I was better off. She didn't love me and why would I want someone who didn't love me?"

"How long were you upset for?"

"Oh about a whole five minutes." Roxie said with a chuckle.

Lily let out a hearty laugh. "No but seriously."

"About a month." Roxie replied honestly.

"I think I can take a month of angry, upset Hugo. He can't be that bad." Lily replied.

"Yeah an angry Hufflepuff." Roxie said. "How bad can that be?"

A month later Lily discovered just how bad an angry Hufflepuff could be.

* * *

**Setting the scene for the next chapter which is the last Roxie chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please leave some more reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying Roxie's chapter.**


	94. Roxie and Hugo

**Roxie/Hugo**

**So the last Roxie chapter is here and I'm really going to miss writing her but we move onto Lucy which is exciting. This last chapter is very Hugo-centric with a side of wise Roxie. It's about Hugo finding out about Lily and Alice's relationship.**

* * *

Hugo was always the quietest Weasley. Very few of the family members could be described as quiet, Hugo however was one of them. Roxie could respect that being one of the few quiet Weasley's. But sometimes she found Hugo to be too quiet, too alone especially these days. His friendship with Alice and Lily has been strained and only Roxie and few others knew the true reason.

She found Hugo sulking down at the lake. Throwing stones into the lake with force Hugo radiated anger and loneliness. Roxie took a seat next to him hoping that her calm quiet would sooth his raging quiet but alas he still shook with anger.

"You can't stay angry forever Hugo." Roxie stated looking across the tranquil lake. "They are your best friends in the world. You can't keep punishing them for feelings they cannot control."

Hugo only grunted and continued to throw rocks into the lake without any real reply to Roxie's statement. He looked lost and Roxie couldn't blame him. He was pushing away the two people he cared most about, two people who made him who he is. Two people who have practically been extra limbs to Hugo and now he has amputated them.

"Hugo look at me." Roxie insisted. "Look at me!" She said more forcefully gaining Hugo's attention. Roxie very rarely raised her voice so when she did people certainly took notice. "Pushing Lily and Alice away is not going to help you feel better, in fact it might make you even more miserable. What you need to do is talk this through with them and if you ever need space then just explain that."

"It doesn't work like that Roxie." Hugo broke out in anger. "I feel completely betrayed and I frankly don't want to speak to them."

"Well now you're just acting like a child." Roxie said rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "They did not betray you. They acted on feelings and that is their right. Neither of them belong to you in any way. It would have been a betrayal if you had been Alice's boyfriend but you weren't and she had made her lack of feelings very clear to you."

Hugo got up from his seat at the lake and began pacing back and forth behind Roxie making noises of frustration. "But they never considered my feelings."

"Of course they did!" Roxie almost roared. She got up from her seat and turned to face her younger cousin. "Why do you think they waited so long to tell you? They were scared of how you would react. They were so concerned about hurting you that they stayed away from each other, denying their feelings. They did that for you."

"But..."

"But nothing." Roxie interrupted. "This is a reminder Hugo Weasley that even the nicest people in the world have a dark side."

Hugo's head snapped towards Roxie when she said those words. "How can you say that?"

"I can say that because everyone has their downfall." Roxie replied placing her hands on Hugo's shoulders. "Lily let's people walk all over her, James is vain, Molly is ill-tempered and you are self-centred at the worst times. For me, well I'm practically perfect in every way."

Hugo let out a small chuckle.

"I also have a bad habit of making jokes at inappropriate times." Roxie stated. "This isn't about you Hugo. They're not doing this out of spite. They're together because they love each other."

"I know." Hugo said with a sigh. "How did I not see it?"

"Because you only saw what you wanted to see." Roxie replied. "You saw two friends glancing at each other, two friends holding hands. But the truth was that those simple things were so much more and you have to deal with that."

"I will." Hugo replied. "I am. This is me starting to deal with it. Tomorrow I'll talk to them. Let them know that I'm sorry for my reaction and that they have my full support, but it may take some time."

"Good." Roxie stated. "That's very mature of you and that's the Hugo I expect. That's the Hugo I know."

Hugo nodded and began to walk back to the burrow.

"Hey Hugo." Roxie shouted. "A wise man once said that we've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Hugo smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with Roxie through all these chapters and I really hope you guys love Lucy as much as you seem to love Roxie. Please leave me some reviews.**


	95. Lucy and Sarah

**Lucy/Sarah**

**Hey guys I just want to thank you for sticking with this story and I'm so pleased with the response to Roxie as a character. I'm really happy with where we left her and I'm looking forward to developing Lucy as a character. In this chapter Lucy and Cody are engaged.**

* * *

Sarah had grown up as an only child. Her mother had almost died during childbirth and so her parents had decided it was safer not to have any more children. Sarah hadn't really felt that lonely when she was a child, she had her parents, books, archery and even a few cousins. It wasn't until she was introduced to the Weasley clan that she realised just how lonely she was. They all had siblings to play with and cousins to lean on, they were constantly in the presence of each other and that awoke a jealousy inside Sarah.

When she was sixteen and Cody referred to her as his sister she almost cried. Cody had been a brother figure to her since she was a young child and to know he saw her the same way was incredible. And so Sarah finally had a sibling and that felt so good to say out loud to people.

When Cody began dating Lucy, Sarah was less than thrilled. She had always seen Lucy as an intelligent but cold hearted, insensitive woman who was not good enough for Cody. He seemed to worship the ground she walked on, and had done since he was eleven and so Sarah supported the relationship, but didn't necessarily like it.

Cody had told her his plans of proposing to Lucy and whilst Sarah hoped he wouldn't follow through with it she knew that he would do anything to be with Lucy. So she smiled and congratulated them and showed up to the engagement party at the burrow with a grin on her face.

"Meet me in the kitchen." Lucy stood beside her and whispered in her ear. "We have much to discuss."

Sarah watched as Lucy made her way out of the gazebo towards the tall house. She emptied her glass and followed Lucy out of the party and towards the kitchen where the older girl was waiting, leaning against the counter.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sarah said looking at the blonde. Neither of them were smiling, both had a straight face.

"You don't like me." Lucy said with no malice. Sarah opened her mouth to respond but Lucy held up her hand to silence her. "Its fine, I understand. I'm not a particularly likable person, it's a wonder I have so many friends and it's certainly a wonder why Cody even wants to marry me."

"You're right." Sarah nodded. "I believe you to be cold hearted, stoic, unemotional. I'm not even certain that you love my brother. But tell me why I'm here, talking to you right now."

"You are Cody's sister. Not by blood but by choice." Lucy said walking towards her. "You mean a lot to him and he means a lot to me. I do love your brother. I do want to marry him. And I want you to be a bridesmaid along with my sister, Roxie and Sadie. But I don't want you to accept because it's what Cody would want but because you want to be my bridesmaid."

Sarah let out a small snort which made Lucy laugh.

"I know that seems laughable." Lucy replied. "But I want us to spend time together. I want you to get to know me and then maybe you'll want to be my bridesmaid, my friend, my sister in law."

Sarah was impressed. She never thought Lucy would reach out to her, and she was trying very hard. There was no harm in trying to get to know her.

"Okay." Sarah agreed. "We could do lunch next week."

"I was thinking you could join Cody and me for dinner tomorrow night." Lucy suggested. "Less awkward that way, start off small. Work our way up to lunch?"

"Good idea."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me some feedback.**


	96. Lucy and James

**Lucy/James**

**So I have to admit that I really struggled with an idea for these two considering they're so different and only seem to butt heads. I wanted to show the better side of James and actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. So I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Remember that time you hated me?" James asked taking a gulp of butterbeer. He and his cousin were sitting in The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade sharing a drink. Surprisingly Lucy fit in well in what was a slightly rough environment, she wasn't one to be messed with.

"That's pretty much your entire existence up until you were like twenty." Lucy replied with a snort and James let out a hearty laugh causing other patrons to glare, he just ignored their stares. He knew his cousin spoke the truth and he couldn't blame her. He had been a horrible person. His judgemental actions pushed his cousins and often even his siblings to hate him many times in his younger years and just thinking of who he was all those years ago made him cringe. "Which particular moment of your former glory are you thinking of?"

"That time you were so mad that I almost wet myself." James admitted looking over at his cousin. He saw a smirk crawl across her face and he knew that smirk well. Lucy with a smirk was the most dangerous thing in the wizarding world, well next to Molly angry. "I see you are familiar with the incident."

"Very." Lucy nodded in agreement, the smirk staying upon her face. She had held him by his uniform against the wall and told him if he ever insulted Molly again she would kill him herself, and she was very believable. "You cried like the coward you were. I did for a second think you were going to wet yourself. That would have made my day."

James let out another laugh. Lucy could be cold but often that was just her humour and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed her particular brand of humour. "Did you say were? As in I was a coward? As in I'm no longer a coward?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at James. He was waggling his eyebrows in jest. She sighed and signalled the bar tender to bring two more drinks. "Get over yourself James."

"You think I'm brave." James raised his drink.

"I never said that. I said only that you weren't a coward." Lucy replied.

"You think I'm a true Gryffindor."

"Enough."

"You think I am a brilliant man."

"I could kick your ass in this bar in front of all these patrons and show them that you truly are still a coward." Lucy threatened but there was a ghost of a smile on her face that let James know she was only teasing him.

"Tell me something Lucy, with all seriousness." James said sobering up from the laughter. "Do you think I've changed? Truly. Or am I still the same spineless bully I always was. Am I destined to be the same person forever?" James placed his head in his hands with a look on contemplation on his face.

Lucy tried, oh did she try, to keep a straight face. But philosophical James was far too funny not to laugh in the face of. The laughter started off slow and soon bubbled into a full on cackle. James looked slightly taken aback before smiling and joining in his cousin's joy.

"I'm sorry James." Lucy said with laughter. "But you were all like 'is this destiny?' 'Can a man change?' and it was hilarious. You sounded like some sort of Disney Prince."

"Merlin." James breathed between the giggles. "I did sound like a right tosser didn't I?"

Their laughter died out and the two turned back to their drinks. "I'm not a philosophical person James. I'm logical, rational, and practical."

James nodded in agreement. Divination was a personal hatred of Lucy's, there was too much uncertainty, too much guesswork."

"However I do feel people can change." Lucy admitted. "I think you and Victoire are very much proof of that. But I also believe that people can change back just as easily. So you need to work hard to stay the person you are now instead of reverting back to your old self."

"Thank you Lucy."

"You are welcome." Lucy replied. "Now enough of this heart to heart crap. We both know we're not touchy feely people so order us another round of drinks and let's get smashed."

"I have never agreed with you more than on this occasion cousin."

* * *

**Thanks for still reading guys, I can't believe we're coming up on nearly 100 chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate the feedback.**


	97. Lucy and Fred

**Lucy/Fred**

**As revealed in an earlier chapter Molly is Bisexual and this chapter between Fred and Lucy kind of centres around that.**

* * *

Lucy had personally never understood her cousins', and often her sister's, incessant need to prank. They couldn't go two days without pranking some unfortunate victim, and whilst it was all in good jest Lucy just couldn't understand why it was funny. Then again she had strange and often dark sense of humour that very few people understood. She was clever when she was funny and found pranking to be beneath her.

However currently Lucy was leaning flat against a wall in the corridors of Hogwarts next to her cousin Fred and hoping that she wouldn't be caught. She was head girl for goodness sake she should know better than this, but she couldn't just let this girl mess with her sister and get away with it. Molly was more than capable of taking care of herself, Lucy was aware of that, but this girl was stringing her along and Lucy couldn't let her get away with it. The girl in question was a Ravenclaw who experimenting with her sexuality and using Molly as a test subject before she would inevitably break her heart and find a guy. Molly had come out as bisexual not that anyone was really surprised, and since then many girls at Hogwarts began taking more notice of Molly not that she really cared.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Fred whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Lucy whispered harshly to him.

When Lucy had sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast Fred was the only one to ask what was wrong. Most people knew to stay clear of Lucy when she was angry, including Fred, and everyone knew when Lucy was angry. It was all over her face and in her posture, she practically produced an angry aura. So everyone noticed that Lucy was angry but no-one except from Fred had the guts to ask why.

"Why so glum chum?" Fred asked with a cheery smile. Lucy looked up with a glare, she was clearly unamused. "Hmm, glum isn't the right word to describe your mood. Furious, angry, livid. Now those are better words."

"I am so not in the mood for your banter Fred." Lucy replied with venom, going back to her breakfast.

"I'm aware." Fred replied. "But seriously what's wrong. Something must have got you that angry. No-way you got there yourself. Unless you're extremely talented."

Lucy's glare only got harder if possible but she relented and began to explain what had gotten her in such an angry mood. "Okay. Behind me at the Ravenclaw table, two people along. Brunette, wavy hair, probably giggling away to her friends and occasionally glancing at the Slytherin table. Pretty girl."

Fred leaned past Lucy as subtle as he could and clocked the girl she was referring to. "I see her." Fred replied taking a good look as the others at the table followed.

"Not all at once guys." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Geez who taught you the art of subtlety."

"She's hot." Fred stated. "Like super-hot. Are you crushing on her, is that why you're angry?"

"No." Lucy replied. "She's messing around with Molly."

There was a lot of noise all at once, so much so that Lucy couldn't work out what the hell everyone was saying. "One at a time guys, seriously you're like children."

"Molly is banging her!" James said in shock. "What the hell does she see in Molly?"

"I don't know if she's sleeping with her just that Molly is this girls experiment." Lucy explained.

"Why does Molly get all the hot ones?" Fred muttered under his breath. It was true, ever since Molly had come out as bisexual there had been many a hot girl who had approached Molly and it made her cousins quite jealous.

"Hey focus Fred." Lucy said snapping her fingers in front of him. "This girl is using my sister and I won't allow it. I won't let her experiment with Molly only to break her heart when she gets bored."

"Maybe she's for real?" Fred suggested. "Maybe this girl actually is bisexual and is actually interested in Molly?"

"Maybe she is." Lucy replied with a shrug. "But I overheard her speaking with her friends about how it was just a phase. So I need to do something to show her that Molly isn't to be messed with."

Fred perked up at this bit of information. "I sense the occasion to prank."

"Oh no." Lucy replied shaking her head. "I don't prank, I'll have a calm and collected conversation with her."

Her family laughed.

"Yeah you don't have calm and collected conversations either Lucy." Fred chuckled. "You go full on savage. At least if we prank the girl she'll live."

"Fine." Lucy nodded. "We prank her."

"I knew I'd make a prankster out of you one day Lucy." Fred said with a grin.

So now Lucy had her back against the wall and was praying she didn't get caught.

"Here she comes." Fred whispered."

It happened very fast, Lucy almost missed it.

It was a trap that left the Ravenclaw dangling upside down, screaming loudly. Lucy had to hold in laughter and the sight of her, Fred was doing the same.

"I knew you had it in you." Fred whispered to her.

The screams got louder as the girl read the writing Lucy had left painted on the wall saying 'What goes around comes back around'.

"Well Freddie." Lucy replied. "You seem to bring out the best in me."

The next day Molly sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast talking about how her girlfriend had dumped after dangling from the ceiling for half an hour. Fred and Lucy glanced at each other but refused to give anything away.

"Why did you dangle her from the ceiling Lucy?" Molly asked turning to look at her sister.

Lucy had a look of shock on her face that clearly asked 'how did you know?'

"The writing on the wall was in your handwriting." Fred let out a snort of laughter which caused Molly to turn on him. "Don't think I don't know she had help Freddie."

That shut him up.

"It doesn't matter why you did it, I wasn't that into her anyway." Molly said as she got up to walk away.

"Are you kidding me!" Fred and Lucy shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Hey guys your review really keep me going so thank you for that and thank you for still reading.**


	98. Lucy and Molly

**Lucy/Molly**

**Hey guys this is one of my longer chapters and ****definitely one of my favourites. The relationship between Molly and Lucy is very much based on the relationship between my sister and I so I hope you guys like it. Warning of strong language in this chapter, in fact any chapter containing Lucy or Molly assume there will be strong language.**

* * *

When her parents told Lucy that she was going to be a big sister she was decidedly uninterested. She went back to learning how to read and her parents weren't sure she had understood. At almost three years old she had understood perfectly what having a baby meant, she just didn't particularly care.

* * *

When the baby was born Lucy continued not to care, in fact it wasn't until Molly was two years old and almost fell down the stairs that Lucy actually paid attention to her little sister. Her heart almost jumped out her chest and she reached out and grabbed Molly quickly before the girl fell, after that day she made sure to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

The Weasley clan always claimed that out of all the siblings in the family Lucy and Molly were the closest. Whilst they were wildly different people they never fought, they protected each other and supported each other. It was clear that the indifference Lucy felt towards her sister as a young child was long gone.

* * *

Many people always claimed that there was nothing Molly Weasley II couldn't do but as Lucy sat in a jolting car whilst Molly tried to change from second to third gear, she had to disagree.

"For fuck's sake." Molly practically growled in frustration as she tried once more to shift gears. Lucy held back laughter in fear of her younger sister's wrath. Out of all of the Weasley's Molly's temper may be the worst. The Slytherin was cunning and could stay calm in scary situations but what made her temper the worst was the little things that got her angry, and when she got angry she got violent.

"You're getting angry Molls." Lucy said as soothing as she possibly could. "When you get angry you get sloppy and that's why you're struggling. So stop the car, take a breath and calm down."

Molly followed her sister's instructions and they sat in silence on a country road for about five minutes. Lucy watched as Molly's facial features calmed and her breathing evened out. "I know you get frustrated but no-one's good at everything Molly. In fact it's kind of nice to come across something that you can't do. It's nice to know you're human."

"Ha-ha," Molly replied sarcastically. "I can't help what gets me angry. Maybe I'm not cut out for driving."

"Are you quitting?" Lucy asked with surprise. "Because that doesn't sound like you Molly. You don't quit anything. You fight, you learn, you win. You don't stop trying, and it doesn't matter how long it takes you."

"I don't quit." Molly claimed with a smirk as she turned the ignition on.

* * *

"Mum and Dad are getting a divorce." Lucy says as she sits down across from Molly at a muggle café.

"Hello to you too sis." Molly said putting down her book and removing her glasses. "I like to be greeted before being told my parents are getting a divorce, makes the news a little easier to swallow."

"This is never nice news to receive regardless of whether or not a greeting is delivered before it." Lucy signals over a waiter and orders for the two of them. "I mean our _parents_ are getting a _divorce_."

"Yeah but it's been coming for a long time." Molly replied with a shrug. "They fought all the time, slept in different rooms. They're barely together now, a divorce is probably the best thing for them. Plus I'm twenty years old, you're almost twenty three it would be harder to swallow if we were younger."

"I suppose you're right." Lucy said but her body language didn't seem to agree with her words. She looked distant, and hurt.

"Hey." Molly grabbed her sister's hand over the table snapping her out of her daydream. "I get it. Our parents are getting a divorce and that's awful. But Dad will still love you. Mum will still love you. And me well, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I'm not going to tell you this doesn't change anything because that's a lie but this could make our lives better. We won't have to sit through family dinners whilst our parents yell at each other. They can be happy, find other people and be truly happy."

Lucy nodded at her sister and squeezed her hand. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Molly laughed."

"As for being stuck with you well I wouldn't change you for the world."

* * *

It was universally agreed after Cody tried to call Lucy, Luce that it was only Molly allowed to do that. Incidentally only Lucy was allowed to call Molly, Molls.

* * *

The screams were the hardest thing to handle, especially since Molly knew in just over a month she would be in the same situation. The pressure in her hand as Lucy squeezed hard as she could was nothing compared to having to listen to her sister scream in pain. Molly looked over at Cody who seemed to be having the same dilemma as she was.

"Cody you fucking prick, you are fucking dead you little shit!" Lucy yelled at her husband through gritted teeth. Cody paled as he held his wife's hand and Molly laughed having heard her sister swearing a lot but it was still hilarious. "I can't believe you put this fucking thing in me!"

Cody pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "That thing is our child and I'm not sorry for that." He muttered.

"Oh I'll make you sorry, trust me on that one!" Lucy replied and Molly let out another laugh. She felt sorry for her brother in law who would absolutely pay for these past five hours.

"I have no doubt you will." Cody said with a smile.

"Hey Luce, you're doing great hun." Molly leaned down and said quietly to her sister who turned to look at her. "I'm so proud of you and I promise when you hold your baby it'll be worth all the pain."

Lucy smiled despite the pain she was obviously in. "I'm glad you're here Molls, I don't think I could do this without you."

"Of course you could." Molly replied sternly. "But you won't ever have to because I'm not going anywhere. Besides with your iron grip I don't think I could leave anyway."

Lucy let out a chuckle which was soon replaced with another yell of pain as she tried to push her child into the world.

"I see the head." The healer stated.

Cody, excited to see the birth of his child, let go of his wife's hand and went towards the healer. His face paled at the sight. "Merlin's beard." He said before fainting.

"Of course he would faint." Lucy muttered. "Because it must be so disturbing to see that, whilst I am literally screaming in pain."

"Hey Luce, look at me." Molly caught her sister's attention. "Men are weak. You are ten times stronger than him. Keep going, you're doing great."

After a few more pushes the baby was brought into the world, Lucy practically deflated in exhaustion and Cody remained on the floor.

"It's a girl." The healer said as she wrapped the baby up. "You wanna hold her Auntie? Mummy looks a little tired."

"Uh, sure I suppose." The healer placed her niece in Molly's arms before attending to Cody. "Hi Baby girl, this is your Auntie Molly speaking and I can't promise I won't drop you but I'll try my best."

"You better not drop my daughter." Lucy said tiredly.

"Our daughter." Cody groaned getting up off the floor. "Sorry, for fainting."

"Yes this entire experience must have been so hard for you." Lucy said rolling her eyes. Molly moved to hand her the baby. "Keep her, for now, she isn't crying. She likes you."

"Of course she does." Molly replied. "She already knows I'm going to read her amazing bedtime stories, teach her Quidditch, watch Doctor Who with her. The usual stuff like taking her to her first rock concert."

"Absolutely not." Lucy said. "Not without me."

Molly smirked. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah I think we have." Cody said and Lucy nodded. "In fact we're pretty glad it's a girl because Molly Weasley III would be awkward for a boy."

Molly froze with her niece in her arms. "You're naming her after Grandma?"

"No." Lucy stated. "We're naming her after you Molls."

"Seriously?" She asked shocked.

"Yes seriously." Lucy replied. "We wanted a name that meant something. This means something."

"I'm honoured." Molly replied. "Hey M.J."

"Oh god, we're are so not letting you call her M.J." Lucy told her with a groan.

"M.J. It has a nice ring to it." Molly replied.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you guys all enjoyed reading it. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought.**


	99. Lucy and Trisha

**Lucy/Trisha**

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews I'm glad you all love the chapters. I'll warn you that there is mention of child abuse in this chapter but I hope it gives you a better insight into Trisha's character.**

* * *

The scream woke Lucy from her sleep immediately. Lucy had always been a deep sleeper but that scream was loud enough to get her attention. She threw the covers off of her and ran into the hall where she was intercepted by her parents.

"It came from Molly's room." Lucy said to her parents. "Molly's not here tonight."

"Trisha." Percy Weasley replied.

"Go back to bed Mum, Dad." Lucy yawned. "I'll handle Trisha."

Lucy opened the door to her sister's room. She could hear the whimpers of Trisha and entered the room quietly but not silently so she was aware of Lucy in the room, she didn't want to startle the younger Slytherin.

"Trisha?" Lucy said quietly. "Can I come in?"

The bedside lamp was turned on by Trisha and Lucy could see her nodding. She entered the room and sat down on the bed beside the younger Slytherin placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna tell me what caused that scream." The girl remained silent. "Or not. We can just sit here and not talk."

The silence was uncomfortable but Lucy wasn't going to force the younger woman to speak, that would do more harm than good. Trisha's whimpers had almost stopped but by now she was curled into the Ravenclaw's side and clung onto her. Lucy assumed it was a comfort thing, an anchor keeping her in the moment rather than wherever her mind was. Lucy knew her home life wasn't ideal, and no matter how many times their family had tried to prove her abuse it had never worked. Somehow the Notts' were still a family with Power, Draco Malfoy had tried to help but even he had failed. Lucy wished she could do something for the younger girl but all she could do was be thankful for the majority of time she spent away from that family.

"I want to get out of there Lucy." Trisha whispered into Lucy's shirt. "I don't ever want to go back there. I can't go back there. They won't stop and no-one can make them Lucy."

"You wanna bet?" Lucy asked. "Trisha, how long have they been hurting you?"

"Pretty much my whole life." Trisha admitted. "To be honest the physical abuse hurts less than the verbal and emotional abuse."

Lucy untangled herself from the younger woman getting out of the bed and picking up some clothes. "Get out of bed, put some clothes on."

"Why?" Trisha asked confused.

"Because we are going to your house, we're going to pick up the rest of your stuff and we are going to tell your parents that we'll see them in court." Lucy said shoving clothes at Trisha and heading for the door.

"I can't do that." Trisha sighed.

"Yes you can." Lucy replied. "You're a Slytherin, you're ambitious, you're cunning, and you're intelligent. You can do this."

"Actually." Trisha admitted. "I was supposed to be Gryffindor. I asked for Slytherin."

"Fine." Lucy stared at her. "You're brave, you're daring, and you're passionate. You can do this. And I'll be right there whilst you do. Oh and bring your wand, you might need it."

Lucy walked back into her room and dressed into some jeans, and a T-shirt and waited for Trisha to join her downstairs.

"Okay." Trisha walked into the room. "Let's go!"

* * *

The Nott house was cold, that's the first thing Lucy noticed when she stepped out the fireplace. Not just physically cold but it had the aura of cold. A house elf entered the room and looked slightly startled before recognising Trisha and walking towards them.

"Miss Nott." The house elf whispered. "What is you doing here? If they see you, they wills hurt you."

"No Cady." Trisha said leaning down. "They can't hurt me anymore and soon they won't be able hurt you either. I promise."

"CADY!" A loud voice boomed through the house. "I HEARD SOMETHING DOWNSTAIRS, WHO'S HERE SO LATE?"

Cady looked startled at the voice but Trisha put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Don't worry Cady, you can go hide and I'll handle this. I wish I could take you with me, but I promise they're going away soon."

Cady ran out of the room and Trisha stood up again.

"CADY!"

"DAD!" Trisha yelled. "ENOUGH SHOUTING, GET DOWN HERE!"

Two minutes later Lucy and Trisha were faced with a very angry Theodore Nott and an equally angry Tulisa Nott. Theodore forcefully walked towards the two girls but stopped when both pulled out their wands.

"You see Theodore, the only reason my family couldn't put you and your wife in Azkaban is because we had no proof." Lucy said with a smirk, her wand still raised. "We needed Trisha. And now Trisha is willing to testify. This is a nice house, I seriously hope you don't have claustrophobia because you're going to be moving to a much smaller space."

Theodore Nott audibly growled. "You still only have a testimony, that's hardly enough."

"Actually they have so much more than a testimony." Trisha replied. "They have the scars you left on my body and my memories."

"Memories?" Tulisa Nott asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied. "We can take Trisha's memories and see the abuse for ourselves, we can also use your memories I'm sure they'll tell a great, yet hideous story."

"You won't do this." Theodore said. "Patricia you are our daughter. Our flesh and blood. And you do not turn against family."

"You're right, I don't turn against family." Trisha replied and her parents smirked. "But you are not my family." Their smirks vanished. "The Weasley's are my family. They have supported me, fed me, given me a safe haven from you my supposed family. All you've done is hurt me, that's not family, that's not even humane. So I'm here for two things. One I'm here for all my stuff. And two I'm here to tell you to enjoy the prison life."

Trisha walked to move past her parents with Lucy following close behind. Theodore made a grab for Lucy catching her wrist in a tight grip. Lucy tried to pull away but the man's grasp was too strong. A fist connected with Theodore's face, the tight grasp was released and Lucy turned to find a seething Trisha standing over her father.

"Don't _ever_ touch _my sister_ again." Trisha shouted at her father. "You've already ruined me, you don't get to do it to her. And before you say anything about how you are my father, you're not. A father doesn't beat his daughter. A father doesn't tell her she's worthless. You are not a father. You're a monster. And I'm done with you."

Trisha grabbed Lucy's hand and began pulling her away from her parents.

"You think they care about you." Her mother yelled. "You think _she_ cares about you. You are nothing but a charity case to them."

"You're wrong." Lucy stated. "And I could stand here all night and give you so many reasons as to why you're wrong. But instead I'm just going to say this. Trisha is my sister, she is my family and I love her and we are done with people like you."

* * *

Trisha officially moved in with The Weasley's as their third daughter and her parents were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Lucy always referred Trisha as her sister, and vice versa.

* * *

**So guys the next chapter is my 100th, I can barely believe it. Also let me know what you think of a stand alone Frank and Domi fic. Thanks for reading.**


	100. Lucy and Lysander

**Lucy/Lysander**

**We're on 100 chapters lads. Thanks for sticking through all of them even though some of them weren't great. I think Lucy and Lysander is a really good chapter to celebrate this milestone on so I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was weird. When Lucy first noticed Lysander's crush on her when he was in first year she thought it would last a few weeks and then the young boy would move on and find a girl his own age to crush on. It turns out that she's a little harder to get over than she thought. She tried to stop the others picking on him but it wasn't easy when they did it behind her back. She appreciated that he wasn't creepy about his feelings towards her but he was super obvious and it was still weird.

He knew it was weird. Especially when his crush lasted for so long. Really he was a little embarrassed by how long he held onto hope that she would one day return his feelings but deep down he knew that it would always be a one sided relationship. He appreciated her defending him against the teasing of his friends and he really appreciated her not mentioning his rather obvious crush in conversation. But yeah, it was still totally weird.

She was feeding her daughter when entered the kitchen and he began to wonder why he decided to come to her of all people. If he was completely honest it still hurt to see her so happy with Cody, it was a reminder of what he couldn't give her. She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile welcoming him into the room. Three year old Molly was smiling away and it amazed Lysander how much the child looked like her namesake, the same red hair.

"Lysander what a surprise, it's so nice to see you." Lucy said as she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How can I help you?"

"I'm glad I caught you on your day off." Lysander replied taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I know how hard you work, and with a kid at home it can't be easy. Where's Cody?"

"Sleeping." Lucy replied with a chuckle. "This little one has been keeping daddy very busy haven't you sweetheart?" Lucy ran her hand over her daughter's head smiling at the young girl. Lysander liked seeing this side of Lucy, the maternal side.

"Yeah Mummy." The girl said as the phone rang and Lucy answered it. "Hi Uncle Lysander."

"Hey M.J."

"M.J.!" Lucy shouted. The nickname had stuck despite the fact that Lucy had hated it previously. "It's your Aunt Molly on the phone for you."

"Aunt Molly!" The young girl yelled running from her seat towards her mother's voice whilst Lysander chuckled.

"She has daily phone call dates with Molly whilst she's away working." Lucy explained as she took a seat across from Lysander. "Molly visits everyday with Dora however when she's working M.J. really misses seeing her so she calls every day at four."

"That's cute." Lysander replies.

"You never answered my question." Lucy stated. "What brings you here?"

"I guess you've always been the most logical person I know and I kind of need your advice." Lysander began fidgeting in his seat.

"This must be a big thing, I don't think I've ever seen you squirm." Lucy told him with a chuckle. "So what's up?"

"Well, you remember that I told you I've been seeing that girl?" Lysander asked thinking back to a conversation he had with Lucy not even three weeks ago. "Her name is Anne."

"Yeah I remember you mentioning her, you seemed to really like her." Lucy smiled thinking about how happy Lysander had seemed when he talked about this woman. "So did something go wrong?"

"Yeah you could say that." Lysander said with a weak laugh. In reality he knows that this is no laughing matter, in fact he's seriously screwed. "Look, I'm in a really bad situation here Lucy. I don't even know how we got into this and I have no idea what to do."

Lucy watched as the younger Ravenclaw began to hyperventilate and she reached over to grab his hand. Lysander's breathing evened out and he started to calm down.

"Lysander what the hell is going on?" Lucy demanded. Lysander was usually cool and collected, this was not the Lysander she knew.

"Anne's pregnant."

Lucy's face must have shown how shocked she was because Lysander groaned at her expression. "I've only known this woman for a month and now we are going to be connected for life. I can't believe I did this."

"Okay Okay." Lucy tried to calm the man further. "This isn't entirely your fault okay it takes the two of you to make a baby. I understand that you're freaking out right now but that's not going to help either of you."

"That's just it Lucy, Anne doesn't want my help." Lysander sighed and got up, he began pacing the length of the kitchen. "She broke up with me, told me I wasn't cut out to be a father and that she wanted to raise the kid on her own. I get it I do. I'm insensitive, cold, and only ever logical I'll probably be a terrible father but…"

"But it's your child and you still want to be involved and I understand that." Lucy replied. "So are you here for legal advice or friendly advice?"

"Both."

"Okay, my legal advice is that you have a case. This is your child and you have a good job, a good income and legally you're squeaky clean so if you wanted to you could go for joint custody." Lysander nodded. "As your lawyer that's what I would recommend."

"Okay, that's solid advice." Lysander agreed. "And as my friend, what would you recommend?"

"I would say, go to her. Tell her that you want to be in this child's life and if it comes to it you will do it with force. But you'd rather not do that. Prove to her that you will be a good father, tell her she needs to get to know you better before she can decide whether or not you'll be a good father. Look at me Lysander, I was insensitive and cold, but I turned out to be a decent mother. You can do this."

"So just talk to her?"

"Just talk to her."

"Thanks, Lucy. You've been super helpful."

* * *

**Lysander is probably the last person I thought I would write to be in this situation but I found it to be fitting. I hope you all enjoyed the 100 chapters and continue to enjoy the rest.**


	101. Lucy and Scorpius

**Lucy/Scorpius**

**Hey guys, a slightly shorter chapter today centred mostly on Rose/Scorpius which will be a ship just to warn you.**

* * *

"God it makes me sick to watch you two." Lucy said sitting down next to Scorpius as Rose walked away. "It's like, oh my god, just get married already."

"We're fifteen, and I have no idea what you're talking about." Scorpius replied glancing at the older blonde. "Rose is my best friend. I love her but not like that."

"Yes you do." The Ravenclaw stated. Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but Lucy held up a hand. "Yeah I don't need to hear it because I already know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that she's a friend, and even though you spend all that time together you don't feel anything for her romantically. You were going to say that guys and girls can be friends without being romantically involved and you're right. Molly and Cody are friends, Roxie and Cody are friends, and Fred and Sarah are friends. That is what you were going to say, isn't it?"

Scorpius looked sheepish but remained silent.

"You're right of course. I have many male friends who are just that. Friends." Lucy replied and Scorpius smiled thinking the conversation was over. "But of course then there's people who aren't 'just friends'. People move from being just friends to romantically involved all the time. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. You and Rose."

Scorpius could hit himself for being so stupid to think that Lucy would just drop the subject. Lucy was going to be a lawyer and if anyone could make him slip up it was her. He looked away from the older Ravenclaw hoping that he would be able to withstand any further questioning from the woman.

"You and Rose are so much more than friends. You trust each other more than anyone else in the world. You're comfortable with one another, comfortable enough to fight with each other and make up because you know she's more important than the little issues. You defend each other, Rose defends you against the people who judge you without knowing you and you defend her against the people who are using her for her second name." Lucy explained. "You go above and beyond the call of duty as a friend, even as a best friend."

"Okay fine." Scorpius was glad this wasn't a real trial because he obviously broke very easy. "There are feelings there, on both sides. I have feelings for Rose and she has feelings for me. That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it?"

"Yes it was." Lucy smirked at the younger Slytherin. "This isn't a trial Scorpius, calm down. But answer me this Scorp, why haven't you guys done anything about these feelings if you both know they're there?"

"Because people make mistakes." Scorpius shrugged like that explained everything but in truth it only left Lucy more confused. She gave Scorpius a look that conveyed that she didn't understand and so he went on. "You can hate it all you want but when we're young we make stupid mistakes. We cheat on people care about or we're too stupid to pay proper attention to the people we love. The bottom line is that we screw things up."

"That's a very cynical outlook on life and love." Lucy replied. "I'm oddly proud. But what does this have to do with your relationship with Rose?"

"The point is that I'm going to make all those mistakes just like everyone else." Scorpius explained. "I would rather make those stupid mistakes with other people and build up relationship knowledge so that when Rose and I decide we're ready, we've already made crappy mistakes with other people and learned our lesson."

"That's a very positive spin." Lucy nodded. "However I'm not sure that's how it works."

Scorpius let out a chuckle. "It won't be plain sailing. We'll still fight and we'll make silly little mistakes. But those won't matter, because we'll be together. And we won't make those big mistakes because we already know what that feels like, we already know what it feels like to do that to another person."

"It's weird I'll give you that." Lucy replied with a shrug. "But I guess if you both think it's the right thing to do then I'll leave you to it."

Lucy got up from where she was sitting and Scorpius stared at the older Ravenclaw. "That's it? You're not going to tell me it's stupid. That I should just tell her and be done with it?"

Lucy smiled at her younger cousin. "Nah, you got this shit. You don't need my advice."

Lucy began walking away as Scorpius chuckled. "By the way Scorpius." She turned to face him. "My advice is the shit, just so you know for future reference."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	102. Lucy and Albus

**Lucy/Albus**

**A short chapter today guys hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Can I sit here?" The voice was barely a whisper which was a good thing considering they were in the Hogwarts library but the question still shocked Lucy. Nobody ever wanted to study with her, she was a very aggressive studier and most people knew to avoid her by now. So instead of giving her younger cousin an answer, she only stared blankly at him. "Is that a no?"

"Of course you can sit here." Lucy replied in a rush. "It's just no-one ever wants to sit with me when I study, not even Cody and he's pretty much in love with me."

Albus chuckled as he took a seat at the table. It was covered with different textbooks and pieces of neatly written on parchment, he wasn't entirely sure where he was going to put his things. Lucy seemed to sense his uncertainty because she began shuffling papers onto her side of the desk clearing space for Albus to place his work on.

"So why doesn't anyone want to study with you?" Albus asked as he emptied the contents of his bag onto his half of the table. He had noticed his family avoiding Lucy when she studied however he hadn't known why. "You're one of the smartest in the family, you're organised and tenacious, and why wouldn't you make a good study partner?"

"Because for most people studying is hard enough without making it a military mission like I do." Lucy replied with a shrug. "I study each subject for fifteen minutes moving around the table, I take a five minute break every hour and I often skip meals. Not a lot of people can handle that."

"Well. I'm not most people." Albus replied with a very Slytherin smirk. "We Slytherin's are very ambitious."

"Not even Molly can handle this." Lucy said with a matching smirk.

"I'm not Molly either."

"Fair enough."

"Keep up Lucy." Albus said as he watched Lucy's eyes droop again. They had been studying for almost nine hours with breaks every hour and one for dinner and fatigue was beginning to set in. "Here I thought you were the master of military studying."

"I am." Lucy replied through gritted teeth. She hadn't expected Albus to be so thick skinned. Molly had lasted six hours studying with her, although the ADHD made it harder to concentrate and she gave up. Albus wasn't particularly academic and so Lucy had assumed he'd last three hours tops, but it became very clear that he liked to prove people wrong. "You cannot beat me Albus. It's unheard of."

"Unheard of, not impossible." Albus replied and Lucy glared at the young man. "I will have you know that when someone tells me I can't do something, I love proving them wrong."

"Then you're more like Molly than you think." Lucy spat back. She knew how much Albus hated being compared to her sister. "She's always taking stupid dares just to prove people wrong. Once she ate two whole pizzas just because someone said she couldn't."

"I know I was there." Albus made a disgusted face as he thought about that night. "Trust me it was profoundly disgusting and oddly impressive at the same time. Only Molly could pull that off."

"My point is." Lucy continued. "You've already beaten everyone else. No-one has kept up with me like you have and that is impressive. But we're both tired and not learning anything at this point so why don't we call it a draw and you get to tell everyone you kept up with my studying pace."

"Alternatively." Albus offered leaning forward. "I could not tell anyone and you could let me study with you more often. I think I've already proven myself worthy of being your study buddy."

Lucy almost choked on her own breath. He wanted to do this again? "You actually want to be my study buddy?" She couldn't believe it, not even Molly wanted to study with her. "No-one ever wants to be my study buddy." She whispered under her breath in disbelief.

"Well now you've got me." Albus replied with a smile. "I am determined to keep up with you and make sure you take enough breaks for meals and to keep yourself sane."

And keep up he did. For the rest of her Hogwarts career Albus and Lucy studied together, although in her final year Cody would join them, and once Lucy left Albus found himself in her original position. No-one wanted to study with him, not when he made it an even bigger military operation than Lucy, who was oddly proud of that.


	103. Lucy and Frank

**Lucy/Frank**

**So I went to upload this chapter and as it turned out I hadn't even written it yet so sorry if it seems kind of rushed. In this chapter Frank has a teeny tiny crush on Molly but as we all know he eventually end up with Domi so no worries.**

* * *

Lucy should know better than to let her sister talk her into things. Molly had suggested that some of the Weasley's head to the muggle theme park Alton Towers for the day. Lucy hated rollercoasters, they made her head spin and her stomach iffy. But when Molly turns on the puppy dog look Lucy has no defence against it.

They took two cars, Lucy driving the first with Molly, Frank, Rose and Scorpius and Roxie driving the second with Fred, Domi, Sadie and Cody. The others had elected to stay behind not really enjoying the sound of the two hour drive.

After they had paid for entrance Molly's enthusiasm had taken over pretty much the whole group as she went straight for the biggest ride she could find.

"You guys go ahead, I'll sit this one out." Lucy said as she looked at the rollercoaster that dangled you before dropping. That wasn't happening.

Molly nodded knowing not to push he sister too much. "Fair enough but you're coming on some rides later." It wasn't a question.

As the others all filtered their way into the queue Lucy noticed Frank hesitating. He still stood frozen next to her rather than following the others.

"You not going on Frank?" Lucy asked. Just as he was about to reply the ride in front of them dropped and Frank's face went pale. "Ah, you don't like rollercoasters."

Frank shook his head and Lucy grabbed his arm and led him to one of the benches at the side. She looked up to catch Domi's eye in the queue for the ride, she looked concerned by Frank's reaction, and Lucy shook her head to indicate that he wasn't joining them. Domi looked as though she wanted to come back to them but she was tugged forward by Rose.

"It's okay not to like Rollercoasters Frank. I hate them, they make me dizzy and nauseous so I tend to avoid coming to theme parks." Lucy admitted to the younger man.

"Why did you come then?" He asked his voice still shaking.

"Molly." Lucy answered simply. "She's always been my biggest weakness. All she has to do is give me the puppy face and I'll do whatever she asks. It's kind of pathetic."

"Molly does have a very good puppy face." Frank agreed and a small smile graced his face.

"What about you Frank?" Lucy asked. "You didn't have to come especially if you hate rollercoasters so why did you?"

Frank turned a very bright shade of red. "Molly gave me the puppy dog face."

"She did?" Lucy was slightly shocked, more at Frank's reaction.

"Yeah, apparently she had told James that he couldn't come because the two cars were full and when he asked who the tenth person was she had panicked and said me." Frank explained. "So she begged me to come so that James would have to stay behind. It's those big green eyes, you can't say no to them."

"Don't I know it?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "I have about fifteen too many teddy bears because I let her drag me to carnivals and somehow she always wins."

The blush on Frank's face had dissipated slightly and Lucy was unsure of whether or not to bring up his crush on her sister.

"So we have a few options here Longbottom." Lucy elected to ignore the crush. "One we wait here for the others to get off, two we go find a nice kiddy ride much more suited to us or three, we brave the big ass drop."

Frank's eyes widened at Lucy's third option. "You're not suggesting we…"

"Yes, I'm suggesting we join the queue."

"Can't we just go on the flying dumbo's?" Frank whined.

"We could." Lucy let out a chuckle. "But we should really face our fear."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Frank sighed. "Let's do it."

* * *

They both shifted on their feet in the queue, neither one of them wanting to back out but neither of them wanting to get on the ride.

"It'll be fine." Lucy said quietly to her fidgeting cousin who only nodded in response. "Maybe we'll enjoy it?"

The look on Frank's face suggested that he thought otherwise.

* * *

The strapping in on the ride was always Frank's least favourite part. It was supposed to bring people comfort, let them know that they were safe and nothing bad could happen. For Frank it just reminded him that there was no escape. He was now attached to this ride, and there was no going back.

For Lucy it was the waiting once they were strapped in. It felt like forever and all she wanted was to get this over and done with. Why had she even suggested this as an option, and why did Frank agree?

He grabbed her hand because he thought it would bring comfort to them both. Lucy gladly accepting because truthfully she was terrified.

* * *

It was over in less than two minutes.

* * *

They were released from their hold and they walked off the ride, still clinging onto each other for good measure. When they got back out into the sunlight they found the rest of the group mulling around. Cody's eyes went wide when he saw them and the rest of the group cheered.

"You guys went on?" Molly asked smiling as she ran up to them. "That is so cool. We were worried when we couldn't find you, we didn't expect you to be on the ride."

Molly's enthusiasm once again proved contagious as the rest of the group ran up to them too.

"Frank, I can't believe you got my sister to go on a Rollercoaster." Molly put an arm around him and he instantly turned red.

"Well, that's not…I." He began stuttering.

"He sure did." Lucy spoke up startling and confusing Frank. "He convinced me to go on the ride and he calmed me down in the queue and he held my hand the whole way."

"Wow." Molly grinned. "Well done Frank."

* * *

Later on when they returned home Frank approached Lucy.

"Why did you tell Molly that I convinced you to go on the ride?"

"Because you're crush on my sister is cute." Lucy replied. "And that impressed her."

"Thanks."

Franks crush on Molly may have been short lived, but he never forgot what Lucy did for him that day.

* * *

**Thanks for still reading guys I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible. Just to let you know the separate Frank/Domi story will be happening I'm just not sure when. **


	104. Lucy and Rose

**Lucy/Rose**

**Hey guys I just wanna say that I love this chapter, in fact it may be my favourite one so far, so I hope you guys like it to. I have to admit it takes inspiration from a prompt I found on pinterest so thank you to whoever that was. I think this chapter shows the same side to Lucy we saw in the chapter with James.**

* * *

Rose prided herself on her natural intelligence. She didn't need to study as often as other people, she just absorbed information like a sponge. She was used to answering the strange questions in order to get into the Ravenclaw common room however this one had her stumped. She was looking to visit Lysander but couldn't seem to get passed this damned door. So she had resided to waiting for a Ravenclaw to come along, answer the question and let her in, however so far four Ravenclaws had attempted to answer the door's question and all had failed. So now they sat in a group on the floor, one first year, a third year, two sixth years and Rose, trying to figure out the answer.

"The invisible man?" The first year, Keith, offers as an answer and Rose wants to hug him knowing what comes next from the other members of the group.

"Seriously kid?" One of the sixth years responds rubbing his temple.

"This isn't a comic book." The other sixth year spits out.

The first year shrivels in the attention of the older students, fearing they may continue with their hurtful words.

"Hey." Rose cuts them off before they can say anymore spiteful words. "Leave the kid alone will you, he's only a first year."

"You're not even supposed to be here." The fifth year points out. "You're a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah well this is the first time you're door has made it hard enough for me not to get in. You should try that more often, or get a password." Rose snarled back. "Although here you are sitting here with me, so you're not as smart as you think you are."

The fifth year made to get up but was pushed back down by one of the sixth years.

"What makes you so great?" The female sixth year asked. "You think because your dad is a war hero and your mum is the smartest witch of her age that automatically makes you the same?"

"Nah." Rose replied leaning her head back on the wall. "I'm nothing like my mother, at least I don't think I am. But I am my own person and I am judged on my own merit. I am intelligent however so is Lucy, Victoire, Molly, Lily and Hugo. I'm not the only borderline genius in my family. Also my mother is also a war hero, not just my dad."

Before one of the Ravenclaws could reply fast paced footsteps were heard coming towards the door. The group scurried to their feet not wanting to be found by a professor. Rose breathed a sigh of relief when Lucy came into sight, however the relief was short lived when she saw the tired look on Lucy's face. Tired Lucy, was a grumpy Lucy. The rest of the group also looked wary of the head girl, giving her plenty of room to walk by them.

"Lucy, how are you?" Rose said with a smile on her face, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Knackered." Was the short reply. "Here to see Lysander?"

Rose nodded as a reply. Noticing the book bag Lucy was carrying and deducing she had been studying in the library all day, which was strange considering she had a common room of her own to study in. Lucy must have known her line of thought because she explained. "Cody has Gina in the common room and I like to study without distraction." Rose could have sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in her cousin's tone. "Why aren't you inside the Ravenclaw common room then?"

"Couldn't answer the damn question!" Rose exclaimed.

This stopped Lucy in her stride. Rose had answered every question the door had ever asked, this must be a pretty difficult question. She turned to look at her fellow Ravenclaws. "Normally I would be disappointed in you but if Rose can't answer the question then there's no hope for you guys."

As Lucy strode towards the door the group glared at Rose who just smirked at them. Lucy had reached the door and she did not look happy.

"Many have heard me, but no-one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to." The knocker asked.

"Listen here motherfucker I am fucking sick of these bastard questions about stupid shitty topics like this you bloody fuck witted knobber. Who in the name of merlin's saggy ballsack gives a fucking shit about all this crap anyway? I've been studying in the library for nine hours fucking straight so let me in or so help me I will blast my way through this door and will take you with me."

Rose and the rest of the group looked on in shock as Lucy yelled and cursed at the door until it swung open with only a 'that was a bit rude' to say. Rose followed her cousin into the Ravenclaw common room in a slight daze, not quite believing what she just witnessed.

"Lucy, I had no idea you knew such colourful words." Rose stated slightly impressed.

"Well, there are some things I learned from Molly." Lucy replied dumping her bag down in the common room. "Plus this is not the first time my anger has gotten the better of me and I've sassed the door."

"Example." Rose was curious.

"Okay." Lucy thought back. "Once the door asked me why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

"And your answer?"

"You shouldn't shove either up your arse." Lucy replied with a grin.

Rose let out a very loud laugh which gained the attention of many people in the room, especially when Lucy joined in.

"Genius." Rose said through tears of laughter. Lucy began walking towards the dorm rooms. "Hey Lucy." The older girl turned around. "Many have heard me, no-one has seen me, and I will not speak until spoken to. What's the answer?"

"An echo."

Rose only ever once sassed the door at Ravenclaw tower but found out from that poor knocker that Molly's language was even more colourful than her sisters.

* * *

**So I saw that as a headcannon on pinterest that sometimes Ravenclaws would swear at the door cause they were too tired to answer the question and really wanted to do a chapter on that. Thanks for reading.**


	105. Lucy and Lorcan

**Lucy/Lorcan**

**Hey guys short chapter here, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Lucy never quite knew what to make of Lorcan Scamander. His brother was an open book, all information and no emotional depth, but Lorcan was something Lucy couldn't quite figure out. His head was constantly elsewhere, he was constantly asking thought provoking questions before answering them himself. In many ways Lucy could argue that Lorcan was the perfect Ravenclaw. He was intuitive, intelligent and loved learning. For him knowledge was power and he was one of the wisest people she knew. Lucy often found herself wondering why the hat didn't place him in Ravenclaw, why it chose the house of the loyal instead. Then she would remember his easy smile, the way he quietly but surely fought for his friends, his hardworking nature. The Hufflepuff in him shone far brighter than his Ravenclaw side.

She wasn't surprised when he announced the release of his first book 'What is truth?' Out of all of them he was the most likely to be a philosopher. His mind was fascinating and his book quickly became a best seller.

The book landed in front of Lorcan with a loud thump and he jumped out of skin, his feet flew off the table and his chair rocketed backwards. He was only saved from falling backwards by a hand pushing his chair forwards. He let out a huge sigh of relief before turning to thank the kind person who had saved him from total embarrassment only to find Lucy Weasley staring at him which was unexpected.

"Read your book Scamander." The older woman said as she sat down across him. "Interesting stuff."

Lorcan tried to read the look on Lucy's face but her expression was blank. He couldn't even work out if she was being serious or if she actually hated his book. He knew Lucy wasn't exactly known for being open minded, and philosophy was not her strong point.

"Um, thanks." Lorcan replied hesitantly.

"You doubt my sincerity." Lucy stated, it wasn't a question. "I don't blame you. I often make my opinions on this particular subject well known and they're usually negative."

"But you're saying that you actually found my theories interesting?" Lorcan asked still unsure if he was hearing the Ravenclaw right. "Like you actually finished my book and found the content interesting enough to come and talk to me about it?"

Lucy let out a chuckle at Lorcan's reaction. "I did indeed. You see I'm not really interested in philosophy but you managed to hold my attention for an entire book. I'm really impressed Lorcan."

Lorcan's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "You're impressed with my writing!?"

"Not just your writing." Lucy admitted. "You have an incredible mind Lorcan, seriously I can't work out how you mind actually works but it's amazing."

Coming from Lucy this was huge. She very rarely complimented people on their intelligence being so smart herself.

"Lucy I can't tell you how much that compliment means to me." Lorcan admitted. "I never thought I'd hear those words coming from so thank you."

"Thank you." Lucy replied.

"What for?"

"For opening my mind." Lucy smiled at the young man. "For making me see that I'm not always right and sometimes there is more than one answer to a question."

"You're welcome."


	106. LucyLouis

**Lucy/Louis**

**Next chapter up guys. This takes place just after Lucy graduates.**

* * *

"You called?" Louis drawled as he leaned against the door frame. Lucy never called Louis as they didn't have much in common and therefore never needed help from the other so he was surprised when Lucy called inviting him over to her house asking for help but not specifying what kind of help she needed.

"I did indeed." Lucy said as she walked towards her closet. "I have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear. You're the fashion expert and so I called you."

Louis practically did a double take. Lucy didn't date. She had no interest in people other than on an intellectual level. Lucy had graduated just a week ago and was due to start studying Law at a wizarding university and Louis had expected her to be nothing less than completely focused on her career. But here she was worrying over her outfit for a date, so unlike Lucy.

"A date." Louis repeated. "Like an actual date with another person where you go to a restaurant and talk. Like that kind of date?"

"I'm pretty new to this whole dating this but I think that's how it works." Lucy replied with a sly smirk.

"You don't date, Lucy." Louis replied as he walked towards Lucy's closet and riffled through her clothes. "You're laser focused. You don't have time for guys, or girls if that's what you're into, you are far too busy studying and being badass."

"Time for a change." Lucy said with a shrug. "Just pick an outfit for me it shouldn't take that long."

"Genius at work here." Louis picked a dress out and laid it on the bed. "My point is Lucy it takes a lot to drag you from your work so this guy must be pretty special."

"You know I didn't ask you here to discuss my love life I asked you here to help me with an outfit." Lucy stated picking up the dress that Louis had chosen for her. "That's why you're here and not Victoire, she would be all over this."

"Yes she would." Louis replied as he pulled out a pair of black heels and sat them down at the side of the bed. "But your mistake was thinking that I too wouldn't question you about this date."

"Victoire is far more determined than you are." Lucy shouted from her closet as she changed into her dress. Louis took a seat on the bed and chuckled. "No offense." She poked her head out of the closet.

"Oh I'm aware." Louis said as he glanced around the room. He couldn't remember the last time he was in his older cousin's bedroom. The colour had always surprised him, deep red. Lucy never wore red, had never even mentioned liking the colour but two of her walls were red, the other two white. It was very un-Lucy. "But you like me far more than Victoire so you're more likely to tell me."

"Good point." Lucy replied as she stepped out of the closet wearing the dress. "What do you think?"

Louis nodded as she turned around to show of the dress. "We have a winner. Put the shoes on, no tights you don't need them. Also curl your hair, as little make up as possible and one necklace. Too much jewellery will distract from the dress and I'm guessing Cody is going to love that dress."

Lucy froze whilst putting on her shoes and looked up at Louis shocked. "Seriously, am I that transparent?"

"Yes." Louis chuckled. "You don't think everyone noticed the jealous act you put on every time you saw him with a new girl. You've been really happy since graduation and so has Cody, which means you've started seeing each other."

"I always forget you were almost a Ravenclaw." Lucy muttered under her breath as she finished putting her shoes on. "Yes I'm going on a date with Cody."

"Don't break his heart." Louis said with such genuine concern that Lucy turned to look at him.

"Molly said the exact same thing to me this morning." Lucy sighed as she sat on the bed. "Why does everyone think only Cody will be affected. You don't think that I'm capable of being heartbroken. Sure Cody will wear his heart on his sleeve, but I'll suffer in silence. We'll go through the same thing just in different ways."

"You're scared." Louis stated. "He scares you."

"How I feel about him scares me." Lucy admitted. "How he feels about me scares me."

"Lucy you guys are young and I get that you're scared this won't last but you are literally dressing up for this guy which I have never witnessed before. You and Cody, you guys can work. Just don't do that whole freezing out thing that you do so well."

Lucy chuckled. "Okay I'll try to be Anna rather than Elsa."

"Good plan. Now you look great but we need to do something with that hair."

"Okay Gok Wan."

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Gok Was was a british fashion icon. Thanks for reading.**


	107. Lucy and Sadie

**Lucy/Sadie**

**So as mentioned in previous Chapters both Lucy and Sadie become Lawyers. Not entirely sure how Law offices in the Wizarding world would work so this is my imagining of them. At this point they're sisters in law so please enjoy.**

* * *

She thought it might be weird working with her sister in law every day, they had always had a close relationship but the age gap had usually prevented them working together. When Sadie walked into the Department of International Magical Cooperation and headed into the International Magic Office of Law she was extremely nervous. She was only just a qualified Lawyer and the department was so huge that it was intimidating. Sadie wasn't entirely sure where she was supposed to be going and sort of froze in the middle of the madness. There were desks and offices left, right and centre and people were whizzing past her in a frenzy, clearly she had picked the wrong day to start.

"Sadie." She heard a familiar voice call her name and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucy, thank Merlin. I only just got here and it's complete madness, I have no idea who I'm supposed to see and I'm extremely nervous." Sadie admitted as she approached the older woman.

Lucy gave her sister in law a warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous, you're going to fit in just fine here. Let me show you where to go."

Sadie let herself be led past the many desks by the Ravenclaw, she was just thankful to have her here. "Head of the Department is Cordon Taylor, he'll assign you to an associate who will show the ropes and you will do research for their cases before taking on your own. On days like today we're all banding together. Fred and his team of Aurors busted a group of active death eaters and the Wizagammon wants to prosecute as soon as possible."

"Wow, active death eaters. That's huge." Sadie replied, impressed with Fred's work, there weren't many active death eaters still around but the new Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley was cracking down on the last of them. They had passed around ten offices and Sadie marvelled at how huge this department seemed to be. "This place is like a maze."

"Yeah." Lucy chuckled. "But it's like Hogwarts, you get used it eventually. Ah here we are."

Lucy came to a stop in front of a door and gently knocked to alert her presence.

"Come in." A deep voice answered and the two women entered the office.

"Cordon I know it's not the best time but Sadie Finnigan is here. She starts today."

"Don't be silly." The man looked to be around fifty, he had greying hair but a pleasant smile. "I have plenty of time. Both of you take a seat."

Lucy and Sadie took a seat in front of the huge oak desk as Cordon closed over his file.

"I have to admit Miss Finnigan I was impressed by your application. You finished second top of your class, you're grades at Hogwarts were excellent and you received many glowing recommendations not just from your professors but from Lucy here as well." The man praised with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Taylor."

"Please Cordon will do just fine." The older man replied with a wave of his hand.

"Sadie." She replied feeling less nervous as the meeting went on.

"I'm sure you're going to be a great addition to the team here." Cordon told her. "Now you will have a desk out in our open space to work at, it can get a little loud but it's usually not as hectic as it is today. You will be assigned an associate to work for and eventually you will have your own office."

"Sounds great." Sadie responded.

"Now since you two are family and know how each other work how would you feel about Lucy being your associate?" Cordon asked.

Sadie hesitated not knowing if Lucy would want to work with her, or if she would be thorough enough for Lucy's liking. "That's fine with me." She decided.

"Fantastic." Cordon clapped his hands together. "Welcome to the International Magical Office of Law."

* * *

After two weeks of working under Lucy, Sadie was exhausted but happy. Lucy worked her hard, but then again Lucy worked hard herself. Sadie was enjoying her work even if it was just research at the moment, it took time before she was allowed into a courtroom and her own cases.

"Lunch break." Lucy said as she dropped into the seat next to Sadie's desk. "I work you so hard the least I can do is buy you lunch."

"I won't argue with that." Sadie said grabbing her jacket.

* * *

Returning from lunch she found one of her colleagues sitting on her desk with a frown on his face.

"What do you want Bryant?" Sadie asked putting her jacket on her chair. She had never liked the guy, he was always betraying others to get to the top. He was dishonest and Sadie didn't like that.

"Just wondering how you got in so good with the boss lady." He replied with venom. "I mean nobody else's associates buy them lunch."

Sadie rolled her eyes at his attitude. Bryant was working under a lawyer called Jamison who was known around the office as a douchebag so it was no surprise her colleague was acting like his boss. "Lucy isn't just my boss."

"Oh right." Bryant replied the sarcasm in his voice evident. "Let me guess, miss boss lady has you thinking that she's your friend." He let out a snort. "Newsflash Finnigan. She doesn't care about you."

"You know Bryant if you had let me finish my sentence you wouldn't be looking like a complete idiot in a minute." Sadie replied with a smirk as she sat down in her seat.

"Oh I'm sorry." The sarcasm remained. "What was the end of your sentence?"

"Lucy isn't just my boss..."

"I'm her sister in law." A voice behind Bryant finished Sadie's sentence for her. The young man's face fell and the colour from his face drained slightly. He turned to face Lucy Weasley who was glaring fiercely at him as he tried to stammer out an apology. "Don't bother with your muttering you dimwit. Let me make something perfectly clear, just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like everyone. Now Bryant, don't you have some work to be getting on with?"

Bryant peeled himself away from the two women and sat down at his own desk with a solemn look on his face.

Sadie broke out in a grin. "Lunch is on me tomorrow."

"I'm counting on it." Lucy replied.

Working with Lucy wasn't weird. It was awesome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, it is currently essay time at my uni so updates may be sparse but I will do them as often as possible.**


End file.
